Vientre en alquiler
by Cristy Dragneel
Summary: Natsu y Jenny quieren un hijo, para que la madre del chico acepte su boda, pero su carrera de modelo está en pleno auge, viéndose obligados a buscar a una chica que tenga a su hijo. Por su lado, la madre de Lucy necesita una operación y para juntar el dinero, ella toma la difícil decisión de alquilar su vientre.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNUYO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

**Vientre de Alquiler.**

I.- Inicio del Trato.

Una joven de cabello largo rubio y ojos chocolate, estaba sentada en el sillón blanco de la sala de espera de aquella clínica, se frotaba las manos y movía los pies en clara señal de nerviosismo.

¿Cómo era que había terminado en aquel lugar? ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió esa "brillante" idea?

Ya recordaba, en el preciso instante que su padre le dijo que debía posponer sus estudios universitarios porque a su madre le habían detectado miomas, y para juntar para su operación todos iban hacer algunos sacrificios, pero, debían ser realistas, jamás lograrían juntar el dinero a tiempo, con la renta de la casa, los medicamentos del abuelo, la comida y la renta de ella en Tokio, lo veía muy difícil, se dio de baja temporal de la universidad, se cambió a un cuarto más económico y busco empleo, pero a pesar de tener dos, apenas le alcanzaba para pagarse el alquiler y el alimento.

Un día mientras iba en el bus, escucho a un par de mujeres que hablaban sobre una conocida que era vientre de alquiler, ayudaba a parejas a tener a sus hijos y ellos le pagaban muy bien, con tres embarazos ya había comprado su propia casa. Llegando a su piso busco en internet sobre el tema, contacto a dos clínicas y le realizaron estudios desde físicos hasta mentales, tomaron sus datos y dijeron que ellos llamaban. Paso un mes y nada, justo cuando perdía las esperanzas llamaron para citarla ya que una pareja la quería conocer, pero ahora que estaba en ese lugar se estaba arrepintiendo.

Ella jamás había tenido lo que se dice un novio, solo salió un par de veces con un compañero en la preparatoria y fue todo, ella era virgen y ¿así pensaba tener un hijo? No sabía ya que hacer, pero su madre necesitaba esa operación, se lo debía, ella había hecho mucho por ellos.

**...**

¿Él en verdad quería eso? Uno de sus sueños era tener hijos, pero, él quería ver a su esposa embarazada y no a otra mujer con su hijo. Miro a su novia que platicaba por celular y volvió su vista a un folleto de la clínica. Si quería que su madre ya no se opusiera a su boda con Jenny debían tener un hijo, así, su madre conservadora no permitirá que ese niño viviera con unos padres que no estuvieran casados, pero la carrera de modelo de su novia iba en ascenso y no podía perder su figura.

Un día, en una salida al bar con Gray, su mejor amigo, esté le sugirió esa descabellada idea, que otra chica tuviera a su hijo, sería de él y de Jenny, solo que el "horno" sería de alguien más, era como si ellos hicieran la pasta para las galletas pero al no tener un horno, alquilaban el del vecino. Gray ese día le dio la tarjeta de un conocido suyo y concertó una cita en esa clínica, a Jenny no le molesto para nada la idea y pusieron en marcha todo, le dijeron al doctor encargado que aquello debía ser un completo secreto, por él no hubo problema, solo debían elegir a la chica y hacer el acuerdo con ella.

Aún que le hubiese gustado ver los archivos de las mujeres con Jenny, no pudo puesto que ella decía estar muy cansada y no podía llegar desvelada a las sesiones. Él tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, él administraba el restaurante familiar desde que su padre se retiró y su querido hermano mayor no ayudaba mucho, él se había ido a Inglaterra hace tres meses y no sabía mucho de él, pero sus padres no estaban preocupados, eso quería decir que estaba bien.

A pesar de todo, procuraba dedicarse una media hora para revisar los archivos, al final escogió a una chica de 21 años, su expediente decía que estaba completamente sana, practicaba natación, no fumaba ni bebía alcohol, mucho menos se había drogado en su vida, encontrándose en perfectas condiciones para un embarazado.

Ese día iban a conocerla, Jenny debió atrasar una sesión de fotos ya que era indispensable que ella estuviera presente.

― ¿Van a tardar?― le preguntó Jenny.

― No, ya traen a la chica.― contestó a su novia.

― Perfecto, solo tengo 15 minutos más, no quiero llegar tarde a la sesión.

**...**

Una enfermera fue por ella y la guio a un cuarto donde la esperaban los futuros padres. Al entrar vio a una mujer de porte glamuroso, su piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello rubio, lacio y largo, simplemente hermoso, ni un cabello parecía fuera de lugar, de inmediato sintió como la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo, sintiéndose intimidada y dirigió su mirada al hombre, y vaya que hombre era como un dios encarnado, sus ojos eran jade, fornido, alto, de piel bronceada y cabello rosa.

― Señorita, el joven Dragneel y la señorita Realight.― presentó la enfermera que acompañaba a Lucy.

― Mucho gusto.― saludo Lucy con una reverencia.

― Cualquier cosa me llaman.― dijo la enfermera antes de salir.

― Toma asiento, debemos charlar ¿Cómo te llamas?― comenzó diciendo Dragneel.

― Heartfilia Lucy.

― ¿Por qué elegiste hacer esto?

― Mi madre necesita una cirugía y me entere que está era una manera de obtener rápido el dinero para su operación.

― ¿Vives con tus padres? ¿Qué piensan ellos de esto?

― Vivo sola, en Magnolia, ellos viven en Crocus y no saben lo que pienso hacer.

― ¿Estudias?

― Ya no, me di de baja temporal.

― ¿Qué estudiabas?

― ¿Esto es necesario?― interrumpió Jenny, ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer.― Te diré nuestras condiciones, primero, no le puedes decir a NADIE de quien esperas un hijo, segundo, vivirás en Hargeon, ya que no queremos que NADIE se entere que yo no soy la embarazada, tercero, no podrás tener contacto por ningún medio con tus familiares o amigos ¿Entendiste?

― Sí, pero...― estaba de acuerdo en las dos primeras pero la tercera era una exageración, al menos podía hablarles por teléfono ¿no?

― Me voy, cuando sea el día la inseminación nos vemos, hasta mañana amor.― dijo al despedirse de un beso de su novio.

― Disculpe pero ¿cuánto será mi paga? y ¿Con quién viviré en Hargeon?

― ¿Te parece que se pague la operación y tratamiento de tu madre?

― ¡Por supuesto!― exclamó llena de felicidad.

― Claro que los gastos médicos, de vivienda y vestido también están incluidos.― Lucy asintió.― Vivirás conmigo, en la casa de campo que era de mis abuelos, solo personas de mi entera confianza estarán también allí.

― ¿Qué hay de su esposa?

― Aun no lo es, por eso queremos al bebé, es todo lo que debes saber, entonces ¿Trato?

― Trato.― contestó después de tomar aire, todo eso la tenía muy nerviosa.

**...**

Conducía rumbo a su departamento, solo esperaba que todo saliera muy bien, aquella chiquilla le había inspirado bastante confianza, a decir verdad no era como se la había imaginado, era una jovencita hermosa, sus ojos chocolates simplemente eran hermosos, su melena rubia con bucles parecía tener vida y qué decir de la cara de felicidad que puso cuando se enteró que su madre recibiría la ayuda que ella buscaba, se notaba que amaba a toda su familia.

Sonrió al pensar que si todo salía conforme a lo planeado, en un año tendría a su hijo y su madre ya no se opondría a su matrimonio con Jenny. Solo quedaba llamar a su novia y decirle que en una semana debían ir de nuevo.

**...**

Por todos los dioses, aún no se creía lo que estaba por hacer, tendría al hijo de aquella pareja, no comprendía porque querían uno, a la mujer no la vio interesada en el tema, pero él, era todo lo contrario, se le notaba la ilusión de ser padre en sus hermosos ojos, era un lástima que ya tuviera dueña y pertenecieran a distintos mundos, porque suponía que debía tener una muy buena posición económica. Ahora debía pensar en una excusa para sus padres ¿cómo explicarles que no se contactaría con ellos durante nueve o diez meses?

**Ok nueva historia les gusta ¿rewiew?**


	2. Embarazo

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNUYO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

* * *

**II.- Embarazo.**

Regresaba después de un crucero por el Caribe, donde se divirtió a lo grande con su familia y llegando, se entera que su querido novio había hecho que su amigo cometiera una tontería, que decía tontería ¡Una Gran Estupidez!

― Estaba borracho y lo decía en broma, sabes que igual a mi Jenny no me agrada, jamás pensé que se lo tomaría en serio.― se excusaba al ver a su novia ya muy furiosa.

― Ahora mismo vamos a verlo, debe detener esta locura.― decía enfadada mientras salía del departamento de Gray, Natsu la escucharía.

― ¡Cariñito espera!― gritó al tomar sus llaves y seguir a su novia.

**...**

De nuevo estaba en la sala de espera de aquel consultorio, intentaba leer el libro que llevaba para distraerse. Al final lo de sus padres no había sido tan malo, les dijo que una profesora la contrato para cuidar a su abuela mientras ella tenía a su hijo y en Hargeon la señora no tenía teléfono, ni internet, pero igual trataría de comunicarse.

Miro hacia la oficina donde estaban el joven Dragneel y la señorita Realight, ellos estaban arreglando los últimos detalles y en cuanto terminaran ella pasaría al consultorio, vio a la señorita Realight salir y pensó que ya habían arreglado todo, pero ella solo salió para llamar por teléfono.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al libro en sus manos, pero el llanto de una niña la alerto, se había pegado en la rodilla con la mesa de centro, miro a todos lados y no veía a su madre, se levantó para ayudarla y vio a la señorita Realight ir en su dirección, por un momento pensó que la calmaría y ella que había pensado en que no quería niños, pero le sorprendió al ver que regañaba a la niña porque no le dejaba escuchar la llamada que hacía.

― Yo me encargo, siga con su llamada.― dijo al terminar de acercarse, la otra chica solo la ignoró y volvió a su llamada.― ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Cómo te llamas?― preguntaba amablemente a la pequeña.

― Sayo.

― Yo soy Lucy ¿Y tu mamá?

― Fue corriendo al baño, ella vomita mucho.― decía mientras Lucy le limpiaba las lágrimas.

― ¿Vas a tener un hermanito?― preguntó al suponer el por qué los vómitos, después de todo se encontraban en una clínica de fertilidad.

― Sí.― contestó con una sonrisa.― Ya no me duele.

― Me alegro, en mi bolsa traigo una barra de chocolate ¿quieres un poco?

― ¡Sí!

Lucy saco de su bolsa la barra de chocolate dándosela toda a la niña. De inmediato Sayo comenzó a comerla.

― Sayo ¿Qué paso?― preguntó una mujer, que Lucy supuso debía ser la madre.

― Me pegue, pero Lucy-onesama me ayudo.

― Te dije que te quedaras quieta. Muchas gracias ¿Vienes para tener un hijo?

― Sí, pero no será mío.

― Es una lástima, se te nota la maternidad.― dijo un poco desilusionada, una chica como ella sería una estupenda madre.

― Heartfilia Lucy.― llamó una enfermera.

― Con permiso.― Lucy se despidió y siguió a la enfermera a la oficina donde estaban los futuros padres.

**...**

Estaba llenando las últimas formas y viendo que el acuerdo legal que debía firmar la señorita Heartfilia estuviera en orden, cuando el llanto de una niña lo distrajo, se asomó por la ventada de aquella oficina y vio que la niña estaba sola, no veía a su madre, pero si vio a Jenny acercársele y en contra de todo lo que pensó la regaño, estaba por ir a ver a la pequeña cuando la rubia se terminó de acercar para calmarla, la niña de inmediato dejo de llorar, como le gustaría que Jenny tuviera al menos un poco de esa afinidad con los niños, pero quería creer que cuando tuvieran al suyo ella cambiaría.

― ¿Todo está en orden?― preguntó Jenny al entrar de nuevo a la oficina.

― Parece ser que sí.

― Perfecto ¿Que debo firmar? Debo ir a la agencia ¿Qué debo firmar?― volvió a preguntar al ver que ni su novio y el abogado contestaban.

― Ya le indico.― contestó el abogado al tomar unas hojas, incluso Jenny firmo unas que no estaban llenas, pero ya Natsu se encargaría de ello.

― ¿Es todo?

― Si señorita.

― Te dejo lo demás amor.― dijo al darle un beso a su novio.― No se te olvide la cena de mañana.― le recordó antes de salir.

― Joven Dragneel, faltan estas hojas de llenar.― dijo el abogado al pasárselas.

― Claro, ya lo hago.― tomó las hojas y las lleno, ya estaba cansado, apenas había podido dormir y todos esos trámites ya lo tenían cansado.

Justo cuando terminó de llenar todas las formas, una enfermera entro con Lucy. Le indicaron que tomará asiento, para empezar a explicarle todo.

― Debes firmar algunas cosas, Lahar te explicará.― dijo Natsu al señalar al abogado.

― No le puede decir a nadie de quien es el bebé, durante todo el embarazo no podrá salir de Hargeon, al nacer el bebé deberá entregarlo a los padres biológicos, nunca podrá tener contacto con el bebé o los padres de nuevo, a menos que requieran de nuevo sus servicios mis clientes se contactaran con usted.― Lucy asentía mientras aquel hombre mayor hablaba.― Durante su estadía en Hargeon no tendrá contacto con familiares, amigos o conocidos, nunca podrá decir, hablar o comentar de este embarazo a nadie. Se le pagara la ropa, alimento, gastos médicos y si llega a necesitar ayuda psicológica se le proporcionara, se pagará la cirugía y tratamiento de su madre. ¿Alguna duda?

― ¿Cuándo nos iremos a Hargeon?

― Cuando confirmen que el embarazo se dio, probablemente en dos semanas.― contestó Natsu.

― ¿Algo más?― preguntó Lahar y ella negó.― Entonces firma, aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí.― dijo al ir indicándole en las hojas.

― Señorita acompáñenos.― pidió el médico que se encargaría de todo.

**...**

Iba en el ascensor a su departamento y llevaba una sonrisa tonta en su cara, pero ¿cómo no tenerla? pronto tendría un hijo y podría casarse con su amada Jenny. Al entrar a su departamento se encontró con sus amigos, no le sorprendió encontrarlos allí, puesto que el portero tenía instrucciones de que podía dejarlos pasar.

― ¡Vaya sorpresa!

― ¡Eres un maldito!― gritó inmediatamente Juvia.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó confundido por la reacción de su amiga.

― Ya sabe lo de la chica.― contestó Gray.

― No te dejaré hacer algo como eso, Jenny puede tenerlo está completamente sana ¿o no?

― Demasiado tarde.― contestó socarronamente y dando a entender que todo estaba hecho.

― No, tus padres se enteraran.

― Si lo haces destruirás la vida de la chica.

― ¿Cómo dices?― preguntó al no comprender de lo que hablaba.

― Ella lo hace para pagar una cirugía de su madre, su familia no sabe lo que hará, si vas y le dices a mis padres habrá un escándalo, todo el mundo lo sabrá, ella aparecerá en las revistas amarillistas y al final su madre no será operada, quien sabe, de la impresión y el acoso de los medio puede enfermar más.

― Les diré todo esto y al final hasta ellos le pagan la cirugía por los problemas causados.

― Yo soy quien dará a conocer todo ¿En verdad quieres arruinarle la vida?

― Eres un maldito.― jamás imagino que su amigo pudiera ser así de cruel, solo por tener a Jenny.

― Yo solo quiero que acepten mi matrimonio con Jenny y si para eso debo recurrir a alguien más para tener a mi hijo no me importa.

― Quiero conocerla, quiero ver qué clase de persona es y si vale la pena callarme.

― Es una buena chica, tiene buen corazón.

― Ahora dinos, ¿Cómo planean ocultar que tu novia no está embarazada?― preguntó Gray en un intento de calmar los ánimos.

― Debe ir a Crocus por una sesión para la temporada otoño-invierno, se quedará allá y les diré a mis padres que me iré con ella.

― ¿Qué pasará con el restaurante? ¿Se llevaran a la señorita?

― Gajeel tendrá que regresar y yo en realidad estaré en Hargeon, nadie sabrá nada.

― ¿Tu adorada novia aceptará que pases nueve meses con otra chica solo en las montañas?― preguntó incrédula Juvia.

― Ella confía en mí.

― No es muy bonita ¿verdad?― preguntó pícaramente Gray.― Solo decía.― se disculpó al recibir un golpe de su novia.

― Cuando se vayan a Hargeon los acompañare, en el camino la conoceré.― dijo decidida Juvia, si aquella chica no era lo que Natsu decía que era, le diría todo a los padres del chico.

― Me parece bien.

― No te veo preocupado.― dijo Gray al ver a su amigo tan calmado.

― No tengo por qué estarlo, como les dije, es una buena chica.

**...**

Se paró frente al espejo del baño, se miró por unos segundos, se inclinó al lavamanos, mojo su rostro, tomó una toalla y se secó para después sentarse en el frío piso. Llevo sus manos a su vientre, ya no había marcha atrás, ahora en ella estaba creciendo el hijo de aquella pareja. Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se permitió llorar, pero de ahora en adelante debía ser fuerte.

Se levantó y fue a dormirse, mañana empezaría a empacar y debía ver en donde guardaría los materiales de la escuela y aquello que no pudiese llevarse con ella, pedirle a una compañera que le guardará sus cosas no lo veía viable, a ellas no les podía decir la misma mentirá que a sus padres, se darían cuanta de inmediato que no era verdad, bueno, tendría dos semanas para pensarlo.

Los días pasaron volando, en la clínica ya estaba el joven Dragneel y no le sorprendió que su novia no estuviera. Le hicieron varias pruebas y confirmaron que el embarazo se había dado satisfactoriamente. Cuando le dieron la noticia al joven Dragneel este estaba más que contento, Lucy lo vía con ternura, en verdad sería un estupendo padre.

― Vayamos por tus cosas, nos vamos hoy mismo.― dijo a Lucy.

― Por supuesto.

― Sígueme a mi coche.― fueron al ascensor y bajaron al estacionamiento.

Natsu le indico a Lucy que subiera en la parte de adelante, en cuanto arrancaron ella le indicó qué camino tomar para ir a su casa, en el trayecto no platicaron de nada, solo hablaban cuando Lucy le daba indicaciones.

― Donde esta aquel árbol.― indicó Lucy al casi llegar al complejo de cuartos donde ella rentaba.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos más retirados, Natsu veía todo aquello curioso ¿Cómo podía vivir la gente en espacios tan reducidos? Llegaron al cuarto de Lucy y a Natsu le sorprendió que fuera más pequeño de lo que imagino.

― ¿Vives aquí?― preguntó al ver que solo había tres cuartos, el baño, la recamara y la cocina.

― Es pequeño pero cómodo.― contestó avergonzada, el joven Dragneel debía estar acostumbrado a un espacio más lujoso y amplio, su humilde cuarto debía parecerle un pocilga.

― ¿Es todo?― preguntó al ver que ella solo jalaba con dos maletas.

― No tengo mucha ropa y considerando que dentro de poco no me quedará, está bien.

― ¿Qué hay en esas cajas?― preguntó al señalar las pocas cajas de cartón que había en el cuarto.

― Material de la escuela.

― ¿Las dejarás?

― La casera lo acepto como pago, ya luego podré comprárselas de nuevo.― explicó.

Su acuerdo fue que le pagaría la mitad del mes y ella se podía quedar con parte de sus cosas, si la casera conseguía venderlas ya no le debería nada, pero si no, en nueve meses podría ir y comprárselas.

― Paga tu último mes.― dijo al extenderle una cantidad de efectivo.

― Eso es más de lo que pago de renta y no es necesario, de todas maneras no tengo donde dejarlo.

― Mandaré por alguien, las llevaran a mi apartamento, estará desocupado este tiempo.

― En verdad no es necesario.

― Insisto.― dijo al ver la chica no tenía intenciones de tomar el dinero.― Si no vas tú iré yo.― dijo al caminar a la salida.

― ¡Espere!― en un acto de reflejo le detuvo, si él iba la casera comenzaría hacer preguntas y no sabría que decir.― Iré yo.― dijo al tomar solo la cantidad de dinero que necesitaba, muchas gracias.

Natsu sonrió y la vio marchar, sí que era extraña, cualquier otra persona hubiera tomado todo el dinero, pero ella no, Heartfilia era demasiado honesta. Tomó las maletas y camino a su coche.

**...**

Natsu y Lucy llegaron a una pista aérea donde un jet les esperaba. Aquello solo confirmaba lo que Lucy sospechaba, el joven Dragneel era de una familia apoderada. Natsu condujo hasta llegar junto al jet, allí un hombre de traje negro les esperaba.

― Joven Dragneel .― saludo el hombre.― El joven _Fullbuster_ y la señorita Loxar lo esperan abordo.

― Gracias Max, ten mis llaves, sube las maletas que están en la cajuela y avísame cuando vayamos a despegar, subamos.― le indicó a Lucy quien lo siguió a bordo.

― Allí estas, comenzábamos a pensar que no llegarías.― dijo Gray al verle entrar.

― Que poca fe me tienes.

Lucy no sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó donde los asientos comenzaban, todo aquello la estaba cohibiendo.

― ¿Es ella?― preguntó Juvia al ver que la rubia no se acercaba a ellos.

Natsu volteo y camino de nuevo hasta la chica, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta sus amigos.

― Les presento a Heartfilia Lucy, Heartfilia, ellos son mis mejores amigos _Fullbuster_ Gray y Loxar Juvia.

― Es un placer.

― Ven conmigo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.― dijo Juvia al tomarla de un brazo e indicarle que tomara asiento.

Los amigos del joven Dragneel le habían caído muy bien, Juvia era encantadora y casi de inmediato congeniaron, Gray era un tipo muy "peculiar". En poco tiempo sus nervios habían desaparecido.

Gray y Juvia no podían estar más que contentos, Lucy era un amor, era una chica tan natural. Lástima que la vida la hubiera orillado a alquilar su vientre, pero de igual manera era valiente y fuerte, pocas personas harían eso por su familia.

― ¿Hay un baño?― preguntó Lucy.

― Claro, la puerta al fondo.― contestó Natsu.

― Es linda.― dijo Gray al quedar solos.

― Se los dije.

― ¿Por qué no estás con alguien como ella? Solo decía, hablo por hablar.― se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada asesina que su amigo le daba.

― Solo por ella no diré nada, pero le rogaré a Buda que te de tu merecido.― dijo Juvia llena de un aura sombría, que le helo la sangre a los dos chicos.

El jet los llevo hasta Nagoya, el resto del viaje sería en coche. Ya en Nagoya, un coche los esperaba, el viaje a Hargeon duró poco más de dos horas. Juvia y Lucy iban platicando muy a gusto, era increíble que en ese poco tiempo se hubieran hecho amigas.

Al llegar a Hargeon, Lucy se sorprendió al ver que la casa donde se quedarían era muy tradicional. Había pensado que la casa sería lujosa, pero al verla se tranquilizó, la verdad era que no sabría qué hacer en otro lugar.

Miraba todo embobada, la casa era de dos plantas, la fachada de la casa tenía varías aguas, el jardín delantero era hermoso, tenía varias plantas y árboles pequeños, el camino a la casa era de piedra y gravilla roja. En el interior había puertas corredizas y todo el suelo era de tatami, ¿y qué decir de las hermosas pinturas en tela que adornaban las paredes? ¡Hermosas!.

― Te mostraré tu habitación ¿Pasa algo?― preguntó Natsu al ver que ella no se movía.

― No, nada.― negó rápidamente, se había quedado embobada por el lugar.

Natsu comenzó a subir las escaleras y Lucy le siguió, ya en el segundo piso quedo más enamorada de la casa, había adornos realmente hermosos, como unos jarrones decorados con sakuras.

― Aquí te quedaras por estos meses.― dijo Natsu al llegar a una habitación.― Puedes guardar tu ropa en los cajones, en las repisas esta un futon, cobijas y sabanas.― dijo al mostrarle todo.― Sígueme, te mostraré lo demás.― Lucy le siguió sin decir nada.― Hay dos baños, uno es esté y el otro queda abajo.― indicó al pasar por una puerta y bajaron las escaleras.― La cocina.― dijo al entrar a ese cuarto.― Eres libre de tomar lo que quieras.

Lucy seguía fascinada con el lugar, pero pronto su cuerpo le recordó que ya era muy tarde y bostezo.

― Ya deja que vaya a dormir.― dijo Juvia al entrar a la cocina acompañada de Gray.

Lucy miró a Natsu, tal vez él quería mostrarle algo más o poner algunas reglas.

― Puedes irte.

― Con permiso, buenas noches.― se despidió de todos.

― Descansa, mañana iremos al pueblo.― le dijo Juvia con una sonrisa y Lucy asintió.― Quita esa cara.― regaño a su amigo al ver que no le había gustado su comentario.― No pensaras mantenerla encerrada aquí durante nueve meses ¿verdad?

Natsu desvió la mirada, por supuesto que no la mantendría prisionera, no era tan desgraciado, pero no quería que algo malo le pasara a la chica ¡ella llevaba a su hijo!.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo ¿Qué les parece?

**Neko Heartgneel: **aqui esta el cap. Espero que te guste.

**hikari anami: **lamento el error ya lo corregi espero que te guste

**Zy system****: **me alegra que te guste. Gracias por tus rewiew

**criss dragneel****: **aqui esta el nuevo cap. Espero que te guste

**Tobitaka97****:** espero que te guste ;)

**titania-chan****: **aquí esta espero que te guste

**Seithan****:** todo a su tiempo =P

**deicy****: **espero que te guste


	3. Conociendonos

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

* * *

**III.- Conociéndonos.**

Lucy miraba fascinada las calles del lugar, todo allí aún conservaba ese toque del Japón antiguo. Después de turistear por el pueblo, Sango dijo que debía conocer el templo _Hida Kokubun Ji, _así que su segunda parada fue esa. Mientras las chicas miraban en lugar, Gray y Natsu las seguían.

― Todo es tan lindo.― dijo la rubia al ver los amuletos que vendían en el templo.

― Toma para que adornes tu cuarto.― dijo Juvia al darle uno.

― Gracias.― lo tomó en sus manos como si de un gran regalo se tratase.

― Me sorprende que te guste este lugar.

― ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme? Siempre quise conocer un lugar así.― contestó extrañada y Juvia solo le sonrió, ella miraba a Lucy y le encontraba cierto parecido con Jenny, pero en definitiva eran muy diferentes.

― Gray y yo nos iremos mañana, pero vendré a ver como estas, lo prometo.

― Estaré bien, no creo que el joven Dragneel me quite un ojo de encima, anhela mucho a su hijo.

― En ocasiones parecerá algo difícil, pero tenle paciencia, es medio bruto el muchacho, pero tiene buen corazón.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Juvia y Gray se habían marchado, y Lucy ya se había adaptado a esa casa, hablaba pocas veces con Natsu y siempre que ella quería cocinar, él decía que eso ya estaba resuelto, quería ir a ver quién la preparaba pero como debía pasar frente al cuarto de Natsu o por la sala, siempre él la veía y no la deja ir a la cocina. Todo eso se le hacía muy extraño, pero tal vez era un chef tipo _Gordon Ramsay_ y lo mejor era no acercársele.

― La comida está lista.― dijo Natsu al ir a la habitación de Lucy.

Lucy de inmediato se levantó y bajó con él al comedor, tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa baja de madera, sentándose en su lugar de siempre, frente a Natsu.

― ¿Quién la preparo?― preguntó por fin, ¿qué le podía hacer? era curiosa.

― Mi nana, come.― contestó cortante.

― ¿Dónde está? Quiero darle las gracias por prepararla siempre.

― Ahora ya se fue, pero yo se lo digo.

― ¿Volverá?

― Ella solo vendrá a lavar y hacer de comer.

Ante las respuestas poco "amables" por parte de Natsu, decidió comenzar a comer su pescado, cuando terminó miro hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, desde que llego tenía unas ganas enormes de salir y relajarse, desde adentro podía apreciar que tenía un pequeño estanque y un puente que lo atravesaba, también podía ver que tenía una gran variedad de flores y árboles pequeños. Pero no sabía si salir le molestaría a Natsu, tal vez pensaría que iría de chismosa o tal vez podía llegar a toparse con alguien que no debiera.

― ¿Puedo salir al jardín?

― Solo ten cuidado.― contestó y Lucy sonrió.

Natsu miró a Lucy, no sabía por qué le pedía permiso ¿acaso ella lo veía como un tirano? ¿Ella le tenía miedo?

Aquel día caía un terrible aguacero, el silbar del viento y el movimiento de los árboles se escuchaba con claridad. Lucy estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro, cuando Natsu entró.

― Voy a salir.― ella lo miró sorprendida ¿Iba a salir con semejante lluvia?― ¿Necesitas algo?

― No.

― No tardo.― dijo para después irse con mucha rapidez.

Poco después de que Natsu se marchará, hubo un gran trueno y se fue la luz. Enseguida Lucy bajó por una linterna, no era muy tarde pero si se tardaba en volver lo mejor era estar preparada. Era un alivio que el chico le enseñara donde quedaban los materiales de emergencias, si no, estaría en un gran aprieto.

Se escuchó otro trueno y se asomó al jardín delantero para ver si el joven Dragneel ya regresaba, pero ni señales de él. Estaba por subir de nuevo a su habitación, cuando escuchó un ruido en la cocina, tal vez ya había llegado y ella ni en cuenta. Pero al entrar vio a una mujer mayor, ella intentaba bajar una olla de una de las repisas más altas, pero al ya no ser tan alta le costaba alcanzarla.

― Yo la bajo.― dijo Lucy al acercarse y bajar la olla.

La mujer acepto la olla y se le quedo viendo sorprendida, por su lado, Lucy también estaba sorprendida de espaldas no lo había notado, pero esa mujer tenía un parche en el ojo derecho.

― ¿Usted es la nana del joven Dragneel? Muchas gracias por la comida que prepara.― agradeció con una reverencia, sorprendiendo aún más a la mujer.

**...**

Estaba ya todo empapado y lleno de lodo, pero esa mujer no estaba en su casa. Al ver que llovía fue a decirle que no fuera hacer la cena, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba en su casa, solo esperaba que no se hubiera topado con Lucy, no quería ni pensar en lo que pudiera pasar. Cuando Jenny la conoció las cosas no fueron bien, nada bien. Entró corriendo a la casa y al pasar por la sala quedo sorprendido, Lucy le ayudaba a su nana a doblar la ropa.

― ¿Qué hacen?― hizo una pregunta muy tonta, pero estaba perplejo.

― Doblando ropa.― respondió Lucy con obviedad.

― Cuando llueva no vengas.― dijo Natsu a la mujer mayor.

― [Te preocupas mucho].― respondió en lenguaje de señas.

Lucy los miraba atenta, la verdad es que le sorprendió que aquella mujer no pudiera hablar, pero no entendía por qué al principio le huía y no quería verla, después de varios intentos por su parte, la mujer dejó de huirle y le escribió su nombre "Hana". Pero siendo sincera, le sorprendió más el saber que el joven Dragneel tuviera una nana con su discapacidad y que le tuviera tanto afecto.

― Te puedes resbalar.

― [No estoy tan vieja, ve a secarte para comer].

Natsu obedeció de mala gana. A los pocos minutos Natsu y Lucy ya estaban sentados a la mesa, Hana les terminaba de servir y cuando Lucy pensó que ella se sentaría con ellos, se retiró a la cocina.

― ¿Usted no va a comer?― preguntó Lucy.― ¿Dije algo malo?― inquirió al ver la cara de confusión que pusieron Hana y Natsu.

¡Kyaaa! Tal vez a pesar de ser su nana, seguía siendo del servicio y ellos no comían con ellos, ¡Acababa de hacer una tontería!

― No lo hiciste, siéntate Hana.― ante esas palabras Lucy se tranquilizó.

Natsu y Hana estaban muy sorprendidos, una cosa era que la chica no la rechazara por tener dos discapacidades, pero otra era que quisiera comer con ella.

― [Ella me agrada].― dijo Hana a Natsu y él asintió, estando de acuerdo con ella.

En verdad le agradaba, no era como la otra chica que una vez llevo Natsu, ella no paraba de ver que le faltaba un ojo y se desesperaba que no pudiera hablar, pero Lucy se esperaba a que le terminará de escribir y la miraba como a cualquier otra persona.

― ¿Dónde vive?― preguntó Lucy al pasarse sus verduras.

― A cinco casas de aquí.― contestó Natsu por Lucy.

― ¿Cree que pueda ayudarla con la comida? De esa manera cuando mi mamá se mejore podré prepararle algo delicioso.― dijo Lucy a Hana, la mujer ya debía estar al tanto de la situación con su madre.

― [Sería un honor].― Lucy no entendió que le dijo, pero al juzgar por el movimiento de cabeza de forma afirmativa, debió ser un "sí".

― Solo no te esfuerces mucho Heartfilia.

― No lo haré joven Dragneel.

― ¿Ahora qué hice?― preguntó confundido Natsu después de recibir un golpe por parte de su nana.

― [¿Todavía que lleva a tu hijo y el de esa mujer eres muy formal? Dile que te llame por tu nombre].― ordenó.

― Ya me regañaste por lo primero.― se defendió al recordar cuando le dijo lo que había hecho y pidió que no le dijera a su madre, falto poco para que le pegara con la sartén.― Y... [¿Qué si ella no quiere?].― preguntó en señas.

― [Pídeselo, anda ¿qué esperas?].― decía mientras lo castigaba con la mirada.

― Dime solo Natsu.

― ¿Cómo dice?― preguntó sorprendida.

― [Te lo dije].― dijo a su nana, estaba haciendo el ridículo.― Llámame Natsu.― pidió de nuevo.

― [Llámale así, "joven Dragneel" es muy largo].― le decía a Lucy aunque ella no le entendía.

― Dice que me llames por mi nombre.

― De acuerdo Natsu, tu llámame Lucy.

― [¿Qué esperas?].

― Entonces ya es un trato Lucy [¿Contenta?].

― [No te imaginas cuanto].

― Terminemos de comer.― dijo ya todo abrumado.

Fase I "acercamiento", estaba hecha, pensaba victoriosa Hana.

Días después había amanecido lloviendo, pero no tanto como hacía una semana. Natsu cerró su portátil y bajó a ver si se le ofrecía algo a Hana, al ir bajando las escaleras no pudo evitar recordar el día en que Lucy y Hana se conocieron, se había preocupado demasiado ¿cómo pudo tan siquiera pensar que Lucy la discriminaría por su incapacidad?

Pasó por la sala y vio a Lucy boca abajo en el sofá, mientras Hana le ofrecía un té.

― ¿Está bien?― preguntó preocupado.

― [Malestares matutinos].

― Ya estoy mejor, el olor a tierra mojada me calma.

― Eres rara.― pensó en voz alta y se sentó en el piso, dándole la espalda.

― Me gusta ese olor.― le hizo saber.

― [Cuídala voy a terminar de lavar los platos].― le dijo Hana al dejarlos solos.

― ¿De quién es esta casa?

― De mis abuelos, ya murieron.― dijo con pesar, no los recordaba bien, él era muy pequeño cuando murieron, pero si recordaba que en esa casa se la pasaba muy bien.

― Lo siento, puedo preguntar ¿por qué haces todo esto?

― Mi madre no acepta a Jenny, por ende mi padre tampoco, pero, son muy moralistas y no permitirían que nuestro hijo no viviera con unos padres que no estuvieran casados.

― No quiero que lo malinterpretes, pero ¿Por qué no lo tuvo ella?

― Tiene un contrato muy importarte para agosto del próximo año y no puede perder la figura, lo que suba con un embarazo le costaría bajarlo y perdería su contrato.

― ¿Dónde está ahora?

― En Brasil, una marca de ropa la contrato.

― Pero, en algún momento deberá dejar de modelar ¿no? Para no levantar sospechas.

― Dijo que un amigo la ayudaría a ocultarse, dirán que trabajarán en un proyecto secreto y ya cuando el bebé nazca, diremos que no queríamos que nadie se enterara.

― ¿Y por qué no la quieren? ¿Tus padres no vienen aquí? ¿No te van a buscar? Lo siento, hablo mucho.― dijo avergonzada, pero solo le pasaba eso cuando estaba nerviosa y Natsu lograba inquietarla.

― Descuida.― dijo tratando de no reírse, la verdad es que le gustaba esa actitud de ella.― Mi madre no cree que sea la indicada para mí y por ahora no vendrán, tienen varios viajes y si llegasen a venir, Gray me avisaría y nos iríamos a otro lado, no me buscan porque les dije que acompañaría a Jenny.

― ¿Por qué esté lugar?― preguntó al darse la vuelta y quedar boca arriba.

― ¿No te gusta?― él pensaba que si le gustaba, desde que llegaron veía todo con emoción y asombro.

― Me encanta, pero no sé, me da la impresión que pudiste elegir cualquier otro.

― Aquí crecí y hay mucha privacidad... Ya fue mucho de mi ¿Qué estudiabas?― preguntó girándose y apoyar su brazo izquierdo en el sillón, quedando casi cara a cara.

― Arte y Diseño, me gustaría hacer cosas para niños.

― Te gustan mucho ¿verdad?― dijo al recordar el día que calmo a aquella niña en la clínica.

― Sí, tienen un alma tan pura.

― Cuéntame de tu familia.

― Mi papá es maestro de secundaría pública, enseña matemáticas y es entrenador del equipo de béisbol. Mi mamá tiene una pequeña cafetería en la planta baja de la casa, mi hermano Romeo va en preparatoria, en primer año; el abuelo vive con nosotros es un poco excéntrico, le encanta contar historias de dragones y magia y tiene amuletos para casi todo.

― En tu expediente vi que practicas natación, ¿qué pasa?― de pronto Lucy desvió su mirada y se puso cabizbaja.

― Días después de dar mi baja temporal supe que era candidata para una beca si competía para la escuela, era una oportunidad única.― si lo hubiera sabido antes, tal vez no hubiera tenido que dejar la escuela, ya no hubieran tenido tantos gastos y no estarían en esa situación, pensaba para sus adentros.

― Lo siento mucho.

― Siempre he creído que las cosas pasan por una razón.― dijo al pensar positivamente.― Buda sabe lo que hace.

Natsu sonrió al ver lo positiva que podía llegar a ser la azabache, siempre trataba de verle el lado bueno a las cosas, tal vez, él pudiera aprender algo de ella.

Aprovechando que las nubes habían dejado ver el sol, salió a pintar la barda de una jardinera, Natsu le había dado permiso solo para ver su talento.

― Me gusta como quedo.― dijo provocando un sobresalto por parte de Lucy.― Perdón, no quería espantarte.― ya tenía rato que había llegado y pensó que ella lo había visto, pero por lo visto estaba muy concentrada pintando.

― Descuida, cuando pinto no le pongo mucha atención a mí alrededor.

― Parece como si fuera acuarela.― dijo Natsu al acuclillarse y ver mejor lo que ella había pintado, un hermoso paisaje nocturno, con estrellas y una luna llena resplandeciente.

― Me gusta, pero me da la impresión que algo le falta.

― A mí me parece que está bien, arriba el ánimo, ya encontrarás que es lo que le falta.― dijo y Lucy sonrió.― Hana hoy no viene, vamos a comer al pueblo.

― Algún conocido podría verte conmigo y...

― Diré que eres una amiga, vamos, debes alimentarte.― dijo al ayudarla a levantarse.― Ve a lavarte.― Lucy asintió y entro a la casa.

**...**

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante al que los abuelos de Natsu lo llevaban de pequeño, el chico fue el encargado de pedir ya que Lucy le dijo que confiaría en su gusto. Les llevaron varios platillos y lo primero que le dio Natsu a probar fueron unas semillas de soya.

― ¿Y esa cara?― preguntó divertido Natsu al ver la cara de desagrado que puso Lucy cuando probo la soja fermentada.

― No me gusto.― dijo al tomar agua para intentar quitarse ese sabor tan fuerte.― ¡Ya sabías que tenía mal sabor!― le reclamó al ver que estaba aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

― Es muy gracioso.

― ¡Mi estómago no está como para estas cosas!

― Lo siento.

― No es verdad.― dijo al encararlo.

― Tienes razón, pero no me resistí, come esto.― dijo al ofrecerse ahora un trozo de ternera.― Sabe bien.― aclaró al ver la cara de desconfianza que ponía ella.

― Si sabe mal te lo haré tragar.

― Tienes tu carácter.― comentó divertido, Lucy era una chica muy tierna, pero también tenía su carácter explosivo y eso por alguna razón le volvía loco, quería ver que otras facetas tenía.

― Ignoraré eso.― tomó ese trozo de carne y sus ojos de iluminaron ¡Eso sí que le gustaba!

**...**

Los lugares que visitaron y lo que comieron le fascino, pero ¿qué decir de la gente? fueron tan atentos y amables.

― Tu novia y tú, han de pasársela bien aquí.― comentó al ir entrando a la casa.

― No le gusta.

― Pero es tan pintoresco, tranquilo y la gente es amable.

― No tiene grandes tiendas, lugares lujosos, no es lugar para una modelo.― Lucy lo vio cabizbajo y supo que dijo algo que no debía.

A la siguiente mañana, Lucy se levantó muy temprano, ella prepararía el desayuno como muestra de disculpa por ser tan entrometida. Preparo tostadas francesas, bañadas con miel y espolvoreadas con canela; huevos revueltos y jugo de zanahoria.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó Natsu al entrar a la cocina y ver a Lucy ya levantada.

― Ayer dije algo que no debía y está es mi manera de pedir disculpas.― dijo al poner un plato con el desayuno en la barra de la cocina.

― No te preocupes, no dijiste nada malo.― y era verdad, ella no tenía la culpa que Jenny fuera una chica de ciudad, Lucy solo estaba siendo Lucy, él fue quien hizo mucho drama, pero, en verdad le gustaría que Jenny gustase de ese lugar aunque sea un poco.

― No volveré a meterme en tus asuntos.

― Que no te preocupes por eso.― dijo un tanto desesperado, al parecer esa chica no le hacía caso.― Mejor desayunemos, esto tiene buena pinta.― dijo al tomar los platos y llevarlos al comedor, Lucy sonrió y llevó los platos faltantes.

Entreabrió sus ojos solo para ver la hora en su reloj, las ocho quince de la mañana, dormiría un poco más, estaba por quedarse dormido nuevamente cuando un grito de Lucy lo alerto, se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la habitación de la chica, temiendo lo peor.

― ¿Qué paso?― preguntó preocupado al entrar a la recamara de la chica, pero al verla parada mirando por la ventana se tranquilizó un poco.

― ¿Ya viste lo hermoso que se ve todo?

― ¿Qué?― preguntó al no comprender de que hablaba.

― La nieve, es una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto, no es que no la viera antes pero, el paisaje aquí es mágico.

Al levantarse al baño y regresar a su cuarto se le ocurrió echar un vistazo por la ventana, llevándose de inmediato un gran asombro, la primer nevada había caído y todo estaba teñido de blanco, por lo que no pudo evitar gritar de la impresión.

Natsu se acercó hasta la ventana y miró el paisaje, cuando niño le encantaba cuando nevaba y a primera hora de la mañana ya se encontraba jugando con el jardín, pero al crecer su capacidad de asombro se esfumo, entonces al ver a Lucy admirar todo aquello con ensoñación, no pudo evitar nuevamente emocionarse él también.

― ¿Te gustaría ir a pasear?― propuso.

― ¡Claro!― gritó emocionada cual niña pequeña.

Hacía tres horas que habían regresado de Nagoya, Natsu llevó a Lucy a una revisión para monitorear el crecimiento del bebé y todo iba de maravilla. Le recetaron calcio, vitaminas y ácido fólico a Lucy, para que todo siguiera muy bien. De regreso Lucy se quedó dormida cuando faltaba media hora para que llegarán a Nagoya, así que Natsu se detuvo a lado de la carretera e inclino al asiento de ella más abajo, tomó su chamarra y se la coloco encima, para después seguir con su camino. El médico les había dicho que Lucy iba a tener episodios largos de sueño, ya que su cuerpo se estaba adaptado el bebé y debía dormir muy bien. Llegando a la casa, Lucy aún estaba somnolienta y Natsu la mando a dormir.

― [¿Y Lucy?]― preguntó Hana al ver entrar solo a Natsu a la cocina.

― Se fue a dormir, el viaje la canso.

― [¿Cómo va todo?].

― Sin complicaciones.― contestó con felicidad.

― [Es una buena chica].

― Lo sé.

― [Su futuro marido será feliz a su lado, ni que decir de sus hijos].

― ¿Tiene novio?― preguntó con claro interés.

― [No lo sé, una chica como ella novio habrá tenido ¿no?]

― Si lo tuvo no fue importante, no lo ha mencionado y mira que en ocasiones habla mucho.

― [Pero bueno, ya cuando regrese pretendientes no le faltarán].

― ¿Vas a tardar mucho con la comida?― preguntó fastidiado.

― [Algo].

― Cuando esté lista bajo.

Hana sonrió satisfecha, la fase II "celos", estaba completa.

Natsu pasó por la recamara de Lucy y al ver la puerta abierta entro, estaba acurrucada en el futon, debía tener frío, saco otra cobija y se la puso encima, se quedó un rato viéndola, algo poco común en él, jamás se había detenido a contemplar así a Jenny, pero se decía que era porque le preocupaba su hijo.

**Fin ok no. Continuara…**

* * *

Les gustó? Déjenme sus rewiews

RECUERDEN ENTRE MÁS REWIEWS HAYA MÁS ANIMO ME DA XD

**Lady-K13****: **Nuevo cap. Espero que te guste.

**criss dragneel****: **que bien que te guste. Nuevo cao. Espero tu rewiew

**deicy****: **espero que te guste.

**Mhy-chan: **tratare de actualizar pronto ;)

**Ola k ase: **todo a su tiempo todo a su tiempo. Espero que te guste este cap.

**Guest: **que bueno que te guste! Espero te agrade este cap.


	4. Cuidar de ti

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

* * *

**IV.- Cuidar de ti.**

Pronto sería año nuevo y se notaba en el ambiente, no solo por el clima, sino también por los adornos en el pueblo. Natsu instalaba el _kotatsu_ mientras Hana lo supervisaba, habían estado hablando sobre el año nuevo y lo melancólica que estaba últimamente Lucy, Hana le dijo que era porque extrañaba a su familia y con los cambios por el embarazo, sus sentimientos se intensificaban.

― [Dime algo, ¿en verdad no puede llamar a su familia?].

― Es el acuerdo.― dijo al terminar de acomodar la manta de la mesa.

― [Será año nuevo].

― Por un año en que no llame nada malo pasará.

― [Nunca ha pasado esos días sin su familia, comprende, su madre está enferma].

― Si ella llama o habla con ellos infringe el contrato.

― [Qué tu no llames a tu madre, no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagan también].

Ante las palabras de Hana, se fue molesto a su habitación, que él llamara a su familia o no, era problema suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más, además Lucy estuvo de acuerdo con todos los lineamentos. Paso frente al cuarto de Lucy y la escuchar hablar, se detuvo y procurando no ser descubierto se quedó afuera.

Sostenía en sus manos una foto de su familia, los extrañaba tanto y pronto sería año nuevo, sería la primera vez que no pasaba esa fecha con su familia. De pronto se sintió sola, quería tener a su madre consolándola, a Romeo molestándola, a su padre llevándola a ayudarle en sus entrenamientos o a su abuelo contándole historias, una más fantasiosa que la otra.

― Mamá, papá, Romeo, abuelo, los extraño.― dijo en voz alta al sostener la foto contra su pecho.― Seguramente ahora estarán decidiendo que harán para año nuevo o pensando en lo que pedirán cuando vayan al templo ¿verdad?― hablaba como si las imágenes en la foto la escucharan.― ¡Ya deja de llorar!― se regañó, si Natsu entraba y la veía llorando se preocuparía.― Haces esto para que mamá este muchos años más, hay que ser optimista.― se dijo.

Natsu sintió su corazón estrujarse, se terminó de ir a su cuarto y miró la fecha en su móvil. ¿Quién era él para hacerla sufrir de esa manera? Le gustará o no, Hana tenía razón, debía haber alguna manera en la que ella pudiera felicitar a su familia sin infringir el contrato.

El último día del año llegó de volada, Hana y Lucy prepararon una cena riquísima, después de la cena Hana se fue con sus amigas de su club de terapia del lenguaje para recibir el año nuevo en el templo, pero Natsu y Lucy decidieron quedarse, el primero porque no tenía ganas de estar sociabilizando con gente y la segunda intentaba controlar sus emociones. Después que Hana se marchará Natsu entró a la cocina y encontró a Lucy lavando los platos.

― Lo hubieras dejado para mañana.

― Pero ya terminé.

― Ten, escribe algo a tu familia.― dijo Natsu al darle una libreta y una pluma.

― ¿Cómo?― no comprendía lo que le pedía.

― Escríbeles algo.

― Pero el acuerdo dice...

― Sé lo que dice, escribe algo y yo lo mando desde mi móvil.― el acuerdo decía que ella no podía tener contacto con familiares, no había nada que impidiera que él se contactara con la familia de ella.

― Pero...

― Te juro que está bien, si hay algún problema, diré que para no levantar sospechas por no llamar a tu familia en esta época, les mande un mensaje fingiendo ser tu.― vio dudar a Lucy y una punzada se instaló en su pecho al pensar que ella no confiaba en él.― Confía en mí.― pidió al sostenerle la mano.

― Está bien.― contestó sonrojada, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

Lucy comenzó a escribir y cuando terminó, Natsu transcribió su mensaje, al final solo agregó que era un celular prestado y les pedía que no le llamasen. Unos minutos después el mensaje fue contestado, al leerlo las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Lucy de inmediato y en un impulso abrazo a Natsu, dejándolo perplejo, pero cuando salió de la impresión le correspondió.

― Muchas gracias, en verdad muchas gracias.

― De nada, deja de llorar.― dijo al limpiarle las lágrimas.― Casi es media noche, vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Se dirigieron al patio trasero, se sentaron en el _engawa_ y desde allí vieron los fuegos, miró a Lucy y ella los veía fascinada. Ojala Jenny admirará y apreciara esas pequeñas cosas, tal y como Lucy lo hacía.

― Feliz año nuevo Natsu.

― Feliz año nuevo Lucy.

Siguieron admirando el espectáculo, Natsu observo por el rabillo a la rubia y pidió a kami por la felicidad de ella. Lucy intentaba no voltear a ver al chico, pero cuando lo hacía no podía evitar fijarse en que las luces en el cielo lo hacían ver muy atractivo, hizo una plegaría en silencio, rogando porque todo saliera bien para ambos.

Natsu pronto se percató que la chica se había quedado dormida recargada en una columna, la tomó en brazos y la llevo hasta su recamara, sonrió al percatarse que era la primer vez llevaba a alguien en sus brazos, aquella sensación era muy agradable.

Fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un té, desde que se levantó esa mañana le dolía la cabeza, probablemente le estaría por dar gripa, pero un té de limón y miel siempre la ayudaba a combatirla. Se fue a la sala y se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Aquel día Natsu fue a atender unos asuntos a Magnolia, más bien había ido por una sorpresa. Al entrar a la casa y pasar por la sala, se percató que la rubia dormía en el sofá y tenía puesto un gran abrigo, esa chica si debía estar loca, la calefacción servía muy bien, no era como para que se pusiera semejante ropa, se acercó más y notó que sudaba, tocó su frente y ardía.

― ¡Hana!― gritó de inmediato.― Lucy enfermo.― dijo al ver que la mujer llegaba a toda prisa.

― [Llévala a su recamara, enseguida voy].

Natsu la cargó y subió al cuarto de Lucy, lo bueno era que el futon no estaba recogido, si no, hubiera sido una odisea como la noche de año nuevo. La acostó y la observo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su ropa mojada por el sudor.

― ¿Va a estar bien?― preguntó al ver llegar a Hana con una jícara con agua, una toalla y una jarra de agua.

― [Claro, solo hay que bajarle la fiebre].

― Yo lo hago.― dijo al tomar la toalla.― Ve por un médico.― Hana asintió y salió de la habitación.

― Tsu― susurró la chica y de inmediato el nombrado se alertó.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó ignorando que le hubiera llamado "Tsu", un diminutivo que siempre detesto.

― Tengo sed.― de inmediato Natsu le ayudo a tomar agua, bebió tres vasos completos, en verdad estaba sedienta.

― ¿Más?― preguntó ofreciéndole otro vaso, pero ella negó.― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Cansada.― contestó antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Hana llegó con un médico que le dejo algunos medicamentos y les dio las instrucciones de cada cuanto debía tomarlos.

― [No es necesario que te quedes aquí, ya está mejor].― dijo Hana al regresar de acompañar al médico a la puerta.

― Quiero cuidar a mi hijo, me preocupa.

― [¿Tu hijo solamente o también a ella?].― preguntó antes de retirarse. Fase 3 "meter duda", terminada.

Claro que por su hijo, una fiebre podía ser peligrosa y ella podría perderlo, pero ella también podía empeorar y morir, ¡No! él no dejaría que eso pasara, él quería, él quería ¡Kami! Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería.

**...**

Esa noche fue la más larga en la vida de Natsu, Lucy de a ratos deliraba, llamaba a su mamá o a toda su familia, tenía pesadillas en las que su madre no conseguía la operación.

― Lucy, tu mamá está bien.― dijo por quinta vez en lo que iba de la noche.

― No, ella...

― Está bien, te lo prometo.― dijo al tomarle las manos y acariciar su rostro.

― La quiero ver.― pidió en medio de lágrimas.

― Pronto, ahora bebe esto.― dijo al levantarla y sostenerla entre sus brazos para ofrecerle el jarabe que debía tomar.

― ¿Lo prometes? que ella está bien.― especificó.

― Te lo prometo.

Lucy asintió y se recargo en el pecho de Natsu, oliendo de inmediato su agradable aroma, había algo en su olor que le gustaba demasiado.

― Me gusta como hueles, me recuerda al bosque.― dijo provocando un sonrojo en el chico.

― Ya duérmete.

― También tus ojos y la cara que haces cuando según tú, te enfadas.

― Mis ojos no son la gran cosa.― dijo aún más avergonzado, a parte de su madre nadie más se lo había dicho.― Ya alucinas, duerme.

― Son como el jade, son muy bonitos y no es lo único que me gusta, también...― y ya no terminó de hablar, porque el efecto somnífero de la medicina hizo efecto.

Natsu la vio quedarse dormida ¿qué había pasado? intentaba calmarse, su corazón no paraba de latir, la miró aún en sus brazos, no quería dejarla sobre el futon, quería seguir sintiéndola cerca suyo.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente Lucy ya se sentía mejor, por lo que bajo a la cocina a ver que podía comer.

― Buenos días Hana.

― [Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes?].― escribió en una libreta.

― Mejor.

― [Preocupaste a Natsu, te cuido toda la noche].

― ¿Qué él qué?― preguntó sorprendida al leer lo escrito.― ¿Dónde está?

― [Fue a correr].

― Debo agradecerle y disculparme por preocuparlo.

― [Cuando llegue lo harás, ahora come].― escribió e indicó un lugar en la barra de la cocina.

― ¿Puedo hacer hoy la comida?

― [¿Qué piensas hacer?].

― Algo que extrañamente se me antoja, jamás se me había antojado tanto, me da la impresión que podría comer uno entero, pollo adobado.

Hana sonrió, vaya coincidencia, no cabía duda que el hijo que Lucy esperaba era de Natsu. Ayudaría a Lucy hacer de comer, Natsu era de esos hombres que se les conquistaba por el estómago. Era hora de poner la fase 4 "Hechizo de Comida" en marcha.

― [Entonces debemos ir de compras].

Lucy leyó la nota y comenzó a comer, quería ir por las cosas antes que Natsu regresará.

**...**

Llegó de vuelta a la casa después de estar corriendo por dos horas, debía despejar su mente, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Lucy le había dicho, de solo recordarlo su corazón se aceleraba y sentía su cara arder. Al entrar no encontró a nadie, en el refrigerador había una nota diciendo que habían ido de compras. Se fue a dar una ducha, con suerte eso le terminaría de ayudar a aclarar su mente.

Se acostó en el _tatami_ de su cuarto, tomó su reproductor de música, se puso los audífonos y dio _Play_. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó descansando, se olvidó de todo a su alrededor hasta que cierta rubia entró a su cuarto.

― Natsu la comida esta lista.

― Gracias ya bajo.― le miró sorprendido, al parecer ella no recordaba nada de cuando estuvo enferma, le acababa de ver como si nada.

― ¿Qué es?― preguntó curioso al ver ya servida la comida, no podía ver que había porque los platos tenía una tapa para que conservarán el calor.

― Es por agradecimiento, Hana me dijo que cuidaste de mi toda la noche, te preocupe innecesariamente, perdón.

― No seas tonta no fue nada, era normal con el frío que ha hecho, nadie controla el enfermarse o no, ahora quita esa cara de preocupación y cómanos.― Lucy le sonrió, destapó el plato no creyendo lo que veía.― [¿Tú le dijiste que lo hiciera?].

― [Claro que no].

― ¿Hana te dijo que prepararas esto?― preguntó ahora a la chica al no creerle a su nana.

― No, fue idea mía ¿No te gusta?― preguntó con temor.

― Al contrario, me encanta.

― Eso explica mucho.― Natsu le miró confundido.― He tenido antojo de Pollo adobado, a tu hijo también le gustará.― explicó al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre su vientre que ya estaba ligeramente abultado.

― ¿Antojos? ¿Desde cuándo?― preguntaba raramente emocionado.

― Hace una semana, creo.

― ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

― No era mucho.

― ¿En la noche te dan?

― Rara vez.

― La próxima vez quiero que me digas, deja que comparta esto con mi hijo.

― Esta bien.

No quería levantarse, pero quería un trozo de chocolate, bien podría ir a la alacena por él, pero le prometió a Natsu ir a decirle, se levantó y caminó hasta la recamara del chico, pero antes de llegar a tocar escucho su voz.

― Igual te extraño... Claro que si... Cuídate mucho... También te amo.

Al escuchar todo aquello algo en ella se rompió, regreso en silencio a su habitación, de pronto ya no tenía ganas de chocolate y por las próximas horas se estuvo reprimiendo, estaba comenzando a sentir celos, lo que quería decir que Natsu comenzaba a gustarle y debía reprimir todo eso, él tenía una novia a la que amaba y el hijo que ella esperaba era de ellos, además comparada con Jenny ¿ella que podría ofrecerle?

**...**

Dormía tranquilamente cuando su celular sonó, maldiciendo a quien hubiera llamado a las tres de la mañana, tomó el celular y vio la pantalla indicando el contacto, pulsó "contestar" por contestar.

― Amor ¿Cómo has estado?― se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado.― Hace dos semanas que no hablamos.― ¿hace tanto?, pensó sorprendido.

― He estado ocupado, perdóname.

― No importa ¿Cómo va todo?

― Muy bien.

― Te extraño mucho.

― Igual te extraño.― era un mentiroso.

― Promete que llamaras.

― Claro que sí.― lo dudaba, volvería a olvidarlo.

― Debo colgar, me llaman.

― Cuídate mucho.― eso sonó tan vacío.

― Te amo amor.

― También te amo.― dicho eso colgó.

Era el mayor mentiroso en la tierra, ya no amaba a Jenny. Ya no sentía lo mismo como cuando en antaño se lo decía, ahora le devolvió esas palabras solo por contestarle. De igual manera no se había percatado que no habían hablado por dos semanas, antes con un solo día de no escucharla se sentía solo, pero ahora que se la pasaba tan bien con Lucy que había olvidado a su novia.

Se levantó y fue hasta la habitación de la chica, se quedó parado afuera, desde hace días no paraba de pensar en ella, ya no solo era por el hecho que estuviera esperando a su hijo, había algo más fuerte, en él había nacido una fuerte necesidad de velar y cuidar de ella.

**FIN XD**

* * *

**OK NO CONTINUARA….**

**Lamento la tardanza, en serio lo siento u.u pero aquí esta espero les guste. Por cierto para los que leen "te desafío" tardare un poco más en publicar el capítulo, espero me disculpen.**

**Ahora si Les gustó? Qué creen que pasara ahora? ****Me dejan rewiew?**

* * *

**Zy sistem:**lamento la tardanza. Espero que te guste, gracias por seguirla

**criss dragneel:**todos amamos a Hana ;) espero te guste.

**titania-chan:**jejejeje pero los loquillos se divierten XD espero te guste

**deicy:** celos everywhere! Espero te guste

**lau-chan200111:**te tomare la palabra ;) lamento la tardanza y gracias por tu paciencia, espero que te guste

**Tatiana: **Hola! Espero que te guste.

**Ola k ase: **dime tu no caerías ante alguien con esa actitud? Espero te guste.

**NoahhChan**: Espero que aun tengas todos tus dedos para dejarme otro rewiew así de lindo :), y gracias por aclararme ese error se me fue jejeje n/n tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir ;) espero te guste este cap.

**C-300: **me encanta que lo leas en todas partes (siempre y cuando no afecte tu rendimiento) ;) gracias por seguirlo. Muchas preguntas que se irán resolviendo con el tiempo.

**hikari anami: **no problem ;) todos cometemos errores. Espero que te guste

** : **aquí esta. Espero que te guste.


	5. V Empujoncito

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

**NOTA ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LIME O LEMON LIGERO ESTAN ADVERTIDOS.**

**V.- Empujoncito.**

Natsu estaba acostado sobre el tatami de su recámara pensando, desde hacía días notaba a Lucy algo extraña cuando él se le acercaba, podían decirle loco pero, le daba la impresión que ella al verlo se ponía triste. También estaba el hecho de que parecía que ella lo evitaba, no duraba mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que él y eso le preocupaba. No sabía si había hecho algo que la molestará.

Se levantó y de su armario sacó una caja, era el regalo que hace tiempo le había comprado a Lucy. Ahora se debatía en dárselo o no, el día que originalmente iba a dárselo era algo de poca importancia, pero ahora, de solo pensar en que si a ella no le gustará o se lo aceptará, le ponía nervioso. Tomó la caja y bajo las escaleras, vio a Lucy sentada en el tatami de la sala, no lograba ver que hacía, dio unos pasos y apenas logró esconderse cuando escucho que la chica saludaba a Hana. Así que regreso a su habitación cual vil cobarde y guardo de nuevo la caja.

Después de que Hana le llevará un té volvió a leer su libro, pero aún no podía concentrarse, ya iba hacer medio día y no había visto a Natsu, volteo a las escaleras esperando verlo bajar pero ni señales de él. Era consciente que últimamente lo evitaba, para suprimir lo que sentía por él, pero tenía la enorme necesidad de verlo y nada ayudaba que ese día fuera San Valentín.

Escucho que tocaban a la puerta y fue a atender, ya que Hana estaba en el jardín trasero. Cuando abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa, frente a ella estaban Juvia y Gray.

― ¡Sorpresa!― gritó emocionada Juvia y abrazó de inmediato a Lucy.― Perdón por no venir antes.

― No te preocupes, me alegra mucho que vinieran.― y no mentía para nada, esperaba que con esa visita las cosas entre ella y Natsu volvieran a la normalidad.

― ¿Cómo esta señorita?― saludo Gray.

― Muy bien, pasen.

― Deja te veo.― pidió Juvia al rodear a Lucy.― Eres tan linda, ya se te nota la pancita.― ante ese comentario Lucy se sonrojo.― Te traje algo, pero vayamos a la sala para que te lo muestre.

― Pues yo las dejo señoritas, voy a buscar a Natsu.― dijo Gray al subir la escaleras.

― Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, cuéntame ¿cómo te trata?― preguntó refiriéndose a Natsu.

Lucy se quedó pensativa, Natsu la trataba de maravilla, no podía quejarse e incluso se podía decir que ahora eran más unidos, ya se tenían más confianza.

**...**

Al no encontrar a su amigo en su cuarto fue al jardín, encontrándolo entrenando Karate, golpeaba un costal como si ese pobre le hubiera hecho algo.

― ¿Qué te hizo para que lo golpees así?― Natsu sonrió al identificar la voz de su amigo y dejo de golpear el costal.― ¿Te debe dinero o quién imaginas que es? Espero no ser yo.

― Soy yo y que bueno que estas aquí.

― ¿Sucede algo malo?― preguntó desconcertado― ¿Por qué dices que eres tú?

― Por más que lo intento, no puedo evitarlo.

― ¿Qué cosa?

Natsu hizo una breve pausa, la llegada de Gray era como una bendición, le urgía hablar con alguien que no fuera Hana, necesitaba con urgencia un consejo.

― Lucy me gusta.

― No me extraña, es una chica muy linda.― contestó como si fuera una pequeñez.

― No entiendes, me enamore de ella.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, Natsu lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

― Vaya, eso es...― no tenía ni idea de que contestar.― No sé qué decir ¿Qué piensas hacer?

― No lo sé.

― ¿No será que es porque tendrá a tu hijo?

― Es lo que me decía una y otra vez pero ya no puedo seguir haciéndome tonto.

― ¿Desde cuándo te lo negabas?

― No estoy seguro, pero todo se intensificó un día que tuvo fiebre y pase la noche cuidándola ¿Tienes idea de lo linda que es? Es tan linda, tierna, ingenua, pura y sincera, incluso su lado bipolar me vuelve loco, me gusta hacerla enojar para verla hacer pucheros, infla tan graciosamente sus mejillas que quiero tomarla se la cara y besarla.

Gray escuchaba muy atento a su amigo, no parecía él, si no lo habían raptado los aliens y lavado el cerebro, quería decir que estaba enamorado y se encontraba en un gran problema.

― Cada que se me acerca y huelo su aroma quiero acercar mi nariz y embriagarme de ella, no dejo de pensar en que quiero tenerla en mis brazos ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me cuesta no besarla?― dijo al sentarse en el suelo y sujetar su cabeza con las manos.― Todo es tan diferente que con Jenny.

― ¿Qué pasará con Jenny?― preguntó con cautela y se sentó junto a su amigo.

― No tengo idea.

― No olvides el acuerdo.

― Lo tengo presente, no quiero perder a Lucy, pero ni siquiera sé si me corresponde, últimamente esta distante.

― Por ahora dos cosas "No la dejes ir" y "No la lastimes".

**...**

Las chicas estaban es la habitación de la rubia, porque Juvia quería que se probase el vestido que le había llevado. Al terminar de ponérselo Lucy se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedaba, era como si fuera hecho a su medida, con él lograba apreciársele el abultamiento de su vientre.

― Te ves hermosa y lo mejor es, que lo desabrochas de aquí y lo sigues usando cuando el bebé crezca.

― Muchas gracias.

En eso de reojo vio por la ventana a Natsu y a Gray platicar, estaba sentados bajo un árbol y se sonrojó al ver que Natsu no llevaba camisa, podía ver su bien marcado cuerpo, quería pasar sus manos por sus pectorales, subir lentamente sus manos por ellos para abrazarlo por la cintura, perderse en sus ojos jade y besarlo finalmente.

Juvia observo a Lucy perderse en el paisaje y se asomó para ver qué era lo que llamaba su atención, vio a los chicos sentados y volteo a ver a su amiga que ahora tenía la cara roja.

― Tienes una gran vista, puedes ver el hermoso paisaje.― comentó Juvia al ver que ella no salía de su letargo.

― Etto... Sí, cuando nevó se veía hermoso.― apenas logró decir, esperaba que Juvia no se hubiera dado cuenta que había estado devorando a Natsu con la mirada.

― Vayamos con los muchachos, no he saludado a Natsu.― dijo eso pero la verdad era que quería ver la expresión de Natsu al ver a Lucy con ese vestido.

**...**

Gray y Natsu estaban platicando sobre la familia del oji-jade, lo que habían hecho en la cena de año nuevo y que a la semana de que Natsu se fue, Gajeel regresó de Edoras y ahora administraba el restaurante del que él se encargaba, además de supervisar los demás restaurantes. También Gray le dijo que su madre lo extrañaba mucho y preguntaba seguido por él, un sentimiento de culpabilidad nació en Natsu y se prometió que le haría una pequeña llamada, con Lucy había aprendido lo importante que era una madre y él no estaba siendo buen hijo. ¿Y eso quería enseñarle al suyo? No, claro que no.

Escucharon las voces de las chicas y voltearon a verlas. Gray al ver a Lucy se dio cuenta del buen ojo que tenía su novia, pero Natsu estaba perplejo.

Por kami― sama, Lucy se veía hermosa con aquel vestido de premamá, se maldecía por él no comprar uno antes, aprovecharía que estaban Juvia y Gray para ir a Nagoya y comprarle ropa, así tendría a Gray de apoyo y no cometer una estupidez, como besarla.

― ¿Verdad qué se ve hermosa?― preguntó Juvia al ver la expresión de Natsu.― Da una vuelta Lucy.― dicho eso obligó a la rubia a girar.

Lucy se sonrojo, Juvia la hacía hacer cosas vergonzosas para ella y más aún en frente de Natsu. Por su lado, el oji-jade estaba por ir y alzarla en el aire para luego besarla, cuando Gray lo detuvo disimuladamente, en definitiva su amigo era su salvavidas.

Pero mientras tanto en la mente de Juvia ya se maquinaba un plan para darles una ayudadita a ese par de despistados.

Durante la visita de Gray y Juvia, habían ido a Nagoya. Juvia se emocionó mucho ayudándole a Lucy a comprar ropa, incluso la obligó a que también escogiera algo para después del parto y cada que se probaba algo, la sacaba al pasillo para que Natsu la viera. Por supuesto que todo eso tenía como propósito, hacer que los nervios de su amigo subieran por los aires. Natsu apenas y podía controlar las subidas de calor, que finalmente se iban a su entrepierna cada vez que veía a Lucy, ya en dos ocasiones Gray le había comprado un _frappe_ que se colocaba disimuladamente, para bajarse el calor.

Luego fueron a comer algo y Juvia los hizo sentarse juntos, claramente se notaban los nervios que tenían por estar uno al lado del otro, pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando en el restaurante les tomaron una foto, ya que durante todo febrero, a todas las parejas que entrarán les regalaban una foto. Por supuesto que Juvia y Gray de inmediato se la tomaron, pero cuando iban a tomársela a Natsu y Lucy, los pobres no sabían qué hacer, no encontraban como explicar que no eran pareja, así que Juvia literalmente los obligó para que se la tomarán, pero jamás esperaron que el fotógrafo les dijera que se notaba lo mucho que se amaban y los felicito por el futuro bebé, inmediatamente Natsu y Lucy se sonrojaron, no sabían dónde esconderse uno del otro. Aquello no había podido salir mejor de lo que Juvia había planeado.

Para cuando el fin de semana acabó Juvia estaba más que satisfecha y Natsu maldecía que Gray ya se fuera, necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca, ahora sus sentimientos por Lucy habían aumentado.

Natsu y Gray estaban en el jardín delantero esperando que las chicas salieran, ya era hora de regresar para Juvia y Gray.

― Tranquila pequeña bestia, todo va a estar bien.

― ¿Cómo dices eso, si con solo verla con esa ropa de premamá quiero saltarle encima? ¿Te imaginas lo que ella pensaría si hiciera algo como eso?

― En el mejor de los casos, pensará que la encuentras sumamente atractiva y en el peor, que eres un pervertido.

― No ayudas.

― Entonces evítala como lo venías haciendo.

― No quiero eso, quiero poner tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta...― su móvil sonó y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

― Adivino, Jenny.― dijo al ver la cara de fastidio que puso Natsu, le quitó el móvil y se sorprendió al ver que tenía 26 mensajes sin leer.― ¿Desde cuándo no le contestas?

― No lo sé.― dijo fastidiado.― Pone que me extraña, que cuenta los días para estar juntos, que me ama y yo ¡Ya no sé qué responder!

― Hace tres días fue tu último mensaje "Todo va bien, estoy entrenando, suerte."― dijo leyendo el último mensaje.― Debes ponerle algo más convincente, puede sospechar que algo va mal y un día les puede caer de sorpresa y es cuando estarás jodido amigo mío.

¿Jenny allí con ellos? Definitivamente ¡No! No la quería cerca de Lucy.

― ¿Puedo contestar por ti?

― Haz lo que quieras.

― Listo, me debes una.― le devolvió el móvil.― Natsu, la señorita Lucy es una buena chica, si vas a intentar algo con ella que sea algo verdadero y duradero, no algo que cuando tu hijo nazca la tengas que botar, no se merece que le crees falsas esperanzas, ella debe poder seguir con su vida.

Natsu se quedó pensativo, lo que Gray decía era verdad, pero él ya se había vuelto egoísta y quería a Lucy a su lado. Pronto el sonido de la puerta de la casa llamó su atención, era Juvia que venía con su maleta.

― Lucy ya viene, fue a la cocina. Así que Buda te está dando tu merecido.― dijo victoriosa, no podía irse sin decírselo.

― ¿Ya le dijiste?― preguntó Natsu fulminando con la mirada a su amigo.

― Así que ya lo hablaron entre ustedes.― dijo con tono amenazante al darse cuenta que Gray no le hablo sobre eso.― Bueno Natsu, tienes suerte que ella sea muy distraída, porque se te nota a kilómetros.

― ¡Perdón por la demora!― interrumpió Lucy.― Tengan para el viaje, espero les guste.― dijo al entregarles unas galletas de chocolate que ella preparó.

― Muchas gracias.― dijo Juvia al tomarlas.― Cuídate mucho, Natsu ven acá.― abrazó a su amigo y aprovecho para hablarle.― Si la lastimas date por muerto.― se separó de él y actuó como si nada.― Vamos Gray, cuídense.

― Adiós señorita, Natsu nos estamos hablando.

Después de que sus amigos se fueran entraron a la casa, Lucy se fue a bañar y Natsu se quedó en la sala, tomó su celular para leer lo que Gray le había escrito a Jenny.

"Espero no estés enfadada conmigo, siento muchísimo no haberte contestado, pero Gray me vino a ver y el tarado tiró mi celular al agua, apenas fui a Nagoya a comprar otro. Deseo que te la estés pasando bien, de nuevo perdón, besos."

Sonrió al ver que su amigo se había echado la culpa, se acostó en el sillón, cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo, ya lo había decidido, no dejaría ir a Lucy.

Poco a poco las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad para Natsu y Lucy; ya se hablaban como lo venían haciendo y podían estar en el mismo cuarto sin que se sintieran incómodos, como ese día que estaban en la sala mirando una serie.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Natsu al ver que Lucy se llevaba las manos a su vientre de cinco meses.

Lucy le sonrió, aquello la había pillado de sorpresa, pero luego comprendió que pasaba, Natsu se pondría feliz.

― Dame tu mano.― Natsu obedeció de inmediato.

Lucy puso la mano del chico sobre su vientre y de inmediato los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron. Su hijo se estaba moviendo, olvidando todo lo demás se arrodillo y posó su cabeza en el vientre de Lucy, provocándole un sonrojo a la chica. Ella intentaba calmarse, no podía decirle nada, al fin de cuentas él era el padre. Algún día esperaba conocer a alguien como Natsu, una persona que anhelara un hijo como lo hacía él y fuera una buena persona.

Natsu sentía fascinado los movimientos de su hijo, era de las mejores experiencias que podía haber en el mundo, alzo la mirada y vio que Lucy tenía los ojos llorosos, pero aun así ella le sonreía. Con una mano le limpio sus lágrimas y la otra seguía en el vientre, ella lo volteo a ver y ambos se sonrojaron por la cercanía.

Estaban a escasos milímetros de que sus labios se juntasen, pero un ruido en la entrada los alerto, separándose de inmediato con el corazón bombeándoles como loco. Vieron al corredor y Hana ya había llegado.

― [¿Quieres ayudarme en la cocina Lucy?].

― Que si la quieres ayudar.― tradujo el chico.

― Claro, con permiso.

Hana los miró divertida, de hecho ya había llegado y estaba feliz por la escena de ambos, pero puso en marcha la fase 5 "Dejarlos con el antojo". Ahora debía hacer que sus sentimientos afloraran más y para eso tenía el plan perfecto.

**...**

Mientras tanto el otro lado del mundo Jenny disfrutaba de su relajante baño de burbujas en el jacuzzi de su _penthouse_, mientras un hombre de larga melena negra le masajeaba los hombros.

― No te ha llamado en un mes, solo mensajes de texto cortos ¿No te preocupa?

― Claro que no.

― Podría cambiarte por esa mocosa.

― Aún que lo intentará no podría, para eso puse esas cláusulas específicas, después de que ese niño nazca jamás podrán verse de nuevo.

― Pensaste en todo.

― Claro que sí, pronto tendrás tu venganza, le quitaremos a su hijo y toda su fortuna será nuestra.

Se movió para que el hombre entrara con ella y una vez acomodado, se colocó sobre sus piernas.

― Me encanta ese lado perverso que tienes.― dijo el hombre al moverse y penetrarla.― Ese Dragneel es un idiota, mira que no darse cuenta que le pones los cuernos.

― Te lo dije, lo tengo comiendo de mi mano, pero ahora ¿Me vas a dar lo que quiero?― preguntó al apretarle los testículos a su amante.

― Eso y más.― contestó para comenzar a embestirla.

El agua comenzó a desbordarse del jacuzzi y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

Continuara…

Lamento la tardanza, pero me enferme de hecho debería estar reposando pero quien hace caso a las indicaciones del doctor?

En fin espero que les guste este capítulo. Natsu ya cayó ¿qué pasara?

**deicy: **espero que te guste este cap.

**Zy sistem: **lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste, y recuerda la paciencia es una virtud ;)

**velcarleo02: **jejeje lamento el susto, espero que te guste = )

**titania-chan: **con gusto responderé a tus dudas. La primera no la fecundación fue con el esperma de Natsu y el ovulo de Jenny y por lo tanto no es hijo de Lucy y la vida sigue XD, espero que te guste

**hikari anami: **me halaga que lo leas, espero que te guste y lamento la tardanza.

**NoahhChan: **dios gracias por esperar ;) y funciona tratare d publicar más seguido, todo sea por no sentirme culpable XD.

**C-300: **que opinas? Espero que te guste.

**Tobitaka97: **bueno ya vimos que Jenny es una p**** espero que te guste.


	6. Sucesos Inesperados

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

**Nota: en serio lamento la tardanza yo mmm bueno no fue totalmente mi culpa. Problemas técnicos el internet me odia =( en fin espero que les guste y sepan disculpar la tardanza**

**VI. Sucesos Inesperados.**

* * *

Natsu y Lucy estaban en Nagoya, nuevamente le tocaba consulta a Lucy para ver cómo iba el embarazo. La chica ya estaba sobre la camilla esperando a que llegará el médico, y Natsu sentado junto a ella.

Lo bueno todo eso, era que aquella clínica era una sede de la principal en Tokio, tenían sus antecedentes y estaban al tanto de que ellos no eran pareja.

― Joven Dragneel, señorita Heartfilia, gusto en verlos de nuevo.― saludo el médico, quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

― ¿Cree que esta vez pueda ver qué es?― preguntó esperanzado, él quería saber si iba a tener niño o niña, para así comenzar a comprarle cosas. Pero todavía su bebé no se dejaba ver bien.

― Veamos si el bebé quiere cooperar.

― ¿Y bien?― preguntó impaciente Natsu, mientras también miraba el monitor.

― Hoy no será el día, por lo general a esta altura ya se deja ver, pero creo que se hace del rogar. Díganme, ¿han seguido mis instrucciones?

― Por supuesto.

― ¿Cómo te has sentido?― preguntó a Lucy.

― Más cansada de lo normal, pero fuera de eso, estoy bien... Y ya se mueve.

― Eso está muy bien, ¿Te duele cuando lo hace?

― No ¿Por qué?

― ¿Algo anda mal?― preguntó Natsu con miedo.

― Claro que no, si le doliera si estaría mal, si no tiene molestias, todo está bien. Solo son preguntas de rutina.― explicó y Natsu respiró aliviado.― Bueno, solo les doy la receta para las vitaminas que necesita y se pueden ir.

**...**

― Antes de irnos vayamos a comer ¿Qué se te antoja?

― Donde decidas está bien, no conozco, así que confiaré en tu gusto.

― Vayamos por pasta.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña plaza, era únicamente de un piso, había pocas tiendas y no había mucha gente, eso la hacía acogedora.

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante Italiano, solo había una familia y otra pareja, se sentaron en una mesa apartada y un mesero les llevó la carta.

― ¿Qué vas a querer?

Lucy observaba atentamente el menú y no sabía que pedir, no conocía que tenía cada platillo y se dedicó a mirar las fotos, escogería algo de eso, pero cuando vio el precio se arrepintió, sabía que Natsu podía pagarlo pero no quería ser una abusiva, además ella nunca gastaba tanto, si de por si fue difícil cuando salieron con Gray y Juvia, en aquella ocasión Juvia la ayudo a decidirse, pero ahora no la tenía.

Natsu la miraba atentamente, la chica parecía no saber que pedir, miró el menú y se percató que no había descripción de los platillos. Pero justo cuando estaba por sugerirle algo ella hablo.

― _Vitello Tonnato_.― dijo al fin, al ver algo que no era muy caro.

― Es ternera con crema de yemas de huevo duro, alcaparras y anchoas ¿Segura?― preguntó al recordar que los sabores fuertes la ponían mal.

― Entonces _Ensalada campestre._

― Tiene jitomate, mozzarella y hojas de albahaca.― Lucy asintió, eso se escuchaba bien.― ¿Qué más?

― Así está bien.

― Pide algo más, no te vas a llenar con una ensalada.― la vio encogerse en su lugar y se acercó más a ella.― Lucy, ¿Me dejas pedir por ti?

Lucy asintió, se sentía tan tonta, no sabía ni que pedir, seguramente estaba desesperando a Natsu.

― ¿Puedo tomar su orden?― preguntó el mesero quien recién volvía.

― Claro, ensalada campestre, espagueti a la boloñesa y lasaña.

― ¿De tomar?

― Una jarra de agua de limón.

― ¿Enseguida lo traigo?

― Lucy ¿Estás bien?

― Sí... Perdón, no quería desesperarte.

― ¿Desesperarme? Jamás lo hiciste.

― Pero...

― Cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, hubiera esperado lo que fuera, pero te vi tan perdida y por eso te pregunté aquello.― Lucy le sonrió, malditas hormonas, la ponían muy sensible.

A los pocos minutos les llevaron la comida y cuando el mesero les estaba sirviendo, se apagaron las luces.

― Mil disculpas, hubo un apagón y nos avisaron que tardará en volver.― informó el capitán.― Vamos a prender las velas de las mesas.

― Adelante.― contestó Natsu.

En cuanto se fueron, Natsu comenzó a poner en un plato un poco de todo lo que había pedido y luego se lo dio a Lucy.

― Para que pruebes un poco de todo.― Lucy asintió y comenzó a comer, todo sabían de maravilla.

Natsu se limitó a observar a Lucy, a la luz de las velas se veía tan linda, si otra fuera su situación esa sería una cita perfecta y ahora estaría dándole mimos, besándola y diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, incluso compartiendo la comida del mismo plato y no por separado. Apenas si había terminado la lasaña por estar viéndola, cuando ella hablo.

Lucy no podía creer la atmósfera tan romántica que se había creado, estaba llegando a pensar que Natsu más restaurante más ella, no era buena combinación, siempre terminaban en una situación similar, cosa que le ponía nerviosa y para aminorar sus nervios decidió preguntar algo que había querido desde hace mucho pero no se atrevía.

― ¿Puedo preguntar algo? Es sobre Hana.

― Adelante.

― ¿Por qué Hana no habla y tiene el parche?

― La falta de habla es de nacimiento y lo de su ojo, fue después de comenzar a ser mi nana, un día fue a Hiroshima a visitar la tumba de sus padres y de regreso el camión cocho, fue una de los pocos sobrevivientes, pero perdió su ojo.

― Ya veo, ¿Entonces tú vivías en Hargeon?

― Hasta los tres años, luego nos fuimos a Magnolia y fue cuando contrataron a Hana, solo regresábamos cuando visitaba a mis abuelos. Cuando cumplí doce Hana se ocupó de atender a mi abuela, hasta que murió. Después de eso, decidió quedarse en Hargeon y atender la casa.

― ¿Hace cuánto murieron tus abuelos?

― Mi abuelo hace diez años y mi abuela hace cinco.

― Lo siento.

― No lo hagas, fueron muy felices en vida y ahora ya están juntos.

― ¿Un postre?― interrumpió el mesero.

― Un _Tiramisú_ y un _Zuppa inglese_. Te van a gustar.― dijo a Lucy y ella sonrió.

Natsu estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua cuando vio entrar a Hana cargando dos bolsas de mandado a reventar.

― Hana ¿Qué son todas esas cosas?

― [Preparativos para el _Hanami_].― contestó después de dejar las bolsas en el piso.

― Me hubieras pedido ayuda.― regañó, esas bolsas debían pesar demasiado.

― [El sobrino del señor Sato me ayudo, está trayendo lo demás, ve sacando las cosas mientras lo guio por la casa].

― ¡Tú ya no cargues más cosas!

― ¿Y toda está comida? ― preguntó sorprendida Lucy, al entrar a la cocina vio a Natsu dejando sobre la barra botellas grandes de vinagre, soya, salsa agridulce y bolsas grandes de verduras, algas, harina, azúcar y _anko_.

― En una semana será el _Hanami_ y a Hana le gusta celebrarlo, ella es de las que apoya con la comida.

― ¿No es mucho trabajo para ella?

― Sus amigas del grupo de terapia vienen a ayudarle, todo el pueblo lo celebra.

― Debe ser hermoso.

― Lo es, te va a gustar mucho cuando lo veas.

― Tal vez le pueda ayudar a Hana con la comida.

― No te esfuerces mucho, no es como cuando solo hacen de comer para nosotros, deberán lavar mucho arroz y verduras.

― No te preocupes, además no creo que Hana me deje hacer mucho esfuerzo.

― Es la última caja ¿Dónde la pongo?

Lucy al escuchar esa voz volteo a ver a la puerta de la cocina, en la entrada había un chico que cargaba un bulto de arroz que le tapaba la vista.

― Déjalo en el suelo.― contestó Natsu.

― ¿Aquí está bien?

― Sí, gracias.

Lucy seguía pasmada, era imposible que fuera él, ya debía estar alucinando, además él no tenía nada que hacer en Hargeon. Justo cuando aquel joven se estaba dando la vuelta, logró agacharse detrás de la barra y fingió buscar algo en la despensa.

Natsu miró extrañado como Lucy se agachaba, parecía nerviosa, dejo que Hana despidiera a su ayudante y se acuclillo junto a Lucy.

― ¿Qué buscas?

― Algo.― dijo en voz baja, no quería que la escucharan.

― Dime que es, tal vez yo lo vi.

No dijo nada por un momento, pero cuando escucho que el joven se despedía contestó.

― Cajeta.

― Levántate, está en la despensa de arriba.― la ayudó a ponerse de pie, Lucy al ver que solo estaban ella y Natsu se tranquilizó.― ¿Querías un pan con cajeta?

― Sí.

― Ya lo preparo, tú siéntate.

Natsu tomó un pan y lo untó de cajeta, mientras lo hacía no dejaba de ver a la rubia, desde que había entrado aquel joven ella se puso nerviosa y eso no le gustó.

Lucy esperaba sentada junto a la barra, estaba segura que no había alucinado, hace bastante tiempo no tenía contacto con él, pero no era una voz que olvidará con facilidad.

― Hana olvide decirte que...

La voz de aquel chico llamó la atención de Natsu y Lucy, volteando por inercia.

― ¿Lucy?― preguntó sorprendió al reconocerla, no creía lo que veían sus ojos azules.

Lucy se quedó de piedra, no se había equivocado, delante de ella estaba su mejor amigo de la infancia, un joven alto, piel clara, ojos azules y cabello rubio, ahora más corto de lo que lo tenía la última vez que lo vio, por aquel entonces le llegaba a los hombros, pero ahora lo tenía corto y alborotado dándole un aire de rebelde.

― ¿Se conocen?― preguntó Natsu a la defensiva.

― Claro que sí, vivíamos en el mismo barrio ¿Qué haces aquí?― decía mientras se acercaba más a ella.

― Pues yo...― no sabía que decir.

― ¿Qué no estabas estudiando en Magnolia?

― Así era pero...

― Espera ¿Estás embarazada?― preguntó al pasmado al verla mejor.

Se sintió derrotado, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya alguien más estaba en el corazón de ella, eso se ganaba por no contactarla mucho. Pero debía admitir que le sentaba la maternidad.

― Sí, pero...

― Tus padres deben estar felices. ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Cuándo te casaste? No me digas que él...― dijo al mirar a Natsu, ahora con cara de pocos amigos, ese tipo le había quitado a Lucy.

― ¡Basta!― gritó ya desesperada, Sting no dejaba de hablar.― Sting, esto no es lo que parece.

― ¿Entonces?

― Veras, yo... No te lo puedo decir, pero no les digas a mis padres.

― ¿No lo saben?― preguntó y no hizo falta que ella contestará, por su mirada la respuesta era "no".― Tú no eres así, dime que está pasando.

En ese momento miles de ideas pasaron por su mente, una de ellas era que ese era un embarazo no deseado, otra que estaba secuestrada, también que la habían violado o se había fugado de casa. Pero él obtendría la respuesta a como dé lugar.

― No puedo.― decía sin poder verlo a la cara.

― Si no me dices hablaré con tus padres.― amenazó.

― ¡Sting! Por favor, no les digas nada.― dijo ya el borde la de las lágrimas.

Natsu miraba la escena para nada contento, ese tipo estaba haciendo sentir mal a Lucy y no lo iba a permitir. Se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la mano, para darle apoyo, no iba a dejarla sola.

― Ella no te podrá decir, pero yo sí, vayamos a la sala y te explicó.

Sting obedeció de mala gana, se sentó enfrente de ellos y espero a que ese tipo comenzará hablar, aunque no entendía ¿Por qué él si podía contarle y Lucy no?

Cuando Natsu terminó de contar la razón del embarazo de Lucy, Sting lo miraba con incredulidad, pero al ver a su amiga supo que era verdad, él era médico y entendía los métodos alternativos de algunas parejas para tener hijos, pero, la novia de ese sujeto gozaba de buena salud y solo por no perder la figura no lo quiso tener ella ¿Entonces qué clase de madre sería? Por lo menos debería estar allí, creando lazos con su hijo. Y Lucy ¿Por qué no le llamó para pedir ayuda? Él hubiera contactado a alguien que les ayudará o apoyado con el dinero, le dolía que ella no se hubiera acordado de él.

Lucy veía que su amigo la miraba atentamente, no decía nada, era como si se hubiera petrificado.

― Di algo.― suplicó.

― No sé qué decir.

― Lo que sea, enójate, regáñame, pero no te quedes callado.― pedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Tengo que asimilar esto, nos vemos luego.― dijo al levantarse.

― ¿Le dirás a mis padres?― preguntó al levantarse y tomarlo del brazo.

― Por ahora no.― se zafó del agarré de Lucy y caminó a la salida.― Nos vemos.― dijo antes de irse.

Lucy de nuevo se dejó caer en el sofá y comenzó a llorar, todo estaba saliendo mal, Sting les diría a sus padres, ellos irían por ella y las cosas solo se complicarían.

― No llores, todo va a estar bien.― dijo Natsu al jalarla a su pecho y abrazarla. No importaba que fuera hacer ese tipo, él protegería a Lucy.

De inmediato la rubia se refugió en el pecho de Natsu, aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa del chico, por alguna extraña razón se sentía segura en sus brazos.

― [Al joven Eucliffe, le gusta ella, se le nota. No creo que diga algo, la quiere mucho, solo necesita tiempo para asimilar todo].― dijo Hana, había estado observando todo y notó la mirada de corazón roto del joven Eucliffe.

Natsu frunció el ceño, él también se había dado cuenta de eso desde el primer momento en que ese rubiecito vio a Lucy, pero lo que más le preocupó y dolió, fue el hecho de Lucy se puso mal cuando ese idiota la rechazo ¿acaso a ella le gustaba ese tipejo?

**Continuara…**

Bien ha aparecido Sting ¿qué pasara? Natsu lograra controlar sus celos? Voten, voten su opinión es importante.

En fin sé que me tarde pero fue culpa de mi internet, murió y nadie venía a solucionarlo y eso es estresante, frustrante y deprimente en fin, tenía que ponerme al corriente con el manga que por cierto cada vez está más impactante bueno no los entretengo más no olviden sus rewiew

* * *

**velcarleo02: **así es ¿qué crees que pase?

**criss dragneel: **bueno qué opinas? Sting apareció tal vez cause problemas o tal vez no jejejeje

**lau-chan200111: **todo a su tiempo, y tratare de no tardar mucho, ya sabes fallas técnicas.

**Jpas9304: **oh lamento lo de tu nombre =P pero necesitaba una rubia mala y casi no hay rubias en Fairy Tail y bueno Michelle no encajaba en ese papel =P espero que te guste y no te preocupes todo a su tiempo (no es Zeref)

**NoahhChan: **gracias por tus lindos deseos =) y lamento la tardanza pero las fallas técnicas no las puedo solucionar yo =( Espero que te guste y dime qué crees que pasara con Sting.

**Titania-chan: **todo a su tiempo jejejeje dime crees que Sting cause problemas? Todos apoyamos a Hana y a Juvia jajajaja el dulce Karma. Con lo demás el tiempo dirá.

**Zy sistem: **bueno tratare de no tardarme mucho y lo del contrato se verá con el tiempo jejejeje espero que te guste y dime qué opinas de Sting

**deicy: **espero que te guste =)

**zandre1901: **que bueno que te guste =D con respecto a tu pregunta los óvulos son de Jenny no de Lucy y el nombre lo sabrás más adelante ;)

**C-300: **que bien que termines tus deberes ;) jejeje si todos amamos a Hana espero que te guste en lo del gruvia pues ya veré no te prometo nada.

**Morgianamy: **que bueno que te guste =D espero que te agrade este capitulo

** : **lamento la tardanza =P

**SmileOfTheSoul: **lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste.

**Karli: **estas de suerte, creo que no esperaste mucho =P espero que te guste.


	7. Amor en primavera

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

**VII.****Amor en Primavera.**

Desde hacía tres días que no se sabía nada de Sting, pero estaban seguros que no le había dicho nada a los padres de Lucy, si no, ya estarían allí.

Natsu notaba decaída a Lucy, apenas si comía y no lo miraba a los ojos, pasaba casi todo el día en su habitación. Tal parecía que las palabras del farol habían tenido un efecto negativo en ella. Y no encontraba manera de hacerla sonreír de nuevo, sentía que ya había sido rechazado. Y tan bien que iban las cosas desde su última visita a Nagoya, él que creía que ya había una conexión más fuerte con ella.

Pero al quinto día Sting apareció, justo cuando Lucy estaba dormitando en la sala. Escuchó la puerta y fue a atender, Natsu seguramente estaba dormido y Hana no había llegado.

― Sting.― dijo sorprendida Lucy, no esperaba verlo.

― Hablemos.― dijo seriamente.

― Claro, vamos atrás.― lo condujo al jardín trasero y se sentaron en la banca que había bajo un frondoso árbol.

― No te voy a mentir, cuando me enteré de lo que habías hecho me sentí traicionado, no dejaba de pensar en que lo que hiciste fue estúpido e imprudente, pero, luego comprendí que esa eres tú, siempre velas por otros y no te preocupes por ti, tampoco pides ayuda para no incomodidad.― la tomó de las manos y se las beso.― Sabes que te quiero mucho y solo por eso no diré nada.

― Gracias, muchas gracias.― Lucy se lanzó a los brazos de Sting.

Desde la ventana de su habitación Natsu observaba a Lucy y al farol sentarse bajo un árbol, notaba que la expresión de ambos era sería y estaban tensos, pero en un parpadear el farolito tomaba a Lucy de las manos y se las besaba, fue cuando apretó con gran fuerza el marco de la ventana, pero eso no fue todo su mundo se cayó cuando la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo efusivamente, de mala gana se dejó caer en el tatami, ya no quería seguir viendo esa escena.

Y como si alguien quisiera empeorar las cosas su celular no paraba de sonar, lo tomó por fin, esperando que no fuera Jenny, pero al ver el nombre de su amigo contestó, pero de mala gana.

― ¿Qué quieres Gray?

― ¿Y ese genio?

― Nada, no me hagas caso.

― ¿Cómo va todo?

― Le gusta alguien.

― ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó sorprendido, él pensaba que a Lucy le atraía Natsu.

― En resumen, el destino quiso que se encontrará con un viejo amigo.

― ¡¿Entonces ya se enteró del acuerdo?!― preguntó preocupado.

― Sí, pero no te preocupes ya todo está bien, pero a ella le afecto que ese farol la rechazara cuando se enteró de todo.

Gray sonrió al saber que eran tantos los celos de su amigo, que ya le había puesto apodo a su rival, Natsu se estaba comportando como un niño.

― Bueno, imaginó que ese joven debe ser importante para ella, como un hermano así como nosotros para ti, no creo que...

― Deberías ver como la mira, incluso ella deja que la tome de las manos y se las besé, se lanzó a sus brazos muy efusivamente.― describía con claros celos.

― Calma, los celos no son buenos, tal vez solo es un gesto inocente y tú estás haciendo un escándalo.

― Él sería mejor para ella, no tiene compromiso alguno y puede estar con ella libremente ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? ¿Una vida a escondidas? ¿Qué sea mi amante? Ella no merece eso.― ahora veía lo suyo con Lucy más complicado.

― Sabías desde el principio que las cosas no serían fáciles.

Lo bueno de que solo él sentía algo, era que solo él sufriría y Lucy seguiría con su vida, sin saber jamás que él la amaba con locura.

― Lo mejor será hacerme a un la...

― Escúchame bien pedazo de animal.― interrumpió Juvia quien había estado escuchando todo eso.― Lo que tienes que hacer es luchar por ella, admítelo es lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu perra vida y si la dejas ir te lo lamentarás toda la vida.― sentenció enfurecida.

― ¿No escuchaste bien lo que dije?― preguntó molesto ¡A Lucy ya le gustaba alguien! ¿Acaso su amiga estaba sorda?

― Claro que sí, pero ¿Acaso el "gran Natsu" va a dejar que alguien le gane? ¿Te vas a rendir sin dar lucha? Así no eres –

Juvia tenía razón, si el farol ese no sabía de la enfermedad de la madre de la chica, eso quería decir que Lucy no se había acordado de él y por lo tanto no era tan importante en su vida ¿Verdad? Y si Lucy no sentía algo por él, porque se llamaba Natsu haría que ella lo amasé, la conquistaría a como dé lugar.

― Les llamo luego.― dijo antes de colgar.

Se asomó por la ventana y ya no estaban, bajo las escaleras y vio pasar a Lucy de la entrada a la cocina. Desde ahora conquistaría a Lucy, pero antes tenía que saber qué tipo de hombres le gustaban y si le gustaba el farol.

Lucy acaba de despedirse de Sting y ahora respiraba con más tranquilidad, al final salió todo bien con el rubio, él guardaría su secreto y no podía estar más que agradecida. Fue a la cocina a preparar algo de té y un bocadillo ¿A Natsu le gustaría comer algo? Se preguntó al ver la hora y percatarse que eran las tres de la tarde y desde el desayuno no comían nada.

― ¿Todo bien?― preguntó Natsu al verla tan pensativa.

Lucy se sobresaltó, no esperaba que Natsu fuera a la cocina y mucho menos que se le apareciera cuando estaba pensando en él.

― Vi que Eucliffe vino.― dijo el oji-jade al ver que ella no contestaba.

― Sí, no dirá nada.― contestó con una sonrisa.

― ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

― Como diez años, Sting es mayor, tiene 25 años. Su familia se mudó junto a la mía, no paso mucho y nos hicimos amigos.― explicaba mientras buscaba queso y jamón en el refrigerador.― Él se fue a estudiar Medicina a Seúl y solo en vacaciones le veía, perdimos algo de contacto cuando me fui a Magnolia.― cerró el refrigerador y se sobresaltó al verlo atrás de ella.

Natsu sonrió al verla sonrojarse, al ver que estaba sacando cosas para un sándwich se acercó a ayudarla. Al verla nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos, supo que no le era tan indiferente.

― Ponle también lechuga, pepino y jitomate.― Lucy asintió pero cuando estaba por voltearse y sacar las verduras, el muchacho la tomó de los hombros.― Yo lo sacó, pon eso en la barra.― dijo señalando lo que tenía en mano.

El corazón de la rubia latía a mil por hora, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca y que Natsu prácticamente la acorralaba. Se le quedó observando mientras él lavaba las verduras ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verlo?

― ¿Sabías que tenía familia aquí?.― esa pregunta sacó de su letargo a Lucy.

― No, una tía se casó y se vino a vivir acá, solo la estaba visitando.― explicó mientras ponía rebanadas de pan en dos platos.

― ¿La conoces?

― No, no te preocupes, jamás nos hemos visto.

― Le quieres mucho ¿verdad?― preguntó con cautela y observando cada gesto que ella hiciera, cualquier cosa que le dijera lo contrario a lo que le decía.

― Es normal, lo conozco desde hace mucho.

― Antes de lo de tu madre ¿salías con alguien?

― ¿A qué viene eso?― preguntó extrañada de que él se interesará en esas cosas de su vida.

― Curiosidad, quiero saber a qué más renunciaste.― contestó lo más normal que pudo, como si de una charla casual se tratase y comenzó a cortar las verduras.

― Había un chico, Loke, siempre era muy atento y solo salimos dos veces a comer, la verdad no es mi tipo y es una lástima porque es gran chico, pero...

― Pero te gusta Eucliffe.― afirmó automáticamente, eso no estaba en sus planes pero de pronto los celos lo invadieron de nuevo.

― Tampoco.― negó con la cabeza y Natsu sonrió, estaba feliz con lo que escuchaba.― Él también es buena persona, pero ni yo misma se lo que quiero.

― Debes tener una idea.― era momento de saber qué clase de hombres le gustaban.

― Pues yo... aún no lo sé bien. Creo que debería darle una oportunidad a Sting, tal vez por conocerlo de hace mucho estoy confundiéndome.― eso sí que no, pensaba Natsu, no dejaría que ella pensará tan siquiera en esa posibilidad.

― ¿En verdad te lo imaginas siendo tu esposo? ¿Lo ves como el futuro padre tus hijos?― rodeo la barra y se sentó junto a ella.

― No detesta a los niños y se preocupa por mi.― dijo mientras le ponía la verdura a los sándwiches.

― Eso no es suficiente.― ante esas palabras Lucy volteo a verlo.― Necesitas a alguien que te vea como lo más importante en su vida, alguien que llegaría hacer cualquier cosa por tu felicidad, que por sobre todas las cosas tú seas su principal prioridad.― sin percatarse Natsu la había tomado de la mano y ahora ambos estaba demasiado cerca uno del otro.― Que atesore cada momento que pasan juntos, que ame cada una de tus sonrisas, que aunque te haga enojar o llorar sabes que te ama y siempre podrás contar con él.― el corazón de Lucy amenazaba con salir de su pecho, sentía como si cada palabra que Natsu decía, eran los sentimientos de él hacía ella.― Que cuando te diga "te amo" haga que tu corazón se acelere igual que el suyo.

Sin proponérselo, Natsu le había confesado sus sentimientos, le había dicho "te amo" y ella ni lo sabía. Lucy por su parte estaba más que nerviosa, todo eso le sonó como una declaración, pero era imposible, aun así no podía apartarse de Natsu, quería que él siguiera sujetando su mano, quería estar siempre a su lado.

Natsu miraba como las mejillas de ella estaba rojas, se veía adorable y los deseos de besarla lo invadieron, cuando la vio morderse su labio iba a mandar todo a la mierda y la besaría, pero justo en ese momento, el sonido de la tetera los alerto. Separándose de inmediato, Lucy fue a servirse su té y tomó su plato con su sándwich.

― Voy a mi cuarto, con permiso.

― Estaré en el jardín trasero si me necesitas.

Lucy asintió y Natsu la vio salir de la cocina, bueno, no todo estaba perdido, había comprobado dos cosas, a ella no le gustaba el farol y él no le era tan indiferente. Tenía una oportunidad de conquistar a Lucy y no la desaprovecharía.

Lucy se sentó en el suelo de su recámara, sostenía su mano contra su pecho, no podía olvidar lo bien que se sentía el contacto de la mano de Natsu, se sonrojó al pensar que estuvieron a punto de besarse, sacudió la cabeza, eso no era posible ¿Por qué Natsu la besaría?

Escuchó que Natsu comenzaba a entrenar y se asomó con cautela por la ventana, no quería que él la pillará observándolo, en verdad que Natsu era como un dios, sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes, tan distintos a los azules de Sting; su cuerpo bronceado y marcado, su rebelde melena rosa aunque corta, le provocaba querer pasar sus manos por ella y por sus pectorales; cosa que jamás pasaba con Sting, a pesar de ya haberlo visto sin camisa en varias ocasiones. Dejó de verlo y se recargo contra la pared, se abrazó a sus piernas y hundió su cara entre sus brazos, dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, estaba enojada con ella misma, se había prometido no enamorarse de él y no pudo hacerlo.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de alguien inalcanzable? ¿Por qué no mejor de Loke o Sting?

Natsu estaba en su cuarto revisando el contrato que firmó con Lucy, cuando un sonido de algo que se rompía en el cuarto de estudios lo distrajo. Por un momento no le tomó importancia, pero enseguida recordó a Lucy y se levantó de inmediato. Él le había mostrado el extenso surtido de libros que tenían y le dijo que podía tomar el que quisiera, temía que ella hubiera querido coger uno muy alto y se hubiera lastimado, pero al entrar la vio de rodillas recogiendo pedazos de cerámica.

― ¿Qué paso?

― Tomé un libro y por accidente mi pulsera se atoró con la estatuilla y...― explicaba mientras veía las partes de aquella figura en el suelo y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

― Déjame ver tu mano.― pidió al notar que uno de sus dedos sangraba, se había cortado al recoger las piezas.

― Lo siento mucho.― dijo comenzando a llorar, Natsu debía estar molesto con ella.

― No te preocupes esas cosas pasan.― dijo con total calma.― Hay que limpiarte la herida.

― Perdón, sé que era de tu abuela... Yo...― decía con voz cortada, Hana le explicó que esa estatuilla de duende fue de la abuela de Natsu, su esposo se la había regalado en un aniversario.

― No llores.― pidió al momento que besaba su frente y limpia sus lágrimas.

Lucy en automático dejo de llorar, no porque él se lo pidiera, más bien fue por el gesto de él hacía con ella.

― Eso es, buena chica. ¿Te digo un secreto?― preguntó con una sonrisa y Lucy asintió.― A mi abuela no le gustaba, solo lo tenía para no herir a mi abuelo y a mí me daba miedo, por eso lo deje allí.― Lucy le miró al principio incrédula, seguramente lo decía para no herirla, pero sus ojos no le mentían.― Vamos al pueblo a comprar algo que adorne ese lugar ¿Me ayudarás a escogerlo?

― ¿Confiarás en mi gusto?

― Debes tener mejor gusto que el viejo, vamos antes que comience haber gente, ya comenzarán los preparativos para el hanami.

**...**

Fueron a varias tiendas de artesanías, vieron _geishas_ y _kokeshis_, pero aunque eran bonitas a Lucy no le terminaban de convencer. Ya iban a regresar derrotados cuando encontraron una pequeña tienda, pasaron y comenzaron a curiosear.

― Buenas tardes, soy Gildarts Clive.― se presentó un señor ya mayor y de extraña apariencia.― Díganme ¿Qué busca la joven pareja?― Lucy se apeno por el comentario, pero se sintió feliz de pensar que la gente los veía como pareja.

Natsu no se molestó en desmentirlo, al contrario se sintió feliz con aquel comentario y tomó a Lucy de la mano, esperando que ella no lo rechazará y sorpresivamente no lo hizo.

Debía admitir que el gesto de Natsu la tomó por sorpresa, pero no pudo negarse a su agarré, desde aquella vez en que sujeto su mano había querido sentir de nuevo su calidez y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

― Buscamos un adorno para un librero.

― Por aquí tengo varias cosas.― Gildarts les mostró figurillas de _demonios_, _angeles_, _princesas y samuráis._

― Este me gusta.― dijo Lucy al ver la estatuilla de un dragón rojo con ojos dorados rodeado de fuego.

― Interesante elección, es la representación de _el guardián de los sentimientos _.― prosiguió el ver la cara de confusión de Lucy.― La leyenda cuenta, que una vez existió una princesa que tenía poderes espirituales y podía comunicarse con las estrellas, convirtiéndose también en sacerdotisa, su misión era proteger a su reino. Un día se enfrentó a una horda de demonios y terminó mal herida en el bosque, pero el demonio de las tierras del oeste pasaba por el lugar, al intuir de quien se trataba supo que debía matarla, pero no pudo, no era ningún cobarde como para matar a alguien inconsciente, la llevó a su castillo y cuido hasta que estuviera en condiciones de pelear. Paso el tiempo y los dos se enamoraron, no podían matarse, sabían que su relación sería mal vista por _demonios_ y humanos, por lo que mantuvieron en secreto su amor. Todo iba bien hasta que, un oscuro _mago_ apareció, aquel demonio había robado "_La llave de la vida"_. Se le encomendó a la princesa acabar con ese ser, cuando la noticia llegó a oídos del demonio de inmediato fue a ayudarla, llegando justo a tiempo e interponerse entre su amada y un ataque que la hubiera matado. Con sus últimas fuerzas le quitó la llave a aquel ser y la princesa terminó de matarlo. A pesar de todos los intentos de la princesa, no podía sanar la herida de su amado, el gran general sabía que pronto moriría, tomó la llave y pidió poder estar de nuevo en otra vida con ella. La llave concedió su deseo, pero no desapareció, hasta el día en que la princesa muriera la llave desaparecería, convirtiéndose en polvo de estrella de esa manera, ambos reencarnarían al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Qué paso con la princesa?― preguntó curiosa Lucy.

― Cuido a su reino hasta su último día, encontrándose con su amado en la rueda del _samsara_, donde la esperaba para poder reencarnar con ella. Sin el deseo, la rueda lo hubiera absorbido desde hace mucho y no se hubieran encontrado jamás.

― Por eso pienso que ese "_hi no tatsu"_ es la representación más pura de amor.― dijo una mujer que recién entraba.

― Mi hija, Kana.- presentó Gildarts.

― Mucho gusto.― saludaron Natsu y Lucy

― Mi madre creía que el general era el protector del amor puro, lo cual lo hace ideal para aquellos que se aman de verdad.― decía con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los jóvenes que tenía delante.

― ¿Ese quieres?― preguntó Natsu a la rubia y ella asintió.― Nos llevamos ese.

― Dejen lo envuelvo.― contestó el anciano.

― Te gusto ¿Verdad? Si no, podemos ver otra...

― Pequeña.― interrumpió y Lucy se quedó de piedra al ser llamada por ese apodo.― Me gustó mucho.― si la historia tenía algo de verdad, sería un gran amuleto para ellos, por algo se había aparecido ante ellos ¿Verdad?― Voy a pagar.

― Disculpa.― dijo Lucy a Kana.― ¿Ellos reencarnaron y fueron felices?

― Yo creo que sí, aunque, la fecha de reencarnación puede ya haber pasado o no. Pero sea como sea, estoy segura que él cuidará de ustedes, puedo ver que lo amabas mucho.― Lucy se sonrojó por ese comentario.― Y él a...

― Ya está, podemos irnos.― interrumpió Natsu sin querer, ya traía consigo una caja con la estatuilla.

― Muchas gracias.― se despidió Lucy de Kana y salió junto a Natsu.

― ¿Qué miras hija?

― El amor que florece en primavera, padre.― contestó con una gran sonrisa.

**Continuara…**

_hi no tatsu: dragón de fuego_ (según internet)

Bien para iniciar en verdad lamento la tardanza esta vez en serio no tengo explicación para tanto tiempo, solo puedo decirles que no me sentía con ganas de nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera levantarme, luego dije no tienes que ponerte las pilas y que mejor que escribiendo.

En fin espero que sepan disculparme y que les haya gustado el cap.

**NoahhChan: **muchas gracias por esperar TTwTT significa mucho para mí, espero que te guste este cap y gracias por seguir.

**Velcarleo02: **pronto llegara, ;) espero que te guste este cap.

**Morgianamy: **espero que te guste este cap. Y no puedo decir cuándo nacerá o qué será tendrás que esperar.

**Criss G.R: **espero que te guste este cap. Y como podrás haberte dado cuenta Natsu la ama ¿cómo no va a ser servicial?

**Deicy: **intentare actualizar pronto, espero te guste este cap.

**Titania-chan:** tenías razón la apoyara, espero que te guste.

**Lucydragneel777: **aquí esta espero te guste.

**Zandre1901: **pues ya vez que no, no le gusta solo lo estima porque lo conoce desde hace mucho, no agradezcas cualquier pregunta no dudes en preguntarme :)

**Charming: **lamento la tardanza, espero te guste.


	8. Hanami

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

**VIII. Hanami****.**

* * *

Ese era el momento, Hana no estaba y no le interrumpiría para nada. Le daría a Lucy el regalo que estuvo guardando por varios meses, solo esperaba que le gustará. Camino hasta la recámara de ella, respiro hondo antes de entrar, ese no era el momento para acobardarse, tocó a la puerta y espero que ella le contestará para entrar.

― Adelante, Natsu.― dijo sorprendida, ella pensó que era Hana.

― Tengo un regalo para ti, toma.― dijo de inmediato y puso frente a ella una caja de madera.

Lucy miraba la caja extrañada, no sabía si el regalo era la caja o lo que pudiera haber dentro de ella, paso sus manos por el borde, decidiendo si la abría o no cuando Natsu la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

― Ábrela.― le animó al ver que ella no lo hacía y eso, lo ponía muy nervioso.

Al abrir la caja se quedó muda, dentro habían varios botes de pinturas acrílicas, oleos y acuarelas de distintos colores, pinceles, paletas, espátulas, pasteles y colores en una amplia gama, simplemente era un hermoso kit de pintura.

― Espero puedas seguir decorando las jardineras y las masetas, o si prefieres pintar cuadros, la próxima vez que vayamos a Nayoga pasamos y compramos un caballete...

― Muchas gracias.― le interrumpió.― Es hermoso, nunca había tenido algo así.

Cada vez que pasaba por una tienda de arte, solo podía admirar esas cosas y esperar algún día tener el dinero suficiente para poder comprarse uno, pero ahora, Natsu llegaba con ese presente, era sin dudas uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido en su vida.

― Me alegro que te gustase.

― Aun así no debiste, esto debió costarte una fortuna.

― Tú lo vales.― dijo provocando que la rubia se sonrojará.― ¿Qué es lo primero que pintarás?

― Voy a seguir tu consejo de darle color al jardín.

― Y dime ¿Por qué no estás con Hana? Pensé que querías ayudarle.― dijo para no tener que irse.

― Y lo estaba haciendo, pero hoy me dijo que descansará para mañana, que hoy estaría en casa de unas amigas checando los últimos detalles.― infló sus cachetes, ella quería ver como organizaban el _Hanami_.

A Natsu le hizo gracia el puchero de Lucy, era como una niña pequeña a la que se le negó algo.

― Mira el lado positivo, mañana te llevaras una sorpresa mayor.

Lucy sonrió, Natsu tenía razón mañana esperaba fuera un maravilloso e inolvidable día.

El _Hanami_ había llegado al fin, Hana solo había ido después del mediodía a dejarles unos presentes a Natsu y a Lucy, después de eso regreso a su puesto de comida. Y ahora que estaba atardeciendo era momento de irse para Natsu y Lucy.

Natsu caminaba por su habitación de un lado para otro, no se sentía seguro con la ropa que Hana prácticamente le había obligado a ponerse, una _yukata_ negra con bordes blancos y _obi_ gris oscuro, hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba eso y no sabía si a Lucy le gustaría como se veía. Lo mejor era hacer eso de una vez, así pronto acabaría su sufrimiento, fue a la habitación de Lucy y al entrar quedo boquiabierto, la chica llevaba el cabello recogido y vestía una hermosa _yukata _negra con _sakuras_ violetas, mientras el _obi_ lila le resaltaba más su vientre y senos.

― Ya debemos, tenemos... Ya vámonos.― dijo con dificultad.

― Ya voy, me cambió y voy.― dijo rápidamente.

Moría de los nervios, ahora no solo por el hecho de que se sentía como globo aerostático y no quería que Natsu la viera en ese estado, si no, también porque Natsu se veía malditamente atractivo con esa ropa ¿Cómo le hacía para que la ropa le quedase tan bien?

― ¿Cambiarte, por qué?― preguntó extrañado, él no quería que ella se cambiara.

― No me quedo.― mintió.

― Yo veo que te quedo bien.

― No me gusta cómo me veo.― admitió esperando que el chico la dejara en paz.

― Pero te ves hermosa.― dijo logrando que el corazón de Lucy se acelerará y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.― Solo falta una cosa, espera aquí.

Lucy obedeció, se sentó en una silla y espero que Natsu regresará, bien podría negarse a ir con esa _yukata_, pero, él le había dicho que se veía hermosa. A Natsu le había gustado como se veía, pensaba con el corazón latiendo como loco.

Natsu regreso y se acercó a ella, llevaba consigo una peineta. Lucy la miró era hermosa, tenía un jazmín hecho de pedrería, Natsu la puso en el cabello de la rubia y se alejó para ver cómo le quedaba, frunció el ceño, había algo que no le gustaba.

Lucy le miraba curiosa, no sabía qué hacer, si pararse o seguir sentada, mucho menos sabía que decir, pero al ver que Natsu fruncía el ceño se preocupó, no le había gustado como se le veía, claro, algo como eso no le quedaba bien a las chicas como ella.

Natsu de nuevo se acercó a Lucy, deshizo el peinado y dejó libres los hermosos buches rubios que tanto le gustaban.

― Mucho mejor.― dijo con una sonrisa y Lucy le correspondió, por su mente pasaron miles de cosas, pero jamás esa, a Natsu le gustaba que llevará el cabello suelto.― ¿Sigues queriendo cambiarte o nos vamos?― le miró esperando que quisiera conservar la yukata, pero si decidía no usarla, no la obligaría, él solo quería que ella se sintiera cómoda.

― Podemos irnos.

Usaría esa yukata, después de todo, Natsu le dijo que se veía hermosa y solo le importaba como él la viera.

**...**

Todo estaba adornado de manera armoniosa, había muchos puestos de comida, juegos, artesanías y una plataforma donde estaban danzando. Los niños estaban agrupados en un puesto donde tenían que pescar un pez dorado, mientras que otros intentaban pescar pelotitas con un colador para ganarse un peluche. Había varios puestos de raspados y aguas, pero le sorprendió aún más el ver un puesto de churros rellenos, en alguna ocasión su padre la llevo a una feria multicultural y comieron churros, le encantaron ¿Esos sabrían igual de bien?

Natsu estaba más que feliz, ir caminando junto a Lucy como si de una verdadera pareja se tratase, iba a proponerle ir a ver los puestos pero recordó que no habían comido, primero la llevaría con Hana y luego a recorrer el lugar, al llegar al puesto en que estaba Hana, su estómago gruño al oler _takoyakis_.

Hana al verlos llegar se sintió satisfecha de verlos tan juntos y vistiendo lo que les había llevado, pero su felicidad fue más al ver que Lucy usaba la peineta de la madre de Natsu, eso quería decir que todo marchaba mejor de lo que tenía planeado. Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Al tenerlos ya enfrente de ella, los llevo a una mesa que les había reservado y les llevó _takoyakis_, junto con varios _onigiris_.

― Es delicioso.― dijo Lucy al comer un _takoyaki_.

― No le pongas tanto picante.

― Pero no pica.― dijo poniéndole un poco más de salsa.

― Te arderá el estómago.― no entendía cómo podía comer tanto picante.

― No me arderá, que tú no lo soportes es otra cosa.

Hana los miraba divertida, ellos eran como el yin y el yang, Natsu no soportaba el picante y a Lucy le fascinaba, si uno decía frío el otro caliente, él vestía colores oscuros y Lucy prefería los colores alegres, Natsu devoraba el _ramen_ caliente y Lucy se esperaba a que se entibiara, él no se podía quedar quieto y ella era tranquila.

― ¿Ese de qué es?― preguntó Lucy al ver que Natsu bañaba un onigiri en salsa agridulce.

― Anguila, abre.― dijo Natsu al ofrecerle el onigiri, pero Lucy le miró interrogante.― Abre la boca.

¡¿Qué abriera la boca?! Pero si solo las parejas hacían eso, ¡Natsu debía estar loco!

― ¿Quieres probarlo o no?― la chica asintió con la cabeza.― Entonces abre la boca.

Lucy obedeció y Natsu le acercó el onigiri para que pudiera morderlo.

― Hana todo sabe muy bien.― felicito Lucy.

Hana le sonrió en agradecimiento, miró la hora y se dio cuenta que ya iba siendo hora, de poner en marcha la fase final "cita perfecta".

― [Llévala a ver las luces].― le sugirió a Natsu.

― ¿Qué dijo?― preguntó Lucy al ver que Hana la señalaba.

― Que vayamos a ver las luces.

― ¿Luces?

― El puente, lo adornan...

― [No le cuentes, llévala].― dijo después de golpear al chico con un abanico.

― Ya voy.― ayudó a Lucy a levantarse y cuando le ofreció ayuda a Hana ella lo rechazó.

― [Ya estoy cansada, vayan ustedes que son jóvenes, diviértanse y pórtense bien].

― Pero si fue tu idea.

― [Comprende a esta anciana].

― Tienes más energía que muchos jóvenes.

― [¿Piensas obligarme? ¿Qué pensaría Lucy de que me obligues a ir cuando ya estoy cansada?].― Natsu frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué debía poner a Lucy en el medio?― [Veo que ya comprendiste, no la agotes mucho, los veo mañana].― Natsu sonrió, en realidad estaba feliz que ella no los acompañará, así tendría a Lucy solo para él.

― Hasta mañana.― respondió Lucy antes de ser llevada por Natsu.

― ¿Le entendiste?― preguntó sorprendió.

― Solo lo último, es lo que siempre hace cuando se despide. Aún no logró aprender ese lenguaje, solo las cosas básicas como el nombre de cosas de la cocina, comida, saludos y despedidas, pero algo más complejo no, quisiera poder ahorrarle la molestia de que siempre me tiene que escribir las cosas.― Natsu le miraba con ternura, con cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta que Lucy era única.

― No es molestia para ella.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó aprenderlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste tú?

― Si mal no recuerdo, un año, igual yo, pero no te desesperes, aprendí en ese tiempo porque tuve clases particulares. Pero si quieres, yo podría enseñarte.

― ¿En verdad lo harías?

― Claro que sí, pero ahora, demos una vuelta antes de ir a ver las luces. ¿Te gusta el algodón de azúcar?

― Sí pero, ¿Podemos ir por un churro?

― Lo que tú quieras.

Compraron un churro relleno de chocolate, Lucy no sabía si era por el embarazo o por otra cosa, pero ese churro sabía delicioso. Mientras caminaban, Natsu logró ver un puesto que hace mucho no veía.

― Ven, hay algo que quiero que pruebes.

― ¡No lo creo! Dragneel y con una señorita.― saludo un joven de cabello azul y extraño tatuaje en la cara, en cuanto llegaron al puesto.

― ¿Cómo estas Fernández?

― ¿Desde cuándo tanto formalismo?

― Tú empezaste, ¿Dónde estabas? No te había visto.

― En china, vine solo por la temporada.

Lucy los observaba hablar con tanta familiaridad, se le quedo viendo al joven de cabello azul y dedujo que debía tener más o menos la misma edad que Natsu.

― Pero si serás maleducado, ¿no me presentas a tu esposa?― ante la pregunta, a Natsu y Lucy se les subieron los colores a la cabeza.― No hay de qué avergonzarse, yo estoy casado, tengo una hija y espero un niño.

― ¿Cómo?― preguntó sorprendido Natsu.

― En china conocí a una linda chica que hace los mejores _Okonomiyakis_, cuando nos casamos fusionamos la comida de mi familia con la suya. Pero en vista que no me la presentas, mucho gusto soy Fernández Jellal compañero de travesuras de Natsu mientras estuvo viendo aquí.

― Hola, soy Heartfilia Lucy.

― Dragneel.― dijo Jellal y Lucy se le quedo viendo sin entender.

― Aún no se acostumbra.― interrumpió Natsu quien si había captado.

― Pero bueno, ¿Que les sirvo?

― Un _Okonomiyaki_, cinco _Yakiika_ y cinco _Yakitori_.

― Natsu ¿está bien que él me vea contigo?― preguntó una vez que el joven se fue.

― ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

― Él te conoce y podría decirle a tus...

― No dirá nada, mientras crea que eres mi esposa, tranquila.

― ¿Eres el amigo de Jellal?― preguntó una mujer pelirroja que sostenía a una niña de dos años en brazos.― Soy Fernández Erza y ella es la pequeña Kazumi.― se presentó.

― Mucho gusto, Dragneel Natsu y Lucy.― contestó Natsu.

― Qué lindo, van a ser padres ¿Cuantos meses tienes?― preguntó emocionada al ver a Lucy.

― Casi seis.

― ¿Ya saben que es?

― Aún no, no se ha dejado ver.― contestó Natsu.

― Estoy segura que se dejará ver en el momento correcto y será especial para ambos.

Jellal les sirvió lo que Natsu pidió, Lucy al ver la comida no creía que Natsu se lo acabase, claro que ella comió, pero le parecía demasiado. Pero para su sorpresa Natsu acabo con todo.

― Sigues teniendo el mismo apetito.― bromeó Jellal.

― Y tu mejoraste, supongo que gracias a tu esposa.

― Ven acá, quiero que pruebes algo.

Natsu lo siguió y su amigo le ofreció otro _yakiika,_ fue cuando el ojijade comprendió que fue una excusa para hablar con él.

― Habla ya.

― No es que me meta en tu vida, pero... Leí que salías con una modelo y la que vi en la revista, no era ella, no digo que sea fea, solo que...

― Es complicado.― interrumpió, debió adivinarlo, Jenny en toda entrevista decía que salía con él.

― ¿Se están escondiendo?

― Algo así.

― Aún no se casan.― dedujo al recordar que Lucy se presentó con otro apellido.

― Si todo sale bien, espero que pronto.

― Bueno, ella va más contigo, vi las fotos y reportajes de la otra y...

― Lucy es la indicada, lo sé.

― Te deseo suerte y si vas a China visítanos.

― Lo haré.

Natsu regreso donde Lucy platicaba con Erza, se despidieron y retomaron su camino, era hora de llevarla a ver las luces.

― Me agradaron, tienes buenos amigos ¿Y qué travesuras hacían?

― Subir a árboles, adentrarnos en el bosque, ir al río, ensuciar de lodo la casa, casi rompernos un brazo, cosas comunes de niños.

― No te imaginó siendo hiperactivo y que un niño se rompa un brazo no es común.

― Dije "casi".― aclaró.

― Hace mucho no le veías ¿Verdad?

― La última vez fue en secundaria, en unas vacaciones.

― Gray se pondrá celoso.― se burló.

― Él ya está celoso, de ti.― dijo al verla a los ojos y ella desvío la mirada.

― Muchas gracias por traerme.― dijo para cambiar de tema.

― No tienes por qué dármelas, lo hice con mucho gusto. Ya casi llegamos, cierra los ojos.― Lucy obedeció, dejando que Natsu la guiara.― Ya puedes abrirlos.― dijo al llegar y agradeciendo que no hubiera mucha gente, así tendrían más intimidad.

Lucy miraba fascinada, el puente estaba adornado con muchas linternas de papel que pasaban sobre sus cabezas, los árboles de sakuras que estaban al inicio y fin del puente se mecían con mucha gracia, esparciendo pétalos por todo el lugar, acompañando a las distintas flores que adornaban el puente. Se acercó al barandal y vio como algunos niños dejaban en el río linternas flotantes de papel.

Natsu se acercó y vio a los niños, recordando como un día él hizo lo mismo, su madre le había ayudado a hacerla y su padre bajo con él para que la dejará en el río, solo esperaba que un día él pudiera hacerlo igual con el suyo.

― Parece mágico, en verdad se esforzaron mucho.

― Me alegra que te guste.

― Es una lástima que no trajera cámara.

― Podemos venir otro día, duran una semana, no traje mi móvil.― mintió, la verdad es que si lo llevaba, sin sonido claramente, pero él quería tener un pretexto para salir y estar con ella.

― ¿En verdad? Gracias.― dijo al Natsu asentir.― Por cierto ¿De quién es la peineta?― preguntó al pasar sus dedos sobre ella.

― De mi madre, cuando era joven.

― ¿Y está bien que yo la use?― una cosa así la debería traer un miembro de la familia de Natsu, no ella.

― Claro que sí, se te ve muy bien.― dijo al pasar una mano por el cabello de ella, quedando su mano sobre la que ella.

Lucy sentía la mano de Natsu sobre la suya, al igual que esos ojos jade clavarse sobre los de ella, su corazón bombeaba como loco, no quería que ese momento terminase, estaba por romper en llanto e intentó distraerse con otra cosa, pero mala idea, sus ojos fueron directo a sus labios, a esos perfectos labios por donde salía su nombre ¿Qué se sentiría ser besada por él?

Natsu la miraba embelesado, toda ella era perfecta, sus hermosos ojos chocolate, sus mejillas ahora rojas le daban un toque perfecto de inocencia y sus labios, esos deliciosos labios que deseaba probar, lo estaban tentando, estaba por soltarla cuando ella mordió su labio y ya no pudo más, la acorralo contra el barandal y con ayuda de la mano que aún tenía entre las hebras doradas, rompió la distancia que había entre ellos y la beso.

Al principio Lucy se sorprendió, todo había sido tan rápido y por ello pensó estar en un hermoso sueño, pero pronto se dejó llevar por la magia del momento y le correspondió.

Natsu la tomó de la cintura y la beso más profundo, mientras ella enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de él. Ese beso era sublime, mejor de lo que alguno de los dos pudo imaginar. Ninguno quería parar, apenas si tomaban un poco de aire y volvían a besarse como si no hubiera mañana. Incluso, no se percataron que los fuegos artificiales ya habían comenzado y alumbraban el cielo.

Cuando al fin se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus caras coloradas y sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, entonces Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

― Yo... ¡Lo siento! No sé qué me paso yo...― intentó disculparse, estaba muerta de la vergüenza y nervios ¿Ahora cómo lo vería a la cara?

― Yo no lo siento, es algo que moría por hacer.― se sinceró Natsu.

― Tienes novia y... Esto no debió pasar.― se negaba una y otra vez.

― Claro que debió, me gustas.― dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Lucy negaba eso era una locura, eso no estaba pasando, debía ser un sueño.

― Lucy, mírame.― pidió al ella cerrar sus ojos.― Por favor, necesito que me mires.― con mucho esfuerzo la chica obedeció.― Has hecho lo que pensé que nadie jamás lograría, olvidar a Jenny, lo que siento por ti es más fuerte de lo que llegue a sentir por ella.

― No, no es posible, estás confundido porque...

― No es por el bebé.― dijo al adivinar sus pensamientos.― Intenté engañarme por mucho tiempo diciéndome eso, pero la verdad es que me enamore de ti ¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

Natsu no dejaba de verla directo a los ojos, quería ver la verdad en ellos, sabía que le costaría que Lucy lo aceptará, pero no se rendiría.

― No podemos.― fue lo único que logró articular, lo amaba y tenía miedo.

― ¿Eso es un "si"?― preguntó con una sonrisa al saber que ella le correspondía, aún que no lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, lo vio en sus ojos.― Hare todo lo posible y más para que estemos juntos.

― No quiero sufrir.

― No lo harás, procurare que todo salga bien.― decía mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos.― ¿Entonces me aceptas?― preguntó solo para confirmar y Lucy asintió.

Natsu sonrió al saber que la había convencido y volvió a besarla, ahora ese beso sabía salado por las lágrimas de ella, pero no por ello le gusto menos.

**...**

El camino de regreso a casa fue inolvidable, Natsu la sostenía con más fuerza de la mano, temiendo que si aflojaba un poco su agarre, ella se esfumaría. Al llegar cada uno se fue a su respectiva recamara a cambiar, pero pasados unos minutos Natsu fue a la recamara de Lucy.

― Natsu ¿qué pasa?― preguntó la rubia al verlo.

― Pensaba en que podríamos dormir juntos, quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible.

― Pero...― se quedó sin aire ante tal confesión, apenas si podía asimilar que era correspondida por Natsu y ahora él quería dormir con ella.

― Te prometo que no me propasaré.― dijo divertido.― Solo quiero estar contigo y el bebé.

― ¿Qué pasa si llega Hana por la mañana y...

― Te aseguró que todo va a estar bien.― algo le decía que esa anciana estaría contenta.― ¿Entonces?

― Está bien.

Se acomodaron en el futon, Lucy recostada sobre el pecho de Natsu, mientras el chico la abrazaba por la cintura, ahora que la tenía no la dejaría ir. Bajo su mirada al rostro de Lucy y la vio dormir, eran tan bella, la atrajo más a él y se dispuso a dormir, por primera vez iba a poder dormir junto a los seres que más amaba, Lucy y su hijo, sería la primera vez de muchas más.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Takoyaki: Bolitas de pulpo.**

**Onigiri: Bolitas de arroz rellenas de comida.**

**Okonomiyaki: Una especie de tortilla de huevo.**

**Yakiika: Brochetas de calamar.**

**Yakitori: Brochetas de pollo.**

* * *

Ok esto es un record no tarde demasiado en subir este capítulo =D ahora díganme

¿Les gusto? ¿Casi murieron por la emoción? ¿Quieren que deje de publicar? Alguien más quiere dormir así con Natsu?

Saben que su opinión es muy importante así que no olviden sus reviews

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Deicy: **no tarde mucho, espero que te guste

**Queen Nelly: **espero que no te haya dado una taquicardia por su declaración, ojala te guste.

**NoahhChan: **yo también espero que sea más a menudo, (aunque no puedo prometer nada) MUCHAS GRACIAS por tus ánimos me ayudan mucho. Espero que te guste =D

**Velcarleo02: **ojala te guste, emociona su declaración no?

**Lau-chan200111: **oh no te preocupes! =D y creo que sí Kana es vidente o todos los que esperaban esto lo son =D jejeje, tal vez sí, tal vez no, solo el destino lo dirá. Pero que es la vida sin un poco de drama, espero que te guste.

**Zekrom03: **es una historia, pero no es mía, por lo que es una adaptación de una historia =D espero que te guste.

**Hyo: **qué bueno que te guste =D claro que seguiré publicando pero no sé cada cuando pueda hacerlo.


	9. IX Solo Nosotros Tres

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

* * *

**IX. Solo Nosotros Tres.**

Observaba a su rubia pintar en el jardín y aún no podía creer que por fin la tuviera, se sentía el hombre más feliz en la tierra. Tomó una sombrilla, la jarra de té helado y fue hasta ella.

Lucy estaba entretenida pintando una nueva jardinera, ahora pintaba un dragón, como el de la historia. Pero pronto una sombra la cubrió.

― Te traje limonada.― dijo Natsu al sentarse junto a ella.

― Gracias.― contestó al recibir su vaso.

― Me gusta cómo va quedando.― la atrajo a él y la abrazo.― Pero deberías cubrirte hace mucho sol, te dolerá la cabeza.― decía mientras acomodaba la sombrilla.

― Estoy bien.

― ¿Segura? Yo veo tus mejillas rojas.― dijo al acercarse más a su rostro.

― Es porque me pones nerviosa.

Natsu sonrió de lado y la beso, ahora que podía no perdía el tiempo y la besaba cuando quería.

― Alguien podría vernos.― dijo Lucy al intentar separarse.

― Créeme que no les importaría, te prefieren a ti sobre Jenny.― iba a seguir besándola, pero su celular sonó.― Es Gray, ahorita regreso.― Lucy asintió y siguió con lo que hacía.― ¿Qué pasó?

― ¿Cómo van las cosas?

― De maravilla.― contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

― Eso quiere decir que ya progresaron, perfecto ¿Ya sabes si le gustas?

― Más que eso.― hubo un silencio en la línea. Gray intentaba deducir las palabras de su amigo.

― ¿Te quieres explicar? Que por mi mente están pasando muchas cosas, desde que confirmaste que le gusta otro, que ya formalizó una relación con "el farol" o que usaste tus dotes de galán y la sedujiste.

― ¿Me recuerdas por qué somos amigos?― preguntó divertido.

― Te complemento, somos confidentes, no puedes vivir sin mí, soy tu otra mitad.― decía dramáticamente y Natsu soltó una risilla.― Ya hablando serio ¿Me dirás en que van?

― En el Hanami le confesé lo que siento y la bese.

― Así se hace galán, pero ¿Qué te dijo?

― Al principio se reusó, pero luego ya no se resistió, desde entonces estamos juntos.

― _Congratulations_.

― ¿Y Juvia? No la escucho gritar.

― En su trabajo, aproveche eso para llamarte, por si no habías progresado y que ella no te quisiera matar.

― ¿Las cosas van bien allá?― quería preguntar por su madre, pero no sabía cómo.

― Si preguntas por tu madre.- dijo al saber lo que en verdad su amigo quería preguntar.- Me pregunta por ti cuando me ve y tu hermano ya regreso, dicen mis contactos que a los dos meses después de que te fuiste. La verdad, yo no lo he visto, pero Juvia sí.

― Salúdame a Juvia, a mi madre...― se sentía un pésimo hijo, sacudió su cabeza, cuando regresará se ocuparía de recompensarla, por lo mal hijo que había sido desde que conoció a Jenny.― Te llamó luego, ya es hora de la comida.― colgó y regresó con Lucy, aprovechó que limpiaba un pincel y la alzó en brazos.

― ¿Qué haces?

― Ya vamos a comer.― dijo mientras la acomodaba mejor.

― Te ensucie.― dijo al ver su playera _Hugo Boss _llena de pintura.

― No es nada, tengo más ropa.

― Sí pero, es carísima.

― No me importa ¿Ves?― dijo al tomar el pincel que ella aún sostenía y pasarlo por su playera.― Y no es por tener dinero, en verdad no me importa, es algo material, en cambio si algo te pasará a ti, eso sí me preocuparía.― dijo al besarla y ella sonrió.― Ahora entremos a comer.― dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo de nuevo, pero ella se tambaleó.― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó preocupado.

― Me mareé.

Natsu la cargo de nuevo y la llevo a la casa, al entrar por la cocina Hana los miró preocupada.

― Tráele algo, se mareó.

― Quiero ir al baño.

De inmediato Natsu la llevó y en cuanto llegaron, Lucy se inclinó en el retrete y vomitó. Natsu se acercó preocupado, le sujeto su cabello y espero que ella dejara de vomitar. No tenían ni idea de qué pasaba, en un momento estaban bien y al otro ella estaba mal.

― No deberías estar aquí.― dijo una vez que se calmó un poco.

Natsu le pasó un vaso de agua para que se enjuagara, una vez hecho, ella se recargó en su pecho.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Quedémonos un momento más.― todavía sentía su estómago revolverse.

Natsu se recargo en la pared del baño y la atrajo a él, le daba suaves masajes esperando que eso la ayudara.

― [Debe ser por el sol].― opinó Hana al llegar con un té.

― Lo más probable, pero si sigue mal ve por un médico.― Hana asintió y los dejó solos.― Bebe esto.― dijo al pasarle la taza a Lucy.

― Espera.― dijo antes de inclinarse de nuevo en el retrete.

― ¿Te confieso algo?― habló Natsu después de que ella se calmará de nuevo.― Cuando al principio tenías tus malestares matutinos, yo quería estar contigo, poder tenerte entre mis brazos y calmarte, creo que desde entonces me comenzabas a gustar.― Lucy sonrió y se dejó abrazar por él.

― Y yo quería tenerte cerca, tu aroma me calmaba.

― ¿Ya estas mejor?― ella asintió y le paso la taza de té.― Enjuágate y acostémonos un rato.

― ¿Y si me siento mal de nuevo?

― No pienses en eso, ahora vamos a descansar.

La tarde paso y Lucy estuvo bien, parecía ser que si había sido el exceso de sol, lo que la había mareado.

¿Cuánto llevaba despierta? No lo sabía, solo sabía que su estómago no deja de gruñir, tenía mucha hambre. Miró el reloj, 3:32 am, luego miró a Natsu y él dormía tan profundamente, no quería despertarlo. Pero él le había dicho si tenía antojos lo despertará ¿Cierto? Así que estaba bien. Estaba por moverlo y se arrepintió, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por incomodar su sueño, se acurrucó de nuevo junto a él y el bebé comenzó a moverse, él también tenía hambre.

― Natsu.― le llamó.

― ¿Mande?― habló adormilado.

― Tengo hambre.

― ¿Qué se te antoja?― preguntó al estirarse y mirar el reloj que marcaba las 3:48 am.

― Sé que es tarde pero mi estómago no deja de gruñir y...― fue callada por un beso.

― Es una pequeñez, podemos dormir hasta tarde, dime que se te antoja.

― Carne asada, papas fritas y agua de piña, ya sé que es mucho y Hana no está, pero...

― No es mucho y yo lo preparo.― interrumpió al besarla en la frente.― Vamos a la cocina.― se levantó del futon y ayudó a Lucy a levantarse.

― ¿Sabes cocinar?― preguntó extrañada, mientras caminaba junto a él.

― ¡Claro! Antes de administrar el restaurante era el ayudante del Chef, mi padre quería que aprendiera a respetar el trabajo duro, así que me mando a la cocina.

― ¿Tu familia tiene restaurantes?― preguntó con claro interés, solo sabía que la familia de Natsu estaba en el negocio de los alimentos, pero para no ser entrometida, no preguntó más.

― En hoteles.― comenzó a explicar al entrar a la cocina.― Pero en el que yo estaba es el más pequeño y no está en un hotel.― Lucy se sentó junto a la barra, mientras Natsu iba al refrigerador.― Tu familia no es la única que se dedica a la comida, otra cosa que tenemos en común.― sacó la comida del refrigerador y se dispuso a lavar las papas.

― Pero hay una gran diferencia entre una cafetería local y una gran cadena de restaurantes.

― No es tan grande, tres en tres hoteles de Japón, el pequeño y dos en Inglaterra.― explicó mientras comenzaba a asar la carne.― Te voy a contar un secreto, al principio quería tener solo eso, una cafetería-pastelería.

― ¿Por qué?

― Vi como mi padre pasaba más tiempo en el negocio que con su familia y yo no quería hacer eso con la mía.― decía con melancolía, al mismo tiempo que sacaba las papas de la freidora.― Pero al conocer a Jenny lo deje de lado y me encargue de ese restaurante, de vez en cuando tengo que ver los otros tres, solo cuando surge algún problema que el gerente no pueda resolver.

― Escuche que tienes un hermano.

― Medio hermano, se fue a Londres y no sé si ya regreso, imagino que sí, ya que mis padres no me han llamado. Listo, prueba como me quedó.― dijo al ponerle un plato con carne y papas.― No es la gran cosa pero...

― Sabe muy bien.― dijo al terminar su primer trozo de carne.― ¿Me pasas la kétchup?― Natsu de inmediato se la acercó.

― Te lo dije, soy bueno, solo falta el agua, ahorita te la doy.― dijo al voltearse e ir a licuar la piña.

― Espero cocines más seguido.

― Claro que lo haré.― rodeó la barra y le dio su vaso de agua.― ¿Sabes que me haces muy feliz?

― ¿Por ponerte a cocinar a las cuatro de la mañana?

― Claro que sí.

― Entonces lo haré más seguido. ¡Hey! Son mis papas.― reclamó cuando Natsu robo dos papas.

― Quítamela.― reto al tomar otra y poner la mitad en su boca.

Lucy solo se le quedo viendo avergonzada, si creía que se acercaría y la tomaría con su boca ¡Estaba equivocado! Natsu al ver que ella lo ignoraba y se volvía a su plato, siguió quitándole papas hasta que Lucy se acercó para quitársela y él ni tarde ni perezoso aprovecho para besarla.

― Eres un tramposo.

― Yo también tenía hambre.― dijo en doble sentido, provocando que Lucy se sonrojará.

Estaba más que feliz, por fin ya sabía que era su bebé y podría comprarle cosas. Y por eso, en ese momento estaban en una tienda comprando ropa para él, porque sería un niño.

* * *

_Estaban esperando a su médico y Natsu ayudaba a Lucy a sentarse en la camilla, pero al tenerla delante de él y con sus labios tan cerca, se inclinó y la besó, a pesar del riesgo de ser cachados, pero ¡No podía separarse de Lucy! Justo cuando su beso de volvía más demandante, la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer. El corazón de ambos había latido como loco al pensar que los habían cachado, no sabían que diría su médico si los veía besándose, después de todo, estaba al tanto de la situación._

_― __Hola soy Ur, el médico Mest salió a un simposio y yo los atenderé ¿está bien?._

_― __Sí, no hay problema.― contestó Natsu._

_― __Perfecto, no se apenen.― dijo al ver que ambos estaban notoriamente rojos.― Es normal que se demuestren cuanto se quieren y es saludable, así el padre le hace ver a la madre que aunque su cuerpo es diferente él la sigue deseando.― ante esas palabras Natsu y Lucy se sonrojaron más.― Muchas veces la mujer sufre por creer que su pareja ya no la ve atractiva y entra en depresión, por eso es bueno que se lo demuestren.― seguía hablando mientras le ponía gel al vientre de la rubia._

_Natsu se le quedo viendo extrañado, todo parecía que ella no sabía la situación entre Lucy y él._

_― __¿Cree que pueda ver si es niño o niña?― preguntó Natsu mientras la doctora comenzaba a pasarle el escáner a Lucy._

_― __¿No han podido ver qué es?_

_― __No se ha dejado._

_― __Es raro, veamos.― movió el escáner sobre el vientre de Lucy.― Vaya, es complicado saber si es el cordón umbilical o no, además, interpone su pierna.― Natsu suspiró frustrado._

_― __Doctora.― llamó una enfermera desde la puerta.― La señora Yukino llama dice que es urgente._

_― __Disculpen es una madre primeriza y asustadiza, ya regreso._

_― __Tranquilo, lo importante es que está bien.― le calmó Lucy._

_― __Lo sé, pero... Incluso antes de nacer me pone los nervios de punta. ¿Por qué no te dejas ver? Ya quiero comprarte cosas.― decía Natsu al vientre de Lucy._

_― __Puedes comprarle cosas unisex._

_― __Supongo que sí, saliendo de aquí ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?― decía mientras le besa el cuello a Lucy._

_― __Tú siempre piensas en comida.― decía mientras intentaba no reírse por la caricia de Natsu._

_― __No es verdad, además tienes que comer ¿Qué se te antoja?_

_― __Una rebana de pastel y un frappé de moka con mucha crema batida._

_― __Ya regresé, nuevamente disculpen. Volviendo con el bebé.― dijo al poner de nuevo el escáner en el vientre de Lucy.― Todo va bien, no veo ninguna complicación ¿Alguna duda?_

_― __No nada.― contestó Natsu._

_― __¿Mest ya les comento sobre las relaciones durante el embarazo?_

_― __¿Cómo?― preguntó a duras penas Natsu, se había quedado sin aire por la pregunta._

_― __Es que está entre las principales preguntas de las parejas, solo se prohíben cuando hay complicaciones, pero en su caso no las hay, así que pueden mantenerlas._

_Lucy no sabía dónde esconderse, eso fue tan malditamente vergonzoso, no quería ni ver a Natsu, cada vez que sus caricias subían de intensidad deseaba que él la tomará y la hiciera suya, pero luego él se detenía, entonces procuraba no pensar en ello, pero ahora la imagen de Natsu sobre ella la estaba volviendo loca._

_Mientras tanto Natsu intentaba calmarse para que su pequeño amigo no despertará, eso sería incómodo y no quería que Lucy lo viese, no quería que una nueva pared se creará entre ellos, pero de solo imaginar a la chica gimiendo su nombre, pidiendo por más y él complaciéndola ¡Lo volvía loco!._

_― __Toma para que te limpies.― dijo Ur al darle un pañuelo a Lucy y así sacarla de sus pensamientos.― Ya te puedes cambiar y los espero en el consultorio.― con esas últimas palabras Natsu volvió también a la realidad._

_― __¿Qué haces?― preguntó avergonzada Lucy a Natsu, él le había quitado el pañuelo y le limpiaba el gel._

_― __Yo quiero hacerlo._

_― __Sí, pero...― repelo al ver a la doctora aún en la sala._

_― __¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Natsu al verla hacer una mueca._

_― __Se está moviendo._

_― __¿Quieren verlo moverse?― preguntó Ur quien estaba atenta a su pequeña "discusión"._

_― __¿Se puede?― preguntó emocionado Natsu._

_― __Mientras se siga moviendo.― rápidamente volvió a poner un poco de gel y a pasar el escáner, pero ya no se movía._

_― __Ya se quedó quieto.― dijo frustrado Natsu, en definitiva su hijo lo quería volver loco._

_Lucy se le quedo viendo y justo cuando la doctora iba a guardar de nuevo el escáner, recordó algo que siempre le causaba extrañeza._

_― __Natsu, dame tu mano._

_― __¿Qué?_

_― __Dame tu mano.― le tomó su mano y la puso en su vientre.― Cuando tocas mi vientre se mueve.― apenas terminó de decirlo, el bebé se movió.― Creo que se pone feliz de sentir a su padre._

_― __O celoso y le está diciendo, "no toques a mi mamá".― dijo divertida Ur._

_Con__esas palabras Lucy se tensó y su corazón se estrujo, lo bueno fue que ni la doctora, ni Natsu se dieron cuenta, ambos por estar viendo la pantalla. Miró a Natsu que estaba más que feliz, ese bebé tenía suerte de tenerlo como padre y Jenny también la tenía, ella tendría un espléndido esposo. Pero... ¿Qué tenía ella? solo un romance fugaz, sabía que al nacer esa criaturita que la tomaba como saco de boxeo les tendría que decir adiós, a ambos, cosa que le partía el alma, amaba tanto al padre como al hijo y no quería dejarlos._

_― __Luce ¿Qué tienes?― preguntó preocupado Natsu al verla llorar._

_Estaba tan emocionado de ver que por tanto movimiento su pequeño niño se dejó ver, que no se había dado cuenta que la rubia era un mar de lágrimas, solo hasta que la escucho respirar agitadamente._

_― __¿Qué tienes?― volvió a preguntar._

_― __Nada, solo... Nada.― no podía decirle la verdad._

_― __Fueron muchas emociones para ella.― dijo Ur al suponer que la joven madre lloraba por ver a su hijo.― Tómense su tiempo y los espero en el consultorio.― dijo antes de salir._

_― __Ya no llores, gracias a que se movía, ya pude ver que es, un niño.― decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas._

_― __¿Un niño?_

_― __Sí, anda deja de llorar para ir por tu pastel y a comprarle algo a este pequeñín._

* * *

Todavía no sabía la razón por la cual Lucy había llorado, ya luego, cuando ella estuviera más calmada le preguntaría. Tomó un mameluco azul cielo con una estrella azul marino al centro y se lo mostró a Lucy.

― ¿Qué te parece este?

― ¿Por qué me preguntas? Además esto deberías estarlo haciendo con...

― Contigo, solo contigo.― interrumpió.― Luce, olvida todo lo demás por hoy, solo nosotros tres.― decía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y pegaba su frente a la de ella.― Por favor.

Lucy lo miró a los ojos, en verdad Natsu quería estar con ella, quería compartir ese momento con ella, quería ser solo ellos tres, sus ojos no le mentían. Suspiró para calmarse y le sonrió.

― No me gusta, este es mejor.― dijo al tomar un mameluco de panda.― ¿Te lo imaginas con esto? Se verá súper _kawaii_.

― ¿Lo ves? Tú tienes mejor gusto que el mío.

― No es verdad, solo que yo vi algo mas _kawaii_... Mira qué bonito, lástima que no lo pueda usar.― decía al ver un lindo jumper de niña en tela escocesa azul marino, que también tenía una capa polar para el frío.

― Me lo voy a llevar de todas maneras.― Lucy lo miró sorprendida ¿Natsu le pondría a su hijo ropa de niña?― Quita esa idea rara.― le dijo al intuir en que estaba pensando.― Un día tendremos una niña.

― Eso no...

― No pienses en eso.

― Intentó pero no puedo.

― ¿Si te beso lo olvidas?― Lucy le sonrió, era imposible resistirse a Natsu.― Hay que seguir viendo un rato más y vamos por esa rebanada de pastel que te prometí.

― Más te vale no olvidarlo, y también el frappé de moka...

― Con mucha crema batida, no lo olvido. Mira este de marinerito.

― Me gusta, ¡waaa! mira esté.― dijo al tomar un overol de algodón muy suavecito, era azul cielo y tenía un lindo perrito durmiendo.― Esté otro.― le enseño un conjunto de otro overol beige y chamarrita crema con conejo bordado.

― Lleva lo que quieras.― dijo al darle un corto beso.

Siguieron comprando, Natsu miraba enternecido como en ocasiones Lucy hablaba con el bebé, le pedía su opinión acerca de la ropa, luego sonría y decía "tienes razón esté". Entonces Natsu aprovechaba y le tomaba fotos, se veía tan radiante y hermosa, miró su reloj y ya debían irse, pero antes quería escoger otra cosa con ella.

― Pequeña, ya nos tenemos que ir, pero antes quiero que veamos algo.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Una cuna.

Vieron todas la que tenían y ninguna les convencía, a Lucy solo le había gustado una tipo moisés que se transformaba en una de colecho. Así que fue esa la que pidieron y la tienda la mandaría a casa de Gray, ya luego Natsu le llamaría a su amigo para decirle.

Una noche se quedaron viendo una película en la sala, pero Natsu al ver a Lucy tan cómoda sobre él, decidió que dormirían allí. A la mañana siguiente a Natsu lo despertó el olor a comida, Hana ya estaba allí.

― Pequeña, despierta.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Ve a cambiarte, el desayuno pronto estará listo.

― Pero tengo sueño.― repelo y se acomodó mejor en el pecho de Natsu.

― Tienes que desayunar, si quieres después seguimos durmiendo.

― Si vamos a seguir durmiendo ¿Por qué me tengo que cambiar?

― Entonces solo ve a lavarte para que te despabiles.

Muy a su pesar acepto, fue al baño de la planta baja y Natsu fue a la cocina.

― Hola Hana.

― [¿Dormiste bien?]

― Ella no podía dormir y... ¿Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas?― reclamó al ver la cara de felicidad de la anciana, solo había preguntado para molestarlo.

Cualquiera con un poco de inteligencia, se daría cuenta que algo ocurría entre él y Lucy. Solo que no se atrevían a decir algo.

― [Es divertido, pero dime ¿Qué pasará con el contrato? ¿Ya viste como anularlo?.]

― [Todavía no lo resuelvo, no creas que no lo he pensado día y noche, pero encontraré la manera de estar con ella.]― decía también con señas, no quería que Lucy se preocupara si llegaba a escuchar.

― [Espero que sea así.]― no quería arrepentirse de haberlos juntado.

― Buenos días Hana.― saludo felizmente la chica al entrar.

― [Muy buenos días, aquí está tu desayuno.]― dijo al poner un plato de fruta con yogurt en la barra.

― Gracias.― dijo al sentarse y comenzar a comer.― ¿Pasa algo malo?― preguntó al ver que Natsu estaba callado.

Natsu al escucharla salió de sus pensamientos, se había quedado pensando en el contrato. Le sonrió a Lucy y negó.

― Hana me regaño por dejarte dormir en el sofá, hay que comer.― dijo al recibir su plato.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ok sé que tarde más de un mes en actualizar y no tengo perdón de Mavis ok no =P jejejeje lo lamento pero estuve muuuuuuuuuuuy atareada y demás cosas (fallas técnicas, salidas, etc.)**

**Espero me sepan perdonar y lamento no contestar sus rewiews esta vez pero son la 01:23 am en donde vivo y me tengo que levantar temprano por lo que contestare en el próximo**

**Nos vemos!**


	10. Mar de Sentimientos

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

**NOTA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON, SI NO LES GUSTA PUENDEN SALIR DE AQUÍ, SI ES LO CONTRARIO ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**X. Mar de Sentimientos****.**

* * *

Esa tarde mientras Lucy se bañaba, ella le pidió si le llevaba la ropa que había dejado en su cuarto, puesto que la había olvidado, al entrar la vio enseguida pero él quería que se pusiera un vestido en especial que le encantó y ella no se lo había puesto, busco en el armario y no estaba, tal vez la alucinaba y no lo habían comprado, cuando estaba cerrando el armario vio unas bolsas, las tomó y ¡Bingo! allí estaba, lo tomó y fue a dejárselo al baño, luego salió y fue a la sala para esperarla.

La terminar su baño vio con horror que esa no era la ropa que ella había escogido, Natsu le había llevado un vestido arriba de las rodillas, del pecho para arriba era negro con mangas cortas, la parte de abajo era verde militar con flores blancas bordadas y plisada. ¿Por qué le llevó eso? No es que no le gustará, cuando Juvia se lo escogió le pareció muy lindo, pero ahora con una barriga y pechos mucho más grande no le gustaba como se veía, maldijo frustrada, no le quedaba de otra que ponérselo, con suerte regresaría a su recamara y podría cambiarse, salió con cautela y maldijo al escuchar a Natsu.

― ¿A dónde vas?― preguntó al verla ir por el pasillo y dirigirse a las escaleras.

― Yo... iba a...― decía nerviosa por haber sido pillada.

― Ven acá, quiero verte mejor.― a regañadientes obedeció y camino hasta el sofá.― Me gusta cómo se te ve.― decía Natsu al verla.

― Me siento como una piñata.

― Te vez hermosa.― dijo al jalarla y que ella quedara parada entre sus piernas.

― Lo dices solo para que no me sienta mal.

― Lo digo en verdad, te ves hermosa.

La sentó en su pierna derecha y comenzó a besarla, primero lento, suave, sin prisa, solo quería disfrutar de ella. Lucy le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y él le abrazo rodeando su abultado vientre, fue entonces que sus besos se volvieron más demandantes, levanto a Lucy y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, provocando que su miembro diera un tirón, en cuanto la chica rozó contra su entrepierna pensó que se alejaría, pero no lo hizo, para su sorpresa se quedó en su lugar y se apretaba más a él. Le subió el vestido a Lucy para poder acariciar mejor su piel y ella reacciono.

Su respiración se volvía más agitada con cada beso que Natsu le daba, amaba esos momentos de pasión que tenían, sintió ser levantaba por Natsu y ser puesta a horcajadas sobre él. Se acomodó mejor sobre Natsu y notó de inmediato el abultamiento de él, debía admitir que se sorprendió pero no se alejó, aquello solo la había hecho mojarse más, comenzó a rozarse más contra ese lugar, quería sentirlo más de cerca. Pero en cuanto sintió las manos de Natsu tocarla bajo el vestido reacciono, alguien podría entrar y encontrarlos en una situación muy embarazosa.

― No, alguien podría entrar.― dijo al intentar acomodarse el vestido.

― Hana fue a consulta a Nagoya, Max la llevó, se quedarán el fin de semana allá, nadie entrará sin permiso.

― Pe, pero...― decía nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar ante esa situación, tenía miedo de que una vez que Natsu la viese desnuda ya no la desearía.

― Solo déjate llevar, no haré nada que no quieras.― pedía Natsu al repartir besos en el cuello de Lucy.

Por todos los dioses, su cuerpo ardía y no quería que él parará, desde hace días se excitaba muy fácilmente, solo bastaba un beso, una mirada o un simple rose por parte de Natsu y ella sentía su temperatura subir. Había leído que en el embarazo el libido aumentaba, pero jamás imaginó que tanto como para no poder controlarse.

Natsu disfrutaba de cada curva de ella, quería arrancarle toda la ropa, tumbarla bajo de él y poseerla de una buena vez, ya quería saber que era hacer el amor con su rubia, pero el vientre que había entre ellos le recordaba que debía ser cuidadoso. Le saco el vestido y se topó con sus pechos, ahora eran más grandes de cuando la conoció, su cuerpo ya se preparaba para alimentar al pequeño ser que crecía en ella, de solo imaginar a su bebé alimentarse de ella, por alguna extraña razón le excito más, su ya duro miembro quería salir de su prisión que era su pantalón, pero todavía no era tiempo, primero quería complacer a Lucy, acostumbrarla a él, para que cuando llegará el momento cumbre ella no lo rechazara.

Lucy no se dio cuenta del momento en que Natsu desabrocho su sostén, solo hasta que sintió sus labios sobre uno de sus pechos y el otro ser acariciado, a pesar de todo lo que creyó al chico no parecía molestarle que sus pechos ahora parecieran dos melones. Gimió al Natsu succionar uno de sus pezones, ¡Por Kami! Sus pechos estaban tan sensibles que eso era una hermosa y placentera tortura.

Tener a Lucy tan entregada a él le llenaba de orgullo, toda ella era perfecta, comenzó a succionar uno de sus pechos con vehemencia y al escucharla gemir sonrió orgulloso. Con dificultad se desabrocho el pantalón y a duras penas logro quitárselo, en cuanto se volvieron a acomodar sus intimidades se rosaron por sobre las telas que aún los cubría.

Lucy decía el nombre del chico entre suspiros, pero se sobresaltó al sentir que invadía su intimidad con un dedo.

― ¿Te lastime?― preguntó preocupado.

― No... No pares.― dijo con dificultad, movió sus caderas para que Natsu no se detuviera y él capto.

Introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos, mientras la llenaba de besos, a cada segundo que pasaba le era más complicado moverse dentro de Lucy, eso quería decir que pronto ella llegaría a su primer orgasmo. Con su pulgar acaricio sin compasión el clítoris de ella y la sintió correrse para él.

Estaba agitada eso había sido lo más placentero de lo que llegó a imaginar, pero aún quería más, quería sentir a Natsu.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó al ver que ella estaba agitada, a lo mejor había sido mucho para ella, pero se calmó al verla asentir.― Levántate un poco.

Lucy obedeció a su pedido, Natsu le ayudo a quitarse sus bragas y ella sintió que moría de la vergüenza, pero aquello fue poco al ver que él se quitaba su bóxer, de inmediato se sonrojo al máximo al verle su pene, estaba grande, hinchado y duro, ¿Eso cabría en ella? Apenas si había soportado dos dedos.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al verla pasmada.

― Nada... Es que...

― En verdad te amo, buscaré la forma de estar contigo.― dijo al pensar que ella tenía miedo de entregarse y que él luego la botara.

Lucy sonrió y lo abrazo, dejándose llevar por él. Natsu la cómodo y comenzó a entrar en ella, sintiéndose de inmediato completamente feliz, se movió para comenzar a embestirla y la sintió tensarse.

― ¿Lucy?... Pequeña.― hablaba preocupado, temía haber sido demasiado brusco.

― Estoy bien, sigue.― digo con dificultad, intento sonar normal, pero el dolor que sentía no le dejaba.

― No, no lo estás.― algo andaba mal y ella no le decía nada.― ¿Qué pasa? Mírame.― le exigió y al verla intuyo algo que no había pensado.

Llevo una de sus manos a su unión, toco los fluidos que escurrían de ambos, saco su mano y al ver sus dedos con un poco de sangre lo confirmó, ella era virgen. Jamás se le paso por la mente que ella lo fuera, la manera en que ella se entregaba a él lo desconcertó, incluso llegó a sentir celos por el maldito suertudo que hubiera sido el primero en su vida, esto no se lo esperaba, una parte de él estaba lleno de felicidad, pero otra, se sentía culpable por haber sido tan brusco al penetrarla.

― ¿Nunca lo habías hecho? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

― Pensé que ya no lo era.― dijo al recordar la manera en que la inseminaron, la habían abierto con algo que llamaron "pato", recordaba haber sentido incomodidad, así que lo más probable era que ya no fuera virgen ¿Qué caso tenía decirle a Natsu? Ella pensó que no le dolería, pero en ese instante sentía mucho dolor.― Cuando me inseminaron ellos...

― Aun así debiste habérmelo dicho.― le interrumpió, no había necesidad de que se explicará más, entendió a la perfección.

Lucy comenzó a llorar, Natsu debía estar furioso con ella, lo más probable era que ya no quiera seguir, fue una tonta al no contarle.

― No llores, solo relájate.― pidió al besarla y moverla solo un poco.

Pronto se le pasaría el dolor pero para eso debían moverse al menos un poco, le ayudaba a moverse lentamente, cosa que era complicado y usaba todo su autocontrol para no lastimarla más.

Se sentía amada, Natsu intentaba que el dolor se le pasara, sentía los besos de él recorrer su cuello y sus manos acariciarla con lentitud por todo su cuerpo. Descansó su cara en el cuello de él y respiro su aroma, era tan embriagante, no quería apartarse de él. En cuanto sintió que el dolor pasó a ser una leve molestia, movió sus caderas para incitarlo a ir más rápido.

Natsu la guiaba sujetándola por las caderas, al escucharla gemir ya no de dolor, si no, de placer comenzó a entrar y salir más rápido de ella. A pesar de la barrera que era el vientre de Lucy, ambos lograron acoplarse de maravilla.

El oji-jade sentía como las paredes de ella se apretaban alrededor suyo, era como si ella no quisiera dejarlo ir. La escuchaba gemir y decir su nombre, cosas que solo lograban excitarlo más, estaba por llegar a la cumbre de su éxtasis pero no quería hacerlo solo, quería sentir las paredes de Lucy apretarlo cuando ella también llegará a su orgasmo. En cuanto las paredes interiores de la rubia le apretaron más, se derramó dentro de ella, aquello había sido lo más grandioso que había sentido en la vida, eso era realmente hacer el amor.

Lucy se relajó sobre él, se sentía tan cansada, pero feliz, no se arrepentía de nada, amaba demasiado a Natsu como para arrepentirse. Sintió las manos de él acariciar su espalda y pronto el sueño la invadió.

Sonreía como un idiota enamorado, ladeo su cabeza para ver el rostro de Lucy y la encontró dormida, no la culpaba por dormirse, aquello había sido demasiado para ella y más estando embarazada. Se movió un poco para acodarla mejor sobre sus piernas y sintió como sus fluidos escurrían por su entrepierna, eso solo le recordó aquello en lo que no quería pensar en ese momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, en otras circunstancias estaría deseoso que ella quedará embarazada por ese encuentro, pero en la realidad que estaba viviendo, ella no quedaría embarazada porque ya lo estaba de él, pero lamentablemente ella no era la madre de ese bebé, la abrazo más fuertemente y apretó sus puños frustrado, iba a leer de nuevo aquel maldito contrato y encontraría la laguna que le permitiera permanecer junto a la chica que descansaba en sus brazos.

**...**

Observaba a Lucy dormir de costado a él, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo y no podía quitar esa tonta sonrisa de su cara. Nunca imaginó que él fuera el primer hombre de la rubia, procuraba no pensar en ello ya que los celos lo carcomían, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó. Aspiró el aroma de la chica, le encantaba como olía, comenzó a besarle el cuello y a pasar sus manos por el vientre de ella, entonces la sintió moverse, esperaba que estuviera cómoda, tal vez no fue buena idea hacer el amor en el sofá, pero ¡Ya no pudo resistirse más!, esa chica lo ponía al mil. Un punto bueno y que agradecía enormemente, fue que el sofá se podía reclinar y se convertía en "cama".

Podía sentir la presencia de alguien a su espalda, pero tenía mucho sueño como para abrir los ojos. Al poco tiempo sintió ser besada en el cuello y que acariciaban su vientre, sonrió al saber que el responsable era cierto oji-jade. Entonces abrió sus ojos y se topó con esas orbes verdes que tanto amaba, fue cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, sonrojándose furiosamente.

― ¿Cómo estás?― preguntó Natsu al verla despertar.

― Bien.― contestó apenada por ser observada por él.

― ¿Segura?― preguntó no muy convencido por la respuesta, en la madrugada ella se había quejado.

― Ya me siento bien, pero si me gustaría tomar un baño.

― Voy a prepararlo.― dijo al sentarse en el sillón y alcanzar su bóxer que estaba en el suelo.― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al ver que la chica se había tapado el rostro con un cojín.

― Nada, estoy bien ¿Me prestas tu playera?― preguntó mientras sostenía más fuerte la sabana que cubría su desnudez.

― ¿Tienes pena de mí?― la miró divertido, las mejillas de ella estaban rojas y ahora que estaba parado no se atrevía a verle.

― No.― dijo en casi un susurró.

¿Cómo no tenerle pena? Eso era nuevo para ella, jamás había estado con alguien como lo había estado con Natsu. Además él tenía un cuerpo de infarto y se había quedado parado delante de ella solo con su bóxer. Pero si lo meditaba, era una tonta, esa situación era tonta, hacía unas horas atrás no se había inmutado por las caricias que él le daba. Debía estar haciendo el "oso" de su vida delante de él.

― Te aseguro que no hay razón para que la tengas. Me gusta todo de ti.― dijo al acostarse de nuevo junto a ella.― Además es tierno verte así y me siento feliz, porque sé que soy el primero y seré yo quien te quite la vergüenza.― decía mientras daba pequeños besos por su nuca y espalda.

― ¿Te bañarás conmigo?― preguntó Lucy, ya más relajada.

― Qué más quisiera, pero debes reponerte, yo iré a preparar el desayuno.

― Está bien.― dijo decepcionada.

― Cuando estés mejor te prometo que tomaremos una larga y relajante ducha.― prometió al besarla.― Pero ahora, usted señorita debe reponerse.― dijo al pasarle su playera e ir al baño a preparar la tina para Lucy.

Dormía muy tranquilo junto a su rubia, cuando la sintió revolverse entre sus brazos y sollozar, despertándose de inmediato.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― No puedo dormir, no me acomodo y no deja de moverse, mis pechos me duelen y se me acalambran los pies.

Moría de sueño y no podía dormir, se había recargado más en Natsu pero sentía que el aire le faltaba, abrazó una almohada y sus pechos dolieron, se estiró y su pierna de acalambró. Sin mencionar que se sentía muy sensible.

― No llores, tranquila.― dijo limpiándole las lágrimas.― Vamos a encontrar la forma en que puedas dormir.

― Lo siento, intento controlarme pero no puedo.

― Está bien, siéntate.― dijo al ayudarla a enderezarse y que se recargada en la pared.― Voy por hielo para que te pongas, ahora vuelvo.

Lucy comenzó a respirar pausadamente, con ello intentaba controlar sus emociones, no quería ponerse toda histérica. Sintió de nuevo al bebé moverse y acaricio su vientre, entonces sonrió de felicidad, a pesar de todo, le gustaba que él se diera a notar. Pronto Natsu ya estaba de vuelta y se hincó frente a ella.

― Ponte esto.― dijo Natsu al pasarle una bolsa de gel frío, de inmediato Lucy abrió un poco la playera de su pijama y se lo puso en sus pechos, sintiendo un agradable alivio.― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Mejor, gracias.

― ¿Se sigue moviendo?― preguntó al poner una mano donde su hijo crecía.

― De momentos patea, pero ya estoy bien.

Natsu asintió, pero ella aún se veía cansada, se sentó a los pies de ella y tomó uno de las piernas de ella para comenzar a masajearla hasta llegar a su pie.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó avergonzada.

― Dijiste que se te acalambran, por eso te estoy dando un masaje.

― No tienes que hacerlo, ya se me paso.― intentó retirar su pie de sus manos, pero Natsu le sujetó de nuevo.

No es que le molestará aquella acción por parte de él, pero le hacía sentir extraña, todo lo que estaba viviendo era nuevo para ella y no sabía si era por eso o por el embarazo, que sentía sus emociones elevadas a la décima potencia.

― Quiero hacerlo, aunque he de admitir que sería más cómodo en una cama, ¿Dormirías mejor en una cama? Puedo pedirla temprano y mañana mismo la traen en la tarde.

― En verdad no vas a pedir una cama ¿verdad?

― ¿Por qué no?

― Quedan dos meses para que nazca, casi no se usaría.

― Créeme que si la usaríamos.― dijo seductoramente y Lucy ladeó su cara avergonzada.― Esta decidido, temprano la pediré.

― Estás loco.

― Solo quiero que estés cómoda ¿Ya no te duelen?― preguntó al verle sus pechos.

― Ya no.― dijo al sacar el gel que ahora ya estaba líquido.

― Entonces hay que intentar dormir. Y tu pequeño.― decía mientras se inclinaba sobre el vientre.― Ya deja dormir a ma...

_¡Mierda! Era un completo imbécil._

― No llores.― pidió al ver los ojos de Lucy aguadarse.

Por kami ¿Por qué tenía que llorar por todo? Sabían muy bien que ella no era su madre, pero de solo pensarlo su corazón se partía. Y no ayudaba el hecho que Natsu si la viera como la madre de su hijo, bien podría hacerse ilusión pero la parte racional de ella le recordaba que eso no era verdad.

― Él no es... Yo no soy... Cuando nazca ya no nos veremos.― decía ya hecha un mar de lágrimas.

― Eso no pasará.― quería calmarla, no le gustaba verla alterada y eso solo le hacía daño a ella y al bebé.

― ¡Claro que sí! Tú y Jenny son sus padres, debe estar con ustedes, debe tener a su padre con él y después de que nazca ya no nos veremos.

― Lucy...― intentó hablar pero ella le interrumpió.

― Te casaras con ella como tenían planeado, mi madre estará bien y yo regresaré a la escuela. Admítelo, por mucho que lo deseemos yo no soy su madre.

― Deja de pensar en eso.― dijo ya desesperado, la jalo a él y la abrazo fuertemente.― ¿Y qué si no eres su madre biológica? Les has dado más amor del que Jenny le podría dar.― era verdad, amaba a ese bebé, tanto como amaba al padre.― Te dije que encontraría la manera de no dejarte, releeré el acuerdo mil veces si es necesario, encontraré una laguna, todos tienen una.

― Lo de nosotros no debió pasar.

― Tú una vez me dijiste que las cosas pasan por una razón, esto también, te amo y no te voy a dejar, lo prometo.

― No deberías hacer promesas que no puedas cumplir.

― Y no las hago.

Lucy se recargo en él y después de un rato se quedó dormida, ya se había cansado de tanto llorar. Natsu le limpio el rostro y la acomodo en el futon, no le gustaba verla en ese estado, sabía que aquello iba a ser difícil, Lucy lidiaba con muchas cosas y sus hormonas no ayudaban mucho, fue a apagar la luz y regreso a acostarse junto a ella. Acariciaba el vientre de ella y sentía a su hijo moverse ahora con más tranquilidad.

¿Qué iba hacer si no podía cumplirse su promesa a Lucy? ¿Qué iba hacer si debía irse a vivir con Jenny? Ya no podía corresponderle como antes, Jenny se merecía a alguien que la amara y él ya no era esa persona, pero ¿En verdad alguna vez la amo como ama a Lucy? No, el separar de Jenny si fue duro, pero lo hizo, con Lucy dudaba que lo pudiera hacer y si lo hacía sentía, se sentiría devastado, no quería imaginarse una vida sin su rubia. Cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, que al despertar estuviera viviendo junto a Lucy, que estuvieran casados y a la espera de su primer hijo.

Boto los documentos en la mesa de centro y se recargo en el sillón, frotó su cien para aminorar su dolor de cabeza, era la quinta vez que releía el acuerdo y todo parecía estar bien escrito para que ellos jamás se volvieran a ver, a menos que requirieran de sus servicios de nuevo ¿Cuando se le ocurrió poner aquello? ... Abrió grandemente los ojos por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, él no le pidió a Lahar que pusiera eso, aquello se lo pidió Jenny ¿Acaso ella temía que lo que estaba pasando ocurriera?

― Llevas toda la mañana con eso, admítelo, no se puede hacer nada.― dijo Lucy al llegar con una bandeja de sándwiches.

― Ven acá.― dijo al jalarla y sentarla en sus piernas.― Siempre se puede hacer algo.

― En verdad quiero creerlo, pero...

― Tú no te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mí, tu solo piensa en el ahora, en que me vuelves loco y te amo.― decía mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello y sus manos se deslizaban bajo el vestido de ella.

― Natsu, no.― dijo al sentirlo jugar con sus bragas.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Cada vez me siento más pesada.

― Yo te ayudo, sé que también quieres.― decía al ponerla a horcajadas sobre él.

― Es verdad.― ella si quería sentirlo, ya está excitada de solo sentirlo sobre la tela.― Pero hoy me siento más cansada.

Natsu la miró y le dio un corto beso, logrando desconcertarla. Por mucho que su entrepierna le doliera, no la obligaría, además casi todas las noches habían estado haciendo el amor.

― Está bien, comamos esos ricos sándwiches que has preparado y veamos la tele.

― Lo siento.― no quería que Natsu se enojará con ella.

― En verdad está bien, debes descansar, ya cuando te sientas mejor podemos retomarlo.― dijo logrando que ella sonriera.― Eso es, me gusta ver esa linda sonrisa.― la beso y la ayudo a sentarse junto a él, tomó la bandeja de sándwiches y prendió la tele, esperando que hubiera algo bueno que ver.

Ese maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar y él quería seguir durmiendo, iba a seguir ignorándolo pero si no contestaba Lucy se despertaría, y ahora ella dormía plácidamente en la nueva cama. Se estiro para tomarlo del buró y miró la pantalla era Jenny, no iba a contestar pero recordó el consejo de Gray.

― _Mochi mochi_.

― ¡Hola amor! Hasta que contestas.― un escalofrío le recorrió al escucharla llamarlo de esa manera.

― Es de madrugada y estaba cansado, lo siento.― se levantó con cautela y salió de la recamara.

― Ya no me hablas ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?― decía con voz infantil.

― Claro que no.― ¿Cómo olvidarla? Si por ella podía perder a Lucy.

― Dime como va todo ¿me necesitas?.

― Todo está bien, sin complicaciones.

― Te escucho muy cortante y no me has dicho que me amas, ni que me extrañas.

Natsu frunció el ceño ¿Cómo mierdas le iba a decir aquello sin tener que morderse la lengua?

― Ya te dije que voy despertando, aquí son las tres de la mañana.― decía al entrar a la cocina.

― Estas molesto ¿Esa mujer te hizo enojar? Porque si es así, es una malagradecida, todavía que le estás dando lujos que en su pobre vida volverá a te...

― ¡Basta!― le interrumpió, no iba a dejar que siguiera hablando así de Lucy.

― ¿Ahora te enojas conmigo?

― Jenny, quiero descansar, luego te llamo.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra! Antes dime que me amas.

Natsu maldijo para sus adentros, tendría que hacer todo lo posible para que ella se lo creyera, miró a la puerta esperando que Lucy no estuviera allí y malentendiera todo, pero se llevó una sorpresa al verla entrar a la cocina, ella estaba por hablar pero él rápidamente se acercó a ella.

― Te amo más que a mi vida, eres lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir.

― Que romántico, yo también te amo, _bye baby_.― al escuchar que Jenny le colgó, Natsu hizo lo mismo.

― ¿Qué fue eso?― preguntó confundida Lucy.

Ella se había despertado al sentir sed y al no ver a Natsu junto a ella, se levantó y bajo a la cocina, cuando vio la luz prendida supuso que Natsu estaba allí, al verlo supo que no se equivocó, pero le extraño que estuviera hablando por teléfono a las tres de la mañana.

― Jenny escucho que te decía que te amaba.

― ¡¿Qué?!― preguntó a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

― Tranquila, no sabe nada. Ella quería que le dijera que la amaba, pero como no puedo decírselo y sonar convincente, tú fuiste mi salvación, ella creyó que se lo decía a ella, cuando en realidad te lo decía a ti.

― Idiota, me espantaste.

― ¿Tenías hambre?

― Sed, quiero jugo.

― Tómatelo y regresemos a dormir.― dijo al sacar del refrigerador el jugo de uva.

**...**

¿Acaso Buda no lo quería? Ya suficiente había tenido con la llamada de Jenny en la madrugada y ahora Hana iba a despertarlo, él solo quería seguir durmiendo con Lucy ¿Era mucho pedir?

― ¿Ahora qué Hana?― preguntó de mala gana, después de ser golpeado por la anciana.

― [Levántate, hay problemas].

― ¿De qué hablas?― preguntó confundido.

― [La señorita Lilica Karen está en el patio, Max la está entreteniendo].

― ¡¿Qué?!― preguntó alarmado y se levantó de inmediato.

_Karen, la amiga de Jenny estaba en su casa._

**Continuara…. **

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren que lo deje? Jejejeje. ¿Qué creen que pasara? Díganme sus teorías conspiratorias ok no, espero que les guste.**

**Ahora lo prometido es deuda y aquí van las respuestas de este capítulo y del anterior. =D**

**Criss G.R: **que bueno que te guste, y como podrás ver aún no se lo dice, tendrás que esperar un poco más.

**Lana Heartfilia: **en serio lamento el retraso, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando.

**Jpas9304: **creo que todas queremos eso para Jenny, lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste.

**Kurasaki-rq: **todos amamos a Hana, lamento la tardanza espero que te guste.

**SakuSakuKyomi: **lamento la tardanza, en serio espero que tu corazón haya resistido, espero que te guste y sí yo también mataría por estar en su lugar.

**Guest: **espero que te guste.

**Hyo: **jajaja eso tardara un poco. Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu paciencia.

**Velcarleo02: **espero que te guste.

**Kaoru Ayuzawa: **gracias por esperar, lamento la tardanza =( no la dejare ;) y no te preocupes puedes firmar como gustes es un mundo libre?

**NoahhChan: **jajajaja Hana para presidenta! ok no lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste

**Lavi-hime 4E – 3: **espero que te guste, y lamento la tardanza.

**Deicy: **que bueno que te guste =)

**SteicyMcgarden: **qué bueno que te gusta y tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber que va a pasar.

**Lau-chan200111: **por supuesto que no quiero que mueras! =O lamento la tardanza y tendrás que esperar a ver el drama, pero tranquila nadie muere… creo ;)

* * *

**NoahhChan: **nunca me olvidaría de ustedes al menos hasta que acabe la historia. Gracias por tu paciencia =) espero que te guste. Dime que crees que pasara?

**Ninoh11: **que bueno que te guste =) y espera el drama vendrá pronto ;) me gustaría leer tus teorías

**Deicy: **gracias que lindaaa, espero que te guste y dime que crees que pase?

**Zuad92: **paciencia, paciencia dime te gusta?

**SakuSakuKyomi: **lamento la tardanza =P dime que crees que pasara? te gusto?

Uff! ahora sí es todo por hoy

Nos vemos

¿Rewiew?


	11. Tensión

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

**¿Qué dijeron tardará otro mes en actualizar? Pues no muajajajaja aquí reportándose con un nuevo capítulo =)tomen nota son casi la 1 am en donde vivo =D  
**

**NOTA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON, YA SABEN SI NO LES GUSTA PUEDEN SALIR DE AQUÍ, SI ES LO CONTRARIO ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**XI. Tensión.**

No quería estar en ese lugar, pero Jenny le llamó toda preocupada y en medio de un ataque de histeria ¿Qué más podía hacer?

_― __Tienes que ir a verlo._

_― __Tranquila, todo debe estar bien._

_― __¿Bien? Natsu jamás me dijo palabras tan lindas y mucho menos en ese tono de hombre enamorado.― decía molesta de solo recordarlas._

_"__Te__amo más que a mi vida__, eres lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir."_

_― __Debe ser porque te extraña, lo tienes a tus pies ¿No crees que haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua?― intentó calmarla, ella quería dormir._

_― __Ve a ver qué pasa en ese lugar._

_― __¿Qué más da si tiene una aventura? Tú tienes muchas... Y sales ganando._

_― __¿Estás tonta?_

_― __Solo piénsalo, en dado caso de que no la quiera dejar, la verá a escondidas y es cuando aprovechas para acusarlo de adulterio, te será más fácil quitarle al mocoso y demandas a la chiquilla esa por infringir el contrato._

_― __Es una excelente idea, pero, quiero corroborarlo, así me será más fácil planear como debo actuar y quiero dejarle en claro que no puede huir de mí._

_― __Está bien, iré, pero me debes una._

Estaba por entrar a la fuerza, la anciana que le abrió no era rival para ella, pero apareció el chofer a impedirle el paso. Algo ocultaban y ella lo averiguaría.

**...**

Hana veía como Natsu seguía en shock, así que le dio una cachetada, logrando que reaccionara.

― [Llévala a su recamara, ya acomode un futon].

― No, mejor que se quede aquí, aquí está la cama.

― [¿Cómo vas explicar que tus cosas estén aquí?].

― Mierda...― dioses no sabía qué hacer, pero antes debía despertar a la rubia.― Lucy, despierta, debes despertarte pequeña.

― ¿Qué pasa?― dijo adormilada, tenía mucho sueño, ni podía abrir los ojos.

― Luce, tienes que despertarte e ir a tu recamara.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó al intentar acurrucarse.

― Hana te explicará, pero en verdad debes levantarte.― decía mientras la jalaba, no quería hacer eso pero era necesario.

― Tengo mucho sueño.― le reclamó con algo de enfado, no sabía ahora que mosca le había picado a Natsu para comportarse así.

― Lo sé y no sabes cuánto siento tener que hacerte esto, pero es necesario.

Lucy logró levantarse y Natsu la ayudo a ir a su antigua recámara. Una vez que la dejo, regreso a su recámara y se cambió a toda prisa, para ir a ver a su inoportuna y desagradable visita.

― ¿Qué pasa Hana?― preguntó ya más despierta Lucy.

― [Una amiga de Jenny está aquí].― escribió a toda prisa y al leerlo, la rubia se despertó por completo.― [No te preocupes, Natsu ya fue a verla].― escribió al ver la cara de espanto de la joven.

― Pero... Eso quiere decir que ya lo sabe.

― [No lo sabemos, pero Natsu se encargará de ella, ahora acuéstate y finge dormir por si se le ocurre subir].― Lucy asintió y se acomodó en el futon.― [Por cierto ¿Tienes cosas tuyas allá?]

― ¡Mi ropa de ayer!― dijo con miedo.

― [La voy a sacar, tu tranquila].

**...**

Al salir al patio, Natsu vio como Max le bloqueaba el paso a Karen y por su postura, estaba furiosa.

― Karen ¿qué haces aquí?― habló cortante.

― Jenny me pidió de favor ver como estabas.― dijo al quitarse sus lentes de sol.

― Estoy bien, ahora vete.

― Que pésimos modales ¿No me invitas a pasar? ¿Le tengo que llamar a Jenny?― preguntó al mostrarle su móvil.

Natsu la miró con rencor, si esa mujer realizaba esa llamada lo más probable era que al siguiente día Jenny ya estuviera allí.

― Claro que no, pasa.― dijo de mala gana.

**...**

No quería bajar, no quería tener que ver a una amiga de Jenny ¿Qué pasaba si metía la pata y decía algo que no debía? Kami, tenía mucho miedo. Pero Hana le dijo que debía bajar y actuar normal. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la sala.

― Joven Dragneel, buenos días.― saludo, y vio a Natsu frente a una mujer de largo cabello verde, que vestía un vestido negro demasiado entallado y escotado para su gusto.

― Buenos días Heartfilia.― demonios, como odiaba que le hablará así y él tener que hacer lo mismo.― Ella es Lilica Karen y es amiga de Jenny.

― Un placer.― saludo Lucy ya cohibida por la mirada que le daba esa mujer.

― Así que tú eres la chica, con razón Jenny no quería tenerlo, sabes lo que costará bajar todos esos kilos.― dijo con veneno, su única intención era hacer sentir mal a Lucy y lo había logrado.

Ella no pensaba que hubiera subido tanto de peso, Natsu siempre le decía que se veía hermosa y ella le creía, pero ¿Si lo decía para no hacerla sentir mal? ¿Y si no recuperaba la figura que tenía antes y ya no le gustaba a Natsu? Y sus padres ¿Cómo les explicaría que estuviera muy pasada de kilos? ¿Por qué no pensó eso antes?

― Karen.― nombró Natsu en modo de advertencia, esa mujer ya lo estaba colmando, Lucy estaba por llorar por su comentario y él no podía ir a abrazarla para decirle que lo que dijo era mentira, cosa que le enfurecía más.

― ¿Qué?― le miró como si no supiera el porqué de ese tono.― ¿Por cierto dónde duermes?― preguntó a Lucy.

― Arriba.

― Tú también duermes arriba ¿o no?― dijo a Natsu como si lo estuviera acusando de algo.

― Arriba están las habitaciones ¿Dónde más iba a dormir?

― ¿Quiero verlo?― dijo al pararse y posarse frente a Lucy.

― ¿Qué cosa?― preguntó sin entender.

― Tu cuarto ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Lucy miró a Natsu disimuladamente, no sabía que contestar, pero cuando él asintió comenzó a caminar a las escaleras. Al llegar a su cuarto, Karen miraba todo minuciosamente.

― Es muy simple y ordinario ¿Y el tuyo Natsu?

― No vas a pasar.― eso sí que no, esa mujer no se acercaría allí, aún no se le ocurría nada que pudiera explicar la cama.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Porque no quiero.

Karen comenzó a caminar a las escaleras, pero en un segundo se volteó y tenía el móvil en la oreja.

― Jenny, tu novio no me dejar ver su recamara.― dijo mientras miraba desafiante a Natsu.

― ¿Piensan que ocultó algo? Adelante entra.― dijo al caminar y correr la puerta de su cuarto.

― ¿Y esa cama?― preguntó victoriosa, como si hubiera descubierto lo que había ido a buscar.

_― __¡¿Cómo que una cama? Eso es imposible!― gritaba Jenny al otro lado de la línea._

― Así es amiga, tiene una cama matrimonial.

Lucy estaba aterrada, desde su cuarto escuchaba todo lo que decían, y no tenía ni idea cómo Natsu explicaría la existencia de esa cama. Llevó sus manos a su vientre, el bebé no dejaba de moverse, estaba muy agitado, respiró profundo varias veces para calmarse, no quería transmitirle sus miedos al pequeño.

― La compre hace poco, Lucy no podía dormir.― dijo la mitad de la verdad.

― ¿Entonces que hace aquí y no allá?

― No cabía en la de ella y la dejaron aquí.

_― __Esa maldita mocosa, pregúntale que entonces en dónde duerme._

― ¿En dónde duerme?

― Por la noche cambiamos cuartos.

_― __Revisa sus cajones, ¡Todo su cuarto si es necesario!_

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó furioso al ver que esa mujer sacaba un cajón y lo vaciaba en el suelo.

― Comprobando lo que dices.― dijo al caminar al armario y abrirlo.

― Solo hay cosas mías aquí.

― Todo está bien, pero ¿Cómo puede vivir sin tantas cosas?― hablaba con Jenny.

_― __¿Segura que solo hay cosas de él?_

― Muy segura.

**...**

El resto de la tarde Lucy se la paso con Hana y Natsu discutiendo con Karen, quien le había exigido un tour por toda la casa. Lucy los veía ir y venir, siempre escuchando que Natsu le contestaba de mala gana y Karen lo amenazaba con llamarle a Jenny.

Todo ese asunto tenía más que estresada a Lucy, ni con los tés que Hana le daba lograba calmarse. A la hora de la comida, en contra de su voluntad se vio obligada a comer con Karen presente, todo para mantener las apariencias.

― ¿Eso comeremos? ― preguntó Karen con desagrado al mirar el plato de sopa miso.

― Es lo que hay, si no, ve a un restaurante.― contestó de malas Natsu, esa mujer ya había acabado con su paciencia.

Lucy les veía incomoda, jamás había visto a Natsu tan molesto y tenso, miró su plato y con esa mujer presente las ganas de comer se le iban, de hecho si comía sentía que su estómago se revolvía.

Por su parte, Natsu estaba preocupado, Lucy no había comido nada y no dejaba de acariciar su vientre, debía deshacerse de Karen pero era claro que no iba a ser fácil.

― ¿Dónde dormiré?

― Hay un hotel cerca, ve por tus maletas y te pido una habitación, la que quieras.― ofreció con tal de no tenerla más en su casa.

― ¿Por qué no quieres que me quede? ¿Ocultas algo?

― Jamás he ocultado que me desagradas.

― Si no me dejas quedar, llamaré a Jenny.― de nuevo con su amenaza de llamar a Jenny, esa maldita mujer sabía bien que no podía hacer nada ante eso.

― Sígueme.― le ordenó al levantarse.

― ¿A dónde? No has terminado tu comida, ya sé, tampoco te gusta.

Natsu la fulmino con la mirada, claro que le gustaba, la comida de Lucy le encantaba, solo que con ella presente no podía disfrutarla como él quería.

― Te mostraré donde dormirás.― contestó.― Pero te advierto que no es muy cómodo.― la dejaría en el cuarto más pequeño y más lejano a los suyos.

**...**

Llegada la noche Lucy se quedó en el cuarto de Natsu y él en el de ella, en todo el día casi no habían hablado. Lucy se giró y miró el reloj de mesa, pasaba de la una de la mañana y no podía dormirse, su vientre le estorbaba más que otras veces, intentó acomodarse de muchas formas, ponerse almohadas a su espalda, entre sus piernas, bajo su vientre y nada servía, ya se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Natsu que ahora no podía dormir sin él.

¿Lucy estaría bien? ¿Estaría cómoda en la cama? ¿Tendría sed o hambre? ¿Ya estaría dormida? Todo eso y más se preguntaba Natsu, no había podido dormir de solo pensar en ella. Quería acurrucarse a su lado, sentir su calor junto al suyo ¡Pero no! Jenny tuvo que mandar a Karen, solo quería saber ¿Qué fue lo que hizo sospechar a Jenny? De otra forma, aquella mujer no estaría en su casa incomodándolos.

**...**

Aún tenía sueño, no supo a qué hora se durmió al fin, pero también moría de hambre. Solo se arregló el cabello y bajo en pijama a desayunar algo. Al entrar a la cocina Hana cocinaba, Natsu estaba a mitad de su desayuno y Karen parecía supervisar a Hana con lo que hacía.

― Que mal te vez.― dijo Karen al ver a Lucy que tenía unas grandes ojeras.

― No dejo de moverse y no pude dormir bien.

Natsu miró a Lucy preocupado, él tampoco durmió mucho pero no se sentía con sueño, en cambio ella, estaba pálida, apenas si se había cepillado el cabello y sus ojos estaban hinchados. Si tan solo hubiera estado con ella, la hubiera ayudado a conciliar el sueño.

― Jenny jamás se ha visto así, ni siquiera cuando el mismo día que llegó de Marruecos tuvo sesión fotográfica y durmió poco en el avión ¿Lo recuerdas Natsu?

― ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ― ahora que lo recordaba y analizaba, fue uno de los días que quisiera olvidar.

En esa ocasión se sintió acosado por todas esas personas que le decían que hacer para que la foto fuera perfecta, lo soportó ya que no quería que Jenny luciera mal y en ese entonces quería que las fotos fueran perfectas, pero ahora sabía que todo eso no era necesario, prueba perfecta era la foto que les tomaron a él y a Lucy en aquel restaurante, la guardaba como si de un tesoro se tratase, en ella se veía lo mucho que ya se querían y aún no se lo decían.

― Claro que lo recuerdas, esa vez...

― Ya está tu ensalada, cométela.― dijo al ver que Hana ya había terminado la ensalada de salmón que Karen pidió y fue un buen pretexto para cambiar de tema, no quería que Lucy se sintiera opacada por cosas que pusiera decir Karen.

― Estaban tan felices.― prosiguió ignorando las palabras de Natsu.― Esas fotos las pusieron en el especial de San Valentín, todo mundo sentía celos de lo bien que lucían juntos. Están hechos para estar juntos.

¿Natsu y Jenny se habían tomado fotos para una revista, juntos y para San Valentín? Eso quería decir que la mitad de Japón sabía de su relación. Si llegaba a estar al lado de Natsu, tendría que hacer lo mismo, después de todo la familia de él estaba entre la elite de Japón. Ella jamás lograría encajar allí, se vería tan tonta y sosa, solo haría quedar en mal a Natsu. De nuevo el bebé se movió, sacándola de sus pensamientos y fue hasta Hana para pedirle la sopa del día anterior.

― No te lo había dicho, pero hoy por la noche parto a Crocus a ver a Jenny.― dijo Karen al comer solo un poco de la ensalada.

― ¿Y?― mejor para él, ya no la tendría metiendo cizaña entre él y Lucy.

― ¿Y su presente?

― ¿Su qué?

― Su regalo ¿no le vas a mandar nada?

― Estamos lejos de una ciudad, aquí no hay nada que le pueda gustar.

― Entonces ven a Nagoya y le compras algo, sirve que me acompañas al aeropuerto.

― No puedo dejarla, falta poco para que nazca el bebé y...

― La anciana la esta cuidado y cualquier cosa te llamarán. Es lo mínimo que debes hacer, hace meses no la ves ¿Y ni un regalo como muestra de amor le mandas? ¿Qué clase de novio eres? ¿Dónde quedo el que la adoraba con pasión?― Natsu casi la jala y la saca de la cocina, pero se contuvo, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

― Imaginó que entenderá o te doy el dinero y le escoges algo.

― Recuerdo bien como cada aniversario, cuando ella regresaba de sus pasarelas, adquiría un nuevo contrato o solo porque veías algo que se vería bien en ella lo comprabas, sin razón alguna. No me mires así.― dijo al ver que el chico la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.― Siempre has sido muy romántico con ella ¿Ahora por qué no?

― ¿En quince minutos nos vamos?― dijo de mala gana, debía seguir aparentando si no quería levantar sospechas.

― Perfecto.― se levantó dejando la mitad de la ensalada.

De solo escuchar aquello su corazón dolía, no quería que Natsu se fuera, quería que se quedara con ella, no quería que la dejará por ir a comprarle algo a Jenny ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan celosa? Entonces una punzada se extendió por todo su vientre y de inmediato sintió los brazos de Natsu rodearla.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó preocupado.

La estaba viendo de reojo, sabía que todo lo que decía Karen le estaba afectando, lo mejor era alejar a esa mala mujer de Lucy pero antes de salir de la cocina, vio cómo su pequeña cerraba los ojos con fuerza y sujetaba su vientre. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta ella, no le importo que Karen estuviera, solo quería comprobar que su hijo y Lucy estuvieran bien.

― Sí, solo una leve punzada.

― [Debe ser por el estrés, has que esa mujer ya se marche].― dijo Hana preocupada por la salud de Lucy y la del bebé.

― Ya paso.― dijo Lucy ya más calmada.

― Lo vez, está bien, vámonos.― dijo Karen desesperada. Natsu sí que quería a su hijo, lo que era más que perfecto para Jenny, de esa forma lo vería sufrir como nunca.

― La voy a llevar a la sala, tu ve por tus maletas.

Karen obedeció, en cuanto se perdió de vista Natsu cargó a Lucy y la llevó a la sala.

― ¿Segura estas bien?― preguntó en voz baja y vigilando las escaleras.

― Sí, ve tranquilo.― dijo con una sonrisa para intentar calmarlo.

― Luce, todo lo que ella dijo...

― Está bien, no es necesario que me lo expliques.

― Pero quiero hacerlo.― no quería que hubiera malos entendidos con ella.

― Luego lo harás, ahora tienes que irte.

― Estaré de regreso en la noche, cualquier cosa me llaman.

― Estoy lista _Let's go!_― gritó Karen al llegar con sus maletas.

**...**

Toda la tarde se la pasaron de tienda en tienda, no había algo que quisiera comprar a pesar de las sugerencias de Karen. Pero al ver la hora decidió que compraría lo que fuera, así que compró un vestido de noche que le sugirió Karen. A las nueve dejo a Karen en el aeropuerto y al salir, había una terrible tormenta, protección civil dio la recomendación de no salir a carretera. Y maldijo su suerte, fue al hotel más cercano y alquilo una habitación.

Una vez instalado, tomó el teléfono y se maldijo por no poner uno en la casa o comprarle uno a Lucy, pero Max si tenía, le marco y no contestó, marco de nuevo y tuvo suerte, le dejó su recado y colgó, solo esperaba que Lucy estuviera bien.

A la mañana siguiente regresó a Hargeon, moría por tener a Lucy de nuevo para él, recompensarla por todo lo que paso en ese par de días. Al llegar corrió al interior, pero antes de entrar Max le hablo.

― Joven Dragneel.

― ¿Qué sucede Max?

― La señorita Heartfilia pasó la noche en casa de Hana.

― ¿Algo malo le paso?― preguntó con temor.

― Claro que no, no se preocupe. Les di su recado y para que no estuviera ella aquí sola Hana la llevo a su casa.

― ¿Por qué no se quedaron aquí?

― Hana quería que ella se distrajera, desde la llegada de su visita inesperada, la señorita no estaba de buen ánimo.

Natsu asintió, claro que no lo estaba, ella estaba triste y él la dejó, cosa que seguramente empeoró su estado de ánimo. ¿Y si todo lo que hacía solo la lastimaba? Él no quería que ella sufriera, era lo que menos quería.

― ¿Estoy haciendo mal Max?

― ¿Cómo dice?

― Sé que ya lo sabes, no finjas.

― Nunca le había visto tan feliz, hasta parece otro al lado de la señorita y ella, bueno, ella es sin duda especial y cuando esta con usted siempre tiene una radiante sonrisa.

― Gracias Max, iré a descansar.

**...**

Natsu dormitaba en el sofá cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, se levantó de inmediato y allí, en la entrada estaba Lucy al lado de Hana. La anciana les miró con una sonrisa y siguió su camino, tenían mucho de qué hablar, lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

― Perdón la demora.― se disculpó Natsu mientras caminaba hasta Lucy.

― No te preocupes, no era seguro que salieras a carretera.― ella comprendía, pero le había extrañado mucho.

― Te traje algo.― dijo al meter su mano en su bolsillo derecho.

― No era necesario, estoy bien.

― Oye, si tuve que comprarle algo a Jenny en contra de mi voluntad, deja darte esto.― dijo al ponerle un collar.

― Pero...

― Se te ve hermoso.― dijo al verla ya con el collar.

Desde que lo vio pensó en Lucy, era la joya más simple que tenían en aquella joyería, nadie le prestaba atención pero él sí, era una pieza maravillosa, solo hacía falta la dueña adecuada.

Lucy lo miró bien y admitía que era hermoso, una cadena de oro blanco con una llave con una llama, solo eso, pero era sin dudas maravillosa.

― Sencillo y hermoso como tu.― dijo al tomarla de la cara.― Te amo.

Comenzó a besarla, no le importó que estuvieran en el recibidor, la acorraló contra la pared y bajo el cierre del vestido de Lucy.

― Natsu... aquí no.― pidió al recordar el lugar donde estaban.

― Entonces vayamos arriba.― sugirió al besarla en el cuello.

― Me siento cansada, no he dormido bien.

Natsu se separó de ella, comprendía que ella necesitaba descansar, al igual que él. La besó suavemente en los labios y le cerró el vestido.

― ¿Te gustan las aguas termales?― Lucy asintió.― Vayamos, necesitas relajarte y yo también; solo comemos y nos vamos.

**...**

Al atardecen llegaron a unas termas que estaban en un cerro cercano, aquel lugar se fusionaba a la perfección con la naturaleza. Natsu los registro y una jovencita los guio a un cuarto de baño, después de bañarse para poder entrar a la terma, Lucy se recogió el cabello y se intentó cubrir con una toalla, mientras que Natsu se enrollo una toalla a la cintura y miraba divertido como era que la rubia intentaba ocultarse de su vista, cosa que le parecía innecesaria, él ya la conocía muy bien, así que se acercó a ella y la guío hasta la terma que ocuparían.

― Me encanta.― exclamó emocionada, el ambiente estaba lleno de vapor y la poza estaba rodeada de rocas, al rededor había arbustos de un hermoso color verde y las luciérnagas hacían que el lugar brillará, logrando darle un toque mágico.

― Entremos.― dijo al tomarla de la mano, le ayudo a Lucy a quitarse su toalla, dejándola junto a la terma, de inmediato él se deshizo de su toalla poniéndola junto a la de Lucy, entonces entró al aguay ayudo a entrar a Lucy.― ¿Cómo te sientes?― preguntó una vez que se acomodaron en la terma.

― Bien, el bebé me pesa menos.― contestó al estar recargada en Natsu.

― ¿Te estás durmiendo?― preguntó al sentirla tan relajada.

― Esto es tan relajante.― dijo al acurrucarse más en el chico.

― ¿Sabes que te relajaría más?― preguntó mientras le repartía suaves besos por su cuello y nuca.

Lucy se dejó mimar por Natsu, las manos de él la recorrían con adoración, pasando lentamente por su cuerpo, pero cuando los masajes se situaron en sus pechos se juntó más a él, logrando sentir su eminente erección e inconscientemente se restregó más.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al sentir que ella se removía entre sus brazos.

― ¿Cómo es posible que reacciones tan rápido?― preguntó divertida al sentirlo ya duro.

― Tú me excitas demasiado.― dijo divertido, la rodeó de la cintura y la acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, ella aun dándole la espalda.

― Pero si parezco un globo, estoy hinchada por todos lados.― dijo algo decaída al recordar las palabras de Karen.

― Estás perfecta.

― Pero...

― Créeme cuando te lo digo, estás hermosa, cada que te veo me vuelves loco, es verdad que estas diferente pero es porque una pequeña vida crece aquí.― dijo al poner sus manos en el vientre de ella.― Es algo natural y tan hermoso, que solo hace que seas más bella ¿Pero sabes lo mejor de todo?― Lucy negó, tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad por todo lo que él le decía.― Lo mejor es que Eres Solo Mía.

Natsu comenzó a besarla, no le daría tiempo de pensar en que otra cosa que no fueran sus caricias, así de espaldas como estaban, coló una de sus manos en la entrepierna de ella, logrando de inmediato que Lucy gimiera, sintiéndose satisfecho de inmediato.

Podría sentir los dedos de Natsu invadirla, él los movía rítmicamente era claro que sabía lo que hacía y no puedo evitar pensar ¿Cuántas veces había hecho aquello con Jenny? ¿Él la trataba como la trataba a ella? Ante esas preguntas unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no quería pensar en eso, en esos momentos Natsu estaba con ella, gemía su nombre no el de Jenny, pero había estado tan sensible esos días que era un desastre.

Natsu sentía sus dedos ser apretados por el interior de Lucy, su miembro dio un tirón, como exigiendo atención por parte de las paredes de la chica, con dificultad levanto un poco a Lucy y de una sola envestida entró en ella, tuvo que contenerse para no correrse en ese momento, aquellos días de abstinencia le estaban cobrando factura. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero no dejo de torturar aquel botón tan sensible de Lucy, entonces fue cuando la escucho ¿sollozar?

― ¿Fui muy brusco? ― preguntó preocupado, él gozando como nunca y tal vez la había lastimado.

― Estoy bien, muévete.― pidió al mover sus caderas, sentirse invadida por Natsu era algo que ansiaba desde hace mucho y no lo echaría a perder por sus pensamientos tan fuera de lugar, en esos momentos ella lo tenía a él, en esos momentos él era todo suyo.

El oji-jade sonrió complacido y la sujetó más fuerte, para poder guiarla a cada embestida, a cada movimiento las ondas en el agua se incrementaban. Lucy intentaba ahogar sus gemidos, temía que alguien les escuchará, así que se llevó una mano a la boca.

― Natsu, ya no puedo.― decía extasiada por tanto placer.― Pero, quiero verte.― pidió.

― Aguanta un poco más, deja girarte.― él también quería verla, la ayudo girarse y una vez que quedaron frente a frente la beso con anhelo, al mismo tiempo que se ensartaba en ella de nuevo.

Le encantaba verla en ese momento en que los dos se perdían en una nube de placer, algo que también era nuevo para él, antes no le importaba no perderse en los ojos de su acompañante, pero con Lucy, podía sentir sus almas fusionarse, podía sentir todas esas cosas que no se podían decir con palabras. Sentir el cuerpo de su rubia junto al suyo, sus gemidos y ser llamado por ella lo ponían al mil, qué más quisiera no parar en toda la noche, pero por ahora esa sesión debía ser suficiente, sintió ser apretado más y se derramó.

Lucy respirada agitadamente aún podía sentir en su cuerpo los restos de la ola de placer que había tenido segundos atrás; recostada en el pecho de Natsu podía sentir la respiración de él y se sorprendió al percatarse que estaba tranquilo ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanto aguante? ¿Acaso era ella la que no aguantaba nada? ¿Y si él se había quedado con las ganas? ¡No quería pensar en eso! Le había sentido correrse, pero ¿Qué pasaba si él estaba acostumbrado a sesiones más largas? ¡Kami! No estaba a la altura de él.

― ¿En qué tanto piensas?― preguntó al notarla callada, no estaba dormida, tenía los ojos abiertos y hacía muecas.

― En nada.

― Duérmete necesitas descansar.

― ¿Tú aún tienes ganas de... bueno de...?― decía con voz temblorosa.

Natsu le veía sorprendido ¿En qué tanto estaba pensando esa chica? Por su tono y mirada, suponía que nada bueno.

― Ya tendremos tiempo, para otra ronda, pero ahora relájate.― dijo al darle suaves masajes en su espalda.

― Pero no estás cansado.

― Es verdad, pero si satisfecho, mírame.― le tomó del mentón y la obligo a verle.― No sé en qué tantas cosas estas pensado, no sé si es por las hormonas del embarazo que tu mentecita piensa cosas raras, pero estoy bien, deja de preocuparte ¿De acuerdo?.

Lucy asintió y se acurruco entre los brazos de Natsu, quien de inmediato la beso en la frente y fue cuando soltó una leve risa.

― Parece que no quiere que siga ocupando su lugar.― comentó al sentir que su hijo lo pateaba al aún él estar ocupando su espacio.

― Idiota.― claro que había sentido al bebé moverse, pero no se imaginó que esa fuera la reacción del chico.

― ¿Quién pensaría que una adorable muchachita como tu tuviera su carácter tan bipolar?― preguntó divertido al escucharla "molesta", en un momento tenía sus ánimos por los suelos y al siguiente le regañaba.

Esperó que le contestara alguna otra cosa, pero no hubo respuesta, giró la cabeza y la vio dormida, sonrió y se recargo mejor en las rocas; por ahora él no dormiría, se limitaría a contemplarla, a admirarla, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible viéndola memorizándola, guardando cada parte de ella en su mente.

Dejó los papeles sobre el buró junto a la cama, necesitaba ayuda solo quedaba un mes para que él bebé naciera y el tiempo pasaba volando. Miró a Lucy dormir a su lado, no iba a perderla, no quería no tenerla nunca más con él. Pero tampoco le podía quitar su hijo a Jenny y su hijo necesitaba un padre ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? ¿Por qué mandarle a Lucy y hacerlos sufrir a los dos? Entendía que él estuviera recibiendo su merecido por la manera que había sido desde que conoció a Jenny, dejando a un lado a su familia que solo se preocupaba por él, pero Lucy era una buena hija, amaba a su madre y por esa razón se vio en la necesidad de alquilarse, no era justo que ella sufriera también.

Ya estaba decidido, mañana regresaría a Tokio para ir a ver a sus padres para pedirles ayuda, seguramente su padre lo iba a querer matar pero no le importaba, solo quería poder seguir con Lucy y ya tenía que hacerse responsable por sus acciones.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien díganme que les pareció**

**Criss G.R: **Espero que te guste ;) y también espero no tardarme demasiado.

**Deicy: **creo que tienes una bola de cristal que te dice el futuro, así que dime me casaré con Natsu? XD espero que te guste.

**Cecejiji: **jejeje aquí tu dosis semanal.

**Lavi-hime 4E -3: **la intriga es la sal en la vida, ok no espero que te guste.

**NoahhChan:** que bueno que te guste, espero este también cumpla tus expectativas y veo que tu también puedes ver el futuro, así que dime en que acabara esto? XD

**Kaoru Ayuzawa: **lo siento pero Karen salió igual de arpía que su amiga, dime te gusto?

**Zy sistem: **aquí tu dosis semanal, jejjeje espero que te guste.

rewiews?


	12. XII Volviendo a Casa

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

* * *

**XII. Volviendo a Casa.**

Ya le había dado a Lucy la noticia de que debía ir a Magnolia, pero no le dijo sus verdaderas intenciones, no quería preocuparla de más. Y como lo imaginó, la noticia de su viaje no le agradó, estaban a la puerta de la casa y él intentaba convencer a la chica de que todo estaba bien.

― Estaré devuelta mañana, lo prometo.― dijo por cuarta vez.

― Todo está bien ¿Verdad?― preguntó de nuevo.

A pesar de que Natsu ya le había dicho que no se preocupara, no entendía ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana le decía que debía ir a Magnolia?, eso se planeaba ¿Cierto?

― Claro que sí, debo ir a firmar unos papeles a la clínica.― mintió esperando que ella le creyera.

― Pero, creí que todo estaba en orden.

― Es algo administrativo, no debes preocuparte.― dijo al tomarla de las manos.― Regresaría hoy mismo pero ya sería muy noche.

― Promete que regresaras mañana a primera hora.

― Te lo prometo, ¿Ya te dije que me fascinan tus pucheros?― dijo divertido al verla inflar sus cachetes y arrugar la nariz.

No pudo no sonreír como tonto al imaginar a una criaturita de ojos chocolate hacer eso y no poder decirle "no" a lo que le pidiera, tal y como le pasaba con la hermosa jovencita que tenía enfrente.

― Baka.― fue lo único que dijo, en ocasiones Natsu la trataba como niña pequeña.

― Hana, te la encargo.

― [Que todo salga bien].― le contestó, ella ya sabía a donde iría realmente y oraba porque todo saliera bien.

― Se me olvidaba.― dijo al sacar un móvil de su pantalón.

― Toma.― dijo al dárselo a Lucy.― El número que está registrado es el mío, llámame cuando quieras.

― ¿Seguro puedo tenerlo?― preguntó confundida, se suponía que no podía tener acceso a un teléfono.

― Mientras solo me hables a mí, no debes preocuparte por el contrato. Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana.― se despidió y la beso con infinita ternura, en definitiva no le gustaba separarse de Lucy.

**...**

Estaba parado a fuera de la casa de sus padres, miró la hora solo para hace tiempo, las 3:34 pm; observo aquel lugar que había sido su hogar y su corazón se aceleró, no sabía si era por los nervios pero la gran barda de piedra que rodeaba la casa lo intimidaba, respiró profundo para tomar valor, saco sus llaves de sus pantalones y camino hasta la puerta, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, una vez que abriera y entrara no había marcha atrás; giró la llave y empujó la puerta, caminó por el camino de grava del patio delantero, topándose con la mirada incrédula del servicio, después de todo era la primera vez que iba desde hace más de un año.

Siguió sin inmutarse por las miradas curiosas, entró por la puerta principal a la casa, su corazón latía como poco y sus manos sudaban, aun así paso por la sala en busca de su madre o padre, pero no había nadie, iba a subir las escaleras cuando una mujer le llamo.

― Joven, bienvenido.― saludo cortésmente, una mujer de avanzada edad que tenía un paliacate en la cabeza, era la cocinera de la casa.

Ella había estado en la cocina arreglando los preparativos de la cena, cuando su hijo entro corriendo para decirle que había visto al hijo menor llegar a la casa, de inmediato se apresuró a entrar a la sala para recibirlo.

― Buen día Señora Spetto, ¿Y mis padres?

― Su madre está en el invernadero y su padre fue a la oficina. ¿Necesita que le ayude en algo?

― No gracias, vine a ver a mis padres, puedes seguir en tus labores.

La anciana mujer le miró sorprendida, el hijo menor le había dado las gracias y venía a ver a su madre, la última vez solo había ido por ropa y no se detuvo a ver a sus padres, para cuando ellos se enteraron que su hijo estaba en casa, ya se había marchado. Algo le decía que pasarían cosas que pondrían de cabeza esa casa.

Llegó al pequeño invernadero de su madre, al entrar vio una mesa de jardín y sonrió con melancolía, su madre la había comprado cuando él era niño, para que en las tardes se sentaran a tomar té y comer pasteles, ahora estaba cubierta por una tela, indicando que no se había usado en años. Camino otro poco y al pasar por el umbral de la puerta, vio marcas en el marco de madera, era donde el media su crecimiento, se agacho y vio la primera, apenas a sus seis meses, fue subiendo una por una hasta la última que fue a los 13 años, tocó las marcas con parsimonia, en definitiva marcaría también en ese lugar el crecimiento de su hijo. Terminó de entrar y vio a su madre podando unas flores.

― Hola madre.

Grandeeney se giró de inmediato esperando que no fuera su imaginación, dejo las tijeras y dio dos pasos hacia su hijo, no era una ilusión, su hijo en verdad estaba frente a ella.

― ¡Hijo! Regresaste antes.― dijo llena de felicidad.― Me alegra verte, hace meses no se de ti.― decía al borde del llanto, quería abrazarlo pero no lo hizo, desde hace tiempo su hijo huía de ese contacto y no quería molestarlo, temía hacer algo mal y que él se fuera.

― Mamá.― le llamó Natsu, ver a su adorada madre en ese estado le partía el alma, sin duda había sido un desgraciado con ella.

Natsu acortó la distancia y la abrazó como hacía años no lo hacía. Grandeeney que seguía sorprendida por ser llamada "mamá" nuevamente por su hijo, se sorprendió más al ser abrazada por él. Pero le correspondió, lo abrazó como había deseado hacer de nuevo desde hace tiempo.

― Mamá, perdóname, en verdad siento mucho como te he tratado, no solo a ti, a mi papá también, les quiero mucho.

― No te preocupes, todo está bien.― dijo maternalmente al tomarlo de la cara.― Pero cuéntame ¿Qué tal Crocus? ― preguntó con curiosidad y para cambiar el tema, no quería llorar y hacerle pensar a su hijo que había hecho algo malo.

― Hay algo que debo decirles.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo malo paso?― preguntaba preocupada, si algo malo había pasado ella debía saber, para poder ayudarle.

― Tranquila, te contaré cuando llegue mi papá.― dijo con una sonrisa para calmarla.

― Como quieras ¿Cuándo regresaste?

― Llegué hoy.

― ¿Quieres comer algo? Le pediré a Wakaba que preparé lo que quieras, tu solo pídelo y...

― Mamá.― le interrumpió.― Vamos por un pastel y lo comemos aquí.

― ¿En verdad? Tal vez adentro sería más cómodo.

― Aquí está bien, hace mucho no se usa esa mesa.

― Deja me cambio, voy a ponerme algo más apropiado.― decía al ver que la ropa que llevaba no era muy "elegante".

― Estas muy bien así, solo una cosa.― jalo la manga de su suéter y con ella le limpio su mejilla que tenía algo de tierra.― Listo, vámonos.

Grandeeney no comprendía que le pasaba a su hijo, él acaba de usar su ropa para quitarle una mancha de tierra, aun así lo siguió y juntos fueron a una pastelería local, cosa que la sorprendió más, ella pensó que irían a una pastelería gourmet. En definitiva algo le pasaba a su hijo, durante el resto del día lo observo para intentar descifrarlo, pero solo estaba segura que él estaba feliz, algo le había pasado que lo tenía lleno de felicidad, pero también estaba preocupado y por otro lado estaba el hecho de hablaba con alguien cada hora, si su teléfono no sonaba cada cierto tiempo, él llamaba, sabía que no era Jenny, en definitiva no era ella, pero cada que hablaba con aquella persona tenía una radiante sonrisa y reía como hace mucho no lo hacía.

**...**

Aquel día con su madre fue grandioso, había podido recompensarla un poco por todo el tiempo perdido, pero sentía que no era suficiente. Pero era divertido verla intentando saber con quién llamaba a cada hora, su Lucy le llamaba seguido o simplemente le escribía mensajes, pero cuando ya iban hacer dos horas en que ella no llamaba, él marcaba preocupado, seguramente estaba paranoico de que algo malo le pasará a ella, por ello su madre no le quitaba la mirada cuando se alejaba para hablar con su rubia, ya quería decirle lo que pasaba pero era mejor hacerlo con su padre presente.

Más tarde estaban Grandeeney y Natsu viendo viejas fotos en la sala, cuando la voz fuerte de Igneel llamo su atención.

― Miren quien se digna a aparecer.― en cuanto llegó Droy, su jardinero e hijo de la señora Spetto, le informó que su hijo menor estaba en casa, al escuchar eso no lo creyó del todo, entró a la casa y comprobó que era verdad.

― Hola papá.― dijo al levantarse.

― ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó para que te dignaras a venir? Ni una llamada en meses ¿Y solo porque si ahora vienes? No te lo creo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ― preguntó tajantemente.

― Igneel ― reprendió Grandeeney a su esposo, no querían que pelearan y su hijo se fuera.

― Mamá, mi padre tiene razón.

― No cambias, solo vienes para pedir cosas y la respuesta es "No".

― Aún no sabes a que vine.

― A pedir nuestro consentimiento para tu boda con la modelo ¿o no? ― dijo como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

― Te equivocas.

― Entonces solo vienes a anunciarnos que te casaras de todas maneras.― afirmó, aquel tema era del que siempre discutían cuando estaban juntos.

― Tampoco.

― Igneel, deja que hable.― suplicó Grandeeney.

Grandeeney no quería pensar que su hijo se había portado amoroso con ella solo para que le diera su consentimiento para una boda que no le convenía, su corazón le decía que la razón de su visita era otro.

― Sentémonos ¿Qué tal Crocus? ― dijo Igneel para entablar una conversación.

― Sobre eso quiero hablar, no he estado en Crocus.

― ¿Entonces dónde?

― En Hargeon.

― Vaya, creí que a Jenny no le gustaba.

― Jenny si está en Crocus.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede?― no le gustaba por donde iban las explicaciones de su hijo.― No creo que ya recapacitaras y la dejaras por fin.

Natsu respiró profundamente y comenzó a relatar todo, sus padres no le interrumpieron, su madre le miraba preocupada y su padre realmente furioso, pero los dos coincidían en que no creían lo que su hijo les contaba.

― ¿Qué clase de broma es? ― preguntó incrédulo Igneel.

― No es ninguna broma, sé que es imposible de creerlo, pero es la verdad.

― Primero que nada, estoy decepcionado, muy decepcionado. No se tu madre, pero yo te desconozco.― habló Igneel con dureza.― ¡Lo que hiciste fue imprudente! Una mujer que pone primero su carrera a tener un hijo con alguien que dice amar ¡¿No te hizo pensar?! Te creí más inteligente, pero veo que me equivoqué.― mientras hablaba su tono subía de volumen.― Segundo ¿Y si esta chica solo finge? Obtendría más si te engatusa, seguramente es una oportunista y...

― ¡No lo es y no hables así de ella!― gritó para defender a Lucy, podían decir lo que quisieran de él, se lo merecía, pero no de ella.― Créanme, ella me hizo dar cuenta lo que es amar de verdad, todo lo que les dije es cierto.― decía ya más calmado.― Lucy es tan linda, sincera, pura, amorosa, natural, amable; Hana la quiere mucho, Lucy le ayuda en la cocina y le gusta pasar tiempo en el jardín. Además, tiene una hermosa sonrisa que quiero ver siempre y ama al bebé como si fuera suyo.

Grandeeney le miraba enternecida, su hijo en verdad estaba enamorado, no como cuando decía estarlo de Jenny, ahora su mirada era otra cuando hablaba de esta joven, cada una de sus palabras venían de su corazón. Y si no estaba equivocada, su hijo había vuelto hacer el de antes gracias a ella. Debía ser con ella con quien hablaba a cada rato.

― ¿Traes los papeles?― preguntó Grandeeney, sorprendiendo a sus dos hombres.

― Aquí están.― contestó de inmediato Natsu al sacarlos de su mochila.

― Tu padre los mandará revisar.― dijo al tomarlos, su esposo la miró incrédulo.

― Grandeeney ¿Qué haces?

― Tal vez tu no lo has notado, pero este que está aquí es realmente el niño que creíamos con amor, el pequeño que le gustaba subir a tus hombros, el jovencito que se hizo cargo del restaurante preocupado por tu salud; ya no es la persona indiferente que veíamos solo cuando íbamos al restaurante, mi amado hijo regreso y no quiero perderlo de nuevo.

― Mamá... Gracias.

― Solo te pido una cosa, quiero conocerla.

― Claro que sí, la van a amar y se darán cuenta de lo que les digo es verdad.

― En tres días iremos.― dijo resignado Igneel.― Pero te advierto que si todo está en orden, nada se puede hacer.― sentenció.

Estaba cerrando todo para irse ya a dormir con Lucy, cuando sonó su móvil y al reconocer el número contestó de inmediato, no es que se muriera por hablar con Jenny, pero se le había ocurrido una idea que bien podría funcionar para que se cambiara el contrató.

― Que bueno que llamaste, estaba pensando, que al bebé le haría mucho mejor la leche materna que la fórmula y...― fue directo al punto, pero si bien empezó a hablar Jenny le interrumpió.

― Amor, muchos niños crecen bien con la formula.

― Sí, pero...

― Además ella debe regresar a su escuela ¿o no?

― Podría ir en su tiempo libre a alimentarlo, quiero que sea un niño sano.

― Crecerá bien.― dijo quitándole importancia.

― Pero los estudios dicen que...

― ¿Quieres seguir cerca de ella? ¿Eso quieres?― decía fingiendo llorar, a pesar de que Karen le dijo que solo había una leve atracción y todo parecía indicar que no había pasado a mayores, lo mejor era prevenirlo.

― ¿Qué?

― Ya no me quieres, es eso.― le reclamó.

― Jenny, lo siento yo... No sé en qué pensaba.

― Entonces no me hagas pensar otras cosas.

― No volverá a pasar.

― Bien, te llamó, besos.

¡Maldita sea! Esa mujer no se preocupaba ni un poco por su hijo, respiró hondo para calmarse, no quería preocupar a Lucy. Subió a la recámara que compartía con ella y antes de entrar la escuchó cantar. Corrió un poco la puerta y allí esta ella, sentada en la cama y acariciando su vientre mientras le cantaba al bebé.

_"Nemurenu yoru ni, hitori utau uta. Wataru kaze to issho ni, Omií wo nosete tobu yo..."*_

― Natsu.― habló sorprendida al verlo.

― ¿Así se calma?― preguntó al ir subiendo a la cama y acostarse abrazando a Lucy a la altura del vientre.

― Algo así, también le gusta que pase mis manos sobre él.

― ¿Qué nombre le pondrías?― preguntó, era algo que había querido saber desde hace tiempo.

― Eso sí es algo que debes elegir tú.― claro que había pensado en nombres para él, pero no le iba a decir a Natsu, eso ya era mucho para ella, era seguir dándole alas a su imaginación, donde Natsu, el bebé y ella eran una feliz familia.

Natsu le sonrió, no le insistiría, tal vez eso ya era pedirle mucho, pero luego aprovecharía para saber que nombre le gustaba a ella. Como le gustaría que su bebé tuviera hermosos ojos chocolate o la radiante sonrisa de Lucy, pero eso era imposible, solo esperaba que se pareciera lo más posible a él.

Estaba sentada en el piso de su antigua recamara repasando sus materias para ahora que regresará a la escuela, pero no tenía muchos ánimos, tal vez si dormía un poco al despertar tendría más ganas, ahora el problema era, levantarse ¿Por qué no se sentó en la cama? Claro, quería sentir el viento fresco que entraba por la ventana ¿Natsu la escucharía si le gritaba? Pero si le gritaba solo lo espantaría ¿Qué debía hacer? Meditaba en eso cuando Natsu entró a la recamara, tenía la sonrisa de alguien que acaba de hacer una travesura.

― Luce, ven a la sala.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al ser ayudada para levantarse.

― Hay visitas.

― ¿Vinieron Juvia y Gray ?― preguntó emocionada.

― Solo ven.― dijo con una sonrisa, sin duda sería una gran sorpresa.

Bajaron las escaleras, Lucy le miraba nerviosa, Natsu estaba emocionado y no sabía la razón. Entraron a la sala y se sorprendió de ver a dos personas que jamás había visto, la mujer tenía el cabello blanco, lacio y largo, además de ser hermosa, su porte era muy elegante; el hombre era fornido y apenas tenía canas, pero lo que casi hace que se desmaye fue ver que sus ojos ¡Eran color Jade! No podía ser, ellos no podía ser... Debía estar alucinando, se quedó dormida y ahora tenía una pesadilla, eso debía ser.

― Mamá, papá, les presento a Heartfilia Lucy. Lucy, ellos son mis padres.

¡Por todo lo bueno y sagrado! No se había equivocado ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Ellos qué era lo que sabían?

― Hijo ¿Por qué no le dijiste? La pobre está asustada.― dijo Grandeeney al ver que aquella chica se había quedado pálida.― ¿Estás bien cariño? ― Lucy lo único que atino hacer fue asentir.― Ven, siéntate Natsu trae algo de tomar.― de inmediato el chico asintió, saliendo de inmediato a la cocina.

Lucy volteo a ver a Natsu asustada ¿Por qué la dejaba sola? Natsu siguió de largo, solo esperaba que ella le perdonará por aquella sorpresa y no advertirla, pero quería que sus padres la cocieran como era, si le advertía ella podía planear el cómo comportarse frente a ellos, quería que sus padres vieran a la verdadera Lucy.

― Tranquila, soy Grandeeney la madre de Natsu.

― Mucho gusto.

― Natsu no mentía, eres muy bonita y la maternidad va muy bien contigo.― ante esas palabras se sonrojo.― ¿Te digo un secreto? Después de que Natsu nos contó todo no para de hablar de ti, lo hubieras visto, estaba emocionado.

― ¿Les contó todo?

― Con lujo de detalles.

En definitiva no sabía que decir, la madre de Natsu estaba siendo muy amable con ella. Pero su padre no dejaba de verla con esa mirada que le helaba la sangre, ¿Sería algo como "policía bueno, policía malo"?.

― No muerde.― dijo divertida al notar que la joven se había percatado de la mirada escrutante de su esposo.

― ¿Cómo? ― preguntó confusa, no sabía de qué hablaba.

― Igneel, deja ya esa actitud, la asustas.

― Cuénteme de su familia.

― Mi familia vive en Kodaira, mi papá es Heartfilia Jude, es maestro de matemáticas en una secundaría pública y es entrenador del equipo infantil de béisbol local; mi mamá es Heartfilia Layla tiene una pequeña cafetería en la planta baja de la casa, mi hermano Romeo va en primer año de preparatoria; mi abuelo materno vive con nosotros.

― ¿Qué hacías antes de embarazarte?― Grandeeney lo fulminó con la mirada, había maneras más adecuadas de preguntar eso.

― Yo estaba en la universidad de Magnolia, cursaba Arte y Diseño... Vivía en un complejo de cuartos en Magnolia y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar la renta, luego paso lo de mi madre y me di de baja temporal en la escuela, entonces comencé a trabajar en dos lugares.

― ¿Tu madre cómo ha estado?

― No lo sé, no he hablado con ellos el contrato dice que...

― ¿No has mandado a nadie a verlos?― preguntó a su hijo que recién regresaba con las bebidas.

― Le pedí a Gray que se encargará de todo, después de todo su familia tiene un hospital, allí será operada y también es dónde la han estado checando, le dije que si algo anda mal me lo informará.

― ¿Y no le habías dicho a ella?

― Lo siento, yo... He estado pensando en otras cosas, como en impedir dejarla.

― ¿Ya comieron?― preguntó Grandeeney queriendo cambiar de tema.

― En una hora estará la comida.― respondió Natsu.

― Salgamos a comer, además tengo ganas de recorrer el pueblo. Subamos a dejar nuestras maletas Igneel.― tomó a su esposo de la mano y salieron de la sala.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Natsu una vez solos.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ― Le reclamó de inmediato Lucy.

― Si te lo decía me hubieras preguntado qué decir, que hacer, como actuar y no ibas hacer tú.

― ¿Y si hago algo mal?

― ¿Cómo qué? ― dudaba que ella hiciera algo mal.

― Si digo algo impropio, si no tengo los modales que esperan que tenga o si simplemente no les agrado.

― No digas tonterías, saldremos con ellos y todo estará bien.

La tomó de la cara y la beso, cuando sintió los brazos de ella rodearlo la sujeto de la cintura, en ese momento no le importaba que sus padres regresarán y los vieran, solo quería demostrarle a Lucy lo mucho que la amaba.

― Es hermoso.― susurró Grandeeney desde las escaleras, se detuvieron allí para "espiarlos".― Tienes que admitirlo nunca lo habíamos visto así, está feliz.― dijo al seguir subiendo las escaleras.

― Grandeeney, no te entusiasmes tanto, todavía no sabes si del contrato...

― No se pueden separar.― dijo al entrar a su recámara.― Viste la forma en que se ven, es como tú me miras, es como Gajeel...

― Lo sé, pero sus acciones tienen un precio.

― Siempre quisimos que conociera a alguien que lo hiciera feliz y ya la tiene, si no fuera por lo que hizo jamás se hubieran encontrado.

― Tal vez un día en la calle o en una tienda.

― ¿En verdad? Los lugares a dónde Natsu iba no son los mismos que ella seguramente frecuenta.

― El destino da muchas vueltas, yo no iba a ir a aquella boda y fue donde te vi por primera vez, luego nos topamos en un jardín botánico y yo no los frecuentaba.

― ¿Y si Buda quería qué fuera de esta manera?

― Entonces Buda sabrá arreglarlo.

Grandeeney sonrió, su esposo tenía razón, solo quedaba tener fe.

**...**

Era el segundo día de sus padres en Hargeon y ya amaban a Lucy. En esos momentos miraba fascinado como su madre y Lucy arreglaban el jardín, ellas se llevaban muy bien. A su madre le encantaron todas las pinturas que había hecho Lucy, y ahora que veía la primer pintura que ella hizo, se daba cuenta que le falta algo como Lucy le había dicho, pero no sabía qué.

― Hijo.― le llamó su padre.

― ¿Encontró algo?― preguntó esperanzado, habían estado esperando una llamada de un abogado amigo de su padre que daba clases en Oxford y hace unos minutos había llamado.― ¿Papá?― llamó al ver que él se había quedado viendo a las dos mujeres.

Continuara…

* * *

*Yoru no Uta – CCS

**HI! Lamento la tardanza jejejjeje lo siento espero que les guste ;)**

**Y lamento no poder contestar sus rewiews pero tuve un pequeño momento de locura que hizo que me lastimara la mano =P espero estar mejor para el próximo cap. Les contesto después =)**

**Rewiews?**


	13. XIII Todo tiene un precio

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

**NOTA: ESTO ES IMPORTANTE AQUÍ METALICANA ES MUJER PARA ENTENDIMIENTO DE QUE ES LA MADRE DE GAJEEL, **

**XIII.****Todo tiene un precio.**

* * *

La madre de Natsu era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, desde el primer momento la trato de maravilla y cuando vio sus pinturas la elogió. Por otra parte el señor Dragneel no era muy comunicativo, pero al parecer ella no le caía mal.

― Mi esposo es así, pero le agradas, en verdad.

― Perdón yo... Es que es muy serio.

― Lo sé, cuando supe de él muchas jovencitas querían salir con él, la verdad yo no estaba interesada, jamás lo había visto y cuando le conocí la primera impresión que me dio fue de ser frío y altanero, además había rumores de que su esposa lo dejo por infiel. Pero el día de la boda de una amiga, ella olvido su amuleto para la fortuna en su casa, lo recordó a mitad de camino a la iglesia, entonces me regresé por él. Recogí el amuleto y al salir de la casa me topé con Igneel, él estaba sentando en las escaleras de la entrada principal.

_― __¿No debería estar en la boda? Creí sería el padrino._

_― __Te equivocas y ¿A qué has regresado?_

_― __Por algo que se le olvido a la novia, ¿A visto a los choferes?― preguntó viendo a todos lados._

_― __No hay nadie, solo los del banquete._

_― __¡¿Cómo dice?!_

_― __¿Cómo llego?_

_― __En taxi._

_― __Le hubiera pedido que se espera, el único acceso hasta acá es en coche privado, los taxis no suben._

_― __No es posible ¿Entonces también se quedó varado aquí?_

_― __No, yo estoy esperando la comida._

_― __¿Entonces es verdad que no iría a la boda de su amigo?_

_― __¿Para qué? Lo mismo de siempre, todas las bodas son iguales. ¿A dónde va? ― preguntó al verla caminar a la salida._

_― __Bajare caminando, Dafne se pondrá histérica sin su... ¡¿Cómo llego usted?!― preguntó esperanzada, ¡Él debía tener coche!_

_― __En mi coche, pero no pienses que te llevaré, un amuleto no la hará ser feliz en su matrimonio.― dijo al recostarse en las escaleras._

_― __Por favor lléveme, se lo suplico._

_― __Contéstame algo y te llevo ¿Qué hace una chica como tú siendo amiga de alguien como la novia?_

_― __Ella es una excelente amiga, la conocí en la universidad y desde entonces fuimos amigas, nos apoyamos desde entonces._

_― __Adivino, se "ayudaban" en los estudios ¿Segura no eras tú la que hacía todo? Te llevaba a sus fiestas, pero tú no te divertías porque SIEMPRE eras la chaperona. Si te interesabas en un chico ¿Acaso ella no salía con él a la semana? ― Grandeeney le miraba sorprendía, todo lo que él decía era verdad.― Por tu cara veo que lo que digo es cierto, pero no me refería a eso, tú no eres de su misma clase._

_― __¿Y eso qué? ― habló a la defensiva._

_― __¿Qué hacen dos personas como nosotros de amigos de alguien como ellos? Al final te darán la espalda cuando lo necesites, solo se apoyan entre ellos, nosotros solo somos sus "mascotas" nos ven como una "obra de caridad"._

_― __No es verdad._

_― __Mi espo... Mi ex esposa.― corrigió.― Es la prima de tu amada amiga, conoció a alguien con más dinero y me dejo, no le importó nuestro hijo, con tal de que yo lo cuidará me dio el dinero para abrir mi restaurante y poder mantenernos, el día de la boda llevaba un amuleto para que nuestro matrimonio fuera próspero, a los tres años, me dejo._

_― __Yo no... Creí que..._

_― __¿Qué le fui infiel?_

_― __No sabía quién era su esposa, jamás me lo dijeron y sí, eso escuche._

_― __Ellos nunca pueden quedar mal._

_― __¿Y su amigo?_

_― __Como te lo dije, estoy aquí por la comida.― respondió al esquivar la pregunta.― Bueno, vamos a mi coche, te prometí que te llevaría._

― Ese día me llevo a la iglesia, pero antes de entrar escuche a Dafne y a Metalicana reírse de lo tonto que era Igneel, me regrese y al salir de la iglesia me tope de nuevo con él, le dije que no le daría su amuleto y gustoso me llevo a mi casa. A las dos semanas visitaba un jardín botánico y me lo encontré de nuevo, pero esta vez llevaba a su hijo, desde ese día comenzamos a salir y nos casamos a los ocho meses.

― Que hermosa historia.

― Igneel aparenta ser rudo por fuera pero en realidad es amable y tierno. De hecho, Natsu es igual.

― ¿En verdad? ― Desde que conocía a Natsu ella siempre había visto su lado amable, excepto cuando Karen fue.

― Solo se comporta diferente con las personas que le importan, apuesto que contigo es un amor.

― Desde que lo conozco siempre me ha mostrado un lado amable y tierno.

― Eso quiere decir que desde el principio has sido importante para él.

― Hace tiempo vino una amiga de Jenny, ella dijo que Natsu siempre fue muy romántico con ella.

― El que le diera cosas no quiere decir que fuera romántico, solo le daba lo que ella quería. Natsu jamás ha mirado a Jenny como te mira a ti, de hecho siempre te está cuidando, desde que salimos no ha dejado de vernos.

― ¡¿En verdad?!

― Claro que sí, ahora mismo lo está haciendo ¿Se te antoja un pastel? Mejor dicho, ¿Quieres que Natsu prepare un pastel?

― ¿Él sabe hacerlos? En una ocasión cocinó pero no tenía idea que también hacía postres.

― Mi hijo es una caja de monerías, ve y dile "Natsu, ¿Me haces un pastel?".

― ¿Si no quiere?

― Querrá, vamos con ellos.

**...**

Igneel observaba a su esposa y a la joven, ahora se sentía mal por haber dicho aquellas cosas sobre Lucy, en definitiva ella no era nada de eso.

― No te equivocaste con ella, es una linda chica, es lo que siempre quisimos para ti.

― ¿Pero? ― preguntó con temor, algo no andaba bien.

― Aprovecha estos días y atesora todos los recuerdos que tienes de ella por siempre.

― No.― dijo al intuir por donde iban las palabras de su padre.

― Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho.

― Estas bromeando, me castigas por lo que hice, está bien, ya entendí que hice mal, los decepcione, pero dime la verdad.

― Qué más quisiera, en verdad. Pero en cuanto tu hijo nazca jamás la veras de nuevo, a menos que tú y Jenny decidan tener otro por medio de ella.

― ¡Natsu! ¿Podrías...― se detuvo de inmediato al ver que el oji-jade tenía los ojos llorosos.― ¿Qué pasa?

Natsu la volteó a ver, le había fallado, no iba a poder cumplir con su promesa. Lucy no se merecía que le hiciera eso ¿Por qué mejor no dejo las cosas como estaban? Todo hubiera terminado y ninguno jamás se hubiera enterado de los sentimientos del otro, jamás hubieran sabido que eran correspondidos. Tres semanas, tres semanas era lo único que les quedaba para estar juntos.

― Te amo, te amo...― repitió una y otra vez al abrazarla con fuerza, tal vez si lo decía mil veces alguien le escucharía, se apiadaría de ellos y les dejaría seguir juntos.

El rostro de Lucy se cubrió de lágrimas, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, no era necesario que se lo dijeran, debería estar molesta con Natsu por no cumplirle, pero no lo estaba, una parte de ella siempre le dijo que algo como eso podía pasar y ella corrió el riesgo.

― ¿En verdad?― preguntó con ojos llorosos también Grandeeney.

― A menos que ese bebé no fuera de alguno de ellos o que Jenny también cancelara el acuerdo, nada se puede hacer.― explicó con voz cortada Igneel, estaba triste por su hijo, si pudiera hacer algo para que no se separarán lo haría.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, demasiado rápido. Pronto todo lo vivido en esos meses pasaría a ser solo un recuerdo.

Natsu miró de nuevo la fecha ¿Cómo decirle a Lucy que ya era hora de volver a Magnolia? Su ingresó estaba programado para unos dos días antes de la fecha programada. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no era momento de ser débil, entró a su recamara y ella estaba acostada dormitando.

― Luce.― le llamó al acostarse a su lado.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Mañana... Bueno tú... En realidad... Gray me dijo que tu madre ya está en el hospital, entre mañana y pasado la operan.― dijo otra cosa, en realidad también debía decirle eso, pero no era a lo que iba.

― ¿En verdad? ¿No hicieron preguntas?

― Gray y Juvia se encargaron de eso, pero todo se lo han creído.

― Ella va a estar bien ¿Verdad?

― Claro que si.― dijo al besarla en la sien.― Otra cosa...― ya iba la parte más difícil.― Ya debemos empacar.

― ¿Mañana?― preguntó Lucy con un nudo en la garganta, el día más temido por los dos había llegado.

― No, hoy... Mañana nos vamos.― dijo al hundir su rostro en la melena de ella.

― Comprendo.― las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto y buscaba con desesperación el del chico.

― No llores, por favor, no me gusta que llores.― pidió al limpiar su rostro, lo que menos quería era verla en ese estado.

― Entonces tu tampoco lo hagas.― le reclamó al notar que Natsu igual lloraba, no como ella, pero lo hacía.

Natsu estaba llevando las maletas al coche, mientras Lucy daba un último recorrido por la casa. Iba a extrañar ese lugar, lástima que jamás iba a poder volver. Paso por el cuarto de estudio y en la repisa del librero vio al dios dragón, lo tocó con cuidado y una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su cara. Ella en verdad pensó que aquella figura les daría buena suerte, pero solo era un mito, los cuentos de hadas no existían.

― Luce, debemos irnos.― dijo Natsu al encontrarla finalmente, cuando salió de la casa se percató que ella no iba tras suyo.

― Ya voy.― dijo al apartarse del librero.

Natsu observo mejor y notó que ella había estado viendo la estatua del dragón. Se acercó y la tomó.

― Quédatela.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― La compre para ti.

― No, fue para remplazar la que romp...

― Es tuya, aquello solo fue un pretexto para darte algo.― confesó.

Lucy asintió, Natsu quitó el mantel de una mesa y envolvió la estatuilla. Después salieron de la casa, Max ya estaba en el coche y Hana los esperaba en el jardín.

― Adiós Hana.― se despidió Lucy.― [Muchas gracias por todo].

Hana sonrió, iba a extrañar a esa niña, en las últimas semanas ella le había puesto muchas ganar para poder comunicarse con ella, logrando hacerlo bastante bien para las clases rápidas que tomaba con Natsu.

― [Fue un honor tenerte aquí, orare por ustedes].― se despidió con lágrimas, se sentía en parte responsable por todo, pero ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos.

― Pequeña, sube al coche.― pidió Natsu a Lucy y ella obedeció.― [Trataré de venir más seguido, gracias anciana y no te sientas responsable, solo yo tengo la culpa, jamás debí fijarme en ella].― dijo al intuir que Hana había complotado contra él.

― [Cuídate y salúdame a tus padres].

Natsu asintió y subió al coche donde Lucy lo esperaba, el coche arrancó y la mirada de Lucy se perdió mirando el paisaje.

― Ven aquí.― pidió Natsu al atraerla a sus brazos, Lucy de dejo abrazar por él.― Juvia llamó, mañana operan a tu madre.― comenzó a decir.― Te conseguí un departamento cerca de la escuela, no te preocupes por la renta, está a nombre de Gray, nadie se dará cuenta, si decides quedarte allí después de terminar dile y será tuyo, si no, él y Juvia te ayudarán a encontrar otro lugar.― la rubia le escuchaba, pero todo aquello era demasiado, ella no quería nada de eso, ella lo quería solo a él.― Tus cosas ya están allí, también la matrícula se pagará hasta que termines y Juvia irá de compras contigo cuando lo necesites, puedes tener contacto con ellos, el acuerdo no dice que no puedas.

― No es necesario que hagas todo eso.

― Por favor, déjame seguir cuidando de ti, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, eso me hará sentir que no te pierdo.

― Natsu.― dijo con su alma oprimiéndose.

― Escúchame bien.― pidió al hundir su cabeza en el hombro de ella y susurrarle el oído.― Aunque esté viviendo con Jenny a ti es a la que amo, no importa que leas o que veas, no lo creas.― era consciente que pronto las revistas de espectáculos, de sociedad y la televisión estarían llenos de noticias sobre el "inesperado y secreto embarazo" de Jenny.― Seguiré buscando la manera de regresar a ti. Jamás dudes que te amo, jamás.

Lucy volvió a llorar se aferró a la playera de Natsu, mientras que él la abrazaba con fuerza. A los pocos minutos Lucy ya estaba dormida, así era mejor, el viaje le sería menos pesado.

Era el segundo día de Lucy internada en la clínica y aún no había señales de que el bebé quisiera nacer. Los padres de Natsu, Juvia y Gray fueron a verlos; todos estaban preocupados por Lucy y el bebé.

Por su parte Natsu no se separó de Lucy, solo cuando iba por comida o al baño. Para él cada minuto era angustiante, por un lado daba gracias que su hijo aún no naciera, eso le daba más tiempo con Lucy, pero por otra parte estaba preocupado por su pequeño.

― ¿Cómo estás?― preguntó el chico al entrar con una bandeja de comida.

― Aburrida, pero bien.

Quedarse todo el día en ese lugar era tedioso, todo estaba tan tranquilo, cuando salía a caminar por el pasillo no había nadie, solo ella y Natsu.

― ¿Quieres ver una película?― sugirió al ver que sus amigos les habían llevado una laptop y algunos DVDs.

― Claro.

― ¿Segura aún no sientes nada?― preguntó al poner la laptop sobre una mesita de comida.

― Solo que se mueve.― contestó al tocar su vientre.

**...**

La mañana del cuarto día el médico que les atendía fue a revisar a Lucy y al bebé, después que ella rompió aguas, pero la chica no tenía ninguna contracción, realizo una ecografía y comprobó que el niño ya estaba acomodado para nacer.

― Si en 12 horas no tiene alguna contracción, induciremos el parto o haremos cesárea, de otra manera será peligroso para los dos.― dijo el médico al dar su diagnóstico.

― Está bien.― contestó Natsu.

― Les recomiendo que camine por lapsos breves, si surge algo me llaman.― dijo antes de salir.

― No pueden hacer cesárea.― dijo con miedo Lucy a Natsu.

― Tranquila, no se va a notar la cicatriz.

― No es por eso, tengo que ver a mis padres y se darán cuenta, de por sí tengo que explicarles que este subida de peso ¿Cómo explicaré una operación? ― En eso ella tenía razón, no podía posponer más el ver a sus padres, ya habían pasado muchos meses.

― Todo va a estar bien, estoy seguro que pronto las tendrás y si no, les pediré que lo induzcan.

― ¿Y si lo mejor es cesárea?― preguntó al borde de los nervios.

― Respira, vamos a caminar.

Por suerte después de nueve horas las contracciones comenzaron. Natsu no se había apartado de Lucy, no iba a dejarla sola. La ayudaba a caminar y distraerse, pero a cada hora el dolor se intensificaba en ella, dificultándole levantarse.

Pero si esas once horas habían sido un suplicio, las siguientes seis lo fueron más, debían esperar a que Lucy dilatara lo suficiente para que el bebé naciera.

― Tengo ganas de vomitar.― dijo en medio del dolor.

― Espera.― dijo al pasarle un cubo y ella de inmediato devolvió lo poco que había comido.

― Lo siento.― dijo después de que Natsu le pasara un vaso de agua y se enjuagará.

― No tienes por qué disculparte.

Natsu la abrazó y beso en la frente mientras le daba masajes en la espalda. No le gustaba ver a Lucy en ese estado, ella apenas si dormía de a ratos y tenía su semblante pálido. Él no había pegado ojo en 26 horas, no es que no tuviera oportunidad de descansar los ojos, simplemente no quería dormir la angustia por Lucy y su bebé era mayor.

― Tengo miedo.― dijo Lucy en medio de lágrimas.

― No tienes porque, todo saldrá bien.― le tranquilizó, pero la verdad era que él tenía pánico de perder a Lucy, en esos momentos ella estaba pálida y débil, temía que ella no soportará el parto.― Estoy aquí contigo.― dijo al verla a los ojos.

― ¿Vas a estar conmigo cuando nazca?― preguntó al no estar segura si el contrato le permitía a Natsu estar cuando el bebé naciera.

― Les pediré que me dejen, trata de dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

**...**

A las nueve de la mañana del sexto día, Lucy entró en trabajo de parto. Natsu veía asustado como Lucy sudaba y tiritaba, aquello parecía ser mucho para ella y el miedo de perderla lo invadió de nuevo. Él intentaba ayudarla, dándole masajes, limpiándole el sudor, sujetando su mano, no le importaba lo que dijeran los que entraban, en esos momentos lo que menos le importaba era seguir aparentando no sentir nada por ella.

Se sentía realmente mal, todo su cuerpo le dolía, quería vomitar, tenía frío y calor ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tenía miedo, pero le tranquilizaba la presencia de Natsu, él la sostenía de la mano y secaba su frente con una toalla, pero en cuanto el doctor entró la realidad les golpeó.

― Me temo que no se puede quedar joven Dragneel.

_¡¿Cómo que no se podía quedar?!_

― ¿Por qué no?

― Estoy al tanto del acuerdo y si está en el nacimiento...

― Es mi hijo, quiero estar cuando nazca, solo hasta que nazca.― imploró y sintió que Lucy le apretaba más fuerte su mano.

― Lo siento, si lo dejo quedar se lo debo decir a la señorita Realight, ella me fue muy clara con ese punto.

_¡Esa maldita perra de Jenny!_

― Entre más tiempo se tarde las cosas se podrían complicar.― dijo firmemente.

Para él era fácil permitirle aquello, era un padre que quería estar en el nacimiento de su hijo y la señorita Realight no estaba, pero esa mujer le amenazó, si dejaba que el joven Dragneel estuviera en el parto ella se encargaría de destruirle su carrera.

― Yo me encargo de ella, solo deje que me quede.

― Lo siento, tiene que salir.

― ¡Sal ahora Natsu!― la voz de Igneel resonó en la habitación. En ese momento se alegraba de haber ido a ver cómo iba todo, logrando escuchar la conversación que tenía su hijo con el médico.

Natsu de malas obedeció e hizo lo más difícil que había hecho hasta ahora, soltar la mano de Lucy y salió del cuarto sin mirarla, ya que si lo hacía regresaría y no se apartaría de ella. Una vez afuera escuchó los gritos de Lucy y se giró dispuesto a regresar, pero su padre se lo impidió.

― No puedes estar allí.― le detuvo al ver sus intenciones.― Vamos a la sala de espera, tu madre está esperando.

― Ella va estar bien ¿Cierto?― preguntó al escucharla gritar más.

― Lo estará, debemos irnos de aquí.

Natsu dio un último vistazo a la puerta y a cada paso que daba los gritos se esfumaban, su corazón se trituraba dentro de él, su alma se desintegraba y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de su ojos.

**...**

Juvia y Gray llegaron corriendo, en cuanto recibieron el mensaje de Grandeeney salieron a la clínica. En recepción les informaron que estaban en una sala de espera privada y les indicaron como llegar. Al entrar vieron a Natsu sentado en una esquina, Grandeeney e Igneel estaban sentados en los sillones. ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo?

― Natsu.― habló Gray al ver a su amigo ajeno a todo.

― Siéntense, ha estado así desde que no le dejaron estar en el parto.― dijo Igneel.

― ¿Todo está bien?― preguntó asustada Juvia.

― Sí, solo es eso.― le tranquilizó Grandeeney, a ella le dolía ver a su hijo en ese estado, parecía que había perdido su alma y de cierta forma así era.

― ¿Jenny no llegó?

― No hace falta que este, de todas maneras en realidad jamás estuvo presente y aun así se las arregló para joderme.― dijo enojado Natsu, ahora sabía que Jenny jamás quiso un hijo, solo quería poder casarse con él.

Ya casi se cumplía una hora desde que dejo a Lucy y aún nada, nadie le decía como había ido el parto. Todavía escuchaba en su cabeza los gritos de Lucy y dudaba que algún día los olvidaría, ella tenía mucho miedo y él la dejo, todo indicaba que siempre la hacía sufrir.

― Dragneel Natsu.― habló una enfermera.

― Soy yo.― dijo Natsu al levantarse de inmediato.

― Puede pasar a los cuneros.― e inmediatamente el chico la siguió.

― La señorita Heartfilia ¿Está bien?

― Por supuesto, fue algo difícil el parto pero va a estar bien, será atendida de la mejor manera.

― Quiero que se pueda quedar aquí hasta que este con fuerzas suficientes.

― Le diré al doctor y más tarde podrá pasar hacer el pago, es aquí.

Entraron a aquella habitación y su hijo estaba solo, al parecer solo en esos días su hijo fue el único en nacer. Se quedó parado frente al cunero, su hijo estaba envuelto en una manta blanca, su carita estaba roja y dormía tranquilamente.

― Es un niño muy sano, no tiene ninguna complicación.― informó la enfermera.― Si ya tiene un nombre lo necesito para los registros, si no, no hay problema lo pondré como "niño Dragneel".

― Hikaru.― contestó de inmediato.

― Está bien, lo dejo y felicidades.

Natsu asintió sin dejar de ver embelesado a su hijo, lo tomó en brazos con mucho cuidado, paso sus toscos dedos por la carita de su pequeño y él se revolvió en los brazos de su padre. Fue cuando vio una gota caer a la cara de su bebé, en ese momento fue consciente que estaba llorando, lloraba de felicidad, tenía un hermoso bebé al que amaba con locura, pero también de tristeza, ya jamás vería a su Lucy, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ella eran las fotos, sus bellas pinturas en el jardín de Hargeon; cada beso, cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada mirada que ella le había dado y que estaban grabados en su mente y cuerpo.

Tenía el hijo que quería ¿Pero a qué precio? Ahora debía vivir con Jenny y había perdido a su verdadero amor.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ok. Ok no me odien pero esto tenía que pasar, díganme les gusto? **

**Ahora lo prometido es deuda las respuestas del cap. Anterior.**

**Criss G.R: **que bueno que te guste y lamento la demora.

**Deicy: **eso lo sabrás más adelante,

**Akari B: **bueno el drama es la sal de la vida =P

**SakuSakuKyomi: **tendrás que esperar un poco más.

**Kaoru Ayuzawa: **que bueno que sea de tus favoritas, me alegraste la semana =D

**Lau-chan200111: **jajaja supongo que es normal que las odies yo también lo hago =P espero que te guste.

**NoahhChan: **aunque no lo creas existe gente así,

**Hyo: **no mueras! Mmm la paciencia es una vitud? xD

**Levi judhit: **déjame decirte Bienvenida a esto! Jejeje y gracias por tu rewiew espero más ;)

* * *

….

**Deicy: **espero que te guste, lamento la demora.

**JesusSanchez: **espero que te guste.

**Flor de cerezoNFTLC: ** en primera gracias por tu comentario en ingles me hiciste ver que no soy tan mala como yo creía. En segunda lamento responder en español pero no soy muy buena con la gramatica =P y tercera pero no menos importante no se puede llamar Nashi porque es niño. Espero que te guste.

**FTcelestial: **la incertidumbre también es la sal de en la vida XD espero que te guste.

**Kaoru Ayuzawa: **no me odies era inevitable que sucediera. Gracias por esperar mi recuperación (nunca golpees a nadie si no tienes bien colocada la mano) Y gracias por leer en la escuela? Anyway solo no bajes tu rendimiento escolar vale?

**NoahChan: **sigo insistiendo tú tienes una bola de cristal que te dice el futuro! Espero que te guste y no me demore tanto ;)

**Eso es todo bye bye**


	14. Viviendo lejos

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS RINNU**

* * *

**XIV. Viviendo lejos.**

El primer día de Natsu y Hikaru en casa. Llegaron sin compañía a pesar de las protestas de Grandeeney, pero Natsu quería estar solo con su hijo.

Al entrar, Natsu se alivió que Jenny aún no hubiera llegado. Fue al cuarto de su hijo y ya todo estaba en su lugar, Juvia y Gray le habían hecho el favor de adaptar aquella habitación, les agradecía enormemente pero, a ese lugar le hacía falta "algo", no le parecía la habitación de un bebé a pesar de tener un ropero azul, la cuna tipo Moisés, una mecedora, un cambiador repleto de pañales, toallitas, talco y cremas.

Dejó a su hijo en la cuna, encendió el monitor de bebé y fue a la cocina, quería comer algo, se preparó un sándwich y regresó con su hijo, se sentó en la mecedora y comenzó a comer. Al terminarse su sándwich se acomodó mejor y se dispuso a dormir un poco.

**...**

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Natsu estaba en la sala alimentando a su hijo, cuando el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención y bufo molesto, Jenny acababa de llegar.

― Amor, ya estoy de vuelta.― dijo al acercarse a Natsu, pero se detuvo al verlo cargando un bulto.

― Es lo que veo. ¿Quieres cargarlo?― preguntó al ofrecerle al bebé, tal vez Jenny solo necesitaba comenzar a crear lazos con el pequeño para que su instinto de madre surgiera.

― ¿Es niño?

― Sí. Anda, cárgalo.― le animó de nuevo al ver que Hikaru ya había dejado de comer.

Jenny se le acercó al verlo moverse, apenas si tenía cabello, pero parecía ser rosa; su piel estaba rosada y los ojos, no lograba verlos bien.

― ¿De qué color son sus ojos?

― Me parece que verde oscuro, aún no los abre bien... Cárgalo.― volvió a decir Natsu.

Jenny se acercó más a Hikaru cuando le vio abrir sus ojos, pero justo cuando las dos miradas se cruzaron, Hikaru comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

― No llores.― decía Natsu al acunar a su hijo.― Es tu mamá.― dijo con dificultad, no podía seguir engañándose y debía aceptar la realidad.

_Jenny era la madre de su hijo._

¿Qué era la madre de ese niño? Si lo era, pero más que tener un hijo, tenía un seguro para una vida llena de comodidades.

― Que ya se callé, enséñale desde ahora que no debe ser llorón.

― No entiende lo que pasa, tiene unas horas de nacido.― dijo molesto, por un momento pensó que Jenny comenzaba a sentir atracción por Hikaru, pero en cuanto el bebé la rechazo ella volvió a ser la de siempre.

― Me voy a dar un baño.― dijo con fastidio.

**...**

Por la noche cuando se alistaban para dormir, Natsu estaba intentando perder el tiempo, quería poder retrasar lo más que pudiera el hecho de tener que dormir junto a Jenny. Pero por más que quisiera debía dormir en la misma cama que ella, fue por Hikaru que ya dormía en su recámara y fue a su habitación.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?― preguntó Jenny al ver a Natsu entrar a la recamara con su hijo.

― Va a dormir junto a nosotros.― contestó como si fuera de lo más normal y comenzó a acomodar las cobijas.

― De ninguna manera.― sentenció la rubia.

― Ni un día de nacido tiene, no voy a dejarlo solo.― contraatacó fríamente.

― ¿Entonces para qué le construiste una recamara?

― Para cuando este más grande.

― Déjalo en su cuarto.― ordenó, a lo que Natsu se terminó de enojar.

― Que duermas bien.― dijo al salir de la habitación y escuchó un grito por parte de Jenny.

Entró al cuarto de su hijo y lo dejó en su cuna, luego él tomo unas mantas y las acomodo en el piso junto a la cuna, prefería dormir allí y no al lado de Jenny.

Las dos primeras semanas no fueron tan agotadoras, Hikaru comía y se dormía, lloraba poco, pero a partir de la tercer semana se reusaba a tomar su fórmula y lloraba si no sentía a su padre cerca de él.

Jenny tomaba el sol en el balcón y tenía una mascarilla de pepino en la cara, por la tarde tenía una entrevista sobre cómo había sido su embarazo y quería lucir radiante. Pero el llanto interminable de aquel niño la exasperaba, se levantó y entró al departamento.

― ¡Cállalo!― gritó furiosa.

― Ya pronto estará su mamila.― contestó de malas Natsu.

No estaba molesto por el llanto de su hijo, estaba molesto por tener que estar con esa mujer y por no saber la razón por la cual su hijo no quería las fórmulas, ya le había cambiado la marca seis veces y si se terminaba la mitad de su mamila era mucho.

― No quiero tener marcas en mi rostro, tengo una entrevista.

― Regresa a tomar tu baño de sol, ya le doy de comer.― dijo para deshacerse de ella.

― ¿Hoy ya dormirás conmigo o todavía sigues enojado?― preguntó al acercarse lentamente hasta Natsu, desde que se volvieron a ver el chico no le prestaba atención, se ponía atuendos provocativos y ni se inmutaba.― Tal vez un hijo no fue buena idea si va hacer que nos distanciemos.― decía melosamente, mientras intentaba pasar sus manos por el pecho del él.

― ¿Podrías al menos fingir que Hikaru te interesa? ― preguntó al apartarla y cargar a su hijo, que estaba en su portabebés.

― Aun no entiendo porque le pusiste así. Ichiro hubiera sido mejor.― dijo al ser rechazada por él.

― No es nada original "primer hijo".― dijo al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Lucy.

_― __¿Qué haces?― preguntó Lucy al verlo acostado en el sofá y hojear un libro._

_― __Mi madre me lo acaba de dar, es para ver nombres de bebés.― explicaba, cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea.― Pero no quiero estar leyendo todo esto, le pondré Ichiro.― dijo al cerrar el libro._

_― __¿Qué no puedes ser más original?_

_― __No quiero pensarlo mucho.― dijo mientras se levantaba y sentaba._

_― __Pero es tu primer hijo, anda esfuérzate.― dijo al sentarse junto a él._

_― __Está bien.― todo iba muy bien, Lucy había caído en su trampa.― Kai, porque me gusta el mar.― ese no, ella frunció el ceño.― Yuki, tendrá un alma valiente o Yoshimi, buen corazón.― decía al ir revisando los nombres._

_― __El último es de niña._

_"Ok, esos no."_

_― __Kenji._

_― __Es para un segundo hijo._

_― __Hayate, seguramente será como el viento, parecerá un pequeño tornado.― observo a Lucy y nada en su rostro indicaba que le agradece.― Ryu o Ryuta, para que tenga la fuerza de un dragón... ¿Inusuke?._

_― __Ya lo estas inventando._

_Era verdad, el último se lo sacó de la manga, pero era tan complicado, sería más fácil si ella cooperará conscientemente._

_― __Entonces un nombre extranjero como Luka, Matt, Luke, Dean..._

_― __¿Quieres tomarlo enserio?― le interrumpió.― Los nombres japonés son bonitos, tienes que conservar esa esencia._

_― __¿Cómo la esencia de un guerrero? ¿Crees que será como un samurái?_

_― __Puede ser, después de todo tu lo criarás y te gustan todas esas cosas. Tampoco olvides que debe ser algo que tenga significado para ti, lo que este bebé va a representar para ti.― dijo al sobar su vientre._

_― __En ese caso, Takeshi no suena tan mal o tal vez Hikaru, será una luz en mi vida._

_Vio a Lucy sonreír y asentir inconscientemente. Ya__estaba decidido, le pondría Takeshi o Hikaru._

Veía a Natsu perdido en sus pensamientos mientras le daba de comer al niño, sonreía como idiota y hasta soltó una risilla, algo le decía que no pensaba en ella o el niño precisamente.

― Por cierto, ya pedí mi vestido, deberías ver tu traje.― dijo para sacarlo de su burbuja de ensueño.

Natsu solo frunció el ceño, la boda que tanto soñó y ahora no quería.

Bajó del camión que la dejaba a dos cuadras de su casa, era hora de volver a ver su familia. Sin darse cuenta el trayecto fue muy corto y ya estaba enfrente de la casa. Tocó a la puerta y su madre le abrió al poco rato.

― ¡Hija!

― Perdón por no venir antes, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco.

― Eso no importa, pasa. Todos estarán felices de verte.

― ¿Cómo han estado?

― Muy bien, extrañándote.

― ¡Hermana! ― gritó un jovencito.― ¡Papá, abuelo, Lucy-nee está en casa!

― ¡Mi campeona! Ven y dale un abrazo a tu viejo.

― Papá, lamento la demora.

― No importa, estás aquí y gracias a ti, tu madre se operó. Estamos muy agradecidos.

― ¡Querida nieta! Ya vino alguien que escuchará mis historias.

― Ya no tendré que sufrir solo.― dijo en voz baja Romeo.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?― preguntó Layla.

― Tres semanas, quisiera poder estar más tiempo pero ya inicio clases.

― Esa es mi hija, sus estudios primero que todo lo demás.― dijo con orgullo Jude.

― ¿Hermana subiste de peso?― preguntó Romeo al ver mejor a su hermana.

― Romeo.― reprendido la señora Heartfilia.

― Él tiene razón.― concordó el abuelo.

― Eso quiere decir que la alimentaron bien.― le quitó importancia Layla.

― Es que la abuela Hana decía que estaba muy flacucha y se ponía triste si no comía lo que cocinaba.― mintió Lucy.

― Debe ser una mujer muy agradable, ojalá pudiera darle las gracias por cuidarte bien.

― Lo es, no te preocupes madre, estoy segura que de alguna manera lo sabe, es una mujer muy sabia. Y padre, no te preocupes, saldré a correr por las mañanas.

― Así se habla, por lo menos cinco kilómetros.

― Jude, deja que descanse antes de volver a la escuela.

― ¿Dos kilómetros?― ofertó Jude.

― Claro que si papá, pero ahora quiero ir a dormir un rato, el viaje me agoto.

― Primero toma un baño.― sugirió Layla y Lucy acepto encantada.

**...**

Se metió en la tina que estaba llena de agua caliente, dejando que sus músculos descansaran. Por costumbre paso sus manos por su vientre ahora plano, a pesar de no haber tenido cesárea tenía una leve cicatriz, era de una leve cirugía para quitarle el exceso de piel y no se notará que había tenido un embarazo.

Al principio se negó a que se la hicieran, pero cuando le explicaron que si no se la hacía debía usar fajas y que su piel tardaría en reacomodarse, acepto. No quería levantar sospechas con su familia y pronto esa cicatriz desaparecería por completo.

Se estaba bañando cuando logró escuchar el llanto de Hikaru, se asomó y vio a Jenny arreglándose.

― Jenny ¿Puedes ver qué tiene?

― Estoy terminando de arreglarme.

― Solo un minuto en lo que me quitó el jabón.

― Me dieron el número de una niñera, le llamaré para que venga y...

― ¡De ninguna manera!― dijo al salir de nuevo con su pijama y con jabón en el cabello.

― Como quieras, me voy, llego tarde ¡Bye Amor!

Miró con furia el camino por donde ella se fue, no dejaría que otras personas criaran a su hijo. Fue hasta donde su hijo que seguía llorando y lo cargó.

― Ven aquí bodoque, ya no llores.― le mecía en sus brazos, pero no dejaba de llorar.― Aquí estoy, no llores ¿Tienes hambre?― preguntó al ofrecerle su mamila y él la rechazó.― ¿Qué pasa? No estás sucio.― dijo al revisarle el pañal.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué haría Lucy? Cantarle, pero él no le cantaría... Pero, podía tararear una de las canciones que ella le cantaba, poco después Hikaru se quedó dormido.

Natsu limpió la carita de su hijo, que estaba mojada por el llanto. Lo contempló por un momento, era tan inocente que no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero crecería y comenzaría hacer preguntas, preguntaría ¿Por qué su madre no lo quería? ¿Por qué sus padres no se llevaban bien? ¿Por qué su padre siempre lucía triste?

― Perdóname, Hikaru espero algún día me perdones por haberte dado una madre como Jenny, pero yo te daré el amor que ella no te dará. Te lo prometo cachorro.― depositó un beso en la frente de su hijo, lo puso en su cuna y regresó a terminar su baño.

Algún día Hikaru sabría toda la verdad, él le contaría de la hermosa chica que lo trajo al mundo, que lo amó como suyo a pesar de no serlo y que él amaba con toda su alma.

Esa tarde quedo de verse con Gray y Juvia en un parque para ir a tomar un café. Estaba sentado en una banca y por alguna extraña razón llamaba la atención de las mujeres que pasaban. Él no le veía nada de extraño, solo era un padre que estaba con su hijo que dormía en su carriola.

― Juvia, ¡Mira con quien nos encontramos! Es el padre del año.― dijo Gray "emocionado".

― Ya déjalo.― regañó la chica, sabía que su amigo no tenía buen humor desde que no veía a Lucy.― Hola Natsu ¿Cómo va tu vida como padre primerizo?

― Es agotador, pero estoy feliz.― dijo con un toque de amargura.

― Se ve tan adorable.― decía la chica al inclinarse y ver a su sobrino.

― ¿Cómo está?

― Bien, fue a casa de sus padres, iré a verla cuando regrese.― dijo Juvia al captar la pregunta de su amigo.

Gray y Juvia intercambiaron miradas, sabían muy bien que Natsu solo soportaba aquella separación por Hikaru, se hacía del fuerte pero por dentro estaba destrozado.

― Dejemos la carriola en el coche y vayamos por un café.― habló Gray.

Mientras Gray terminaba de meter la carriola en su coche y Juvia tomaba la pañalera, Natsu sostenía a su hijo quien ya había despertado, lo acunaba en sus brazos y casi se va de espaldas cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron mejor los ojos de Hikaru.

― ¿Pero qué...?.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó alarmada Juvia al ver que Natsu estaba pasmado.

― Sus ojos.

Gray y Juvia vieron los ojos del bebé y se llevaron la misma sorpresa que Natsu. Los ojos de Hikaru tenían heterocromía, al rededor eran jade y al centro cafés.

― Por kami, son hermosos.― halagó Juvia.― ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

― Es la primera vez que los veo bien bajo el sol.

― Amigo mío, tu hijo es único.― dijo finalmente Gray.

No era posible, ese niño llevaba llorando casi una hora ¿Acaso Natsu no podía callarlo?. Se levando furiosa de la cama y entró al cuarto del niño.

― ¿Ahora qué le pasa?

― Es por la vacuna, le dio fiebre.― explicó Natsu.

― Dale algo para que se callé.

― No le puedo dar nada, solo puedo bañarlo.― acaba de hacer eso y su fiebre solo bajo un poco.

― ¿Cuánto más le va a durar?

― No lo sé.

― Entonces iré con Karen, mañana tengo sesión y debo descansar.

― Haz lo que quieras.

No le importaba lo que ella hiciera, solo le importaba su hijo, su pequeño bebé que no dejaba de llorar, debía sentirse realmente mal. Mejor llamaba a su madre para pedirle consejo, ella sabría qué hacer.

Se despertó agitada y sudando, no recordaba qué había soñado pero sentía un nudo en el estómago, su corazón latía como loco y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a sentarse junto a su ventana, el sueño de pronto se le había ido. Miró el cielo y su corazón dio un vuelco, pronto comenzó a llorar, se sentía tan sola y vacía. No lograba entender todas las emociones que sentía, no sabía ¿Por qué no dejaba de llorar?

Llevó sus manos a su vientre, todavía le era extraño no sentir movimiento en él, miró su playera y estaba mojada ¿Qué se sentiría poder alimentar a alguien que depende de ti? Debía ser la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Le hubiera gustado ver por un segundo al bebé que creció dentro de ella ¿Sería como Natsu? ¿Habría heredado hermosos ojos jade? Tomó un cojín y hundió su cara en el para ahogar sus sollozos y que su familia no la escuchará.

¿Acaso estaría sufriendo depresión postparto?

El tiempo con su familia le ayudo mucho, aun así extrañaba demasiado a Natsu, pero él ya estaba por seguir con su vida. Al menos eso rumoraban sus amigas.

― Espero que cuando tenga un hijo conserve un cuerpo como el de Jenny.― decía esperanzada Yukino

― ¿Pero por qué lo oculto?― preguntó sin entender Lisanna.

― Dice que fue un embarazo de riesgo y no quería la presión de la prensa.― dijo Mira al leer el artículo de la revista.― Se va a casar el próximo mes, su boda será en un salón estilo veneciano y su vestido lo diseña Jasón.

― ¿El famoso diseñador? ¡Que suertuda!.― gritó Yukino.

― Su prometido es un Adonis ¿Qué opinas Lucy?.― preguntó Mira a su amiga que llevaba mucho callada.

Lucy se levantó y se fue sin dar explicaciones, ya no quería seguir escuchando sobre Jenny, ni escuchar todas las mentiras que ella había dicho en esa entrevista y mucho menos de su frustración sexual que tuvo durante el embarazo y por ello ansiaba su luna de miel con desesperación.

Natsu no sería capaz de acostarse de nuevo con ella ¿Verdad? Pero si lo hacía estaba en todo su derecho, después de todo él tenía necesidades y bien o mal Jenny sería su esposa.

Llegó hasta el área de la piscina, no había nadie y se sentó en las gradas, no podía dejar de llorar, quería olvidar todo, quería poder hablar con alguien, no podía ir con Juvia ya que ella le diría a Natsu que no estaba bien y él podía cometer una locura. Tomó su móvil y le marco a la única persona que en ese momento podía ayudarla.

― _Mochi Mochi_.

― Sting, soy Lucy.

― Hola hermosa, supe que ya terminó todo ¿Cómo estás?

― ¿Estás en Magnolia?

― Claro ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó preocupado al escucharla llorar.

― Te necesito, necesitó hablar con alguien sobre "eso".

― Ahora mismo voy por ti ¿Dónde estás?

― En la escuela.

― Llegó en 20 minutos.

Los días pasaron y a pesar de que Juvia se había convertido en una gran amiga que iba a verla, la llevaba a comprar su despensa o los materiales para la escuela en contra de su voluntad, pues pensaba que Natsu ya no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con ella, se sentía sola.

Su único apoyó era Sting, él era la única persona antes de Natsu que conocía su secreto y la apoyaba incondicionalmente. Iban a comer juntos, salían a pasear o simplemente pasaban las tardes viendo películas. Sting se había convertido en su confidente y su vieja amistad se reforzó.

Tomó su mochila para sacar su libreta y comenzar con su tarea, cuando vio el peluche que había comprado esa misma tarde, un conejo café claro afelpado. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea del porque lo había comprado, solo que al pasar por aquella tienda le pareció tan lindo que entró y lo compró. Lo saco de su mochila y lo acomodó en su escritorio.

Sería la primera vez que saldría con Jenny y su hijo, irían a ver la Iglesia que había escogido Jenny y hablar con el padre. Al principio Jenny era la única que hablaría con él, pero el padre pidió que fueran todos.

― Cárgalo un segundo en lo que abro.― pidió Natsu al intentar abrir la puerta trasera del coche y meter a Hikaru.

― Esta babeando.― dijo asqueada al ver que sacaba burbujas de baba.

― ¿Y?

― No quiero llegar con manchas en la ropa.

― Entonces ve sola.― le dejó las llaves y regresó al departamento.

Ese día no estaba de humor, cualquier tema referente a su boda le ponía de malas y no iba a soportar esa actitud por parte de Jenny.

― ¡Natsu! ¡Regresa! ¡Que regreses!― gritaba pero el chico la ignoró.

Todo se le estaba saliendo de control, Natsu ya no era el de antes. Ya no podía manipularlo a su antojo y todo por culpa de ese niño.

Ese día Igneel y Grandeeney iba a ir a visitarlos, por lo que Natsu bañaba a su hijo de poco más de dos meses, esté chapoteaba en el agua, cuando sintió que el agua comenzaba a enfriarse, lo saco y comenzó a llorar.

― Ya no llores, otro rato.― dijo al devolverlo a la tina.― Te gusta ¿verdad? ¿Sabes a quien más le gusta el agua? A Lucy.― dijo al recordar que ella practicaba natación.― Ahora sí, afuera que puedes enfermar. ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo? ¿Le irá bien en la escuela? Claro que le va muy bien, es muy lista.― hablaba mientras lo llevaba de regreso a su recámara.― No te muevas, voy por tu ropa.― lo dejo sobre la cama y fue a la cajonera, sacó un conjunto de marinerito y sonrió con nostalgia, aún recordaba el día en que lo compró con Lucy.

Escuchó que su hijo se reía y regresó de inmediato, ya se había quitado la toalla y movía enérgicamente sus extremidades.

― ¿Qué tanto haces?― le aplicó crema y Hikaru se río de nuevo.― Ya estoy loco, esa linda sonrisa me recuerda a la de Lucy, ya basta de perder el tiempo, hay que vestirte para cuando tus abuelos lleguen.

Le estaba secando sus piececitos a su bebé cuando algo llamo su atención. Miró de nuevo y su corazón se aceleró, aquello no podía ser ¿O sí? Estaba seguro que no estaba alucinando.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé soy no tengo perdón de nadie pero más vale tarde que nunca no? Ok no para los que quieran saber ¿qué demonios paso y por qué no publicaba? Fue porque a mi celular se le metió el chamuco y me formateo la tarjeta de memoria resultado no tengo imágenes mis adoradas fotos y algunos videos de anime que tenía sin embargo lo que más me dolió fue mi música mi adorada música con mas de 400 canciones y eso deprime saben? SIN MUSICA YO NO VIVO JODEEER! Anyway espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora.**

* * *

**Deicy: **Espero que te guste =P

**NoahhChan: **lamento la tardanza, esa es una buena idea pero Natsu no la contempló, creo que más de uno odiamos a Jenny, espero que te guste.

**Kaoru Ayuzawa: **lo lamento en serio. Espero que te guste y ten preparada una caja de pañuelos.

**Akari B: **espero que te guste y también tengas una gran cantidad de pañuelos cerca.

**Ftcelestial: **lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste y supongo que Mavis no te escuchó porque esta un poco ocupada tratando de salvar a todos?

**Hyo: **no, no me gusta hacerlos enojar TTvTT gomen! Espero que te guste.

**Kat-dreyar: **espero que te guste, lamento la tardanza

**Lau-chan200111: **muajajaja soy mala ok no mira el lado positivo nadie ha muerto… aún.

**Flor de cerezoNFTLC: **OHH vaya no quieres darme clases? Ok no espero que te guste y ojala se cumpla lo que esperas.

**Levi judhit: **lamento la tardanza y que genial que te guste. Espero ya tengas celular.

**Juanys71: **aquí esta el capitulo con la historia de TE DESAFÍO si te voy a pedir un poco más de paciencia =P espero publicar la próxima semana pero no prometo nada, Que bien que son tus favoritas, espero que te guste.


	15. Familia Eucliffe

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**XV. Familia Eucliffe.**

Miércoles por la tarde, Lucy y Sting fueron al cine como era su costumbre, pero ya de regreso Sting le iba insistiendo a la chica para que se fuera con él a Okinawa. Iba a ser cumpleaños de su abuelo y no quería ir solo, después de todo, toda la familia Eucliffe iba a ir y él no se llevaba particularmente bien con todos, las únicas excepciones eran sus primos Rogue y Erick

― ¿Entonces vienes conmigo?― volvió a preguntar por décima vez en la noche.

― Solo será este fin de semana ¿Verdad?

― El viernes nos vamos y regresamos el domingo, lo prometo.― dijo al estacionarse afuera de donde Lucy vivía.

― Está bien.― contestó con una sincera sonrisa.

― Paso por ti a la escuela y de allí nos vamos. Mi madre se pondrá feliz de verte.

Por Kami, había olvidado que la madre de Sting era algo así como una acosadora. Una señora loca por tener nietos, no la dejaría hasta que le prometiera darle nietos.

― No pongas esa cara. ― dijo divertido al ver la cara de horro de la chica.

― Tu madre no parará de acosarme.

― Yo te protegeré.― prometió.

― Eso espero, nos vemos el viernes.― dijo al bajar del coche y entrar a los departamentos.

Lucy y Sting llegaron a un pequeño pueblo en Okinawa ya entrada la noche, e inmediatamente fueron a la pequeña casa cerca de la playa, todo estaba muy tranquilo, casi no había luz en el camino, solo la que llegaba desde el pórtico. Entraron a la casa y no escucharon ruido, al parecer todos ya estaban dormidos, pero estaban equivocados.

― ¡Lucy-chan! Es un gusto verte de nuevo.― dijo eufórica una mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio corto.

― Igualmente.― saludo Lucy.

― A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, pero mira lo bonita que te has puesto, no es que no lo fueras antes, pero ahora lo eres más.― decía la madre de Sting.― Pero dime, ¿Tu y mi hijo al fin son pareja?― preguntó esperanzada al tomarla de las manos.

― ¿Cómo dice?

― No me extrañaría, desde niños se llevaron bien.

― Mamá, Lucy solo es mi amiga.― interrumpió el moreno.

― Es una lástima, pero... Pronto podrían ser algo más ¿Verdad?― preguntó viendo a Lucy directamente a los ojos.

― Jun, ya deja que entren.― interrumpió un hombre robusto de ojos oscuros, Sting era su viva imagen salvo por la diferencia de ojos.

― Hola señor.― saludo Lucy al padre de Sting.

― Pasa y no le hagas caso a mi esposa, esta así porque quiere nietos.

― Quiero poder disfrutarlos y mi hijo no da señales de querer dármelos, es mi único hijo y no es nada complaciente con su madre.― se defendió Jun.

― ¡Sting! ¡Ya llegaste!― gritó una chica pelirroja, provocando que la familia Eucliffe se tensará al intuir que iban a tener una "escena".― ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué viene contigo?― preguntó al ver que todos trataban de manera muy familiar a la chica que había llegado con su "Sting".

― Millianna cálmate...

― ¿Qué me calme? Pero si no te veo en mucho tiempo y llegas con esta chica.

Lucy observaba incomoda la escena, Sting jamás le hablo de una chica pelirroja y al parecer ellos eran más que conocidos. Además se notaba que ella no le agradó desde que la vio, pero no podía culpar a alguien por tener celos.

― Millianna querida, cálmate o despertaras a todos.― habló Jun.

― Ella es una gran amiga de mi hijo.― agregó el señor Eucliffe.

¿Con qué solo una amiga? Ella ya se encargaría de averiguarlo.

― Soy Tao Millianna, futura esposa de Sting.― se presentó arrogante a Lucy.

¿Futura esposa? Ahora sí que mataba a Sting, no podía simplemente ocultarle algo como eso.

― Soy Heartfilia Lucy.― contestó amablemente, no quería tener problemas con aquella chica.

― Tú puedes ser su mejor amiga, pero yo seré su esposa, así que no te ilusiones.

― Millianna ya cállate.― dijo enojado Sting, por su culpa iba a tener problemas con la rubia, ella pensaría que le oculto cosas y no era verdad.― Vamos a tu habitación Lu.― la tomó de la mano y subieron a la plata alta.

― Sting ¿Por qué no me dijiste?― le encaró una vez que entraron a una recamara.

― Porque lo que dice no es verdad, no le hagas caso, está loca.

― Confiaré en ti, pero ahora quiero dormir.

― Que descanses, te buscó por la mañana.

**...**

Por la mañana durante el desayuno Millianna volvió a enfrentar a Lucy, solo porque ella se sentó en el único lugar vacío junto a él, pero todo empeoro cuando Sting tomó el último trozo de flan para ofrecérselo a Lucy, ya que sabía que a ella le encantaba. Lo que provocó más la irá de la pelirroja y para no seguir incomodando a los demás fueron a comer sus postres al pórtico.

― Sí que es celosa, tienes suerte.― dijo al sentarse en el columpio que estaba afuera.

― No me interesan las chicas locas.

― Deberías darle una oportunidad.― Sting volteo la mirada y observo el cielo.― ¡¿Ya se la diste!?― dijo sorprendida al descifrar la actitud de su amigo.― ¿Qué paso?― preguntó con curiosidad.

― Se peleó con la camarera solo porque según ella me miró de más. En otra ocasión con una compañera de la escuela, fuimos al cine, nos la topamos y ella me saludo... Fue muy vergonzoso.

― Lo siento, ¿Entonces debo cuidarme las espaldas?

― No es necesario, yo te cuidaré de ella.― dijo al pasar un brazo por los hombros de ella y abrazarla.

― Que lindo.― dijo al revolverle el cabello y comenzó a comer su flan.

**...**

Por la tarde habían organizado una parrillada a la orilla del mar y festejar al abuelo Eucliffe. Y mientras estaban listas las carnes, Lucy se fue a sentar en la arena bajo una gran sombrilla, observaba a Sting y sus primos jugar voleibol, llevaban jugando ya un buen rato y ella se comenzaba a aburrir, miró el mar y deseo poder entrar y nadar un poco, pero por el momento no podía.

― ¿No vas a nadar?― preguntó Millianna al pararse frente a ella y taparle la vista que tenía de Sting y los demás.

― No tengo ganas.

― Me dijeron que amas nadar.

― No tengo traje.― solo llevaba un short y una holgada playera.

― Te presto un bikini.

― No me gustan.

― Ya déjala Millianna.― interrumpió Sting que llegó corriendo.

Cuando Rogue y Erick le dijeron que Millianna estaba con Lucy dejo de inmediato lo que hacía.

― Vamos Lucy-chan, entra con es ropa, mi hijo luego te dará su playera.― intervino Jun, quien escucho la conversación.

― Mamá no la obligues.

― Ya sé lo que pasa.― dijo con falso asombro la pelirroja.― Debiste decirlo antes, entre chicas nos entendemos.― todos la miraron no logrando entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Millianna.― ¡Tienes tu periodo!― lo gritó prácticamente a los cuatro vientos.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó sorprendida y avergonzada Lucy.

― Contéstame algo ¿Cómo le haces para nadar en cuando lo tienes y debes entrenar?― hablaba como si platicará del clima.

― Bueno, pues...― intentaba decir algo pero toda la familia de Sting no paraba de observarla.

― Vamos por algo de tomar.― dijo Sting al tomar de la mano a Lucy y llevársela lejos de las miradas curiosas.― Siento todo eso.― se disculpó mientras iban donde estaban las bebidas.

― No hay problema.

― Ya no se te nota.

― ¿Cómo dices?

― La marca, hicieron buen trabajo.― dijo al pensar que era por eso que ella no quería entrar al agua.

― No es por eso, en realidad no me gustan los bikinis, por otra parte podría usar un traje completo, pero... Mis pechos son más grandes.― dijo en voz baja pero si fue escuchada por el chico.

― Necesitas ir a...

― ¡No! Lo hice antes de salir.― interrumpió al saber de qué hablaba su amigo, sobre si tenía que sacarse la leche acumulada.― En dos horas más de nuevo tengo que hacerlo, pero por ahora estoy bien.

― Hijo, Lucy, ya están las carnes.― habló el padre de Sting.

― Ya vamos papá.

― ¿Todo está bien? Me dijeron que Millianna estuvo haciendo otra escenita.

― Todo bien señor, no se preocupe.

― Está bien, no tarden.

**...**

Por la noche mientras todos lanzaban petardos, Lucy y Sting estaban acostados en la arena mirando las estrellas. A pesar de las escenas de celos por parte de Millianna fue un grandioso fin de semana.

― ¡Sting ya llegó tu padre con el helado! ¡¿Quieren un poco?!― gritó Jun desde el pórtico.

― ¿Quieres?― preguntó Sting a Lucy.

― Con mucho jarabe de chocolate y...

― Y que sea una bola de vainilla, dos de chocolate, con ralladura de coco y dos cerezas.

― Exacto.

Sting se levantó y entró a la casa.

― Si no le vas a corresponder apártate.― dijo enojada Millianna.

― ¿Cómo dices?― preguntó sorprendida, ella que pensó que esa chica ya la dejaría en paz.

― Lo que escuchaste, quiero a Sting y no me presta atención por tu culpa. Él merece a alguien que le corresponda, contigo está desperdiciando su vida.

― Sting es libre de hacer lo que quiera y él sabe bien que lo veo como amigo.

― Te lo advierto, apártate.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Sting que ya regresaba con el helado.

― Nada.― contestó de mala gana Millianna antes de marcharse.

― ¿Lucy?― llamó Sting como exigiéndole una respuesta.

― Esta celosa, es todo.

― ¿Algún día podrás olvidarlo?― preguntó al sentarse junto a ella.

― No lo sé.― dijo al querer llorar, intentaba olvidar a Natsu y poder seguir con su vida, incluso quería dejar el departamento que le dio, pero no podía, solo de esa manera lo sentía cerca suyo, pero todo debía cambiar. Comenzaría a trabajar de nuevo, ahorraría y al terminar la carrera se cambiaría de casa.

― No llores, yo estaré contigo.― dijo al abrazarla.― Ya te dije que te puedes ir a vivir conmigo, no te cobraré renta, solo debes preparar la cena y lavar mi ropa.― dijo en broma para intentar sacarle una sonrisa.― Para poder seguir con tu vida y olvidarlo, debes dejar ese departamento.

― No quiero que desperdicies tu vida por cuidarme, yo estaré bien, solo necesito con quien hablar de vez en cuando.

― Entonces nos haremos compañía, mientras lo olvidas y mientras encuentro a alguien para mí. A menos que cambies de opinión y decidas que podemos estar juntos.

― Ya Buda dirá, ¿Y si le das otra oportunidad?― preguntó después de un largo rato.

― Cuando ella madure tal vez, pero no cambies el tema ¿Por lo menos pensarás en mi oferta?

― Lo pensaré, lo prometo.

Debió esperar por dos días pero al fin le llegarían los resultados de su hijo. No había podido dormir toda la noche y a primera hora se fue a casa de sus padres, ya que allá es donde la recibirían. Pero ya era más de medio día y el correo no llegaba. Solo se distraía gracias a Hikaru, cuando esté despertaba y reclamaba por su atención.

Miró la hora y eran casi las tres, iría el mismo a los laboratorios, ya no podía esperar más.

― Hijo vas hacer un hueco en el piso.― dijo Igneel al ver que Natsu caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala.

― No entiendo por qué demoran.

― Ya llegará.

― Señores el correo llegó.― dijo el joven Droy al entrar.

― Dámelo.― pidió Natsu al prácticamente arrebatarle de las manos la correspondencia a Droy.― Aquí está.― dijo al encontrar el sobre del laboratorio.

― Tranquilo, no te hagas muchas ilusiones.― dijo calmadamente Igneel a su hijo.

― Todo va a estar bien, lo sé ¿Verdad Hikaru?― dijo al ver a su hijo que lo miraba desde su moisés, respiró profundo antes de abrir el sobre, sacó la hoja y comenzó a leerla.

― ¿Llegaron los resultados?― preguntó Grandeeney a su esposo, cuando escuchó que el correo iba llegado fue de inmediato donde su hijo.

― Sí, solo espero sean buenas noticias.

― ¿Hijo?― preguntó preocupada Grandeeney al ver que su hijo se había quedado pasmado.― ¿Hay algo mal?― habló con temor al verlo llorar.

Entró a aquella casa como si ella fuera la dueña, caminó hasta el despacho en busca de cierto hombre. Necesitaba atención y él era el único que podía dársela.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó el hombre que estaba sentado frente al fuego al ver entrar a la modelo.

― Natsu no llegó a dormir y me vine para acá.

― ¿Cómo que no llegó a dormir?― preguntó al momento que la mujer se sentaba en sus piernas.

― Se fue temprano con sus padres y no regreso.― dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

― ¿Segura aún lo tienes en tus manos mi querida Jenny?

― No hay de qué preocuparse, está molesto porque el niño y yo no congeniamos.

― Aun así, debió llamarte para decirte que no llegaría.

― No me importa, gracias a eso pude venir.― dijo al abrirle la camisa.

― Más te vale que todo salga bien, el dinero que mi difunta esposa me dejo no va a durar para siempre.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga si el mocoso no me soporta?

― Solo aguántalo lo sufriente, ya después se lo damos a una niñera y ya en edad adecuada lo mandamos a un internado.― decía el hombre al haber despojado a la chica de su blusa y sostén.

― Ya no hablemos de ellos, necesito atención, el maldito de Natsu no me ha tocado.― dijo al bajar el cierre del pantalón de él y colar sus manos.

― Cuidado querida, eso indica que ya no le importas.

Jenny calló a su amante con un beso, no quería escuchar más tonterías, si Natsu no la tocaba era porque el mocoso consumía mucho de su tiempo.

A buena hora se le ocurrió ir por palomitas, pero mientras hacia su tarea le dieron ganas de botanear algo. Al salir de la tienda miró el cielo que ya estaba repleto de nubes grises, al parecer ese día llovería con fuerza. Decidió comenzar a correr al conjunto de apartamentos donde vivía, ya que no llevaba paraguas e iba sin suéter.

Llegó justo, justo a tiempo, en cuanto cruzó la puerta al recibidor una fuerte tormenta comenzó. Subió hasta su departamento y al entrar se llevó una gran sorpresa, provocando que casi se fuera de espaldas.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó preocupada y con miedo al ver a Natsu parado en medio de la sala.

**Y continuara…**

* * *

**Mmm hola? **

**Lo sé lo sé tardé demasiado pero tengo una buena explicación resulta que como había pasado tiempo sin publicar en "Te desafío" decidí no publicar aquí hasta que volviera a retomarla. Fue un desafío personal y lo logre apenas hace nada y bueno sé que a muchos no les importa pero me ausente tanto tiempo por muchas razones tenia planeado regresar antes pero hace poco tuve una gran perdida y sigo mal pero necesitaba estar aquí. Esta pagina me ayuda a distraerme. En fin espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo y dejándome rewiew**


	16. Conexión

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**XVI. Conexión.**

Natsu había estado esperando a Lucy solo por quince minutos y con cada segundo que pasaba se impacientaba más, ya quería verla, poder arreglar las cosas, hacer que todo fuera como debía ser, pero ella no llegaba. Estaba por hablarle a Gray para que rastreara su celular e ir a buscarla, cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que su corazón se acelerara, se levantó y los nervios lo invadieron al verla.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_, fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Lucy al verle. Natsu de inmediato notó que estaba espantada, no comprendía el por qué, él estaba allí y lo mejor era aclarar las cosas lo más rápido posible, antes de que ella sufriera un ataque de nervios.

Lucy seguía pasmada, Natsu no iba a ser capaz de cometer una locura ¿Cierto? Si Jenny se enteraba que él la había ido a ver la demandaría y toda su familia sufriría. Por Kami, su corazón ya latía muy rápido y respiraba agitadamente, respiró pausadamente para intentar calmarse, pero cuando escucho que Natsu le contestaba, no creyó lo que le decía.

― El acuerdo ya no es válido.― dijo Natsu con una amplia sonrisa y caminó hasta la chica.

― No entiendo.

Natsu tomó la bolsa que ella aún cargaba y la dejo en la mesa, luego la tomó a ella de las manos.

― El acuerdo es nulo porque...― comenzaba a explicar cuando un gran rayo calló, iluminó el lugar e inmediatamente la luz se fue.

Pero aquel estruendo, también se vio acompañado por el llanto de un bebé. Lucy miró sorprendida hacía el sillón y Natsu se acercó, cargó al pequeño que se había asustado por el sonido.

― Siéntate hay mucho que explicar.― dijo al ofrecerle asiento.

― No entiendo que pasa.― dijo al sentarse junto a Natsu y el bebé.

― El día que estaba terminado de llenar los documentos para tu inseminación estaba muy cansado, no había dormido bien en días y llene mal un papel... Te puse a ti como segunda opción si algo salía mal con el ovulo de Jenny.

― ¿Cómo dices?― preguntó sorprendida.

― Jenny tenía mucha prisa por irse y firmó la hoja sin estar llena, se fue sin revisarla, cuando finalmente la llene, supongo que mi subconsciente te quiso a ti desde el primer momento, ver como calmabas a aquella niña, me hizo desear que tú fueras la madre de mi hijo. En las pruebas, los óvulos de Jenny no servían porque no había dejado de tomar las pastillas como le recomendaron y usaron uno tuyo, no nos lo notificaron a mi o a Jenny porque dieron por hecho que todo estaba bien.

― No, lo que dices no es posible, yo no puedo ser...― se negaba a creer todo eso, seguramente eso era un sueño, debió empaparse con la lluvia, enfermó y ahora tenía ese extraño sueño.

― Luce, este bebé es de los dos.― dijo al acomodar a Hikaru y dejar que ella lo viera mejor.

― ¿Cómo estás seguro?― preguntó aún sin creer todo lo que decía, miró al pequeño y su corazón se aceleró.

― Hace días mientras lo vestía vi una mancha en la planta de su pie, tiene la forma de una media luna, es igual a la tuya.― decía al recordar aquel evento y se alegró por haber aliviado los calambres en los pies de ella, si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás hubiera sabido que Lucy tenía esa mancha en la planta del pie y hubiera pensado que era una marca propia de su hijo.― En ese momento pensé que alucinaba, ese mismo día mis padres fueron de visita y fuimos a un hospital para preguntar si algo así era posible, le hicieron pruebas de ADN... A los dos días llegaron los resultados y solo coincidía conmigo, de inmediato fui a la clínica de fertilidad y pedí ver la hoja, entonces me di cuenta y me explicaron todo.

― ¿No me mientes?― preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser real.

― Claro que no, es nuestro hijo pequeña.― confirmó al tomarla de la cara y pasarle a Hikaru.

Lucy sostuvo al pequeño con cuidado y más lagrimas comenzaron a empapar su rostro, tener a aquel pequeño ser en sus brazos fue la sensación más hermosa que había sentido, tanto como cuando lo sentía moverse dentro de ella.

― Se parece mucho a ti.― dijo al ya haber dejado de llorar un poco.

― Claro que no, cuando veía tu sonrisa en él, pensaba que estaba loco, pero no era así.― decía embelesado al ver finalmente a su hijo en los brazos de su madre, pero se preocupó al ver que ella observaba extrañada al pequeño.― ¿Qué pasa?.

― Sus ojos son hermosos.― contestó, por un momento pensó que sus ojos están viendo cosas raras, pero no, su bebé tenía una hermosa combinación de color.

― ¿Sabes que me di cuenta del peculiar color de sus ojos hasta un mes después?― admitió divertido el chico.

― ¿Cómo es posible?

― Él dormía mucho y cuando lo sacaba al sol le cubría.

― Eres increíble... Y ¿Qué va a pasar con Jenny?― preguntó preocupada, algo como eso no se solucionaba tan fácil.

― Ya hable con ella, no lo tomó muy bien, pero no puede hacer nada.

* * *

_Dejo a Hikaru con sus abuelos y fue al departamento, esperando encontrarse con Jenny, debía arreglar todo y cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor._

_Corrió con suerte y se la topo arreglándose, al parecer iba a salir. Jenny le reclamó de inmediato el no haber llegado a casa pero él la ignoró. Le explicó con el mayor tacto posible que Hikaru no era su hijo, pero en vez de sorpresa en su rostro, vio miedo._

_― __¿Qué es lo que acabas de decirme?― preguntó nerviosa, con todo eso sus planes se iban abajo y su vida corría peligro._

_― __Lo que escuchaste, Hikaru solo es mi hijo._

_― __Es imposible._

_― __¡Entiende que no dejaste de tomar las pastillas!._

_― __¡Mientes!_

_― __¡Tu no mientas!_

_― __Es una vil trampa solo para volver con esa mujerzuela ¿Verdad?_

_― __Esto se acabó.― dijo al intentar mantenerse calmado, no quería empeorar más las cosas._

_― __¿Cómo que se acabó?_

_― __Dime el color de ojos de Hikaru.― dijo solo para terminar de aclarar algo._

_― __Dijiste que cafés.― contestó de inmediato al recordarlo._

_Natsu negó, era verdad, en realidad Jenny jamás miró a Hikaru, nunca se detuvo a ver cómo era._

_― __Admítelo, jamás te importó en realidad tener un hijo y ahora que sé que tú no eres su madre, no le veo razón de seguir juntos._

_― __¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!_

_― __¿Por qué no?_

_― __Todo mundo ya sabe que tenemos un hijo y nos casaremos, la boda es en una semana, no la puedes cancelar._

_― __¿Quieres ver que si puedo?― le reto.― Y no me importa lo que le dijeras a los medios, te quiero fuera de mi casa._

_― __¡Natsu! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!_

_― __Tú sola te lo hiciste, si en algún momento hubieras mostrado un poco de verdadero amor por el que sería nuestro hijo, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no lo hiciste. Desde este momento ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre MÍ hijo._

_― __¡Te vas a arrepentir!_

_― __No te tengo miedo._

_― __¡Deberías!_

_― __Adiós Jenny.― dijo antes de salir de la habitación._

* * *

Lucy seguía embelesada con su hijo, era la cosita más hermosa que había visto y ella estaba llena de júbilo al poder sostenerlo finalmente. Su bebé, su hijito, su pequeño... ¿Cómo le había puesto de nombre Natsu? Solo esperaba que uno bonito o definitivamente que Jenny no lo hubiera escogido.

― ¿Cómo se llama?― preguntó Lucy, quería saber el nombre de su bebé.

― Ichiro.― mintió, quería ver su cara.

― Hikaru le va más, pero ya que.― dijo molesta.

― Te lo dije Hika, tu madre hace hermosos pucheros cuando está molesta.

― ¿Hika?― miró a Natsu y esté sonrió.― Eres un tramposo.― le reclamó al golpearlo con un cojín e Natsu comenzó a reír.― Por eso decías todos esos nombres aquel día.

― No vamos a discutir eso ahora, ya no importa.― dijo al besarla pero al poco tiempo Lucy los separó bruscamente.― ¿Qué pasa? ― dirigió la mirada a donde ella veía y vio a Hikaru chupando el pecho de Lucy sobre la tela de su playera.

― Creo tiene hambre.― dijo la chica, al sentirlo chupar uno de sus pechos se sobresaltó, fue una sensación algo extraña.

― ¿Le quieres dar de comer? Digo, si tienes leche, si no, no hay problema le traje un bote de fórmula.― decía todo nervioso mientras abría la pañalera ¿Cómo debía abordar un tema como ese?

― ¿No le habías dado de comer?― preguntó Lucy a Natsu cuando él volteo la vio a ella alimentándolo.

Mientras escuchaba a Natsu divertida, se sacó su playera y acomodó a su bebé para que comiera. A ella no le gustaba para nada la idea de que su bebé siguiera tomando ese suplemento.

― Mientras te esperábamos le di, pero casi no come de la fórmula, creí que no tendrías.

― El doctor dijo que sin un estímulo la dejaría de producir, pero lo sigo haciendo, cuando estuve con mis padres fue estresante, debía sacármela a escondidas.

― No lo había visto comer de esa forma, creó que quería que lo alimentaras tu.― comentó al ver que su hijo prácticamente devoraba la leche de su madre.― ¿Te digo algo gracioso?― Lucy le miró como diciendo "¿Qué?".― Hika, no se deja cargar por cualquiera, no dejaba que Jenny se le acercará, dejo que mis padres, Gray yJuvia lo cargaran solo hasta después de un tiempo, pero contigo fue de inmediato, creo que él sabe que eres su madre.

― De hecho, desde que lo vi, algo me atraía a él pero tenía miedo, tuve miedo de lo que podía ocurrir.

― Ya no debes temer, ya todo está bien.― dijo al inclinarse y besarla.

**...**

Aquel día Natsu y Hikaru se quedaron en el departamento con Lucy, lo único malo fue que ¡La cama era individual! Lucy y Hikaru dormían hacía la pared y Natsu en la orilla posterior en apenas un pequeño espacio. Había pensado dormir en el suelo pero ¡Él quería dormir a lado de su familia! Y alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Hikaru se despertó, exigiendo su alimento.

― ¿Tiene hambre?― preguntó somnolienta Lucy.

― Le voy a dar su mamila, sigue durmiendo, mañana vas a la escuela.― dijo Natsu al sentarse en la cama y querer cargar a su hijo, pero fue detenido por Lucy.

― No le vas a seguir dando esa fórmula.― le dijo al sentarse en la cama, apoyándose en la pared y cargar a su bebé que no dejaba de llorar.― Además, para tu información mañana es sábado, tú eres el que necesita dormir y que si tengo que ir a la escuela, Hikaru necesita de la leche de su madre ¿verdad?― preguntó a su pequeño que al tener a su alcance el pecho de su madre comenzó a comer.

― Eres tan linda.― dijo conmovido y se sentó junto a ella, rodeándola por los hombros y viendo embelesado aquella hermosa escena.

Pero cuando Natsu acarició la cabeza de su hijo, esté se aferró más al pecho de su madre comenzando a succionar con más fuerza y rapidez.

― Tranquilo, papá no te la va a quitar.― dijo divertida Lucy.

― Como ahora ya tienes a tu madre y esa leche si te gusta, ya no me quieres cerca.― le reprochó en broma a Hikaru.

Minutos después cuando su hijo dejo de comer y estaba dormido de nuevo, Natsu decidió que era hora de abordar un tema que tampoco podía atrasarse más.

― ¿Cuándo vamos con tus padres?

― No arruines el momento.― le reprochó Lucy.

― Pequeña.― dijo en advertencia al ver que ella no planeaba hablar sobre eso.

― El próximo mes o el siguiente.― respondió mientras se acostaba de nuevo junto a Hikaru.

― En algún momento debemos decirles y cuanto antes mejor.― dijo al abrazarla por la cintura.― Voy a estar contigo, vamos a pasar por esto juntos.― la beso en la sien y ella suspiró.

― ¿El próximo fin de semana?

― Está bien.― eso era muy razonable.

A él también se le ponían los nervios de punta al imaginarse frente a la familia de su... ¿Novia? ¿Prometida? ¿Esposa? ¿Qué eran ellos en realidad? Debía solucionar eso ahora mismo.

― Pequeña ¿Estás despierta?

― Un poco.

― ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

― ¡¿Qué?!― preguntó sorprendida al girarse y verlo a la cara.

― ¿Qué si quieres ser mi esposa?― repitió la pregunta y espero impaciente, pero ella solo lo miraba sin decir nada.

El corazón de Lucy latía muy rápido, Natsu le había propuesto matrimonio y ella quería pero... ¿No se suponía que antes debieron ser novios? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, nada en su relación llevaba el orden correcto, lo común era ser amigos, novios, prometidos, esposos y después de un tiempo tener hijos. Ella se embarazo, fueron amigos y en Hargeon tuvieron una relación pero jamás Natsu le propuso ser su novia, entonces ¿Fue su amante? Ahora se sentía realmente triste.

― ¿Por qué lloras?― preguntó preocupado el chico al verla llorar.

― Yo... Yo...― no sabía que decir.

― Dime lo que te pasa.

― ¿En Hargeon qué fui para ti?

Ahora comprendía todo, Lucy estaba hecha un lío de emociones y él debía aclararle bien las cosas.

― Desde entonces lo has sido todo para mí, sé que piensas y cualquiera diría que fuiste mi amante pero no, yo jamás lo sentí de esa manera. Sé que no te pedí que fueras mi novia...

― Porque no podías, aún eras pareja de Jenny.― interrumpió con amargura.

― No te lo pedí porque di por hecho que ya lo eras y tal vez no había terminado con Jenny pero si lo pienso bien, nuestra relación terminó cuando no hizo nada por querer en realidad un hijo. ¿Entonces qué dices, quieres ser mi esposa?

― Si quiero.― contestó e inmediatamente fue besada por su ahora prometido.

* * *

Iban a ir al centro comercial por despensa básica de bebé, ya que Natsu no quería regresar aún a su departamento por dos cosas, primero quería asegurarse que Jenny ya se hubiera marchado y por otro lado no quería llevarlos a vivir a ese lugar, él quería un lugar nuevo, una casa donde pudieran comenzar como una familia, sin que los recuerdos de Jenny les atormentarán. Ya después se encargaría de hablar con la azabache y buscar una casa.

― Dámelo, no puedes abrir.― pidió Lucy al verlo batallar con la puerta trasera del coche. Cargaba a Hikaru y la silla de bebé, ¿En verdad creía poder él solo?

― Ya casi.― dijo al lograr meter la silla dentro del coche, ahora solo debía sujetarla.

― Ven acá.― dijo Lucy a su hijo al momento que se lo quitaba a Natsu.― Tu padre que cree poder con todo, ¿Tienes hambre?― preguntó al ver Hikaru buscaba su pecho.― Eres un pequeño glotón, subamos al coche y te alimento.

― ¿No vas a cambiarte?― preguntó Natsu al ver que la playera de ella estaba mojada por la baba de su hijo.― Tenemos tiempo, ve a cambiarte.

― Es una manchita y es baba de bebé, de mi bebé.― decía al sentarse en el asiento trasero y acomodarse para alimentarlo.

Sonrió como idiota al escucharla decir aquello, en realidad solo a una verdadera madre no le importaría ensuciarse por su hijo. Lucy era la madre que siempre quiso para su bebé, la esposa adecuada.

― Te amo.― dijo el chico mientras la tomaba del mentón para que ella lo viera y poder besarla.

Lucy le miró extrañada, ¿Acaso Natsu había pensado que ella se enojaría porque su bebé la ensució un poco? Ese hombre estaba loco.

― También te amo.― contestó antes de que el chico cerrará la puerta y fuera a su asiento para ya irse.

* * *

Estaba apurando preparando la comida, sería la primera vez que sus padres irían después de haber regresado con Lucy y quería que todo fuera perfecto.

― ¿Qué cocinaras?― preguntó Lucy al entrar a la cocina con Hikaru en brazos.

― Las costillas favoritas de papá y el flan de chocolate que le gusta a mi mamá.― decía mientras revisaba el tiempo que llevaban las cosillas en el horno, no quería que se quemarán.

― No estés nervioso, no es como si los fuera a conocer por primera vez.

― Lo sé, pero quiero que todo salga bien, les diré que nos casaremos y... Tienes razón, no tengo por qué estar nervioso, solo que será la primer comida que tendremos como familia.

― Eres tan tierno cuando no sabes que decir.― dijo al revolverle el cabello a Natsu.― Pero bueno, en lo que terminas, voy a bañar a Hika, debe estar limpiecito para cuando lleguen sus abuelos.

Lucy estaba bañando a Hikaru en la bañera mientras jugaba con él y sus juguetes de baño que compraron el fin de semana.

― Un tiburón se comerá tu pancita.― decía al momento que le hacía cosquillas con un tiburón esponja.

― Pero llega un pulpo y la salva.― dijo Natsu, había ido al baño y logró escuchar lo que Lucy decía, entonces se acercó y abrazo a Lucy, él era el pulpo.

― Pero la ballena moja al pulpo.― tomó una ballena de plástico y al apretarla, salió un chorro de agua mojando a Natsu y provocando la risa del pequeño.

― Te gusta que tu padre este mojado ¿Verdad pequeño traidor?― decía Natsu al acariciarle el estómago.― ¿Sabes en qué más se parece a ti?― preguntó a Lucy y ella negó.― Le encanta estar en el agua.

― Entonces le hubiera encantado ir a Okinawa.

― ¿Cuándo fuiste?

― El fin de semana pasado, el abuelo de Sting cumplió años y...

― ¿Fuiste con Sting?― interrumpió con claros celos.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? Él es con la única persona con la que podía hablar.

― ¿Y Juvia?

― Necesitaba a alguien que me conociera desde antes, alguien que no fuera después de ti, además Juvia podría decirte que estaba deprimida y hubieras hecho alguna locura ¿Me equívoco? ― preguntó al notarlo callado.

En esa parte ella tenía razón, no le hubiera importado y la habría ido a ver. Pero le enojaba que ella hubiera querido olvidarlo, que pasara las últimas semanas con el farolito, aun así comprendía que Lucy debió pasar por momentos difíciles y le gustase o no, Sting conocía su secreto y era el único que podía hacerle compañía.

― Ya voy secarlo el agua se está enfriando.― envolvió a Hikaru en una toalla y lo llevo a la cama.

Natsu observaba a Lucy mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, ella había sido fuerte, si él no hubiera tenido a Hikaru no hubiera soportado aquella breve separación, entonces los recuerdos del parto volvieron, ese día la dejo a pesar de que ella estaba aterrada, tuvo que pasar por aquel complicado alumbramiento sola y la culpa lo invadió.

― Lucy, perdóname.― dijo el chico al acercársele.

― ¿Perdonarte por ponerte celoso? ― preguntó al no comprender de qué se disculpaba.

― Por hacerte sufrir, por dejarte aquel día, cuando Hikaru nació.― explicó al abrazarla fuertemente.

― No hay problema ya paso.― decía al tiempo que los sentimientos la invadían.

― Yo no quería dejarte, lo que pasó ese día es una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer, yo debí quedarme junto a ti, darte apoyo.

― Todo está bien, debías hacerlo, no tenías opción.― decía sinceramente y luchando por no llorar.

Ese día cuando él le soltó y se fue sin ni siquiera mirarla su corazón se partió, pero sabía que no había opción, debía irse y dejarla, de otra forma estarían infringiendo el contrato. Recordaba que aquel día por más esfuerzo que hiciera Hika no nacía, ya le dolía todo el cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable y tenía miedo, no por ella, sino por la criaturita que luchaba por nacer, temía que algo malo le pasará, no quería perderlo, él debía nacer para alegrar la vida de Natsu, no supo de donde saco las fuerzas pero al final escucho el llanto del bebé, se sintió más que feliz y destrozada al ver que se lo llevaban lejos de su vista.

― Te prometo que jamás volveré a soltarte, voy a recompensarte todos los días.― prometía Natsu al tenerla entre sus brazos.

― Solo quiero poder estar junto a ti, poder tener una vida contigo y Hikaru.

― Y los que vengan.― dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

― Tarado, primero deja terminó la escuela.

― Te falta un año ¿Cierto? Diez meses se me hace un tiempo razonable, cuando termines tendrás dos meses y...

― Idiota, al menos espera que Hika tenga un año.

― Está bien, trataré pero no prometo nada.

― ¡Ah! Eres un...

― Yo también te amo, pequeña bipolar.― dijo al comenzar a besarla, debía admitir que era un masoquista, le gustaba ver a su prometida enojada, le volvía loco ese lado suyo.

Estaba tan entretenidos besándose hasta que un pequeño estornudo los bajo de las nubes.

― Voy a vestirlo.― dijo Lucy al separarse y comenzar a vestir a Hikaru.

Natsu los observaba embelesado, ella era tan delicada con su hijo, siempre que lo tenía frente suyo en su rostro se mostraba una gran sonrisa y no solo a ella, también a Hikaru que no paraba de reír mientras su madre le ponía crema, pero estaba seguro que él también sonreía, amaba a las dos personas que estaban frente de él. Caminó por la habitación, observando todo lo que ella tenía y de repente algo llamó su atención.

― Pequeña ¿Y esté peluche?― preguntó al ver el conejo que reposaba en el escritorio, lo tomó y lo examinó, parecía nuevo.

― Me lo regalo un chico ahora que regrese a la escuela.― mintió, quería ponerlo celoso, a él le gustaba hacerla enojar y a ella ponerlo celoso.

― Es una lástima que un día ya no lo encuentres ¿Verdad Hika?― preguntó al estar moviendo el peluche delante de su hijo.

― Eres un celoso, yo lo compre.― admitió.― Pase por una tienda y me pareció muy lindo, así que entre y lo compre.― explicaba al terminar de vestir a su hijo.― Ya déjalo donde lo encontraste.

― Pequeña mentirosa, todo por eso tendrás que quitármelo.― dijo al alzarlo sobre su cabeza, Lucy saltó pero si de por sí Natsu era más alto, con el brazo levantado lo era más.

― Deja de ser tan infantil.― regañó la chica.

― No soy infantil, la infantil eres tú que compras peluches.

― Esta bonito ¡Ya dámelo!

― ¿Te gusta Hika?― preguntó Natsu al ver que no dejaba de seguir al dichoso conejo con la mirada.― No cachorro es de mamá.― dijo al ver que estiraba sus brazos, eso quería decir que lo quería.― Ya te dije que es de mamá, luego te compro uno.― decía al ponerlo de nuevo en el escritorio, pero en cuanto lo hizo, Hikaru comenzó a llorar.― No llores, aquí está, toma.― tomó de nuevo el conejo y se lo dio a su hijo, quien de inmediato lo sujetó con fuerza.

― Lo siento, le compraré uno y te devuelvo ese.― decía Natsu al ver que su hijo no tenía intenciones de soltar el peluche.

― Creo lo compré para él.― dijo la chica al ver la escena.― Además, mira lo tierno que se ve.― dijo al acostarse junto a su bebé y de inmediato Hikaru busco el calor de su mamá, ya tenía sueño.

― Voy a ver cómo va la comida, duerman un rato.― dijo Natsu a darle un beso a su bebé y a Lucy.

― Pero no tengo sueño.― repelo con un bostezo la rubia.

― Lo que digas.― dijo al taparlos con una manta y salir de la habitación.

**...**

Natsu estaba completamente incomodo, sus padres estaban contando a Lucy con lujo de detalles lo que paso desde que vio la mancha en Hikaru, hasta que recibió la carta, no es que no le hubiera dicho todo a la rubia, pero omitió algunas cosas vergonzosas que no quería que ella supiera.

― Aquel día apenas llegamos nos arrastró a un hospital y cuando le dijeron que las pruebas se las darían en dos días, casi le da un ataque de ansías.― decía Igneel.

― Pero el día que llegaron los resultados, debiste verlo, por un momento nos espantó, no decía nada, solo miraba los resultados y lloraba, su padre le tuvo que quitar la hoja.― agregó Grandeeney

― ¿En verdad lloraste?― preguntó incrédula Lucy, ella lo había visto llorar pero jamás se imaginó que lloraría enfrente de otros.

― Lloró de felicidad, ni nosotros creíamos lo que veíamos.― dijo divertida Grandeeney

― ¿Quieren más flan?― interrumpió Natsu, ya no quería hablar de eso ¿Y qué si lloro? Aquel papel era su boleto para regresar con Lucy.

― No te avergüences, la amas y eso no debe avergonzarte.― dijo compresiva Grandeeney.

― No me avergüenzo pero no era necesario que le dijeran todo eso.

― Eras un desastre sin ella, la verdad es que no sabemos cómo es que lograbas cuidar a mi nieto.― meditó en voz alta Igneel.

― ¿Quieren o no más flan?― volvió a preguntar algo molesto y sus padres iban a aprovechar para ponerlo más en vergüenza, cuando su hijo salvo su pellejo al comenzar a llorar.― Voy a verlo.― dijo de inmediato al levantarse e ir a la recamara.

Lo último que Natsu escucho fueron las risas de sus padres ¿Por qué no tenía padres normales?

* * *

Lucy respiró profundo por millonésima vez, estaban justo afuera de la casa de sus padres, la hora de en fretarlos había llegado.

― Todo va a estar bien.― intentó calmarla Natsu al sujetarla de las manos.

― Les mentí ¿Y ahora llegó a decirles que tienen un nieto?

― Sé que suena mal, pero todo va a estar bien, si mis padres lo comprendieron ellos también lo harán.

― ¿Y si no lo hacen? ¿Y si por el enojo les da una ataque? ¿Y si ya no quieren volver a verme? ¿Y si...

― ¿Y si mejor respiras y te calmas? Piensa en otra cosa, me dijiste que la cafetería estaba abajo, no la veo.

― Del otro lado está la entrada, está es la puerta principal a la casa.

― ¿Están trabajando ahora?

― No lo creó.

― ¿Te parece si vamos bajando? ― Lucy asintió.

Natsu salió del coche y fue a abrirle la puerta a la chica.

― Voy a estar a tu lado, tranquila.

Lucy bajo y espero que Natsu sacara a Hikaru.

― Yo llevo esto.― dijo al tomar la pañalera.

Caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, puso su mano en el timbre y cerró los ojos, entonces oprimió el botón. Solo espero unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, cuando finalmente abrieron se topó con su hermano.

― Hermana.― dijo sorprendido el chico.

― Hola Romeo.

― ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías?

― Una sorpresa.

― Mamá y papá se fueron a revisión al médico, el abuelo se fue a un retiro espiritual.― explicaba cuando la presencia de un joven y un bebé le llamaron la atención.― ¿Quién es él? ¿Hermana?

― Entremos, es una larga historia, muy larga.

Se vio en la necesidad de contarle todo a su hermano, ya habían pasado dos horas y sus padres no llegaban. Si Romeo la comprendía lo tendría a él de su parte y eso sería bueno ¿Verdad?

― ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?― preguntó incrédulo.

― No podía.

― ¿Puedo cargarlo?― preguntó al ver que su sobrino no dejaba de verlo.

― Sostenlo así.― indicó Natsu al pasárselo, pero en cuanto Hikaru se vio lejos de los brazos de su padre comenzó a llorar.

― Creo que no le agradó.― dijo Romeo algo decepcionado.

― No es eso, Hika, él es tu tío no llores.― decía Lucy a su bebé y por arte de magia dejo de llorar.

― Te entendió.― dijo sorprendido Romeo.― ¡Woo! Sus ojos son de dos colores y ¿Qué le dan que pesa?

― Come mucho y ¿Verdad que sus ojos son hermosos?― preguntó a lo que Romeo asintió.

Natsu observaba a los dos hermanos, Romeo era un buen chico y de inmediato le agradó, también entendió por completo porque Lucy le quería tanto.

Se escuchó la puerta y enseguida pasos acercarse. Los tres miraron hacia la entrada a la sala y la primera que vieron fue a la madre de Lucy.

― ¡Hija! Vaya sorpresa.― dijo Layla al entrar a la sala y ver a Lucy, pero de inmediato le llamaron la atención el joven apuesto que estaba sentado junto a su hija y el bebé que cargaba Romeo.

― Hola mamá.

― ¿Y ese joven?

― Hay algo que debo decirles ¿Dónde está papá?

― Fue a guardar unas cosas de su equipo de beisbol, ¿Qué pasa, Lucy?― preguntó con algo de desconfianza, algo le decía que algo que cambiaría sus vidas iba a pasar.

― Romeo mañana me vas a ayudar a dejar el equipo a...― iba diciendo la voz de un hombre, pero se cortó al entrar a la sala y ver a las visitas.― Lucy ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ellos quiénes son?

La rubia tomó aire, lo mejor era decirlo sin rodeos.

― Mamá, papá, él es Natsu Dragneel y el bebé que carga Romeo essunieto.― logró decir lo último demasiado rápido y cerrando los ojos, no quería ver cuando el infierno se desatará.

**Continuara…**

**Zy sistem: **Gracias por la lealtad :P espero que te guste y no te preocupes lo terminaré es una promesa, no importa cuánto tarde. Espero que te guste

**NoahhChan: **Lo sé lo siento! Gracias en serio por tu paciencia y tus lindas palabras, casi lloro cuando vi que seguías esperando, es difícil pero poco a poco. Una pregunta crees en el Karma? Solo espera a ver que pasa con Jenny ;) Espero que te guste y esta vez no tarde mucho y gracias por lo del detalle del cabello

**Akari Mavis: **Gracias a ti por tu paciencia. La verdad no me gusta dejar ese tipo de avisos así que no te preocupes yo seguiré actualizando no importa cuánto me tarde. Espero te guste

**Deicy ríos j: **Aquí esta espero te guste

**Titania-chan: **Lo siento error mío, Gracias espero que te guste no tarde mucho

**Demonwhite: **Ya está! Nuevo cap espero que te guste, gracias por seguir.

**Kaoru Ayuzawa: **Muchas gracias! Es muy lindo cuando te dicen que importas, casi lloro, gracias por tu paciencia y aquí estoy. Claro que ayuda en serio Gracias Espero que te guste y nos leemos

**Niixuiix: **Listo! Espero que te guste

**Un capítulo más, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por su apoyo en serio lo aprecio mucho.**

**He tomado una decisión! Terminaré primero vientre en alquiler y luego continuaré con te desafío! Pasen por mi perfil hay pocas historias pero terminadas =P **


	17. Enfrentamientos

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**XVII. Enfrentamientos.**

* * *

Layla y Jude se quedaron mirando a su hija, luego se vieron entre ellos, a pesar de que Lucy dijo muy rápido las últimas palabras lograron comprenderlo, pero lo que ellas les decía no podía ser verdad, no tenía lógica. Lo único que se les ocurría era que ella tenía novio y él tenía un hijo, tal vez padre soltero.

― ¿Cómo dijiste?― preguntó con cautela Jude.

― Que son abuelos.― dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos, tenía miedo de lo que estaba por pasar.

― Querrás decir que son novios y que él tiene un hijo.― intervino Layla para calmar la tensión.

― No, en realidad son abuelos.― negó Lucy.

― Explícate bien ahora mismo jovencita.― ordenó Jude, si era una broma no le estaba gustado.

― Verán yo... Yo... Es que... ¿Por qué mejor no se sientan?― pidió la rubia al ver la mirada colérica de su padre.

― ¡LUCY!― la chica se estremeció por el grito de su padre.

Romeo también se encogió de hombros y se puso atrás del sillón, por si las cosas se salían de control él correría afuera con su sobrino, quien para su sorpresa ya estaba dormido a pesar del grito de su abuelo.

― Cuando mamá enfermo... Yo... Es que...― no sabía que decir, las pocas palabras que se le ocurrían no salían de su boca.

― Yo se los explicaré, cálmate.― dijo Natsu al tomarla de la mano.

Hasta ahora era un espectador, no quería meterse para no empeorar las cosas, pero no contó con que ella pudiera tener un ataque de pánico. Miró a Romeo y por su reacción dedujo que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, fue entonces que decidió hacerse cargo.

Y allí, parados en medio de la sala Natsu explicó los acontecimientos del último año. No hubo interrupciones, solo miradas de incredulidad y enojo.

― ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez?!― gritó colérico Jude a su hija al Natsu haber terminado su relato.

― Lo siento, estaba desesperada no quería perder a mamá.― dijo de inmediato Lucy.

― ¿Y si algo malo te hubiera pasado? Nosotros ni por enterados.― decía con enojo Jude.― No te creí tan imprudente, me decepcionaste, no te criamos de esta manera, no había dinero pero saldríamos adelante.

Cada palabra de su padre eran puñaladas para ella, lo último que quiere un hijo es decepcionar a sus padres.

― No tiene ni idea de lo que ella sufrió por engañarlos.― comenzó a explicar Natsu.― Sé que yo también tuve la culpa, buscar alguien para mi beneficio no estuvo bien, pero si eso jamás hubiera pasado no la hubiera conocido, en verdad amo a su hija.― dijo muy seguro de sí.

― ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera habido ese error? Ella seguiría sufriendo por ti.

― Estoy consciente de ello, pero créanme no iba a rendirme, yo también sufría al no tenerla.

― Sabes que mi hija no es plato de segunda ¿Verdad?

― ¡Papá!― interrumpió Lucy, no quería escuchar aquello, por alguna razón esas palabras le dolieron en el alma.

― Está bien.― dijo el oji-jade para calmar a la chica.― Le aseguró que no lo es para mí, Lucy es lo principal para mí.

― ¿Acaso tenías pensado que fuera tu querida?― preguntó a Natsu, ya que solo así su hija podía estar con él.― ¿Y tú lo ibas a aceptar? ¿Qué no tienes dignidad?― preguntó ahora a su hija, quien de inmediato comenzó a llorar y se dejó caer en el sillón.

Natsu al verla se preocupó por la salud de su prometida, esto estaba siendo demasiado para ella.

― ¡Jude!― reprendió Layla, no quería meterse para no empeorar las cosas, pero eso ya era demasiado, su hija había hecho una locura, pero no era como para hablarse así, por el amor de Kami ¡Lucy seguía siendo su hija!

― No quiero volver a verte, váyanse de inmediato.― dijo antes de salir de la habitación y subir a la planta alta.

― Papá ¡Papá!.― Lucy lo intentó alcanzar pero su madre y Natsu la detuvieron.

― Tiene que pensar muchas cosas.― dijo Layla a su hija.― Yo tampoco apruebo lo que hiciste pero me alegro que las cosas resultaran bien al final.― decía maternalmente al hacerla sentarse nuevo y ella sentarse junto a su hija.― Ya deja de llorar y déjame ver a mi nieto.― pidió al limpiarle las lágrimas.

Natsu busco con la mirada a Romeo y esté se acercó para darle a su madre el bebé.

― Aquí esta.― dijo Romeo.

Layla sostuvo con plena maestría a su nieto, lo observo maravillada, el pequeño dormía tranquilamente a pesar del ruido, era la cosita más tierna, tan pequeño y delicado.

― ¿Cómo se llama?

― Hikaru.― contestó Natsu

― Hubiera querido poder verte embarazada.― dijo con pesar.― Pero ya habrá otra oportunidad ¿verdad?― preguntó a ambos jóvenes, Lucy miró a su madre sorprendida y avergonzada.

― Claro que sí, se lo prometo.― dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, claro que habría otro oportunidad.

― ¿Cuándo se casan? Porque se van a casar ¿Cierto?

― En dos semanas por lo civil y en dos meses en Hargeon.

― ¿Ya decidieron que tipo de boda será?

― Tradicional.― contestó ahora Lucy ya un poco más calmada.― La madre de Natsu me dará su kimono, pero yo quisiera usar algo del tuyo.

― Lucy, eso me haría muy feliz― dijo al tomar las manos de su hija.― ¿No habrá ningún problema?― preguntó a Natsu.

― Ninguno, solo quiero que ella ese día este feliz.

― Ya es muy tarde.― dijo Layla al escuchar el reloj sonar y marcar las diez de la noche.― Vayan a descansar.

― Pero papá...

― Quédense.― suplicó, pero Lucy negó.

― Podemos ir a un hotel, no queremos causar más problemas.― dijo Natsu al ser consciente que Lucy no quería estar por ahora allí.

― Insisto, hay una habitación aquí abajo.

― Mamá, no quiero que se enoje contigo o Romeo.

― ¿No los haré cambiar de opinión?― preguntó y Lucy negó.― Tu padre necesita pensar muchas cosas, eres su niña, ya fue complicado que tuvieras que ir a Magnolia tu sola y le iba a ser difícil cuando alguien vinieran a pedir tu mano y esto, algo como esto ningún padre se lo espera, denle tiempo, estoy segura que recapacitará.

― No te preocupes mamá.

― Nos vamos, les mandaremos la invitación.― dijo Natsu al levantarse y tomar la pañalera.

― Allí estaremos, toma a mi nieto y cuídense.― dijo Layla al despedirse de su hija.

* * *

Jueves, ese día era en el que salía más tarde de la universidad, pero de último momento su última clase se suspendió, cosa que le pareció perfecta, estaría con sus dos personas favoritas antes. Con lo único que no contaba era que Sting le fue a buscar, esperando encontrarla y ya que su amigo estaba allí, fueron por un helado y aprovecho para contarle los pormenores. Por supuesto que ya sabía que estaba con Natsu y que Hikaru resulto ser su hijo, pero no era lo mismo decírselo por textos y breves llamadas, a decírselo personalmente. La siguiente hora se pasó volando y Sting se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, pero antes debía pasar al baño y ella se quedó esperándolo en una banca. Observaba la gente a su alrededor, cuando dos en especial captaron su atención, Natsu había ido por ella junto con Hikaru.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?― preguntó Lucy al tenerlos ya frente a ella.

― Venimos por ti, ya te extrañábamos.

― Yo también los extrañaba, ven Hika.― dijo al cargar a su hijo que estiraba sus brazos a ella.

― ¿Por qué huele a café?

― Estábamos revisando el cargamento de café en el restaurante, supongo que se le impregno el olor.

― ¿Entonces de allí vienen?

― Sí, ¿Qué hace él aquí?― preguntó el oji-jade a la defensiva al ver a Sting.

― Vino a verme, ya está al tanto de todo.

― Así que al final no te resististe a sus encantos.― dijo Sting con burla al llegar hasta donde ellos estaban.

― Es difícil no hacerlo y tu eso lo sabes bien.

― Espero la trates bien, si me entero que la lastimas no dudes en que no te la quitaré.― advirtió el rubio.

― Quiero ver que lo intentes.― le reto.

― Ya basta los dos.― intervino Lucy.

― Esto es para ti.― dijo Sting al sacar de su chamarra un gorrito y ponérselo a Hikaru.

― ¡Es tan bonito! Un poco grande pero así le durará más, gracias Sting.― agradeció la rubia al ver a su bebé con un gorrito blanco que tenía orejitas de perro.

― No hay de qué preciosa, es en honor a su padre.― confesó, cosa que no le causó gracia a Natsu.― Vaya, vaya... Heterocromia.― dijo al ver con detenimiento los ojos del pequeño.― Una mutación muy rara, siempre supe que un hijo tuyo sería especial.

― Creo que le agradas.― dijo Lucy al notar que Hikaru no dejaba de ver a Sting.

― Él también a mí, debe ser porque tú eres su mamá.― en eso sonó el localizador de Sting.― Me necesitan en el hospital, nos vemos hermosa, cualquier cosa me llamas.― dijo y Lucy asintió.

― No es necesario que le llames, por eso estoy aquí.

― Eres muy celoso.

― A él le interesas ¿Cómo no estarlo?

― Pero solo es mi amigo.

― Pero tú eres mía.― dijo al atraerla por la cintura.

― Celoso y posesivo, no es una buena combinación y más con tu carácter.

― Solo soy así contigo y no me mientas, te gusto así.― dijo con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

― Tienes razón, vamos a la casa ya tengo hambre.

― Vayamos al restaurante y así lo conoces.

― Me parece buena idea.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al restaurante Lucy se sorprendió de lo elegante que se veía todo, hasta se sintió fuera de lugar, todas las personas incluido el personal y la clientela iban bien vestidas, ella en cambio iba en jeans manchados de pintura, botas y suéter holgado. Natsu la presentó al personal y se dirigieron a la parte trasera, que era donde estaba su oficina.

― Jamás imagine que a esta hora tendrían gente, me hubiera ido a cambiar antes de venir aquí.

― Te vez hermosa así.

― ¡Todos iban pulcros y yo llena de pintura!

― Eso se soluciona fácilmente, les diré que ahora tienen que llevar pintura en la ropa.

― No digas tonterías.

― Entonces tu no las digas, espérame adentró, encargaré la comida.― dijo al abrir una oficina e indicarle a Lucy que entrará.

Lucy observaba la oficina, era pequeña solo había una pantalla, un escritorio, un librero, un archivero y un pequeño sofá con mesa de centro. Ella se lo imagino más grande, pero de alguna manera le reconfortaba que fuera sencillo, allí ya no se sentía desubicada. Se acercó al escritorio y una foto de ella llamo su atención, tomó el marco y miró mejor la foto, era de ella embarazada, estaba en el jardín leyendo ¿Cuándo se la tomó Natsu que no se dio cuenta? Y ¿Cuantas más tendría?

― ¡Imbécil! Ya no te me escondas.― gritó un hombre al entrar a la oficina.

Lucy se sobresaltó, volteando de inmediato a la puerta, observo al hombre y dedujo que ese debía ser el hermano de Natsu ya que tenía gran parecido con él el el caracter.

― ¿Busca a Natsu?― preguntó con cautela.

― Tú debes ser la chica que tuvo a su hijo.― decía al caminar hasta Lucy e instintivamente ella retrocedió.― Y ese debe ser el niño.― dijo al observar al pequeño que ella cargaba.― ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está el idiota?

― No es ningún idiota y fue a la cocina, lo estoy esperando.― logró responder, aquel hombre le daba miedo.

― Gajeel.― dijo Natsu al ver que su hermano tenía acorralada a Lucy contra el escritorio.

― Te largas, dejas todo botado, regresas tranquilamente diciendo que tienes un hijo y te casaras.― decía al encararlo.

― ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?― preguntó al interponerse entre Lucy y su hermano.

― ¿En verdad vas hacer tan estúpido? ¿No aprendiste de la otra mujer?

― ¡No compares a Lucy con Jenny! Y si solo vas estar insultando vete de aquí.

― ¡No me iré! Te largas por nueve meses y regresas como si nada a hacerte cargo, no lo creo.

― Así como tú.― contraatacó.

― Estaba atendiendo los negocios de la familia ¡Cosa que no sabes hacer! ― gritó ahora con más fuerza y Hikaru comenzó a llorar.

Lucy intentó calmar a su bebé, pero al parecer se había espantado, busco con su mirada la puerta, tal vez lo mejor era que se fuera, pero no podía sin tener que pasar junto a Gajeel.

― Si quieres que te de las gracias por encargarte en mi ausencia, "Gracias".

― ¡No seas tan cínico!

― ¡Si quieres tanto todo esto quédatelo!― apenas Natsu dijo eso cuando Gajeel le lanzo un puñetazo, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Natsu busco a Lucy, quería comprobar que estaba bien ya que la escucho gritar y a Hikaru llorar más fuerte.

― Si quieres pelear peleemos, pero deja salir a Lucy y a mi hijo.

― ¿Entonces en verdad te importan? Yo que creí que era solo una aventura.

― ¡Ya te dije que no hables así de ella!― gritó furioso y se lanzó contra su hermano, podía seguir reclamándole a él, pero no le perdonaría que se metiera con Lucy.

Lucy miraba espantada como los dos hermanos estaban peleando, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, sostuvo más fuerte a Hikaru contra su pecho y cuando los dos se estrellaron contra la pantalla cerró los ojos, pero de inmediato el gritó de un tercer hombre llamó su atención.

― ¡Dejen de pelear los dos!

Ambos hermanos dejaron de pelear y observaron a su padre, por su parte Lucy se sintió aliviada al ver a Igneel en el lugar.

― Están asustando al bebé y a Lucy, ven pequeña.― dijo Igneel al extenderle la mano, de inmediato Lucy fue hasta él y fue cuando vio Grandeeney en el pasillo acompañada por una jovencita peli-azul.

― Vamos a comer cariño, Igneel tendrá una larga charla con ellos.― dijo Grandeeney al sacarla de la oficina.

_¿Acaso no tienen sentido común? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera venido? Hubieran lastimado a Lucy y a mi__nieto, ellos no tenían por qué quedar en medio de su tonta pelea._

Fue lo último que escuchó Lucy antes de que Grandeeney la guiara a una mesa privada.

* * *

Hora y media después Lucy y Grandeeney estaba sentadas en una mesa, habían visto a Gajeel irse hace pocos minutos y esperaban que Natsu llegara. Mientras tanto lucy arrullaba su pequeño que después de mucho logró dormir.

― ¿Cómo estás?― preguntó Grandeeney a su hijo al verlo y notar su labio partido.

― Bien mamá, no te preocupes.

― Voy con tu padre, los dejo para que hablen.

― ¿Están bien?― preguntó al sentarse junto a Lucy y ella asintió.― Perdón por lo que paso.

― Es normal, se preocupa por ti.― dijo al comprender la actitud de su cuñado, había estado hablando con Grandeeney y aquella misteriosa chica que resulto ser la cuñada de Natsu.

― ¿Por qué tienes que excusar a todos?

― Es tu hermano y en el fondo te quiere ¿Sabías que estaba casado?

― No, fue una sorpresa, al parecer hacer cosas a escondidas es cosa de familia.

_Estaban en medio del regaño de Igneel cuando un comentario por parte de él, llamó la atención de Natsu. _

_― __¿Te gustaría que Natsu tratara así a Levy?_

_― __¿Levy?― preguntó curioso._

_― __Su esposa, ahora responde ¿Te gustaría? Mira que están en las mismas condiciones._

_― __No es verdad._

_― __Por el amor a Kami, te casaste a escondidas, esa fue la verdadera razón por la que te fuiste a Londres._

_Después de eso, su padre los obligó a limpiar todo su desastre._

― Esa es la prueba de que no es malo, Levy es una chica muy dulce y dice que Gajeel solo quería conocerme, pero no es muy bueno con las palabras, no se a quién me recuerda.― agregó al ver a Natsu.

― Graciosa.― dijo al atraerla por la cintura.― Mañana tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres a cenar, una cena de reconciliación según mi padre.

― Está bien, al menos sé que ante su padre se comportarán.

― No entiendo porque mis padres no me dijeron que el idiota se casó, lo supieron en cuanto regresó.

― Ustedes no se llevan bien, tal vez no creyeron que te importaría algo como eso.

― De todas formas debieron decírmelo, le hablaron a él de mí.

― No lo hicieron, vio en una revista lo del "embarazo" de Jenny y luego indagó por todos lados.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?― preguntó sorprendido, su hermano jamás se interesaba por su vida.

― Levy me lo dijo, y no solo eso, para que estén a mano me dijo otra cosa que él aún no sabe, vas a ser tío.

― ¿El tonto de Gajeel será padre?― preguntó incrédulo.

― Eso me dijo Levy y... Ella quiere que un día cuando ella esté presente, llegues con un regalo para un bebé y se lo des, quiere que se enteré de esa manera, mañana sería una buena oportunidad

― Me matará.― dijo con miedo.

― Ella aseguró que no lo hará, que no le dejaría hacerlo.

― Eso espero.

* * *

Tenía que admitir que la cara de sorpresa de su hermano no tenía precio y como prometió Levy, ella intervino antes de que su amado esposo moliera a golpes a su cuñado. Después de aquello la cena fue muy amena y sin incidente alguno, pero tenía que admitir que le sorprendió que una chica tan linda, tierna y calmada como Levy pudiera controlar a su temperamental y frio hermano, solo bastaba una mirada o un "Gajeel" para que su hermano se volviera dócil.

Por su parte, Gajeel estaba sorprendido al ver a Natsu molestar a Lucy y ella cambiar de ánimo con mucha facilidad, por la mirada de su hermano se dio cuenta que aquello le gustaba a él, en verdad que eran una pareja muy rara. Su hermano era un masoquista y su cuñada una bipolar.

El día de la boda llegó muy rápido, solo esperaban a que el juez llegara para casarlos cuando la familia de Lucy llegó y les sorprendió ver que el padre de ella había ido, se acercó hasta ellos y les miró apenado.

― Perdón por cómo me comporte.― se disculpó Jude.― Pero eres mi pequeña, desde siempre he alejado a los chicos para que no te lleven de mi lado y... Esa noticia fue dura para mí.

― Papá, no te preocupes, todo está bien.― dijo al enternecida la rubia y lo abrazo.

― Disculpa todo lo que te dije muchacho.

― Está bien, es normal. Le confesaré que si tenemos una niña, seré igual o más sobreprotector que usted.

― Te puedo dar buenos consejos para apartar a los pretendientes indeseados.

― Quisiera una nieta, pero con esos dos hombres mejor que sea otro niño.― dijo con pesar Layla provocando la risa de Romeo y el abuelo Macao, cuando él se enteró tampoco le causo gracia la acción de su nieta, pero por el amor a Buda ¡Tenía un bisnieto!

― ¿Creen que pueda conocer a mi nieto?― preguntó Jude a Lucy.

― Claro que si papá.― dijo Lucy al sacar a Hikaru de su carriola y pasárselo a su padre.

― Esta grandote, tiene un agarre fuerte.― dijo al momento que su nieto le tomaba de un dedo.― Serás un buen lanzador.

― Yo creo que bateador.― dijo Natsu al no estar de acuerdo.

― Así que te gusta el béisbol.

― Claro que sí.

― Ya veremos quién tiene razón, el entrenador o un aficionado.

― También soy jugador, desde tercer grado lo juego.― le hizo saber.

― Un día de estos tu equipo contra el mío.

― Delo por hecho.

― Te lo advierto, mi hija es mi lanzadora.

― Ahora será mi esposa, es mi lanzadora.― dijo al saber de ante mano que el padre de Lucy la entrenó de pequeña.

― Papá, Natsu, ya basta.― decía cansada Lucy, en buen momento se les ocurrió hablar de béisbol.

* * *

Terminaba de dar las últimas instrucciones de su nuevo plan a sus secuaces. Aquello no fuera necesario si su adorada Jenny hubiera cumplido con su parte, pero a pesar de todas sus advertencias, bajo la guardia y dejo ir a Natsu.

― Recuerden no dañar al niño, lo necesitamos con vida y a la chica no la toquen aún, la necesitamos como rehén.

― En cuanto la deje sola con el niño actuaremos.― dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro con blanco.

― Solo hagan su trabajo, eso es lo de menos, ellos deben pagar la humillación.― dijo enojada Jenny.

― Seguirán mis órdenes, tú ya no estás en posición de darlas, te recuerdo que es por tu culpa que estamos en esta situación.― dijo el jefe al tomar por la barbilla a la modelo.

― Me duele.― se quejó al sentir los dedos de él encajarse en su mentón.

― Agradece por ser hermosa y buena en la cama, porque de otra manera ya estarías muerta.

Jenny le miró aterrada, sabía que no mentía y rogaba porque todo se solucionara.

― Señor, me informaron que el día de ayer se casaron por el civil.― dijo una mujer de cabello albino.

― Mejor esa chica logró lo que tú no, te dije que no atrasaras tanto la boda, pero tenías que ponerte diva, una boda rápida era lo que necesitábamos, si me hubieras hecho caso, ya estarías casada con Natsu y ese niño sería legalmente tuyo también.

― ¿Qué desea hacer señor?― preguntó la otra mujer.

― Busca un abogado, que tenga familia y tráelo cuanto antes.

* * *

En contra de sus deseos Juvia la secuestro a ella y a Hikaru, para ir a comer ya que hace mucho tiempo que no salían. Pero para empeorar las cosas, al centro comercial que fueron se toparon con Sting y Juvia le invitó a ir con ellas, quería conocer a aquel chico que ayudo a su amiga cuando ella no pudo, por ser cercana a Natsu.

Para sorpresa de Lucy, Juvia y Sting se llevaron bien, incluso se burlaban de Natsu, el lado positivo era que ahora tenía una mejor amiga y un mejor amigo, que congeniaban muy bien.

Terminaron de comer y Lucy salió del restaurante para esperar a Juvia y a Sting, ya que Hikaru se estaba impacientando. Juvia estaba escogiendo un pastel para Gray y Sting había ido al ATM, entretenía a Hikaru con un sonajero cuando la voz de una mujer que a pesar de haber escuchado pocas veces sabía a quién pertenecía.

― Nos volvemos a ver.

― Señorita Realight.― dijo sorprendida Lucy, jamás pensó verla en ese lugar.

― ¿Estás feliz? Me quitaste todo ¿Con qué embrujaste a Natsu? Porque solo así se hubiera fijado en ti.― le reclamó con odio.

― Siento mucho lo que paso, en verdad, yo jamás...

― ¿Jamás qué?― le interrumpió.― ¿Me vas a decir que desde que lo viste no te atrajo? Eres de lo peor.

― No voy a discutir y mis disculpas son sinceras.

― ¡No te lo creo, eres una manipuladora, una trepadora! Pero hay algo que me reconforta, jamás le podrán decir a ese bastardo que fue hecho con amor, ni que es el producto del profundo amor que se profesaban sus padres ¿Sabes por qué? Porque cuando se creó Natsu me amaba a mí, era por mí que se desvivía y tú no eras nadie.― escupió con veneno.

Lucy abrazo más fuerte a su bebé, amaba a su bebé con toda su alma al igual que a Natsu, pero le gustará o no, Jenny tenía razón.

― ¿Está todo bien?― preguntó Sting al llegar y ver a aquella mujer, desde que la vio con Lucy no le dio buena espina.

― Todo bien Sting.― contestó Lucy al Jenny marcharse sin decir palabra alguna.

― ¿Segura?

― Sí, ya vámonos.

― Lucy ¿Estás bien? Te vi con Jenny.― decía preocupada Juvia.

― ¿Ella es la modelo?

― No le digan a Natsu que nos la topamos.― pidió Lucy, no quería empeorar las cosas.

― Tiene que saberlo, ¿Qué tal si se les vuelve a acercar?― preguntó Juvia.

― Esa mujer puede estar loca por los celos, te miraba como queriendo apuñalarte.― decía Sting.

― Puedes estar seguro que eso quería.― confirmó Juvia.

― Por favor, no le digan.― volvió a pedir Lucy.

― Como digas, pero si algo así pasa de nuevo le diré aún en contra de tus deseos.― advirtió Juvia.― Regresemos al restaurante antes de que el desesperado de tu esposo comience a llamar.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu y Hikaru, iban caminó a Hargeon para visitar a Hana y al ser ella buena costurera, le pedirían que arreglara el Kimono que usaría Lucy y aprovechando le pedirían que les ayudará a organizar su boda.

― Hana se pondrá contenta por conocerte.― decía Lucy a su bebé desde el asiento delantero.

― También por arreglar el Kimono y organizar la boda.― dijo Natsu.― Sabes, creo que esa anciana quería esto.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Hacía cosas muy raras, me ponía celoso y me hacía preguntas capciosas a cada cosa que hacía por ti.

― ¿En verdad? A mí no, serán imaginaciones tuyas.

― No lo creo.

Minutos después el llanto de Hikaru no se hizo esperar, Lucy volteo a verlo y movía su boca, ya tenía hambre.

― ¡Eres un glotón! Comiste antes de salir del aeropuerto.

― Pásate atrás con él.― dijo Natsu al estacionarse a la orilla de la carretera.― Adelante es peligroso.

― Está bien.― se quitó su cinturón y se paso atrás con su bebé.

Rato después Lucy dormitaba con Hikaru en brazos, pero no se quería dormir, no se le parecía justo que Natsu fuera manejando sin que ella le hiciera compañía.

― Trata de dormir, estoy bien.― pidió al ver por el retrovisor que la rubia dormitaba.

― Pero quiero hacerte compañía.

― Duerme, faltan dos horas para llegar.

― ¿Seguro estarás bien?

― Muy bien.

Lucy se acomodó mejor a Hikaru y se recargo en el asiento, estaba por quedarse dormida cuando un fuerte golpe la despertó.

― ¡Mierda! ¿Están bien?― preguntó preocupado Natsu.

De la nada una camioneta negra apareció y los embistió, apenas si pudo controlar el coche antes de ser lanzados colina abajo. Natsu volteo a ver a la camioneta, pero esta ya no estaba.

― ¿Están bien?― volvió a preguntar al Hikaru llorar más fuerte.

― Estamos bien, Hika solo se espantó.― dijo al revisar a su bebé.― ¿Qué paso?

― Un loco borracho chocó contra nosotros.― dijo al suponer que algo así había pasado.― Voy a bajar.― se quitó su cinturón y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, la voz de Lucy le advirtió.

― Natsu, una camioneta.― dijo al verla.

Natsu apenas si pudo entrar de nuevo, cuando la camioneta los volvió a envestir, piso el freno, al parecer los querían echar colina abajo.

― ¿Pero qué?― se preguntó al ver a la camioneta retroceder, para luego acelerar y así poder envestirlos con mayor fuerza.― ¡Cúbrete!― gritó a Lucy.

Lucy cubrió con su cuerpo a Hikaru y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al asiento, sintió ser cubierta por la chamarra de Natsu, luego vino un fuerte golpe y escuchó los vidrios romperse, percibió el coche girar y estrellarse contra algo. Tenía mucho miedo, Hikaru no paraba de llorar y no escuchaba a Natsu, tenía miedo de destaparse y encontrarse con una pesadilla.

Natsu apenas si tuvo tiempo de cubrir a Lucy con su chamarra y regresar a pisar el freno para intentar detener el golpe, pero su coche no era rival ante aquella camioneta que al parecer estaba blindada. La camioneta los golpeo de nuevo, su coche fue colina abajo y vio con pánico como el lado de Lucy se iba a estrellar contra un árbol, como pudo logró girar el coche y fue su lado el que chocó de lleno contra el tronco.

Continuara…

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo lamento el retaso en fin, espero que les guste**

**Por cierto no sé qué demonios hice pero borre Te desafío joder con la tecnología veré si puedo recuperarla sino desde el principio ni modo. **

**Zy sistem: **Lo siento! Espero no decepcionarte pero ya sabes que dicen el drama es la sal de la vida (?)

**Akari Mavis: **Espero no tardar demasiado en las actualizaciones, Espero que te guste ;)

**Kaya Petrova: **Que bien que te haya gustado =D me alegra, sí lo sé Jenny aquí es una arpía, gracias por tu apoyo Espero que te guste

**NoahhChan: **Pues ya sabes por ahí dicen que entre mas rápido mejor =P ok no, jajaja sufrirá no te preocupes, vi tus rewiew en te desafío pero se borró lo siento, veré que puedo hacer. Rayos! Pensé que esta vez no se me había ido ningún error, lo siento como estoy acostumbrada a leerla con los personajes originales se me va, pero creo que esta vez no hubo ninguno. Gracias por la observación

**Guest: **Espero que te guste

**Titania-chan: **que bueno que te guste! Espero que este también te agrade

**Kaoru Ayuzawa: **supongo que es shoqueante enterarte de algo así no crees? sentido animal? Jejeje me hiciste el día, oh sí resulto cierto aunque aún no se sabe si fue Jenny, pero problemas siempre hay, no hay que disculparse agradezco el cariño =) espero que te guste.

**Any-chan: **Es un gusto! Bienvenida y gracias por leerlo y comentarlo, es lo que tiene esta historia es muy atrayente, yo lo leí en una sentada de madrugada =P, Gracias por las felicitaciones se las haré llegar a Rinnu, Ojala no esperaras mucho, espero que te guste.

**Nahomi15: **Bienvenida, gracias por leer y dejarme un rewiew, espero que te guste :)


	18. Secuestro

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**XVIII. Secuestro.**

* * *

Todo era tan confuso, intento enfocar su alrededor pero no podía, la cabeza le daba vueltas y escuchaba un pitido, llevo una de sus manos a cabeza y sintió mojado, miró sus dedos y estaban rojos ¿Por qué tenía pintura? El pitido en su oído se fue esfumando y alcanzó a escuchar un llanto, era Hikaru ¿Pero por qué lloraba? Y con aquel pensamiento los recuerdos le volvieron.

― ¿Lucy?― apenas si logró decir, pero no la escuchó.― ¡Lucy!― gritó más fuerte.

No sabía el tiempo que llevaba recostada en el asiento, pero le pareció una eternidad, ya se estaba desesperando, intentaba calmar a su bebé pero no dejaba de llorar, temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado. Se estaba incorporando, teniendo cuidado de que los trozos de vidrio no le cayeran a Hikaru, cuando escucho que Natsu le llamaba.

― Estamos bien.― contestó para tranquilizarlo.

Natsu al escucharla respiró aliviado, ellos estaba bien.

― ¿Tienes tu móvil?― le preguntó, él no sabía dónde había quedado el suyo, seguramente debajo de los asientos.

― Está en la pañalera.― contestó al comenzar a buscarlo.― Aquí está pero no tiene señal.― dijo al ver la pantalla.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó extrañado.― No importa, hay que salir.― intentó salir de su asiento pero de inmediato un dolor en su pierna izquierda se hizo presente.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Lucy al escucharlo gemir.

― Mi pierna está atorada, nada grave, solo se atoró con el volante.― mintió para no preocuparla, la verdad era que sentía algo enterrado en ella.― ¿Hikaru cómo está?― preguntó al ya no escucharlo llorar.

― Ya se calmó, parece que está bien.

― Intenta buscar mi teléfono, puede que tenga señal, tal vez está bajo el asiento ¿Lucy?.― llamó al ver que ella se había quedado viendo algo.

― Unos sujetos vienen.― contestó temerosa, nada bueno iba a pasar.

Natsu volteo hacía atrás y efectivamente, tres personas completamente de negro bajaban por la colina. Intentó mover el asiento para liberarse, no iba a dejar que lastimaran a su familia, pero no había forma de liberarse, el coche lo tenía prisionero.

― Sal o todos mueren.― dijo un hombre a Lucy mientras la amenazaba con un arma.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieren?― preguntó furioso Natsu.

― ¡Que salgas!― ordenó otro y al ver que la chica no se movía le disparo a Natsu justo en su pierna lastimada.

― ¡Natsu!― gritó Lucy.

― Si no sales el siguiente será en su cabeza o a tu hijo.― amenazo el segundo hombre.

Con temor Lucy salió del coche y la tercer persona le quitó a su bebé.

― Sube a esa camioneta, llevare a tu hijo por seguridad, para que no intentes nada estúpido.

― ¡No! ¡Lucy! ¡Déjenlos!― gritaba Natsu al ver que se los llevaban, pero solo lograba lastimarse más.

― Pronto te llamaremos, cuando nos vayamos volverá la señal.― dijo el primer hombre al aventarle un celular.

Natsu vio a Lucy subir a la camioneta, le siguieron los tres hombres y arrancaron de inmediato, observo impotente como en esa camioneta se llevaban a su familia.

* * *

Al subir a la camioneta le vendaron los ojos, tiempo después; el cual se le hizo eterno, la bajaron de la camioneta y le quitaron la venda, estaban en una gran casa en medio del bosque, era como una casa seguridad, le entregaron a Hikaru y le indicaron que entrará. La llevaron a una recamara, observo el lugar, había una cama matrimonial, un closet y las ventanas tenía papel además de las cortinas.

― Te conviene ser buena chica.― dijo un hombre que recién llegaba.

Lucy le observo sorprendida, era el único que no se había cubierto la cara, su cabello era negro, largo y rizado; sus ojos transmitían maldad y odio, cosa que le aterró a la rubia.

― Mientras hagas lo que se te diga los dos estarán bien.― dijo al acercase a la chica.― ¿Comprendiste?― preguntó y Lucy asintió.― En el closet hay ropa limpia, cámbiate y disculpa a mis hombres son un poco toscos, no saben tratar a una dama.― dijo al ver que los zapatos y pantalón de ella, tenían lodo y hojas secas.

― ¿Qué es lo que quiere?― preguntó con miedo y sosteniendo a Hikaru con fuerza.

― Recuperar lo que me pertenece, ahora cámbiate estás muy mugrosa, dentro de poco te traerán de comer.

Lucy lo observo salir, no estaba muy segura si hacerle caso y cambiarse, pero como ese sujeto había dicho, mientras hiciera lo que le pedían ella y Hikaru estarían bien. Fue al closet, encontrándose con pantalones, playeras y suéteres. Tomó lo primero a la mano y se apresuró a cambiarse, antes de que alguien entrara.

Hikaru comenzó a llorar, necesitaba un cambio y no tenía con que hacerlo, justo en ese momento una mujer albina, entró con la comida.

― Más te vale que te comas todo.

― Espera.― se apresuró a decir Lucy al verla dar la vuelta.― Necesito ir al baño, tengo que limpiar a mi bebé.

― Ven conmigo.― Lucy la siguió hasta el final del pasillo, en el trayecto vio a un hombre en las escaleras que cargaba una escopeta.― Aquí es, los pañales están allí.

― Gracias.― se apresuró a cambiar a Hikaru y le limpio su cara que tenía algo de tierra.― Ya terminé.

― Si necesitas venir puedes salir, de todas formas no tienes posibilidad de escapar, viste a ese sujeto, a él no le importa que seas mujer y tengas un bebé en brazos, no dudara en lastimarte si intentas algo estúpido ¿Comprendes?

― Claro.

No estaba loca como para intentar escapar, confiaba en que pronto Natsu los sacaría de ese lugar.

* * *

Abrió un poco los ojos y vio un techo blanco, ¿Ahora dónde estaba? Se estiró y su pierna dolió, llevó una mano a ella y la tenía vendada. Intentó levantarse pero se mareo de inmediato ¿Qué carajos le había pasado?

― Hijo, recuéstate el efecto de los sedantes todavía no pasa.― escuchó decir a su padre.― Natsu, acuéstate antes de que te lastimes.

― ¿Qué paso?

― Descansa, ya nos encargamos.― decía Igneel al acostar de nuevo a su hijo.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Vuelve a dormir.

Igneel miraba a su hijo con preocupación, cuando su esposa y él recibieron aquella llamada de su hijo no lo podían creer, pero de inmediato llamarón a emergencias, una hora después recibieron otra llamada diciéndoles que su hijo estaba en un hospital de Nagoya, lo habían llevado a cirugía, tenía una pierna lastimada y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Al llegar al hospital les dijeron que había perdido mucha sangre y debía permanecer en reposo, la condición de su pierna era delicada, si no se cuidaba como se debía se la lastimaría de manera permanente.

― ¿Y Lucy? ¿Está con Hana?― preguntó, lo último que recordaba era que iban a ir con esa anciana.

― Duérmete.

Estaba por hacer caso a su padre, cuando vio una bolsa de suero y se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital, entonces los recuerdos le volvieron. Se levantó como pudo, casi se cae, no podía mantener en pie.

― ¡Que te quedes en la cama!― gritó Igneel al intentar mantener a su hijo en reposo.

― Lucy y Hikaru están en no sé dónde ¿Y quieres que me quede aquí?― decía al intentar quitarse el suero.

― Ya los buscan y tu herida es grave.

― ¿Llamarón para el rescate o algo?

― Aún no.

― ¡¿Cómo que no han llamado?! Tengo que buscarlos, no puedo quedarme aquí.

― Tienes que recuperarte.

― ¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí? ¡¿Hace cuánto?!― preguntó de nuevo al ver que su padre no contestaba.

― Tres días, ya habías perdido mucha sangre cuando emergencias llego.

― ¡¿Tres días y no han llamado para el rescate?! Dijeron que llamarían.

― Tranquilo, quizá con quien quieren hablar es contigo y se enteraron que no estabas consiente.

― ¡Entonces avisa que ya desperté!― no pensaba perder más tiempo, tenía que rescatar a Lucy y Hikaru de esos malditos.

* * *

Dieron el alta a Natsu al día siguiente, cosa que le exasperó ¡Él ya se sentía bien! Y media hora después de llegar a casa de sus padres, recibieron una llamada, eran los secuestradores. En la casa había un equipo de rescate, listos para rastrear la llamada pero algo les decía que eso no iba a ser posible.

― Estás son nuestras condiciones: Se divorciara de su esposa y se casará con su antigua novia.― decía un hombre.

― Están locos, pero eso quiere decir que Jenny está detrás de esto.― claro que lo estaba, esa mujer estaba loca.

― Por su causa perdimos acciones, nos conviene ese matrimonio, también cambiará los papeles de su hijo para que la madre sea la señorita Realight.

― Esas demandas son absurdas, ponga una cantidad.

― Nada de eso, con ese matrimonio nos beneficiamos más.

― Quiero hablar con mi esposa.― exigió, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien.

Lucy escuchaba atenta toda la conversación, estaba durmiendo a Hikaru cuando ese hombre entro acompañado de otros dos, llevaban un teléfono, hicieron una llamada y pusieron el altavoz, cuando escucho contestar a Natsu se sintió aliviada, estaba bien, aquellos cinco días le parecieron eternos y temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su oji-jade.

Al escuchar mencionar a Jenny, no entendía ¿Qué tenía que ver Jenny en todo esto? No la había visto y nadie la había mencionado. Observo a Hikaru dormir en la cama, estaba tan tranquilo ajeno a todo lo que pasaba.

― Habla hermosa.― ordenó el jefe a Lucy.

― Natsu...― dijo al estar frente al teléfono.

― ¿Están bien?― preguntó Natsu, la escuchaba apagada ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado?

― Estamos bien.

― Por el momento _"Mon petit chou"_.― dijo el hombre al acariciarle el rostro.― Ya la escucho, ahora decídase no soy una persona paciente.― le dijo a Natsu.

Espero un momento a que Natsu le contestará, pero al no obtener respuesta, aventó a Lucy al piso y se puso sobre ella.

― ¿Qué hace?― preguntó la chica al tener a ese hombre sobre ella.

― Tranquila, lo disfrutarás.― dijo al sujetarla de las manos e inclinarse a su cuello.

― No, no, no ¡Suélteme!― gritaba mientras sentía el aliento de ese hombre en su cuello.

― ¿Qué le hace?― preguntó preocupado Natsu al escuchar gritar a Lucy.

― No sabía que tu querido esposo es un pervertido, quiere que le describa lo que hacemos.

― ¡No me toque!― gritó más fuerte al sentir que ese sujeto le tocaba uno de senos por debajo del sujetador.

― Con razón te quiere, tienes una piel exquisita, sobre todo esos labios que son una tentación.― dijo al forzarla a que lo besara.

― ¡Déjeme!― gritó al librarse de aquellos labios.

― ¡Lo haré pero suéltela!― gritó Natsu, se sentía tan impotente, aquel sujeto estaba tocando a Lucy y él no podía hacer nada.

― No se nota que hubieras estado embarazada y eso que fue hace ¿Cuatro meses?― preguntó al desabrocharle el pantalón y pasar sus dedos peligrosamente por el inicio de su ropa interior.

― ¡Ya dije que lo haré!― gritó con más fuerza Natsu, no iba a dejarle abusar de Lucy.

― Justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutarlo.― dijo con fastidió.

― Me casaré con Jenny pero no cambiaré los papeles de mi hijo, él se quedará con su madre.― él podía renuncia a Lucy, pero no iba a dejar a Lucy sin su hijo, si Hikaru se quedaba con él tendría que vivir con Jenny, sufrir de sus rechazos y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

― Está bien, pero, el niño jamás podrá recibir nada de la herencia de los Dragneel.

― Trató hecho.― contestó de inmediato Natsu.

― Quiero que estés mañana allí sin falta, un abogado les visitará en el transcurso de la mañana.― informó antes de colgar.

― ¿Hijo?― preguntó preocupado Igneel.

― Solo asegúrense que estén bien.― pidió al ser consciente que ahora no solo tenía que renunciar a Lucy, ahora también a Hikaru, justo cuando pensó que todo estaría bien, que formarían una familia, esos sujetos tenían que aparecer y arruinarlo todo.

Igneel y Grandeeney vieron salir a su hijo de la sala, ellos también estaban preocupados, pero Igneel tenía un plan que esperaba funcionara.

― Gajeel necesito que vengas conmigo.― dijo Igneel a su hijo mayor y esté le siguió a la entrada principal.

― ¿Adónde van?

― Tranquila Grandeeney, todo estará bien.― tranquilizó a su esposa y salió de la casa con su hijo mayor.

* * *

En toda la noche no pudo dormir, no sabía a qué hora es que llegaría el abogado del diablo. Pero al dar las diez de la mañana el timbre sonó, se levantó del sillón y vio a un hombre castaño y ojeroso entrar.

― Buen día, soy Alzack me enviaron a esta casa.― dijo con temor.

― Debe ser el secuas de ese bastardo.― dijo con desprecio Natsu.

― No, hace unas semanas unos sujetos vinieron a mí, al salir de mi trabajo me subieron a un coche y allí me dijeron que debía hacerles un favor, al principio me negué, nada bueno podía salir de esas personas, pero me mostraron fotos de mi esposa y niña, comprenderá que no me pude negar.

― ¿Cómo sé que dice la verdad?― preguntó desconfiado Natsu.

― No hay manera, pero tendrá que confiar en mí.

― Hijo, son ellos.― informó Grandeeney.

― Ya llego tu abogado.― dijo Natsu

― Lo sé, por eso llamó, los documentos ya los firmó la señorita Realight, solo falta usted. ― dijo el hombre al otro lado.― Y Alzack, espero todo esté en orden, si algo sale mal puede que tu linda niña se queden sin padres.

― Todo está en orden, se lo aseguró.― contestó con voz temblorosa, en buena hora se había metido en ese lio.

― No firmaré hasta estar seguro que los dejaran libres.― dijo Natsu que aún desconfiaba de todo.

― El contrató solo será válido si esa condición se cumple, ahora firme de la línea.

― ¿Es verdad lo que dice?― preguntó Natsu al abogado.

― Es verdad.

― Ahora firme, ya sabe que no soy una persona paciente.

Natsu leyó en documento rápidamente, al parecer todo estaba en forma, tomó un bolígrafo y volteo a ver a su madre, ella le dio una mirada de comprensión y apoyo, sujetó el bolígrafo con fuerza y lo puso en el papel, justo en la línea donde estaba su nombre.

**_Mon petit chou_****: es como calabacita.**

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bien chicos y chicas estamos llegando al final de esta historia trataré de publicar un poco más seguido! Espero que les guste y lamento la tardanza.**

**Akari Mavis: **pues Natsu no murió y la identidad aún es desconocida pero pronto lo sabrán =) espero que te guste, lamento la tardanza

**Any-chan15: **Hola! Espero no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera, y que te guste este cap.

**Kaoru Ayuzawa: **está bien, está bien no le pasó nada grave ves? Espero no murieras de estrés. Ojala te guste

**Zas-chan: **impactante cierto? Espero que te guste.

**Kohana15: **hola! Bueno pues sobrevivió aunque ahora debe enfrentarse a esto. Espero que este te guste! Y que estes muy bien


	19. Rescate

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

**Nota: Desconozco si Metalicana es un él o un ella, pero aquí aparecerá como ella de acuerdo? **

**XIX. Rescate.**

* * *

Igneel y Gajeel entraron corriendo a la casa, esperando que el abogado de Acnologia no hubiera llegado.

― Señor, el abogado ya llegó.― informó preocupado Caprico.

― ¿Hace cuánto?― preguntó alarmado Igneel.

― Quince minutos.

No hizo falta que Igneel le dijera nada a Gajeel, se fue de inmediato a la sala. Al llegar vio a Natsu firmando los documentos, paso frente a Grandeeney y le arrebató los papeles a su hermano.

Natsu estaba por terminar su firma cuando Gajeel le quito los papeles, provocando que los rallara.

― ¡¿Qué haces?!― preguntó furioso Natsu a Gajeel, pero esté lo ignoró.

Igneel avanzó a paso firme hasta el teléfono, logrando desconcertar a todos.

― Lo que quieres son las franquicias en el extranjero ¿verdad Acnologia?― habló Igneel espero a que su interlocutor le contestará, pero solo hubo un silencio.― Te las daremos a cambio de mi nuera y nieto.

Del otro lado, Acnologia no sabía que decir. No sabía cómo ese Dragneel lo había reconocido, apenas se había topado con él en dos ocasiones y habían pasado años desde su último encuentro.

― No soy tonto.― habló por fin.― Si acepto eso me atraparían y que quede claro que no soy ese tal Acnologia.

― Sé que eres tú.― dijo completamente seguro.― Los traspasó a un nombre fantasma.

Se hizo otro largo silencio, Acnologia no sabía si aceptar esa oferta tan tentadora. Podía aceptarla pero podría ser una trampa y conociendo a Jenny tarde o temprano podía traicionarlo.

― Todos tus restaurantes Dragneel, sin trucos.― dijo Acnologia después de meditarlo.

― Sin trucos.

― A la mínima sospecha de alguna jugarreta, mató a mis invitados.― advirtió.

― Yo no jugaría con la vida de mi nieto y nuera.

― Enviaré la información, Alzack se encargará y en cuando todo esté listo liberaré a mis huéspedes.― dijo antes de colgar.

Igneel le dio instrucciones a Caprico para que acompañara al abogado a la salida y en cuanto se fue, Natsu comenzó hacer preguntas.

― ¿Acnologia? ¿Quién es?― preguntó confundido Natsu, ¿Su padre y Gajeel conocían al que secuestro a su familia?

― Técnicamente, mi padrastro.― contestó Gajeel.

― ¿Cómo dices?― preguntó sorprendido, Gajeel jamás hablaba de la familia de su madre.

― Sabes que la madre de tu hermano me dio el dinero para abrir el primer restaurante a cambio de que criara a Gajeel.― dijo Igneel y Natsu asintió.― Bueno, el sujeto con quien se caso es Acnoloogia, lo reconocí al llamar a Lucy _"Mon petit chou"_.

― No entiendo ¿Por qué tiene a mi familia?

― Hace algunos años mi madre murió, Acnologia no supo cuidar su fortuna y está por irse a la ruina.

― ¿Todo es por recuperar su dinero? ¿Y qué tiene que ver que me case con Jenny?

― Creemos que es su amante.― dijo Igneel.

― ¿Su amante? Y nunca me lo dijeron.

― ¿Nos hubieras creído? Te tenía cegado, tenías meses que no nos veías.

Natsu bajo la mirada ante las palabras de su padre, todo lo que él decía era verdad y hubiera seguido igual de no haber conocido a Lucy. Sintió la mano de su madre sujetarle una suya, la miró y ella le sonrió.

― Pero bueno.― prosiguió Igneel.― De la nada Acnologia fue su representante y cuando hicieron público su noviazgo las acciones de Acnologia subieron, solo por ti, con un matrimonio imagina hasta donde subirían, sin mencionar la carrera de ella.

― ¿Por qué le dieron los restaurantes?

― Eso es lo que quiere en realidad, jamás aprobó que Metalicana me diera el dinero, se creía dueño de todo, ahora lo único que hago es regresárselos.

― ¿Qué va a pasar con todo lo que has logrado? Has trabajo duro.

― Aún tendremos el pequeño, con el que todo inició, está a nombre de Gajeel y por ser hijo de Metalicana, Acnologia no puede hacer nada, ahora dependerá de ustedes salir adelante.

* * *

Jenny caminaba a paso veloz por el muelle, Sorano le había informado lo que Acnologia acaba de hacer. Subió al yate y fue al camarote del pelinegro

― ¿Los dejarás ir?― preguntó furiosa a Acnologia.

― He conseguido lo que quiero.

― ¿Qué hay de mí?― no pensaría dejarla en la casa ¿O sí?

― Oh mi querida Jenny, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, tendrás lo que quieras sin ser la esposa de ese cretino.― decía al pararse frente a ella y acariciarle el cuerpo.

― Señor, el bote está listo.― dijo un hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

― Suban a mis huéspedes y Midnight, que sirvan algo de comer, no quiero que digan no trató bien a mis invitados.― ordenó y el hombre se fue.

― Ve a la casa y relájate.― ordenó Acnologia a Jenny.― Pronto todo estará solucionado.― la beso y la acompaño de regreso al muelle.

* * *

Lucy miraba con desconfianza a Acnologia, no entendía qué hacían en un yate. Alimentaba a Hikaru cuando fueron por ellos y los sacaron de aquella casa, no le dieron explicaciones, prácticamente la arrastraron de nuevo a la camioneta y cuando se detuvieron estaban en un muelle.

Ya en el yate le ordenaron que se sentará en una mesa, le pusieron comida y agua, no sabía lo que debía hacer, pero pronto Acnologia apareció y se sentó junto a ella, la invito a comer y no muy segura comido del trozo de filete que le sirvieron.

― No tengas miedo, no está envenenado.― se burló Acnologia al ver que la chica apenas si probaba bocado.― Te tengo una buena noticia, hoy los dejaré libres.― Lucy le observo sorprendida y escéptica.― ¿Por qué esa cara? Ya se van.

― ¿Así de fácil?― preguntó con desconfianza, nada podía ser tan fácil.

― ¿Ya no te quieres ir? ¿Te gusto lo que compartimos?― preguntó al acercase a la chica.― Eso se podría arreglar.― dijo al haberla acorralado entre la silla y la mesa.

― ¡No me toque!― grito Lucy y sujeto con más fuerza a su bebé.

― Tienes suerte, ya llegamos.― dijo al ver a Midnight en la puerta del camarote.― Sígueme.

Lucy obedeció y le siguió hasta la cubierta, ella espero encontrarse en algún puerto, pero solo había agua ¿Acaso el intercambio se haría en alta mar?

― Sube a la lancha.― ordenó Acnologia al señalar una lancha inflable.

― Creí que nos dejaría ir.― dijo Lucy al no comprender el por qué debía subir a esa lancha.

― Y eso haré, solo que no dije en donde lo haría, ahora dependerá de tu amado el llegar a tiempo, se avecina una tormenta, no creo que tú y tu hijo duren mucho en alta mar.

Lucy le miró espantada, debía ser una broma, pero al ver la maldad en sus ojos supo de inmediato que no la engañaba.

* * *

Un día más pasó y ese maldito de Acnologia no les había llamado desde el día anterior.

― Son ellos.― dijo Gajeel, quien estaba más cerca del teléfono.

― He cumplido, ya los libere.― dijo de inmediato Acnologia.

― ¿Dónde?― preguntó a toda prisa Natsu.

― Le he mandado las coordenadas a mi hijastro.

Gajeel fue a revisar su teléfono y fue a ver las coordenadas en un mapa, pero al ver el lugar creyó que se equivocó, las reviso de nuevo y eran correctas.

― ¿En dónde los liberó?― preguntó Natsu a su hermano y se preocupó cuando no le contestó.― ¿Qué pasa?

― Acnologia, ese no era el trató.― dijo Gajeel.

― Dije que los liberaría, es su culpa por no poner un lugar en espacial, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.― fue lo último de que dijo antes de colgar.

Natsu fue a ver el mapa y vio el lugar en donde Acnologia los había dejado.

― ¿Los dejo en alta mar?― preguntó a Gajeel, esperando que se hubiera equivocado.

― Tranquilo Natsu.― intervino Igneel.― Ya di aviso a un equipo de rescate, ya va en camino.

* * *

El sol era abrazador y ya solo les quedaba poca agua, se quitó la playera para cubrir más a su bebé, pronto lo sintió buscar alimento pero ella ya no tenía leche, cogió la botella de agua y le dio un poco para mantenerlo hidratado, pero Hikaru no quería eso, él tenía hambre, quería su leche.

― No llores.― intentaba calmarlo la azabache.― Papá nos encontrará pronto, no llores Hika.

Miró a la distancia y no había señales de ayuda. ¿Y si Acnologia mintió y no le dio bien su ubicación a Natsu? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Pronto el clima comenzó a cambiar, la marea se volvía agitada y vio con horror como las nubes se volvían negras, esa pequeña lancha no resistiría la tormenta.

* * *

Iba en aquella embarcación de rescate, su padre y hermano también, iba de un lado para otro para ver si los divisaba, pero nada. Al ver que atardecía fue a la cabina del capitán, no entendía por qué no encontraban a su familia si tenían helicópteros de rescate buscando.

― ¿Por qué no los han encontrado?― preguntó al borde de los nervios Natsu.

― La marea los debió llevar a otro lado. Los helicópteros los buscan, los encontraran.― explicaba el capitán del barco.

― ¿Qué tal si la tormenta los alcanzó?― preguntó al ver nubes negras a lo lejos.

― Los encontraremos, aún queda tiempo, todavía no comienza la lluvia, solo son nubes.― intentó tranquilizar el capitán el joven.

Lo comprendía, él también tenía familia y si algo como eso les llegará a pasar, actuaría de la misma forma.

― Tranquilo hijo, pronto todo estará bien.― dijo calmado Igneel.

* * *

Ya se había oscurecido y la tormenta agitaba el mar, Natsu temía que Acnologia hubiera mentido, que no los hubiera dejado libres y que eso solo fuera una farsa, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que el mar ya se los hubiera devorado. Pero de pronto, un gritó de un vigía llamo su atención.

― ¡Capitán Arcadios, están allí!― gritó un vigía al ver una pequeña lancha.

Natsu corrió hasta donde estaban el capitán, su padre y otros hombres.

― ¿Qué esperan para sacarlos?― preguntó, no entendía por qué estaba en la borda solo viendo y no hacían nada.

― El helicóptero aún no llega.― dijo el capitán.

― Entonces acerquen el bote y súbanlos.

― Solo lograríamos golpearlos, la marea es muy fuerte.

― Debe haber alguna forma.

― Uno de los rescatistas bajará y los intentará subir al bote.― dijo el capitán y fue a avisar a sus hombres.

Lucy se sujetaba con fuerza a la lancha, pero le era muy difícil porque también tenía que cuidar de su bebé, Hikaru no dejaba de llorar y le preocupaba, intentaba cubrirlo de la lluvia pero era imposible, ambos ya están empapados, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más resistiría, pero sacaría de donde fuera las fuerzas para sobrevivir.

Cuando la marea se agitaba más, la luz de un reflector la alumbró, un barco los había encontrado, estaban a salvo, su pesadilla pronto terminaría.

Apenas si habían paso unos minutos, pero a Natsu se le hacía una eternidad y fue a ver qué pasaba, solo veía a todos arremolinados y con cara de preocupación.

― ¿Qué paso?

― Ninguno de los hombres a bordo tiene el entrenamiento suficiente para nadar en estas condiciones.― dijo apenado el capitán.

― Yo iré.― dijo convencido Natsu.

― No.― contradijo Igneel.

― Soy buen nadador, tengo fuerza y...

― ¡Tu pierna Natsu! ¡No lograrías llegar!― gritó para hacerlo entrar en razón.

― Papá, es mi familia, sé que puedo llegar hasta ellos. Iré aunque no quieras. No tengo miedo de quedarme allí.

Igneel estaba por contradecirlo cuando Gajeel, quien se había mantenido en silencio interrumpió.

― Él tiene que ir.

― Gajeel.

― Tiene que hacerlo, aguantara, la adrenalina que tiene en estos momentos le va a ayudar.

A regañadientes Igneel y el capitán aceptaron, fueron a cubierta y prepararon a Natsu para bajar al mar.

― Recuerda muchacho, tu esposa e hijo deben quedar bien sujetos con esto.― dijo al colgarle una soga en la espalda.― Luego, tendrás que mantener firme una cuerda y nosotros los subiremos. Tú, tendrás que subir a rapel, te ayudaremos pero igual será difícil por el viento y el moviente del barco.

― Entiendo.

Fue hasta la borda, tomó el megáfono y le hablo a su esposa.

― ¡Lucy!

― ¡Natsu!― él estaba bien, nada malo le había pasado.

― Ya voy, solo resiste un poco más.

― ¡Natsu!― lo vio caer al agua y se preocupó al no verlo salir. Lo busco con desesperación, pero no lo veía.

― Ya estoy aquí.― dijo Natsu al salir del agua, por un momento pensó que no lo lograría, la marejada lo llevaba al lado contrario de donde quería ir.― ¿Y Hika?― preguntó al no verlo.

― Aquí está.― de inmediato lo descubrió, Hikaru se había quedado callado por un momento, lo más probable es que se cansara de tanto llorar.

Natsu vio a su hijo, al parecer estaba bien, al igual que Lucy.

― Sostenlo fuerte, los subirán, todo estará bien.― decía al pasarle un chaleco a Lucy y amarrarla con una cuerda.

― ¿Y tú?

― Estaré bien, en cuanto estén en el barco yo subiré.

― Está bien.

― Te amo.― Natsu la beso y miró a donde estaba su padre.― ¡Jalen!― grito e hizo señas, pero antes de que comenzaran a subirla, un grito de ella lo alertó.

― ¡Natsu!― dijo con miedo Lucy al ver una gran ola formarse, sin duda les golpearía.

― ¡Esperen!― grito más fuerte Natsu.

El oji-jade apenas tuvo tiempo de aferrarse a la lancha y cubrir con su cuerpo a Lucy y a Hikaru, cuando una gran ola los cubrió. Pero usando toda su fuerza, Natsu los logró mantener dentro de la pequeña embarcación.

― ¿Cómo está Hikaru?― preguntó Natsu, si él había tratado agua lo más seguro es que su hijo también.

Lucy lo descubrió y Hikaru lloraba desesperadamente, lo revisó y al parecer estaba bien.

― Solo trago un poco de agua.― dijo Lucy a Natsu, quien no dejaba de ver preocupado a su hijo.

― Sostenlo de nuevo.― la rubia obedeció y aferró con fuerzo a Hikaru.― ¡Papá! ¡Tiren de nuevo!

Igneel asintió y el capitán dio la orden, debían darse prisa, no creía que ellos resistieran otra ola. La tripulación comenzó a jalar, poco a poco Lucy y Hikaru eran subidos al barco. Natsu luchaba por mantener lo más firme que podía la cuerda, si cometía un mínimo error su familia se golpearía contra el barco.

― Los tenemos.― dijo con alivio el capitán.

― Gracias a Kami.― agradeció Igneel, por un momento pensó que no lo lograrían.― Vayan a un camarote, allí los revisaran.― dijo a Lucy.

― Pero, Natsu.

― Necesitan que los revisen, él estará bien.― Lucy asintió y se dejó guiar por su cuñado.

Igneel regresó donde estaban intentando subir a su hijo, faltaba poco para que estuviera abordo, cuando una nueva ola golpeo el barco, provocando que Natsu se golpeara contra la coraza. En cuanto tuvieron estabilidad se apresuraron a subirlo.

― Natsu, bien hecho.― felicito Igneel a su hijo, pero algo andaba mal.― ¿Qué pasa?

― Mi pierna.― dijo al sostenérsela, se había golpeado demasiado fuerte y el dolor le era insoportable.

El capitán se acercó a revisarlo y la herida que tenía, ya se había abierto.

― ¡Llamen al médico!― gritó el capitán.

* * *

Lucy acababa de llegar al hospital donde tenían a Natsu, ella había querido estar más tiempo allí, pero la obligaron a ir a su casa, le alegaron que necesitaba descansar al igual que Hikaru. Obedeció por el bien de su bebé, fue a casa de sus padres y durmió un poco, pero a medio día del siguiente día fue al hospital, dejando a Hikaru con sus abuelos.

Llegó al hospital y en la sala estaba Igneel y Gray, ellos se habían quedado toda la noche.

― ¿Cómo está?― preguntó Lucy a su suegro.

― Bien, pero su pierna perdió algo de movilidad, ya no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo, ni correr o hacer deporte rudo.― decía con pesar Igneel

― Pero el ama hacer eso.

― Los médicos dicen que con la terapia mejorará y podrá caminar normalmente.― dijo Gray.

― Entonces hay esperanza.

― Si no quiere empeorar lo tiene que dejar.― agregó Igneel.

Los tres bajaron la mirada, sabían que Natsu era demasiado terco y no podía quedarse quieto en ocasiones.

― ¿Puedo entrar a verlo?― preguntó Lucy.

― Vamos a su cuarto.― Igneel se levantó y la llevo hasta la habitación donde Natsu estaba.

Lucy entró al cuarto y vio a Natsu durmiendo, se fue a sentar junto a él y lo contempló. ¿Ya sabría que su pierna estaría lastimada de por vida?, se preguntaba mientras contemplaba a su esposo.

El peli-rosa abrió un poco sus ojos al sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado, vio a Lucy que tenía los ojos llorosos y de inmediato se alarmó.

― Pequeña ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Hikaru está bien?

― Natsu, Hika está con mis padres... Es solo que... Tu pierna...

― Lo sé.― dijo al saber lo que le preocupaba, admitía que cuando el médico le informó de su condición fue duro para él, pero su familia estaba bien.

― Jamás volverás a...

― También lo sé.― dijo el chico al tomarle la mano a Lucy.

― No debiste hacer eso, un helicóptero pronto llegaría y...― decía desesperada.

Cuando Natsu bajo por ella y Hika, desconocía la condición en que su pierna se encontraba, nadar en el mar, cubrirlos de la ola y luego subir a rapel el barco fue mucho para él.

― Si no hubiera bajado aquella ola se los habría llevado, lo único que me importa es que ustedes están bien.― consoló al sujetarla de la cara y limpiarle las lágrimas.

― Te amo, no vuelvas hacer una tontería como esa.― pidió al abrazarlo y ser correspondida por el chico.

― Y yo a ti, con toda mi alma.― no le prometería nada de eso, ya que lo volvería hacer por su familia.

* * *

Un par de meses después, Natsu y Lucy se estaban instalando en su nueva casa. Gray, Igneel, Jude y Gajeel les ayudaban a acomodar los muebles, mientras que Grandeeney y Layla arreglaban un poco el jardín, por su parte Levy, Romeo y Juvia habían ido por comida. Y es que, desde muy temprano empezaron con la mudanza y no habían comido.

Lucy estaba acomodando la ropa de Hikaru en la cajonera, mientras que su bebé, que ya gateaba, exploraba su nueva recamara. Se detuvo a observarla, debía admitir que le gusto como quedo, ella y Natsu escogieron todo, querían que fuera un lugar especial para su pequeño. Había un sillón donde ella podía alimentarlo, el closet y cajonera para la ropa, una cuna de madera que podía luego convertirse en cama, pusieron un tapete afelpado; un librero en donde estaban los libros para dormir, juguetes y peluches. Las paredes tenían pintados personajes de magia, a Lucy le fascinaban y eran geniales para niños.

― Es la última caja.― dijo Natsu al ponerla en el suelo y sacar de sus pensamientos a la chica.

― Debiste dejar que Gray la subiera.― le regaño.

― Son juguetes, no pesan.― la azabache le reprocho con la mirada ¿Cuándo entendería que no debía hacer esfuerzos?.― Me gusta como quedo.― dijo el chico para cambiar de tema.― ¿Qué dices Hika te gusta tu cuarto?― se hincó y preguntó a su hijo, el cual estaba más entretenido jugando con su peluche.― Creo que le gusta más ese tonto conejo.― dijo molesto y Lucy soltó una risilla.

― Sting llegó con la comida.― les fue a avisar Juvia.― Bajen antes de que se acabe.― advirtió al saber que ese día tenían casa llena.

― Ya vamos.― contestó Lucy y Juvia regreso al comedor.― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó preocupada al ver que Natsu hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar levantarse.

― Es ocasiones olvido que no debo apoyarme con está pierna.

― Por eso te digo que no cargues cosas, pero eres tan terco.― dijo enojada la rubia.

― Estoy bien, solo lo olvide que era la pierna mala.― dijo al restarle importancia y levantarse del suelo.

― Vamos a comer.― dijo resignada.

― Luce, tenía pensado abrir una cafetería temática, que fuera familiar.― le dijo al fin la idea que andaba rondando en su mente.

― ¿Estás seguro?

― Ya lo hable con tus padres, ellos están de acuerdo en formar parte de eso.― ante esas palabras la rubia se sorprendió.― Y, quiero que tú la decores, Gajeel está de acuerdo.

― ¿La abrirás con tu hermano?― preguntó aún más sorprendida.

― Seremos socios, además quiere intentar nuevas cosas, pero aquí entre nos, creo que es por la pequeña que acaba de tener.― dijo divertido.― Pero eso no importa ¿Lo harás?

― Claro que sí.― acepto encantada.

― Y otra cosa, Hika no se ha dormido ¿Verdad?.― preguntó al jalarla hacia él.

― Estaba por dormirlo.

― Dejemos que duerma más tarde, de esa forma duerme más y podemos estrenar nuestra recamara.― decía mientras la besaba en el cuello.

― Eso no será posible.― dijo divertida al ver a su hijo.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Se acaba de quedar dormido.

Natsu volteo y vio a su pequeño dormido plácidamente sobre el tapete.

― Ya que, entonces que duerma en su nueva cama.― tomó a su pequeño y lo arropo en su nueva cuna.

― Vamos a comer antes que acaben con toda la comida.

Natsu tomó el radio de bebé y bajo junto a su esposa a comer, la verdad era, que él ya moría de hambre.

**Continuara…**

**Bien un nuevo capítulo, lamento la tardanza sé que esta vez fue más tiempo pero bueno aquí esta. Espero que les guste…**

**Otra cosa debo informarles que este es el penúltimo capítulo. Tratare de terminar pronto el último.**

**Any-chan: **Hola! Lamento la tardanza, bueno mira se solucionó así espero que te guste ya solo falta uno. Gracias por tus deseos un abrazo y que tú tambien estes muy bien

**Gui gui salamander: **Listo aquí está tu Nalu espero que te guste, jejeje tu comentario me alegro el día

**Kaoru Ayuzawa: **Bueno pues yo digo que se lo merecen, pero tendrás que esperar solo un poco para verlo, bien pues ya se solucionó =P espero que te guste y gracias por tus deseos un abrazo y que tu tambien estes bien.

**Kohana15: **Ya sabes lo que dicen si es fácil no vale la pena (?) lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta. En fin ojala te guste.

**Stormy night of rain92****: **Bueno técnicamente sí se arruino, espero que te guste XD


	20. Buda

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE RINNU YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. ES GENIAL **

** Buda Sabe lo que Hace.**

Lucy estaba terminando de hacer la comida, no faltaba mucho para que Natsu y Hikaru llegaran. Como todos los días el oji-jade recogía de la escuela a Hikaru después de trabajar en la cafetería. Lucy terminaba de poner la salsa de carne picante a fuego lento, cuando escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse, se giró y vio entrar a un niño de dos años, cabello rosado y ojos completamente chocolate, era su pequeño Tadashi, como había "prometido" Natsu, dos meses antes de su ceremonia de graduación ella había quedado embarazada.

_Natsu estaba sentado en el sillón, leía los resultados de los análisis de su esposa, hacía dos semanas que Lucy se había enfermado del estómago y al ver que no se curaba, el médico le mando esos análisis, pero jamás se imaginó que en ellos aparecería que su rubia estuviera embarazada. Sin duda alguna estaba más que feliz y en cuanto ella llegó de la escuela le mostró los resultados, lo que no se esperaba fue la reacción de ella._

_― __Prometiste que esperaríamos a que Hikaru tuviera al menos dos años._

_― __Dije que intentaría, pero no se dé que te quejas, jamás te opusiste a nuestros momentos de..._

_― __¡No lo digas!― gritó y se tapó los oídos._

_― __Todo va estar bien, te ayudaré con los dos, sé que tenemos el proyecto de la cafetería pero, podemos arreglarnos..._

_― __No es por eso... Solo me queda por finalizar mi última práctica profesional, ahora la tendré que posponer, no me van a aceptar por estar embarazada.― decía en medio del llanto._

_Natsu la abrazo, se sentía culpable, ella tenía razón, apenas comenzaba con su carrera y la iba a aplazar más tiempo, en cambió él ya tenía esa parte de su vida iniciada._

_― __No llores, perdón, no debí olvidar la protección, pero... En verdad lo siento, todo va a estar bien._

_― __Yo lo quiero, estoy feliz por tenerlo, pero... Perdón, estoy exagerando las cosas._

_― __Mírame, terminaremos el restaurante y te ayudaré con lo que tengas pendiente, estamos juntos en eso ¿Cierto?_

_Y aunque difícil fue acoplarse a un nuevo bebé, teniendo uno que comenzaba a caminar y a tocar todo, terminar la decoración de la nueva cafetería y con Lucy que finalizaba en forma sus estudios, ambos jóvenes salieron adelante, ahora Natsu trabajaba en la cafetería junto a su hermano y Lucy en una agencia de publicidad._

― Ma, ma, ma, ¡Ma!― gritó Tadashi al ver que su madre no le hacía caso.

― Perdón Tadashi ¿Qué pasa?

― Hita.― decía, ya se había aburrido de jugar solo, quería a su hermano.

― Todavía no llega, fue a la escuela.― explicaba Lucy al momento de cargarlo.

― Quelo il.― pedía con ojitos llorosos, no le gustaba estar sin su hermano.

― Ya pronto, el próximo año ya vas a ir, pero por ahora... ¿Me ayudas a preparar los _daifuku_?― sugirió y Tadashi asintió feliz.

Una hora más tarde se escuchó la puerta abrirse y se escuchó un "Ya llegamos" por parte de Natsu, en ese momento Tadashi dejo la masa de arroz y se bajó rápido de la silla.

― ¡Papá, Hita!.― dijo emocionado y salió corriendo al recibidor.

Natsu estaba colgando sus llaves, mientras Hikaru se quitaba sus zapatos, cuando escucho los pasos apresurados de su hijo más pequeño.

― Cuidado enano.― dijo Natsu al atrapar a su bebé que poco falto para que tropezara.― ¿Cuidaste a mamá?― preguntó al alzarlo.

― Hice de comel con eia, _dafufus_.

― Ya quiero probarlos.

― ¿Cómo te fue Hika?― preguntó Lucy.

― Bien.― dijo sin ganas.

― ¿Qué tienes?― se hincó para poder ver mejor a su hijo.

― Tengo hambre.

― Ve a cambiarte, la comida ya está lista.― dijo amorosamente Lucy, algo ocultaba su hijo pero no le insistiría en ese momento.

― Vo con Hita.― decía Tadashi al querer bajarse de los brazos de su padre.

― Tranquilo ya te bajo.― dijo Natsu y puso en el piso a su hijo.

― Pero no corras, te vas a caer.― dijo Hikaru a su hermano, Tadashi podía llegar a hacer muy hiperactivo.

― ¿Qué le pasa?― preguntó Lucy a Natsu.

― No lo sé, desde que lo recogí esta así.― a él también se le hacía extraño que Hikaru estuviera deprimido.

* * *

Por la noche después de bañar a sus hijos, Lucy cambió a Tadashi y lo arropó, casi de inmediato se quedó dormido. Ahora le faltaba Hikaru, pero no lo vio, suspiró cansada, si Natsu le estaba dejando ver tv a esas horas lo mataría.

― Dragneel, Hika debe ir a dormir, ya deja de... ¿Y Hika?― preguntó al ver que solo Inuyasha veía televisión.

― Creí que estaba contigo.― dijo extrañado, él cambió a Hikaru y lo dejo en la recámara.

― No lo está.

― Seguramente está en el despacho.― sugirió Natsu.

― ¿Qué va hacer allí?

― Jugando con su DS, allí se esconde para jugarlo.

De inmediato fueron al despacho pero no estaba.

― ¿Dónde se metió?― ya estaba nerviosa, Hikaru jamás les había hecho algo como eso.

― Tranquila debe estar en la casa.

Cuando se estaban desesperando y Natsu iba a salir a buscarlo a la calle, escucharon un llanto que venía del closet bajo las escaleras. Abrieron la puerta y vieron a Hikaru llorando.

― ¿Por qué lloras amor?― preguntó Lucy al cargar a su hijo.― ¿Te lastimaste con algo?

― ¿Ustedes querían que naciera?― preguntó dejando sorprendidos a sus padres.

― ¿Cómo dices?― preguntó confundido Natsu mientras iban a la sala a sentarse.

― Si querían ¿verdad?― insistió.

― Claro que sí, que tonterías dices.― dijo Natsu.

― Es que una señora me dijo que ustedes no me querían, dijo que fui hecho sin amor y que papá la quería a ella, no a mamá.― explicaba mientras se aferraba más a su madre.

― ¿Cuándo te dijo semejante tontería?― preguntó Natsu mientras intentaba contener la furia, ya sabía con quien se había topado su hijo.

― Hoy en la escuela mientras te esperaba, también dijo que querían más a Tadashi.― dijo mientras lloraba más fuerte.

― Escúchame.― pidió Natsu y le acarició el rostro.― Tu madre y yo te amamos, no le hagas caso a esa... a esa mujer. Tú eres nuestro milagro, gracias a ti somos una familia.

― Ya no llores.― Lucy le limpió las lágrimas.― Yo te amaba desde antes que nascieses, el saber que crecías en mí y sentirte fue una gran alegría para mí. No dudes nunca de cuanto te queremos ― decía maternalmente.

― ¿Quisieron que naciera porque se amaban?― preguntó y espero que le contestaran.

Lucy quería decir "si", pero no sabía si su hijo te creería y no quería mentirle. Estaba por llorar de la desesperación, amaba con locura a su pequeño, pero no sabía que decir.

― ¿Te hemos demostrado lo contrario?― preguntó Natsu y Hikaru negó.― Ahora duerme, mañana vamos con la abuela Hana.― le dio un beso a su hijo.

Lucy y Natsu esperaron que se quedara dormido, antes de subirlo a su cuarto, cuando comprobaron que dormía profundamente lo llevaron a su cama y arroparon. Echaron un último vistazo a Tadashi, él dormía tranquilamente y no se percató de nada. Fueron a su recámara, necesitaban dormir y calmarse. Aunque Natsu quería hablar con la chica, no sabía por dónde comenzar, se acostaron y el oji-jade no podía dormir, no se podía sacar de la cabeza el que Jenny hubiera osado acercarse a su hijo. Pronto sintió a Lucy inquieta, pero no le buscaba para que la abrazara como solía hacerlo, por lo que fue él, quien la atrajo a su cuerpo.

― Voy a buscarla y hablar con ella, sabes que eso no es verdad ¿Cierto?

― Hay algo de cierto, querías un hijo porque la amabas, la amabas cuando me embarace, la seguiste amando hasta...― decía en medio de lágrimas.

― Lucy.― interrumpió.― Estaba encaprichado, llámame loco pero desde el primer momento que te vi, sentí una atracción, lo de tu renta no me hubiera importado con cualquiera, pero contigo fue distinto, jamás había cuidado a nadie enfermo, contigo pase toda la noche en vela.

― Estabas preocupado por tu hijo.

― Sí, pero hubiera dejado a Hana a tu cuidado, confió en ella, sabía que estarías bien a su cuidado, pero decidí hacerlo yo.

― ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se enteré de la verdad?― se giró y acurrucó en el pecho del chico.

― Ya cambie todo.

― ¿Cómo que cambiaste todo?

― Los papeles de la clínica, ahora dicen que no podías embarazarte y fuimos a la clínica, cuando Jenny se enteró se enojó y por sus celos enfermizos creó una historia falsa.

― Estás loco.― dijo sin creerse lo que él había hecho.

― No, solo quiero cuidarlos.― beso la coronilla de la chica.― Y otra cosa, ¿No notaste lo que sufría cuando te probabas ropa? No tomó tantos frappes.― le confesó al recordarlo.

― ¡¿Era por eso?!― dijo sorprendida y sonrojada, ella jamás lo notó.

― Hasta Juvia se dio cuenta, tu eres muy distraída.― dijo entre risas.

― Eres... Eres... ¡Ah! Solo intentaba no verte mucho, me ponías nerviosa y yo...― no sabía lo que decía, podía sentir la mirada y sonrisa maliciosa de Natsu.

― Ya vamos a dormir, mi pequeña tonta.― dijo al abrazarla más y comenzar a dormir.

Estaba agotado, Hana le había mandado hacer una infinidad de tareas, podar el césped, cambiar algunas tejas del techo y mover muebles, ya había terminado y ahora lo único que quería era descansar y pasar un rato con su familia.

― Ya terminé, eres una abusiva.― bromeó al entrar a la cocina.― ¿Y los niños?

― [En el jardín].

― Huele bien.― dijo al querer probar un poco de la tarta de chocolate que estaba en la barra.― Solo quería probar.― le reprochó al ella golpearle en la mano con una cuchara.

― [No esta lista].

― No mientas, ya la terminaste.

― [Es verdad, no es para ti, es para mis lindos niños].

― Ahora todo es para ellos, eres malvada, ¿Ya se te olvido que a mí también me cuidabas?

― [No lo olvidé, pero ellos son tan adorables].

― Voy a ver a mis hijos.― dijo al salir de la cocina, esa anciana lo volvería loco, estaba malcriando a sus hijos.

Al salir, se encontró con Lucy que estaba sentada en la _engawa_ y bebía té helado.

― Contigo quiero hablar.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó confundida al ver a su esposo sentarse junto a ella.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya te habías topado con ella?― la rubia se quedó sorprendida ¿Cómo se había enterado? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.― No lo niegues, Sting y Juvia ya me lo confesaron.― dijo al saber que la había descubierto, ese día más temprano habló con Juvia sobre lo ocurrido y la peli-azul le contó todo, pero solo para confírmalo le llamó a Sting.

― No quería preocuparte y fue hace mucho.― se excusó.

― Tonta, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no creas en sus palabras?― preguntó al jalarla hacia él, iba a besarla cuando escucharon algo romperse.― ¿Ahora qué tiraron?

Lucy y Natsu fueron hasta el área del jardín donde estaban sus hijos.

― Hikaru, Tadashi ¿Están bien?― preguntó Lucy al ver que había frascos de pintura rotos, se hincó y comenzó a revisar que ambos niños no tuvieran cortadas.

― Perdón, no queríamos estropear tu pintura.― dijo apenado Hikaru.

Habían estado pintado sobre unos lienzos, cerca de las jardineras, pero en un descuido tiraron los frascos, al intentar limpiar se sostuvieron de la barda y sin querer dejaron sus manos en una parte del cielo.

― Me gusta.― dijo con una sonrisa al ver las manos de sus hijos allí.― Me parece que es lo que le faltaba ¿No lo crees?― preguntó a Natsu.

― Es verdad.― concordó con ella, también le gustaba como había quedado ahora la jardinera.

― ¿No están enojados?― preguntó confundido Hikaru.

― No, pero, tengan más cuidado.― dijo Natsu.― Ahora entren a la casa y lávense, Hana ya terminó su tarta.

― ¡Sí! Vamo Hita.― dijo emocionado Tadashi y entró junto a su hermano.

Aquel día Grandeeney invitó a toda su familia con algunos invitados más, era el cumpleaños de Gajeel y Levy le quería dar una fiesta sorpresa. Lucy y los niños llegaron desde temprano, pero Natsu tuvo que ir a la cafetería, había surgido una emergencia y como Gajeel era el festejado no le molestaron. Pero ahora iba con el tiempo justo, eran las tres de la tarde y la fiesta iba hacer a las cinco, también fue él quien paso por el pastel y de paso compró unas gelatinas para sus glotones hijos. Entro a la casa, esperando que aún no llegara Gajeel y al primero que se topo fue a su padre.

― Hola hijo ¿Cómo va todo?― saludo Igneel al ver llegar a su hijo.

― Bien, un pequeño problema con la máquina de expreso ¿Aún no llegan?

― Es temprano, pero el comedor ya está listo.

― Menos mal.

― ¿Qué tal su semana con Hana?

― Esa anciana abusa de mi gentileza, me puso hacer reparaciones y les manda saludos.

― ¿Cómo esta ella?― quiso saber, hace mucho que no la veía.

― Le va hacer competencia a Matusalén.― bromeo, provocando la risa de su padre.

― Ya me lo suponía.

― ¿Mi madre, Lucy y los niños?

― En el invernadero, vamos a verlos.― dejó el periódico y se levantó para salir con su hijo al patio.

Cruzaron por el césped y lo primero que vieron fue a los pequeños, quienes al ver a su padre gritaron emocionados.

― ¡Papá, llegaste!― gritaron ambos niños.

* * *

― ¿Nos trajiste algún postre?― quiso saber de inmediato Hikaru.

― No, más tarde comerán pastel.

― ¿Ni una gelatinina?― preguntó con esperanza Tadashi.

― Una pequeña, pero serán para más tarde, primero tienen que comer.

― Yo quelia aoda.― decía con decepción Tadashi.

― Primero la comida.― repitió Natsu.

― No pongas esa cara, tomemos un té y que su padre traiga lo que compró.― sugirió Grandeeney y los ojos de sus nietos se llenaron de emoción.

― Mamá, primero tienen que...

― Tú te saltabas la comida cuando eras niño y miraré, estas grande y fuerte.

― Sí, pero...

― Por un día no les hará daño, mira lo grandotes que ya están.

― ¿Más que papá a nuestra edad?― interrumpió Hikaru.

― No lo sé, ¿Por qué no se miden?― preguntó y de inmediato los dos niños se pusieron junto al marco de la puerta.

Lucy se acercó y ayudo a medirlos, primero Tadashi y luego Hikaru. Natsu observaba encantado a sus dos pequeños, era feliz por tenerlos, era feliz porque sus marcas de crecimiento estuvieran junto a las de él.

― ¿Somos más grandes?― preguntó ansioso Hikaru.

― Su padre les gana por cinco centímetros.― dijo Lucy y ambos niños vieron a su padre "molestos".

― Eso no es justo, papá es un demonio.― dijo Hikaru.

― Un denonio.― repitió Tadashi.

― Con que soy un demonio ¿He? ― preguntó amenazante.

― Corre Tadashi.― tomó a su hermano de la mano y corrieron al jardín.

Segundos después Natsu perseguía a sus hijos alrededor de las plantas y árboles, a los dos niños les encantaba que su padre jugara con ellos.

― Les mostraré lo malvado que puede ser un demonio.― decía Natsu mientras intentaba atrapar a alguno de los niños.

No paso mucho para que Natsu atrapará a Hikaru, el pequeño luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de su padre y Tadashi sujetaba una de las piernas de Natsu.

― Te subiré al árbol y no podrás bajar.― amenazó a Hikaru al alzarlo sobre su cabeza.

― Le diré a mamá.― amenazó en juego.

― Ahora te subo con mayor razón.

Natsu se estiró lo suficiente para que su hijo tocará la rama más baja, pero en ese momento sintió un tirón en su pierna lastimada y casi deja caer a Hikaru, pero logró colocarlo en sus hombros e intentó ignorar el dolor.

― Papá.― habló preocupado Tadashi, no sabía porque su padre casi deja caer a su hermano.

― Estoy bien.― dijo Natsu para no preocuparlos, pero la verdad era que sentía un dolor muy agudo.― Solo necesito descansar.― bajo a Hikaru y cuando intentó apoyarse en el árbol, estiró su pierna y el dolor se propagó. Se dejó caer para que Hikaru bajara, no quería lastimar a su niño.

― ¡Abuelo! ¡Mamá!― gritó Hikaru una vez que estuvo en el pasto.― ¡Mamá! ¡Abuelo!― gritó más fuerte e hizo señales con las manos.

Grandeeney y Lucy arreglaban la mesa de jardín para que Igneel colocará las gelatinas, cuando los gritos de Hikari llamaron su atención, de inmediato voltearon y vieron a Natsu sobre el pasto, de inmediato se levantaron y corrieron donde estaban.

― ¿Qué paso?― preguntó Igneel al ayudar a su hijo a sentarse en el suelo.

― Jugábamos y papá me cargo entonces casi caemos y se agarró su pierna y puso cara de dolor.― explicaba a toda prisa Hikaru.

― Tranquilo, tu papá está bien.― intentó tranquilizar Grandeeney a su nieto.

― No queliamos latimaldo.― agregó Tadashi.

― Enanos.― les llamó Inuyasha, los había escuchado y lo que menos quería era que se sintieran culpables.― Estoy bien, vayan con la abuela a comer un trozo de pastel.

― Vengan, dejemos que su padre se recupere.― habló Igneel y se llevó a sus nietos.

― ¿Te duele mucho?― preguntó preocupada Lucy.

― Que estoy bien, solo jugábamos.― dijo molesto.

― Sabes que ya no puedes cargarlos, ya pesan más ― dijo con mucha paciencia, su marido era muy terco a veces

― Solo quiero poder jugar con ellos sin que mi pierna duela.

― Lo sé, pero Gray ya va a venir y...

― ¡No quiero que él o Sting los eleven, soy su padre, soy yo quien debería hacerlo!― gritó, siempre observaba la cara de felicidad de sus hijos al ser cargados sobre las cabezas de alguno de sus tíos o incluso de su abuelo, pero le gustaba más verlos cuando él jugaba con ellos, sus hijos se ponían más felices cuando su padre juagaba con ellos, pero por culpa de su lesión, se tenía que limitar a observar.― Lo siento.― se disculpó al darse cuenta que se había exalto de más, Lucy no tenía la culpa.― Es solo que... En ocasiones me siento inútil.

― No lo eres, nos rescataste.― se sentó junto a él y se recargo sobre su hombro.

― Me gusta ver sus caras cuando los alzo... Incluso el anciano los puede cargar... También quisiera poder jugar con ellos béisbol, sin mencionar que jamás pude tener aquel encuentro con tu padre.

― Papá lo comprendió y tal vez no corras, pero puedes lanzar, tienes dos muy buenos brazos.― dijo al tocarlos.

― ¿Quieres que te muestre que no solo sirven para lanzar?― preguntó al abrazarla y comenzar a besarla.

― Natsu, tus padres...

― Te suelto, pero me lo debes.― dijo al darle un último beso.

* * *

Ya todos los invitados habían llegado, solo esperaban que el lomo estuviera listo. Mientras esperaban Natsu y Gajeel estaban en el despacho.

― Sabías de está tonta reunión ¿Verdad?

― No te dije porque tu amorosa esposa y tu tierna niña me amenazaron, agradece que las convencí de no hacerla a lo grande.

― Debiste decirme.

― Si te decía ya no sería sorpresa.― se burló.

― Por eso, me vas a cubrir por toda una semana.― advirtió.

― Eso no, sabes que yo recojo a Hikaru.

― Será una semana y a mi padre le gustará ir por él.

Natsu estaba por reclamarle a su hermano, cuando escucharon que Gray le gritaba a Juvia y salieron a ver qué pasaba.

* * *

En la cocina, Lucy vigilaba el lomo que se horneaba y estaba acompañada de Sting y Levy.

― Me alegro que finalmente Milliana madurara.― dijo Lucy al escuchar que Sting le había dado otra oportunidad a la castaña.

― Ya se lo advertí, es su última oportunidad y no es que "madurara", reconoció que tú y yo, somos amigos.

― No seas tan exigente, ella te quiere.

― Por lo menos cuando te ve ya no quiere golpearte, eso es un punto a su favor.

― Quiero conocerla, parece ser una chica interesante.― dijo divertida Levy.― Sakura ¿Qué hacen?― preguntó a su hija al verla pasar corriendo y ser seguida por sus primos.

― Nosotros nada.― contestó la niña de ojos rojos y cabello azul.

― Son las gemelas.― agregó Hikaru.

― ¿Las gemelas? ¿Qué hicieron?― preguntó Lucy.

― Maquillaron al tío Gray.― dijo Hikaru y su hermano asintió.

― ¿Qué hicieron qué?― preguntaron incrédulos los tres adultos y se estaban levantando para comprobar lo que los niños decían, cuando un grito por parte de Gray sonó por la casa.

― ¡Juvia!

― ¿Fue Gray?― preguntó Juvia al bajar por las escaleras.

― Sí, está en la sala.― contestó Lucy.

Siguieron a Juvia y en cuanto entraron, vieron a Gray lleno de maquillaje.

― Niñas, pero que...― Juvia intentó regañar a sus niñas pero no pudo, era la escena más cómica que alguna vez pudiera ver, así que decidió conservar ese momento para la posteridad.

Gray apenas si daba crédito a todo el maquillaje y brillos que tenía en la cara, estaba bien que se había quedado dormido, pero ¿Cómo era que no sintió que sus niñas lo pintarrajeaban? Y en un intento de pedir ayuda llamó a su esposa, pero al ver que su cara de sorpresa pasaba a una de complicidad con sus gemelas, temió lo peor.

― Ni se te ocurra...― intentó detenerla, pero era tarde, Juvia ya había sacado la cámara y comenzó a tomarle fotos.

― ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?― preguntó Natsu al entrar a la sala con su hermano.

― Papá es una hermosa princesa.― dijeron las gemelas.

Natsu observo a su amigo y de inmediato comenzó a reír, en ese momento se alegró por tener niños y Gajeel por tener una niña a la que no le interesaban esas cosas "rosas" y cursis.

Era día de limpieza y mientras Natsu cortaba el pasto, Lucy limpiaba el librero de la sala, lo único que le faltaba por limpiar era la figurilla del dragón, la sostuvo con cuidado entre sus manos y le paso un trapo húmedo.

― Mami ¿Por qué lo cuidas tanto?― preguntó Hikaru al ver que madre limpiaba con mucho esmero y cuidado la estatuilla de un dragón.

― Es un regalo de su padre.― decía al colocar la estatuilla en una mesa de centro.

― ¿Para qué te lo dio?

― Para que la cuidara.― contestó Natsu que acaba de llegar.

― ¿Es el dagon de la leienda?― preguntó curioso Tadashi al recordar la historia que les contaba su madre antes de dormir.

― ¿Papá es él? Él que nos salvo y te dio una llave.― dijo curioso Hikaru, ya sabía aquella historia.― El abuelo dice que nunca vio a alguien nadar así en el mar, solo un demonio podría.

― No iba a dejar que nada malo les pasará.― dijo Natsu con cierto orgullo.

― ¿Entonces lo eres?― preguntaron ambos niños.

― ¿Qué creen ustedes?

― ¡Papá es genial!― se gritaron emocionados.

― ¿Lo eres?― preguntó en complicidad Lucy mientras se levantaba del piso.

― Claro que sí, mi _princesa_.― dijo al atraerla por la cintura y verla con infinito amor.

― Idiota.― dijo sonrojada por la mirada que su esposo le brindo.

En el desayuno, Lucy notó que Natsu se había quedado viendo fijamente el periódico y luego sonrió con malicia.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Van a investigar a Acnologia y Jenny.― dijo al despegar su mirada del periódico.

― ¿Investigarlos?

― Por lavado de dinero y según esto... También por trata de mujeres, la mayoría de sus modelos son ilegales.

― ¿Tuviste algo que ver?― intuía que así era.

― Digamos que cobré un viejo favor, eso les pasa por meterse con mi familia.

― ¿Y si se enteran que tu...

― Deja de preocuparte, todo va a estar bien, aquí dice que una modelo los delato.

― Mamá, ya iegaron los abelos y tío Domeo.― interrumpió Tadashi al entrar corriendo al comedor.

― ¡Vamos! El abuelo y Romeo dijeron que nos llevarían a jugar al campo.― le siguió Hikaru.

― Lápido.― pidió el más pequeño al jalar a su madre.

― Ya voy, pero falta alistar lo que se van a llevar.

― Ya están en las mochilas, papá las preparo más temprano.― dijo Hikaru.

Lucy fue hasta la puerta y abrió justo cuando su padre iba a tocar.

― ¿Cómo han estado?― preguntó Jude.

― Muy bien ¿Y ustedes?

― Soportando a tu padre y lidiando con Romeo, pero estamos de maravilla.― dijo Layla.

― Me porto muy bien, soy un hijo modelo.― se defendió Romeo.

― Lo sé cariño, solo bromeaba.

― No se queden allí, pasen.

― Más nos vamos a tardar en entrar en que ellos nos sacan.― dijo Romeo.

― Hablando de ellos, creí que ya estarían listos.― dijo Jude.

― ¡Aquí estamos!― gritaron los niños seguidos por su padre.

― Los regresamos en un par de horas.― dijo Jude al tomar las mochilas de sus nietos.

― Te los encargo, no dejes que se asoleen mucho, llevan sus termos de agua.― recomendaba la rubia.

― Los voy a vigilar, ustedes disfruten su tiempo a solas.― dijo Layla y se fueron al coche.

― Entonces tú les ayudaste con sus mochilas, creí que te molestaba que fueran al campo de béisbol con mi padre.

― No me molesta eso, me molesta que yo no puedo correr junto a ellos. Y...― la atrajo a él.― Quería un momento a solas contigo, tal como sugirió tu madre.― dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello.― Deberíamos intentar tener una niña.

― Ni lo sueñes, estos niños son suficiente por ahora.

― En ese caso ¿Conocerás a alguien que quiera alquilarme su vientre?

― No, y nada te garantiza que tendrás niña.

― ¿Segura qué tú no quieres? Te daré lo que quieras.

― Lo tengo todo.― dijo intentando ignorarlo.

― Seré tu esclavo por la eternidad.

― Es tentador, pero no.

― Lucy, un intentó si no se da hoy no te insistiré hasta que Tadashi terminé el kinder.

― ¿Y qué si es otro niño?

― Ya no intentaré tener una niña, lo prometo... A menos... Que tú quieras.― dijo con una seductora sonrisa y la chica suspiró.

― Pero ahora yo pongo las condiciones, joven Dragneel: Cuando tenga antojos no repelaras, no me tratarás como si estuviera inválida, me complacerás en todo lo que yo quiera, no exageraras comprándome ropa ¡Y! no te adelantaras a comprar ropa de niña.

― Es un trato.- contestó de inmediato y no perdiendo tiempo cargo a voladas a su esposa.

Natsu subió de inmediato a su recámara, no la dejaría retractarse. Amaba a esa chica con locura, jamás se arrepentiría de haberla conocido y posiblemente hubiera querido conocerla de otra manera, una menos problemática, sin hacerla sufrir, pero era su historia, poco común, pero al final, su historia, y no la cambiaría, porque como había dicho su madre, Buda sabía lo que hacía y él sin duda supo arreglarlo.

***FIN***

_Daifuku: postre de arroz, relleno una fresa._

_Matusalén: personaje bíblico que vivió más de 900 años._

* * *

**Bien chicos y chicas hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Sé que esperaban más sufrimiento para Jenny y Acnologia pero centrémonos mejor en el final de los que amamos. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguieron esta historia, por su paciencia, infinita paciencia, sus comentarios desde puntos de vista positivos, hasta los errores que tuviera por ahí y también todo el apoyo que me dieron, sus lindos deseos y palabras de aliento cuando lo necesite.**

**Así que gracias: **Zy system, IC Eucliffe, Tobitaka97, titania-chan, Seithan, Lady-K13, Mhy-chan, Viana D'Ascolli, C-300, hikari anami, velcarleo02, jpas9304, zandre1901, morgianamy, , SmileOfTheSoul, Karli, lucydragneel777, charming, Queen Nelly , velcarleo02 , cecejiji, Zekrom03, Hyo, lana hertfillia, Kurasaki-rq , SakuSakuKyomi, Lavi-hime 4E -3, SteicyMcgarden, ninoh11, zuad92, Akari Mavis, JesusSanchez, Flor de cerezoNFTLC, Mikuarel14, kat-dreyar, juanys71, levi judhit, Kurasaki-rq, Celina Kagamine, Andrea Silveira, daniela Strauss, casacg, Aandy G, Frang, yanil101, Mitsuki2207 , Baarbara708, deicy rios j, DemonWithe, Niixuiix , Kaya Petrova, HinoriHyuga, Any-chan15, Kohana15, Zas-Chan, Giu Giu Salamander, Stormy night of rain92, Kaze Tsubaki, Shiro-rq, NoahhChan, Kaoru Ayuzawa **en verdad muchas gracias**

**En Facebook vi una temática interesante y quise hacerlo aquí: SOY UN DIARIO si alguien necesita desahogarse, platicar y demás cosas mándeme un mp y con gusto lo "escucho" eso sí soy muy directa y sincera digo las cosas tal y como las pienso. En fin si gustan adelante ;)**

**Nos vemos en otra historia ?**


End file.
